


Handsome and the Beast - Twisted Realms 1#

by Amber_G_Keldridge



Series: Twisted Realms [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Beast - Freeform, Beaumont, Beauty and the beast retelling, Dark, Dark Fable, Dark Fairytale, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Edgar Allan Poe References, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Genderfluid Character, Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Sad Ending, Slash, Tragic Romance, Villeneuve, curse, dark wizards, fable, handsome and the beast, spell, wicked king
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_G_Keldridge/pseuds/Amber_G_Keldridge
Summary: Regno di Alerath, 1627.Tristan Pyranel è un principe, ultimo di sette figli. Dopo la fine della guerra che per vent'anni ha infuriato tra il regno dei suoi genitori e quello di Krygan, governato da re Caliban, finalmente viene stipulata una pace fra le due potenze. Il vincitore, per tradizione, ha la possibilità e il diritto di avanzare pretese, ma tutti restano a bocca aperta quando Caliban, a sorpresa, chiede che uno dei sette principi di Alerath venga mandato a far compagnia a suo figlio. Il principe Angor, a detta di tutti, è gravemente malato, talmente tale da non avere la possibilità di uscire dalla residenza in cui è stato confinato e costretto a una vita solitaria. Viene scelta la principessa Petra, l'erede al trono di Alerath, ma il luccichio sinistro negli occhi di re Caliban mette in allarme i sovrani sconfitti e soprattutto Tristan. Desideroso di proteggere la sorella, consapevole di non essere importante quanto lei, senza pensarci due volte si offre al posto di Petra. Ciò che Tristan non sa, però, è che si ritroverà a condividere un palazzo splendido e immerso nel silenzio con un essere che di umano ha ben poco. Il principe Angor si rivelerà essere una bestia vittima di un maleficio.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Twisted Realms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951744
Kudos: 3





	1. Indice dei personaggi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legenda dei personaggi presenti nella storia. L'ordine va in base alla loro comparsa e l'elenco è in costante aggiornamento.

**Re Caliban**

_Sovrano del regno di Krygan, da vent'anni in guerra con quello di Alerath, è padre di tre figli, tra i quali Angor, il coprotagonista della storia. È l'attuale capostipite della casata dei Valdemar, la famiglia che governa su Krygan e principalmente sulla città di Rödmyssa, capitale del regno. Caliban spesso apparirà come un antagonista, ma in fin dei conti nessuno è totalmente cattivo o totalmente buono e i concetti di bene o male sono relativi. Maschilista e poco incline alla pazienza, è uno di quei sovrani che mettono al primo posto i loro obiettivi._

**Regina Gatria**

_Figlia unica appartenente alla stirpe dei Pyranel, sovrana del regno di Alerath e governatrice di Vehelar, la capitale del regno, è una donna autoritaria e pronta a fare qualsiasi sacrificio per il bene del suo popolo. Ad Alerath vige una società basata sul matriarcato, ossia sono le donne a detenere maggiormente il potere e la responsabilità di gestire gli affari di famiglia più importanti e a stabilire le sorti di ogni cosa. Gatria è madre di sette figli, tra i quali solo una è femmina ed erede alla corona. Nei confronti del figlio più giovane, Tristan, è molto protettiva e allo stesso tempo severa. Eccezionale maga, il suo famiglio è un pavone albino di nome Finian._

**Principe Consorte Revarn**

_Sposo della regina Gatria, proviene da una famiglia nobile di Alerath ed è di cinque anni più giovane di Gatria. Uomo mansueto ma lungimirante e percettivo, è un genitore molto più presente, affettuoso e docile rispetto alla moglie. Tiene ai figli sopra ogni altra cosa. In quanto alla gestione del regno, gli è concesso avere poca voce in capitolo nelle decisioni di stato. Non essendo un re, ma un principe consorte, ha il dovere di "restare in silenzio quando è la regina a parlare". Il suo famiglio è un barbagianni di nome Dorcas._

**Principessa Ereditaria Petra**

_Unica erede al trono di Alerath e sesta per nascita, ha diciannove anni e ha un'indole che ricorda molto quella della madre. Ragazza fiera e a volte impaziente, è un'abile spadaccina. Come il resto della famiglia conosce l'arte della magia a scopo sia medico che ricreativo. Particolarmente affezionata al fratello minore Tristan e spesso protettiva nei suoi confronti, non apprezza tuttavia la sua indole di sognatore e il suo esser spesso con la testa fra le nuvole. Lo invidia perché non ha tutte le responsabilità che invece gravano sulle sue spalle. Il suo famiglio è un cucciolo di leone di nome Argyle._

**Principe Tristan**

_Ultimo di sette figli, all'inizio della storia non ha ancora compiuto diciotto anni. Ritenuto oggettivamente da tutti il più bello tra i principi di Alerath, viene soprannominato sin dalla nascita "la Rosa di Vehelar". Le rose, tra l'altro, fanno anche parte dello stemma della famiglia Pyranel, e saranno fiori molto ricorrenti nella storia. Tristan è un ragazzo al contempo tranquillo e impaziente; restio al lasciare la famiglia e desideroso di scoprire il mondo; sognatore e disilluso; coraggioso e ricolmo di paure e incertezze; remissivo, ma diretto e impulsivo quando chi ama è a rischio. Sta ancora imparando a padroneggiare la magia e per sua stessa ammissione non eccelle particolarmente nella pratica di essa. Non possiede un famiglio. Adora leggere e imparare cose nuove, la poesia, suonare il liuto e l'arpa, passeggiare per i giardini del palazzo reale e intrufolarsi spesso nelle cucine per rimediare qualche leccornia da consumare durante la lettura._

**Principe Ferdinand**

_Primogenito di Gatria e Revarn, segretamente disapprova l'idea che un giorno sarà sua sorella Petra a salire al trono, in quanto sua sorella minore e nata per penultima. Malgrado ciò, è affezionato alla famiglia, ma sembra aver preso di mira sin da subito l'ultimo nato, Tristan. Con lui si dimostra spesso prepotente e non manca di prenderlo in giro per via della sua indole un po' strana e troppo sognatrice. Ha da poco compiuto venticinque anni, è sposato ma ancora senza figli. Come si scoprirà in seguito, ha il pessimo vizio del bere e del giocare d'azzardo; oltre a ciò, è un infedele incallito e non è raro che tradisca la sua sposa. Sua moglie è una ragazza di origini nobili e natia di Alerath. Il suo famiglio è un'iguana di nome Coriander._

**Principe Alastair**

_Secondogenito dei re di Alerath, nato un anno dopo Ferdinand. Ha ventiquattro anni ed è ancora scapolo. Di indole mansueta e simile a quella del padre, disapprova i passatempi discutibili del fratello maggiore e invano cerca di essere spesso la voce della sua coscienza. È un appassionato di filosofia e di storia antica. Ha deciso di scrivere lui stesso delle memorie di cronaca basate sulla guerra fra Krygan e Alerath. Comprensivo e di animo gentile, quando non è impegnato coi suoi passatempi cerca di tenere in riga i fratelli e di ricordare a Petra di comportarsi come una futura regina di Alerath._

**Principe Demetrius**

_Terzogenito, ha ventitré anni e da quando ne aveva diciotto invano ha sognato di prender parte attiva alla guerra contro Krygan. Di animo passionale e ardente, ha scelto di dedicare la propria vita alla guerra. Ha frequentato un'Accademia Militare straniera ed è infine tornato a casa a ventun anni. Ciononostante, sua madre ha deciso di non farlo combattere per il timore che restasse ucciso in battaglia. Demetrius detesta re Caliban e il regno di Krygan, in primo luogo perché vincitori della guerra, e poi anche per via delle tradizioni di quel popolo troppo diverso dal suo. Quando era più giovane e non era ancora entrato all'Accademia, tendeva a fare i dispetti ai fratelli minori, ma solo perché aveva un carattere vivace, non per animo cattivo. Il suo famiglio è allo stesso tempo il suo fido destriero dal manto corvino, Dumaine._

**Principe Fabian**

_Quartogenito, ha ventidue anni ed è da sempre apertamente pacifista. Disapprova sin da quando era grandicello la guerra in sé per sé e ha accolto positivamente la pace stipulata fra Krygan e Alerath. Critica invece le condizioni del trattato, ritenendole ingiuste e sbilanciate. È ben ferrato nella magia curativa e spesso, durante la guerra, contro la volontà della madre si è recato di nascosto nei sanatori per curare i feriti e star vicino ai bisognosi. Ha anche indetto molte iniziative a scopo di beneficienza per le vedove e gli orfani di guerra. Non è sposato e sembra non provare alcuna attrazione amorosa e sessuale verso il prossimo. Il suo famiglio è una lince il cui nome è Florizel._

**Principe Oberon**

_Quinto figlio di Gatria e Revarn. Ha vent'anni e va molto d'accordo con Tristan, non sempre invece con Petra e per niente con Ferdinand. Con gli altri fratelli il rapporto è altalenante. Di indole vivace, spensierata e frivola, per ora i suoi interessi sono gli abiti e le stoffe pregiate, il buon cibo e il far perdere spesso la pazienza a sua madre per via di tale condotta poco morigerata. Nonostante possa apparire superficiale, in realtà è una persona estremamente emotiva e fragile. Gli piace ascoltare Tristan mentre quest'ultimo si perde nelle fantasticherie verso il futuro. Oberon non ha una sessualità precisa ed è attratto dalle persone intelligenti e decise. Attualmente ha un amante di nome Gerald. Benché sia molto abile con la magia, non la sfrutta se non per scopi personali e legati ai suoi passatempi. Il suo famiglio è un pappagallo cacatua di nome Iris._

**Gideon Hume**

_Marchese di Fideryan, una contea di Krygan, è anche uno dei consiglieri di re Caliban ed è stato nominato da lui ambasciatore. È lui a mediare le trattative per la pace fra Krygan e Alerath e diverrà una figura importante per il principe Tristan. Uomo rispettoso e a tratti impacciato, dietro il modo di fare ligio all'etichetta e a volte ampolloso cela un animo buono e onesto. Per lui il decoro è tutto. Si presenta come un uomo di altezza media, un po' grassoccio, con lunghe basette e altrettanto curati baffi a manubrio castano ramati. Adora il tè e condurre una vita tranquilla e morigerata._

**Achilles Wertrand**

_Maestro della casa a Palazzo dei Gigli, Achilles è un uomo oltre la quarantina dalle maniere un po' cerimoniose e rigide, ma subito si nota quanto sia comunque affezionato ai Valdemar e soprattutto al principe Angor. Insieme a una ventina di altri domestici, Achilles è uno dei pochi membri della servitù a esser rimasto di sua spontanea volontà anche dopo l'affrancamento concesso dal principe di Krygan. Conosce bene Gideon Hume e si stimano reciprocamente. Achilles ha una sorella più giovane e un nipote di sette anni. Adriana Wertrand lavora anche lei a Palazzo dei Gigli in qualità di capo cameriera, colei che dirige la servitù._

**Principe Angor**

_Primogenito di re Caliban, Angor fino ai quindici anni ha vissuto a corte con il padre e i fratelli minori, Prospero ed Hermia. All'epoca era un principe viziato, egoista e di pessimo temperamento, proprio come il padre. A tredici anni, per via della guerra, re Caliban decide di designarlo come principe ereditario e reggente, malgrado l'età immatura, e di affidare alla sorella il compito di vegliare su Angor e le sue azioni come capo provvisorio del regno. Nonostante questo, Angor nei seguenti tre anni si dimostra un principe superficiale, tirannico con la servitù e il popolo, maleducato e insensibile con i fratelli e la zia. Quando prende la decisione avventata di punire il popolo delle Fate che confina con il territorio di Krygan a causa di profondi screzi fra i due regni, la regina delle Fate, irata, decide di punire duramente il giovane principe e soprattutto Caliban; non solo per la condotta di Angor, ma anche perché le Fate per anni sono state perseguitate dal re di Krygan. Approfittando dell'assenza del sovrano, riesce a penetrare nel castello e a gettare su Angor una maledizione.  
_ _Il giovane inizialmente si reclude nelle proprie stanze, ma quando Caliban poi torna in fretta e furia, allertato dalla sorella, il principe viene fatto allontanare dal castello e nascosto al resto del mondo a causa del suo aspetto bestiale e il suo atteggiamento sempre più feroce, ripugnante e meno umano. All'inizio della storia, Angor si trova ancora in esilio, con solo pochi domestici a fargli compagnia e la rosa incantata lasciatagli dalla regina delle Fate a mo' di monito. C'è infatti un modo per spezzare la maledizione, ma il tempo è limitato e se entro i venticinque anni Angor non riuscirà a trovare una soluzione, dopo aver trascorso dieci anni come una bestia troverà la morte, solo e dimenticato da tutti, privato dell'amore e della bellezza che un tempo riteneva così importante. Dopo la trasformazione è entrato in possesso di poteri magici, i quali tuttavia hanno una conseguenza: più Angor li usa e più si indebolisce e la sua salute peggiora._


	2. Prologo. Il principe maledetto

**Informazioni**

La storia è ispirata a "La Bella e la Bestia", una fiaba popolare nata in Europa. Vi sono molte versioni, tra le più famose quella di Villeneuve e quella di Beaumont. La fiaba è stata poi rielaborata da molti, fra i quali la famosa Disney, nel 1991 e in seguito, di nuovo, nel 2017 con un live action ispirato al cartone animato precedente. Vi è anche un film francese del 2014 nel quale hanno recitato Vincent Cassel e Léa Seydoux nei ruoli della Bestia e di Belle.   
Io ammetto di essermi ispirata un po' a tutte queste versioni, ma in particolare alle versioni di Villeneuve e Beaumont. In quanto ai nomi utilizzati, alcuni sono un rispettoso omaggio a Shakespeare, altri (come Angor) derivano dal latino e hanno un preciso significato. Il nome Tristan, ad esempio, è un rimando al famoso Tristano, protagonista maschile della famosa tragedia "Tristano e Isotta".  
La storia è in fase di elaborazione da molti anni e solo ora ho finalmente deciso di prenderla seriamente e svilupparla. Non mi ritengo Shakespeare né Stephen King, perciò se doveste incorrere in errori o refusi sfuggiti alla mia attenzione, vi prego di farmeli presenti così che possa correggerli.  
L'opera può essere letta in modo indipendente.  
La coppia è boyxboy, ossia si incentra su un amore omosessuale.  
Se avete domande o curiosità, non esitate ad esporle. Sarò felice di rispondere!

**Disclaimer**

Questa è una storia di pura fantasia ispirata a una fiaba. Ciò che leggerete si ispirerà a volte a opere tratte dalla storia originale de "La Bella e la Bestia", per il resto sarà tutto farina del mio sacco, rielaborato e adattato ai fatti descritti qui dentro.  
È vietata ogni forma di plagio o duplicazione di questa storia.  
Questa storia presenta contenuti maturi di vario genere: sessuali, di violenza e/o linguaggio scurrile. Tratta anche il tema dell'omosessualità. Chi non stravede per il genere o non si sente a suo agio con certi temi, dunque, è invitato a non proseguire la lettura.

*** * ***

**1617**   
**Regno di Krygan**

Re Caliban si fermò di fronte alle porte degli appartamenti del suo primogenito e si voltò a guardare i figli minori e Titania. I suoi occhi color zaffiro, solitamente glaciali, erano adombrati da una coltre di inquietudine. «Voialtri tornate nelle vostre stanze» disse ai due ragazzini. «Guai a voi se vi becco a gironzolare dopo il buio per il castello. Forza, andate!»

Prospero ed Hermia, di rispettivamente dodici e nove anni, si scambiarono un'occhiata atterrita e non osarono sfidare la pazienza paterna, già in circostanze normali scarsa. Il principino avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle della sorella ed entrambi si diressero ai loro alloggi, sparendo ben presto nella fitta penombra del castello immerso nel buio invernale. 

La luce delle lampade a olio che sorgevano dalle pareti di pietra facevano sembrare il viso contratto dalla rabbia di Caliban una maschera spaventosa. Per quanto egli fosse un bell'uomo, al momento il suo aspetto pareva aver assunto connotazioni vagamente ferine, tanto il suo cuore ardeva d'ira e indignazione dopo aver saputo cos'era successo al figlio più grande, al suo erede al trono per il quale la sua prima moglie aveva dato la vita.

Sua sorella, rimasta vedova e purtroppo senza figli a causa della sterilità, scosse il capo e lo fissò con rimprovero. «Non dovresti trattarli così. Che colpa hanno di una simile nefandezza?»

Re Caliban la fulminò con uno sguardo glaciale. «Non osare farmi la paternale, _Titania_. Non sono dell'umore adatto, stasera!»

Titania storse le labbra. «E quando mai lo sei?» lo apostrofò, con una nota di chiaro sarcasmo nella voce. «Tuo figlio ha bisogno di calma, Caliban. È già abbastanza sconvolto.»

«Non è di certo con la calma che vendicherò l'affronto fatto a entrambi e spezzerò la sua maledizione!» sbottò il sovrano, livido.

La sorella, a corto di pazienza, subito gli coprì la bocca. «Non urlare. Ho dovuto chiedere al medico di corte di dargli un sonnifero, ma non so se sia stato quello a farlo addormentare o la stanchezza. Ha bisogno di riposare, ma di questo passo finirai per farlo ridestare.»

Il re le spinse via le dita. «Chi dorme non piglia pesci» disse secco. Quando dovette entrare, però, si premurò di fare piano e di non far cigolare minimamente le porte.

Come lo fece, si tappò il naso. C'era un odore terribile là dentro: era simile a quello del rifugio di un guardacaccia con tanto di selvaggina appesa al soffitto a testa in giù. Un sentore selvatico.

Titania lo incoraggiò a entrare e insieme mossero alcuni passi nell'anticamera. La principessa vedova si accostò al basso tavolino del piccolo salotto e girò la rotella della lampada a olio, lasciando che la fiamma sotto il vetro si ridestasse e illuminasse l'ambiente. Re Caliban rimase di sasso vedendo che il grande dipinto che ritraeva suo figlio a quattordici anni era stato dilaniato da qualcosa dotato di artigli affilati. I lembi squarciati della tela pendevano oltre la cornice, il bel viso del ragazzo era stato completamente sfigurato e reso irriconoscibile.

«Che diamine è successo qui?» chiese con un filo di voce Caliban, notando la confusione all'interno dell'anticamera. 

Titania deglutì. I suoi occhi cerulei, del medesimo color zaffiro di quelli del fratello, erano lucidi come specchi d'acqua. Il mento le tremava. «È stato Angor. Quando si è guardato allo specchio, lui... è come uscito di senno, Caliban. Ha distrutto il quadro e ha iniziato a fare a pezzi la mobilia. Non ha osato toccare il ritratto di sua madre, però. Quando stava per fargli fare la fine di tutto il resto, si è fermato e si è rinchiuso nella camera da letto.»

Era stato straziante vedere suo nipote ridotto in uno stato del genere e piangere, se così si potevano definire quei versi simili a lamenti di una belva ferita.

Caliban deglutì, lo sguardo che indugiava sulla lunga treccia bionda della sorella che pendeva da una delle bianche spalle. «Dunque è davvero grave.»

«Temo di sì e Feodora ha detto che sarebbe solo peggiorato col tempo. Non sembrava in vena di mattane, diceva la verità. Caliban, se tu ti recassi da lei e magari implorassi la sua clemenza, forse...»   
«Sei impazzita, donna?» Il re la afferrò per le spalle. «Così mi mostrerei solo debole! Quella cagna pagherà questo affronto con il sangue della sua gente! Distruggerò fino all'ultima fata presente in quei malefici boschi!»

Titania si divincolò dalla sua stretta. «Il sangue chiama solo altro sangue! Non l'hai ancora capito? Guarda dove ti ha portato perseguitare gli Abitanti dei Boschi e appropriarti di confini che non sono tuoi! Sei in guerra con Alerath e vorresti lottare anche contro Feodora? Sei un folle e la tua superbia non ha limiti!»

Caliban la squadrò sprezzante. «E tu sei una femmina, per giunta inutile. Cosa puoi saperne della guerra e della politica? Ti è stato insegnato solo a ricamare e a compiacere tuo marito, e non sei stata capace neppure di dargli un erede prima che morisse in guerra! Dovrei farti rinchiudere in una torre o farti prendere i voti in qualche tempio!»

La principessa sollevò il mento con aria di fiera sfida. «Fallo, allora, ma ricorda che la verità prima o poi va accettata. Gli dèi si accigliano di fronte alla crudeltà e alla sete di sangue, e tu li hai offesi fin troppo con le tue azioni. Hai cresciuto un figlio dispotico e insensibile alla sofferenza del suo popolo e sei stato punito!» Non aggiunse altro e si diresse con dignitosa rabbia alle porte, uscendo dall'anticamera.

Caliban fu tentato di seguirla per dirgliene quattro o mollarle un ceffone, ma alla fine rinunciò e finalmente trovò il coraggio di entrare nella camera da letto di suo figlio, il principe Angor.

Si portò dietro la lampada ad olio e reggendola davanti al viso si avvicinò al letto a baldacchino. Le tende scarlatte erano chiuse, oltre di esse sentiva provenire un respiro sibilante e cavernoso, quello di una belva addormentata. L'odore di selvatico lì era più forte e insistente, intollerabile. Poco ma sicuro: qualunque cosa si trovasse su quel letto, non era di certo un ragazzo di quindici anni assopito.

Il re si umettò le labbra e si fermò accanto al giaciglio. Sollevò l'altra mano e piano piano scostò i tendaggi. Resse di nuovo in alto la lampada. Spalancò gli occhi e per un soffio non fece cadere a terra l'unica fonte di luce di cui disponeva.

Il suo viso perse colore, divenne cereo come un lenzuolo.

Fece un passo indietro, il cuore che batteva impazzito nel petto.

Quello non era suo figlio. Non poteva essere Angor! Non un mostro così ripugnante e deforme!

Si sbrigò ad abbandonare di nuovo la camera e si premurò di chiudere a chiave non solo questa, ma anche l'anticamera.

_Deve andarsene da qui. Non può restare, o diventerò lo zimbello di tutti!_

Se la notizia fosse trapelata fino alle orecchie dei sovrani di Alerath, chissà cosa avrebbero potuto fare di una simile informazione. In guerra ogni scusa era buona per far perdere a un re la fedeltà del proprio esercito, specialmente un erede al trono maledetto da una Fata e ormai non più adatto a governare.

Se ne infischiava del sortilegio o di trovarvi una soluzione. Aveva ancora Prospero, avrebbe fatto istruire lui. In quanto ad Angor, alla Bestia, non restava altro che mandarlo via, confinarlo in una delle tante residenze di proprietà della casata Valdemar. 

Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo se la maledizione fosse perdurata e a malincuore si augurava che il tempo facesse il suo corso e che gli dèi si prendessero quel poco che era rimasto del suo perduto Angor. Meglio morti che trasformati in animali deformi. Preferiva saperlo crepato, che nel castello dei Valdemar e oggetto di derisione.

Feodora aveva detto a Titania che l'incantesimo si sarebbe spezzato solo se qualcuno avrebbe accettato la condizione del principe, persino ad amarlo nonostante l'aspetto orrendo e a guardarlo negli occhi senza provare spavento, ma Caliban era un uomo disilluso, cinico e coi piedi per terra. Le persone erano crudeli con i diversi. La gente venerava la beltà e puniva con pietre e parole cattive la diversità. Era un destino già segnato quello di Angor. Era come se fosse già morto.

_Lo attendono dieci anni di inutile attesa._

Per il momento era meglio concentrarsi sulla guerra contro Alerath. Una volta spazzate via le schiere di quell'arrogante della regina Gatria, avrebbe pensato a punire in modo esemplare Feodora e il resto del suo popolo. Ne aveva abbastanza delle Fate. L'affronto mosso contro Angor era stato la goccia fatidica.


	3. I. La Rosa di Vehelar

  
**1627**   
**Regno di Alerath**

La guerra era volta al termine.

Dopo quasi vent'anni di conflitti, di sangue e sacrifici, finalmente era tutto finito.

Purtroppo non sarebbe stato il popolo di Alerath a gioire e a riscaldarsi il petto con la soddisfacente fiamma della vittoria. Alerath, infatti, aveva perso contro il regno di Krygan, contro l'esercito agguerrito e sanguinario di re Caliban.

La capitale, Vehelar, la città più grande e resistente di tutte che mai aveva ceduto a un assedio nemico, era caduta dopo due lunghi mesi di lotta al di fuori delle alte mura. Quando Caliban aveva deciso di chiamare al fronte tutti i maghi e le streghe del proprio regno, non c'era stato scampo per Vehelar e i suoi abitanti: le mura erano state buttate letteralmente giù a suon di incantesimi e composti magici esplosivi. Il re aveva scelto di tenere da conto per il gran finale le sue armi più potenti. Malgrado anche ad Alerath vi fosse la cultura e lo studio della magia, le gilde di incantatori presenti nel regno non si erano dimostrate sufficientemente numerose e consistenti per fronteggiare il massiccio esercito di fattucchieri di Krygan.

Quando poi i soldati avevano iniziato a far scempio della popolazione, specialmente di donne e bambini, la regina Gatria ne aveva avuto abbastanza: dopo aver a lungo conferito con suo marito, il principe consorte Revarn, e i loro tanti consiglieri, aveva scelto di arrendersi e dichiarare il regno di Alerath sconfitto.

Non era stata una decisione felice, ma comunque necessaria. Un regno è costituito principalmente dal popolo che lo compone e quando è quest'ultimo a essere in pericolo, sull'orlo dell'estinzione, vuol dire che va fatto un passo indietro. Era esattamente ciò che i sovrani di Alerath avevano fatto, pronti ad affrontare tutte le conseguenze del caso.

Abbandonato il loro palazzo, erano andati incontro a testa alta al sovrano straniero e vincitore per annunciare la resa. La gente di Vehelar, stanca e spaventata com'era, aveva accolto sì e no con sollievo la decisione di Gatria e Revarn.

Nell'accampamento militare di re Caliban, dentro la tenda di quest'ultimo era stato firmato un documento ufficiale per rendere concreta la rinnovata pace fra i regni.

In seguito il sovrano di Krygan era stato ospitato a palazzo ove si erano tenuti giorni e giorni di festeggiamenti con banchetti e giochi d'ogni tipo, malgrado ormai le finanze e le scorte di Alerath fossero arrivate allo stremo. Era chiaro che firmando la resa, la regina Gatria avesse ammesso in modo sottinteso l'inferiorità del proprio popolo e dovuto accettare ciò che tale verità comportava. 

Si era stabilito lo scambio mercantile fra Krygan e Alerath, ma quest'ultimo popolo avrebbe anche dovuto pagare ogni anno una quota di tributi in denaro e anche schiavi, quest'ultimi destinati a lavori pesanti – come ad esempio nelle miniere o per costruire palazzi, strade, monumenti e quant'altro – o ancora ai bordelli e così via. La regina non aveva idea di dove andar a pescare soggetti adatti per tale tributo, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto in qualche maniera ingegnarsi, se voleva evitare lo scoppio di un'altra guerra. Re Caliban non era un uomo paziente, ormai era chiaro a tutti.

Ciò che i sovrani di Alerath mai avrebbero immaginato, tuttavia, era la richiesta che il re straniero avanzò l'ultima sera di festeggiamenti prima del ritorno a Krygan. Dopo aver vuotato un calice d'oro zecchino fino ad attimi prima ricolmo di vino speziato e dolce dal lieve retrogusto di miele, Caliban si asciugò le labbra passando su di esse il dorso della mano, poi i suoi occhi color zaffiro vagarono per la sala dei banchetti immersa nella musica e nel cicaleccio degli invitati.

Tornò infine a squadrare il principe consorte Revarn e poi la bella Gatria, colei che davvero deteneva il potere su Alerath. In quel regno, infatti, vigeva da sempre una società matriarcale dov'erano le donne a godere di maggior importanza e a decidere su tutto, compreso il destino degli uomini all'interno della famiglia, dal marito allo schiavo.

Caliban in quei giorni si era sforzato parecchio pur di non ridere di una simile, assurda tradizione. Rabbrividiva al solo pensiero di consegnare il mondo intero, non solo un regno, in mano alle donne, a creature tanto fragili quanto di intelletto inferiore rispetto ai maschi.

C'era un valido motivo se fuori da Alerath erano gli uomini a comandare, ma per il momento uno sforzo andava fatto. 

Gatria, ad ogni modo, era una donna molto bella: alta, slanciata, giunonica ed esotica, aveva lunghi capelli biondo cenere simili a setose onde e un incarnato molto scuro. La veste svolazzante e trasparente color del latte non lasciava intravedere nulla grazie alla sottoveste del medesimo colore che fasciava la figura della regina come un aderente guanto e ne enfatizzava le forme. Il tocco finale erano i bracciali d'oro sulle braccia e le sottili caviglie, e ancora le decorazioni fra i capelli, gli orecchini e la lunga collana di perle iridescenti.

I gioielli più belli di tutti, tuttavia, erano gli occhi della sovrana: grandi, espressivi, arguti, a mandorla e del medesimo colore di splendenti ametiste.

Se solo Caliban avesse potuto, avrebbe fatto sua quella donna, volente o nolente, e le avrebbe finalmente insegnato a restare al posto che le spettava, ma era meglio comportarsi bene. Anche se...

Il re di nuovo si guardò in giro, poi: «Bella Gatria, ho sentito dire che voi e vostro marito siete stati benedetti con la nascita di ben sette figli. Sette creature sane e forti. Ditemi: dove si trovano, al momento? In questi giorni non ho mai avuto modo di vederli. Qui non è costume che tutta la famiglia reale faccia gli onori di casa e presenzi a incontri come questo?»

La regina sedeva su uno scranno d'oro impreziosito da filigrane floreali e lucidi opali incastonati a regola d'arte. Le sue lunghe dita affusolate e ornate di anelli si contrassero e serrarono appena sui braccioli del seggio. Accanto a lei Revarn, il suo adorato consorte, un uomo che sin da subito si era sempre mostrato molto più mite e riservato di lei, restrinse gli occhi e li fece correre verso la moglie. Oltre a essere un tipo mansueto e pacato, era anche molto percettivo e lungimirante.

«Ha in mente qualcosa, glielo leggo in faccia» disse sottovoce alla sua sposa. 

Gatria lo guardò di rimando, poi sollevò il mento con aria di regale contegno e le sue labbra sottili e ben disegnate si storsero in modo impercettibile. Un attimo dopo, la donna si sforzò di sorridere cordialmente. «Mio caro Caliban, avete colto nel segno: non è costume che i figli della regina presenzino ai banchetti. Senza contare che eravamo fino a una settimana fa nemici, in piena guerra, e ho saggiamente scelto di tenere ben protetti e nascosti i miei sette rampolli. Spero non me ne vogliate!»

Tutto aveva un limite e non avrebbe permesso a Caliban di coinvolgere in alcun modo neanche uno dei suoi ragazzi in qualche losca e assurda faccenda sorta per puro capriccio.

Caliban, tuttavia, era un uomo altrettanto testardo. Sorrise di sbieco, gli occhi color zaffiro che scintillavano. «Gradirei incontrarli seduta stante. È consuetudine, a Krygan, che la famiglia reale sconfitta al completo rechi omaggio al vincitore. Dicono, tra l'altro, che vostra figlia sia una ragazza di rara bellezza, proprio come voi, mia regina. Se la memoria mi assiste, nacque un anno dopo l'inizio del conflitto ed è ormai in età da marito. Chissà, forse potremmo trovarle uno sposo!»

Revarn, che era particolarmente affezionato ai figli, specie all'unica femmina ed erede al trono di Alerath che lui e Gatria fossero stati in grado di concepire, fece per scattare in piedi, oltraggiato, e dirne quattro al re straniero. Gatria, però, gli afferrò con forza un braccio e lo fece restare dov'era; gli lanciò uno sguardo a mo' di monito, mentre pensava a come rispondere.

«Mia figlia, secondo le leggi di Alerath, non è ancora pronta per maritarsi. E comunque, caro Caliban, qui sono le donne a scegliere il loro sposo. Sono libere di respingerne cento, se lo credono giusto. Vi prego di rispettare le tradizioni del mio popolo. In cambio, vi concederò comunque di conoscere i miei figli.»

Sapeva di non dover tirare troppo la corda e dover accontentare almeno in parte il sovrano di Krygan. Alerath non era nella giusta posizione per indugiare in troppe smorfie. Dovevano stringere i denti.

La regina dunque si alzò in piedi e ordinò a due delle due trenta guardie che presenziavano al banchetto di scortare i principi e la principessa reggente nella sala adiacente a quella dei banchetti.

Strinse una spalla al marito e lo guardò in silenzio, gli implorò di fidarsi di lei. Dopo avergli lasciato un bacio sulla guancia, disse a Caliban di seguirla e ordinò intanto ai suonatori di continuare ad allietare gli ospiti con la musica.

La grande stanza vicino alla sala dei banchetti era una specie di salotto dalla pianta esagonale: pareti e pavimento di marmo scuro, proprio come nel resto del palazzo; sui muri v'erano affreschi finemente dipinti, così realistici nel rappresentare una lussuriosa oasi, fra una colonna e l'altra che sorreggevano il soffitto, da far desiderare di entrare assolutamente in un tale scenario.

Vi erano ancora tappeti, bassi e morbidi materassini sul pavimento lucido ornati di nappe dorate; al centro della stanza una grossa cavità circolare ospitava una sorta di falò sul quale, sorretta da un supporto di ferro scuro a quattro zampe, v'era una ciotola in cui fumigava della mirra; l'inebriante profumo pervadeva ogni angolo della sala e gli conferiva un'atmosfera mistica e rilassante.

V'erano poi statue d'ogni genere ricavate dall'oro o scolpite nel marmo. In un angolo, appollaiato su un cuscino arabescato, sonnecchiava un candido e regale pavone, fedele compagno e famiglio della regina.

Appena quest'ultima entrò nella sala, il pavone si sollevò dal giaciglio, sbatté velocemente le ali, fece tremolare la coda come a voler renderla ancora più vaporosa e presentabile, infine zampettò adagio in direzione della donna. Lei, malgrado fosse in compagnia di Caliban, sorrise, si inginocchiò e carezzò il capo al pallido volatile, il quale chiuse gli occhi deliziato.

Caliban si trattenne dall'emettere un verso scocciato e schiarì la voce. «Quanto ci metteranno i vostri figli per presentarsi, se non sono indiscreto?» chiese diretto. «Gradirei tornare quanto prima al banchetto per finire di cenare e godermi la serata e i piaceri del vostro palazzo.»  
La regina si rimise su e si voltò per guardarlo. «Saranno qui a momenti, ve lo garantisco. Ora che siamo soli, Caliban, ditemi perché volete incontrarli. Non sono una sciocca. Parlate.»

*** * ***

La principessa reggente Petra era una fanciulla dallo sguardo fiero e ricordava molto nell'aspetto e negli atteggiamenti sua madre. Oltre al fratello minore, Tristan, ormai era la sola a essere ancora sveglia.

Tutti e due giacevano annoiati su dei morbidi materassini rossi impreziositi da nappe dorate, i capi adagiati su cuscini del medesimo colore.

Petra fissava il soffitto affrescato dell'anticamera dei propri appartamenti e, nel frattempo, accarezzava il soffice manto di un cucciolo di leone. Nel giardino reale una coppia di quei maestosi animali aveva da poco figliato e lei si era particolarmente affezionata a uno dei pargoli, così tanto che alla fine era stato chiaro a tutti che fosse diventato il suo famiglio.

Il piccolo leone sonnecchiava e faceva le fusa in braccio alla bella principessa dai capelli biondo cenere e gli occhi scuri come quelli del padre, dal quale aveva ripreso anche l'incarnato di qualche tonalità più chiaro. Tale caratteristica era condivisa anche dai suoi fratelli, specialmente da Tristan. 

Lui era il più piccolo di tutti, era nato per ultimo. Dicevano che la regina fosse quasi morta per darlo alla luce e purtroppo il loro fratello più grande, Ferdinand, da odioso qual era, non aveva mancato a volte di ricordarlo al diretto interessato. Pareva aver preso di mira Tristan sin da quando quest'ultimo aveva iniziato a parlare, giocandogli tiri mancini e facendo il prepotente.

Tristan era un ragazzo la cui indole si ritrovava a essere sospesa fra la pacatezza paterna e l'ardore indomabile dei Pyranel, la famiglia di Gatria, ma non era mai riuscito a farsi valere con Ferdinand.

In compenso c'erano Petra e gli altri fratelli a difenderlo e a dire all'altro scimunito di smetterla di vessare il ragazzo.

Tristan era l'unico ad aver ereditato sul serio i candidi capelli di Revarn e il suo dorato incarnato; gli occhi, tuttavia, erano quelli di sua madre ed egualmente parevano due preziose ametiste.

Col passare degli anni si era fatto così bello e d'aspetto soave e seducente che alla fine tutti avevano iniziato a chiamarlo la _Rosa di Vehelar_. Aveva un aspetto delicato, la medesima ossatura sottile della madre, le sue mani affusolate e dalle dita sottili, perfette per suonare il liuto e l'arpa, e soffici, lunghi capelli del colore delle nuvole. A Tristan piaceva suonare e ancor di più intonare canzoni melodiose nei lunghi pomeriggi che tutti loro erano costretti da anni a trascorrere dentro le mura del palazzo.

In quel momento, però, era alle prese anche lui nel deliziare un cucciolo dal manto giallo dorato e ornato di macchie scure. Passava la mano sulla schiena del leopardo, anch'esso frutto di una cucciolata nata nella riserva dei giardini dedicata agli animali ospitati dalla famiglia reale.

Tristan sembrava avere un talento naturale nel trattare con le bestie, più di quanto sapesse fare con le persone. Non era raro, infatti, che persino con la famiglia se ne restasse in silenzio e in disparte, perso in chissà quali fantasticherie, o nell'immensa biblioteca a leggere e a nutrire l'anima con una bella dose di conoscenza.

Tristan era un sognatore e sua madre per tale ragione spesso si ritrovava a dover rimproverarlo, a dirgli che avrebbe dovuto cominciare a preoccuparsi della realtà, anziché dei sogni.

Petra inspirò il profumo di mirra che aleggiava nell'aria. «Non vedo l'ora che quell'uomo se ne vada» esordì, strappando al sonnacchioso dormiveglia il fratello. «Sta scialacquando tutte le provviste del regno. A lungo andare non rimarrà più niente da mangiare per noi e per la nostra gente.»  
Non le era stato bene che sua madre avesse sventolato la bandiera bianca della resa, ma era lo stesso consapevole che non c'era stato altro da fare.

Tristan riaprì i grandi occhi a mandorla violetti e li puntò sulla sorella. «È orribile che abbia preteso un tributo di schiavi» disse a mezza voce. «Persino i prigionieri delle carceri non meritano un simile destino.»

Petra sbuffò. «A volte ti invidio, Triss.» Quand'erano fra di loro tendeva spesso a chiamarlo con quel nomignolo affettuoso.

Il ragazzo, che tra alcuni giorni avrebbe compiuto diciotto anni, si accigliò. «Tu mi invidi? Perché?»

«Perché non dovrai mai aver a che fare con Krygan e gli stupidi accordi presi con quella gente. Tu non dovrai diventare re di un popolo sconfitto e che ora si trova ai comandi di Caliban. Quasi sicuramente sarai libero di fare quel che ti pare e non dovrai sposarti e fare figli per forza, come invece toccherà a me.»

«Allora non farlo» replicò Tristan, facendo spallucce. «Sarai tu la regina e sempre tu potrai scegliere come vivere e amministrare il regno.»

Petra roteò gli occhi. «Ti sembra facile solo perché sei il più piccolo e nostra madre non ti ha mai annoiato con quelle stupide chiacchiere su come essere una regina. Tu non puoi capire, Triss.»

Il ragazzo, allora, allungò una mano, afferrò un cuscino e lo lanciò in faccia alla sorella per scherzo. «Proprio per questo sono un giudice imparziale!»

Petra lasciò andare Argyle, il cucciolo di leone, e raggiunto il fratello minore indisse con lui una lotta coi cuscini piena di risate e schiamazzi. Si diedero così alla pazza gioia che alla fine una delle sette porte che si affacciavano nell'anticamera si aprì; da essa comparve Oberon, uno dei loro fratelli. Mezzo assonnato e un bel po' scocciato, si stropicciò un occhio. «Si può sapere che diancine vi salta in mente a quest'ora?» biascicò, fissandoli a turno. 

Per tutta risposta Tristan lanciò in faccia anche a lui un cuscino, ridendosela di gusto.

Oberon, ripresosi dallo shock, restrinse lo sguardo e puntò l'indice in direzione del diciassettenne. «Tu sei un fratellino morto.» Contagiato dall'ilarità generale si buttò nella mischia e iniziò a guerreggiare a suon di cuscini coi fratelli.

Sapevano che se fosse arrivata la loro madre e li avesse beccati ancora alzati, poi si sarebbe infuriata, ma ne valeva la pena.

Alla fine si stancarono e ricaddero tutti e tre fra i cuscini sparsi. 

Tristan avvolse un braccio attorno al collo di Petra e con l'altro strinse a sé Oberon. «Vi adoro, ma lo sapete già» disse, la voce affettuosa e scherzosa. 

Oberon fece un bel respiro. «A volte vorrei fossimo solo noi tre, sapete? Saremmo il trio più scintillante e famigerato di tutto il regno.»

Tristan fece spallucce. «Io vorrei solo che Ferdinand fosse un rospo.» Un attimo dopo scoppiarono a ridere come matti. Petra, poi, mollò uno schiaffetto sul capo di ambedue i fratelli. «Su, non si dicono queste cose! Siete perfidi!»

«Finiscila tu! La pensi come noi!» replicò Oberon con aria eloquente. «E non negare!»

Il più giovane dei tre sospirò. «La guerra ci ha quasi ridotti sul lastrico e lui, però, continua imperterrito a giocare d'azzardo e a bere come una spugna. Mi chiedo come faccia sua moglie a non voler annegarlo in un barile di vino.»

«Lo sopporta solo perché a sua volta ha un amante» si lasciò sfuggire Oberon, che era a conoscenza di tutti i pettegolezzi non solo di corte, ma dell'intero regno. 

Petra e Tristan non rimasero stupiti. «Lei sì che ha capito tutto!» commentò la futura regina, poi guardò con la coda dell'occhio il fratello minore. «Tu, invece, fino ad ora sei l'unico a non aver mai messo gli occhi addosso a qualcuno, uomo o donna che fosse. Inizio a pensare che condividi le inclinazioni menefreghiste di Fabian!»

Il principe le rifece il verso. «È solo che non ho incontrato nessuno, ancora. Tutto qui. E poi non è che ci sia chissà quanta scelta! Le persone sono sempre le stesse e non sono mai potuto uscire da qui.» Era nato due anni dopo lo scoppio della guerra e si poteva dire che era stato cresciuto più da suo padre che da sua madre. Lei era stata impegnata per tanti anni con il conflitto contro Krygan, sia in vesti di principessa ereditaria che in quelli di regina.

Petra si rigirò e distese sulla pancia. «Be', ora è tutto finito. Forse presto avrai l'occasione di viaggiare.»

Tristan non disse niente e si limitò a giocherellare con una ciocca dei lunghi e lisci capelli di Oberon. Erano di un biondo così chiaro da avvicinarsi di molto ai suoi. Molti dicevano che lui e Oberon un po' si somigliavano, seppur in maniera molto vaga. Erano pur sempre fratelli, dopotutto.

Il silenzio venne interrotto dal chiaro suono di qualcuno che bussava alle porte dell'anticamera.

«Avanti!» fece Petra, incerta. Sperava solo che non fosse la regina.

Entrarono due guardie tirate a lucido in vista del banchetto. Un uomo e una donna entrambi dall'aria seria e prestante.

«Perdonate il disturbo, padroncina, ma voi e i vostri fratelli siete pregati di presentarvi al cospetto di vostra madre e re Caliban.»

I tre si guardarono a bocca aperta. Oberon si tirò su. «Per quale ragione? È oltremodo irregolare!» disse stizzito. «E poi avete visto che ore sono?»

Le guardie non risposero e si limitarono ad abbassare lo sguardo. In fin dei conti non era colpa loro.

I principi si alzarono e andarono a svegliare in fretta gli altri quattro fratelli. Non fu semplice tirarli giù dal letto e Ferdinand, in particolare, fu difficile da ridestare. Aveva bevuto così tanto che era stato il primo a capitolare.

Toccò a Tristan svegliarlo e il ragazzo, vedendo che il fratello maggiore faceva non poche storie, alla fine si diresse al mobile dove stava una grande ciotola d'acqua alle rose, tornò al letto e riversò sul fratello l'acqua profumata che di solito serviva per lavare mani e viso.

A quel punto Ferdinand si svegliò eccome e lo fece biascicando e bestemmiando. Scosse il capo per scrollarsi di dosso l'acqua e fissò il minore con aria assassina. «Tu! Questa è la volta buona che ti torco quel collo striminzito! Aspetta che ti prenda!» Si alzò in modo sgraziato e finì per inciampare nelle coperte del basso letto.

Tristan inarcò un sopracciglio e arretrò di un passo, senza celare le labbra storte in una posa disgustata. «Renditi presentabile. Nostra madre richiede la nostra presenza. Non mi va che tu la faccia svergognare davanti a quel balordo di Valdemar» disse secco.

Fece per lasciare la camera, ma si fermò udendo l'altro bofonchiare: «Chi? Quello a cui quella matta ci ha consegnati tutti a braghe calate?»

Sentendolo insultare la loro stessa madre, nervoso com'era già da solo, Tristan perse le staffe e, tornato indietro, mollò un ceffone a Ferdinand. «Sei una bestia! Una canaglia! Non sai niente di niente e per fortuna non diventerai mai re! Solo gli dèi sanno cosa accadrebbe a questo regno, se tutto rimanesse in mano tua!»

Se ne andò di corsa, le guance in fiamme e il cuore che batteva furiosamente per la rabbia. Non tollerava di sentir parlare male di sua madre.

Il lungo strascico della sua veste nera e luccicante frusciava sul pavimento di marmo scuro mentre faceva ritorno dagli altri fratelli già pronti per raggiungere la regina. Era costume, ad Alerath, che i principi e le principesse non ancora maritati né entrati a far parte del mondo degli adulti indossassero solamente quel colore. Per quanto fosse tetro, la tradizione era ferrea e nessuno poteva permettersi di andare contro di essa. Tristan, personalmente, odiava il nero e non vedeva l'ora di compiere vent'anni per poter concedersi vesti di ogni tonalità possibile e immaginabile.

Invidiava da morire Oberon, la cui veste era invece color porpora e alla luce brillava di tanto in tanto come cosparsa da minuscoli rubini.

«Che è successo?» gli chiese Alastair, come al solito disponibile all'ascolto. Sotto sotto era il guardiano di tutti loro e spesso era lui a porre fine ai tanti bisticci. I suoi occhi violetti passarono in attenta rassegna le guance del fratello minore. Neppure l'incarnato dorato riusciva a celare il rossore indignato del ragazzo.

Tristan scosse la testa. «Ferdinand e le sue corbellerie» borbottò, arricciando il naso all'insù. «Ha detto che nostra madre ci ha consegnati tutti a Caliban a braghe calate.»

Alastair sospirò e gli strinse una spalla. «Su, su, Tristan! Sai che non bisogna dar retta a ciò che dice! Parla a sproposito di continuo!»

«Sì, però...» Il minore sbuffò gonfiando le guance. «Niente.»

Tacquero tutti e due vedendo Ferdinand finalmente raggiungerli.

Nessuno osò fiatare e seguirono in silenzio le guardie fino a esser scortati nella sala di ritrovo accanto a quella dei banchetti.

Furono annunciati e poterono dunque entrare. La regina li rimproverò con un'occhiata e loro, molto controvoglia, si inginocchiarono e chinarono il capo in avanti, com'era consuetudine verso un ospite importante.

Re Caliban sorrise di sbieco e fece loro cenno di alzarsi.

«Ecco qui, finalmente, i frutti del roseto della bella Gatria» esordì, passandoli in rassegna uno a uno. Tristan e Petra si strinsero una mano. Erano gli unici a essere vestiti di nero e forse fu questo ad attirare l'attenzione del sovrano. Caliban si avvicinò e gli altri cinque giovani si fecero da parte, anche se Demetrius, il principe guerriero e belligerante, con piacere gli avrebbe mollato un calcio dritto sui denti.

Non gli piaceva lo sguardo rapace e malizioso di quel bifolco di Krygan.

Petra non osò abbassare gli occhi, come invece fece il fratello.

«Voi dovete essere la principessa Petra» disse Caliban. «O forse siete voi?» Con un ghigno apostrofò il più giovane dei sette principi. «Quel visino delicato fa sorgere non pochi dubbi!»

«Se anche fosse?» replicò secca Petra, le palpebre socchiuse. 

Tristan, per quanto bruciante di umiliazione nell'essersi fatto dare dell'effeminato, tacque. Lo fece quando vide persino sua madre non batter ciglio. Gli bruciavano gli occhi dalla frustrazione. Sapeva che non c'era nulla di male nell'essere effeminati, ma Caliban aveva parlato in modo così irrisorio da aver reso palese la propria differenza di pensiero. Il re afferrò alla principessa il viso e glielo fece voltare prima verso destra, poi verso sinistra, soppesandolo con attenzione.

«Tutto sommato siete carina, direi gradevole» disse fra sé. «Potreste andar bene.»

«Per che cosa?» chiese lei, scostandosi. 

Caliban di nuovo piegò all'insù un angolo della bocca. Gli occhi color zaffiro scintillavano. «Come ben si saprà, ho tre figli. Il più grande, purtroppo, è gravemente malato e peggiora ogni giorno che passa. Pare che non supererà l'anno di vita. Per ragioni di sicurezza, sono stato costretto anni fa a a confinarlo in una delle mie residenze lontane dalla città, dalla malsana aria che circola nei centri abitati. Non è contagioso, ma il male che lo affligge gli impedisce di uscire e lo forza a restare spesso a letto. Ci sono solo dei servitori e non ha nessuno a fargli compagnia. Pensavo che scegliere uno di voi per ovviare a tale problema sarebbe stato un ottimo modo per inaugurare un'alleanza che spero sarà basata sulla fiducia reciproca fra i nostri popoli.»

Petra non ce la fece a tacere: «Per chi mi avete presa? Non sono una comune dama da compagnia».

Gatria raggiunse i due e si fermò accanto alla figlia. Le strinse una spalla in una morsa ferrea e di rimprovero. «Perdonatela, Caliban. A volte Petra è troppo impulsiva.»

La ragazza si costrinse a suonare più accomodante. «Dovrei restare lì per sempre?» chiese.

Caliban, soddisfatto, scosse il capo. «Come ho detto: mio figlio sta morendo. Entro un anno tornereste qui a palazzo da vostra madre.»

«Io però sono la principessa ereditaria. Ho bisogno di proseguire le lezioni per prepararmi all'incoronazione» insisté Petra. Non voleva saperne di andarsene chissà dove a tenere la mano a un principe moribondo. Che le importava? Neanche lo conosceva!

Il re finse apertamente di non averla sentita e si rivolse alla regina. «Magari potremmo intanto accordarci su un'unione fra le nostre due famiglie. Un matrimonio, intendo.» Indugiò su Tristan. Il ragazzo, accorgendosi che parlava di lui, sollevò gli occhi con aria inebetita. «I-Io?» pigolò, indicandosi. 

Gatria intervenne: «Tristan non ha raggiunto la maggiore età e finché rimarrà poco più che un bambino, la legge del mio popolo non gli permette di avere rapporti carnali né di prender moglie».

«Davvero?» Caliban rise appena. «Dalle mie parti, invece, è consuetudine maritarsi o prender moglie entro i vent'anni.»

«Qui non siamo a Krygan, Caliban» lo rimbeccò la regina, a denti stretti. Tristan le si avvicinò come una scheggia e lei, come un elegante e protettivo cigno col proprio pulcino, gli cinse le spalle e lo strinse a sé. In effetti Tristan sembrava davvero troppo giovane per avere una moglie o persino dei figli. Pareva un fanciullo e i suoi occhi erano quelli grandi e persi nelle fantasie di un bambino. Anche se aveva detto di non aver ancora trovato la persona giusta, non era mai stato ansioso di ritrovarsi fidanzato o persino sposato, o con uno stuolo di amanti. Gli importava di cose molto più semplici e di attività solitarie come la lettura o l'esercitarsi con gli strumenti musicali.

Lo spaventava l'idea di ritrovarsi sposato con chissà quale donna proveniente da un regno lontano come Krygan. Dicevano che le donne, laggiù, avevano il cuore di ghiaccio, fredde come la terra che le aveva partorite. Non voleva sposare la figlia di Caliban, nossignore.

«Madre...» cominciò, ma Gatria gli sorrise con fare rassicurante. «Tranquillo. Rimarrai con me e con tuo padre per ancora qualche anno, non temere.»

«Prima o poi dovrà uscire dal nido, regina Gatria» le fece eco Caliban. «Non potrete tenerlo sotto la vostra ala per sempre.»

«Lo so bene» replicò lei gelida. «Ripeto, però, che Tristan è troppo giovane. Come avete visto voi stesso, è poco più di un ragazzino. Ha ancora bisogno del calore della famiglia e soprattutto di suo padre e sua madre. Ho altri quattro figli, Caliban. Sono tutti sani, forti, di alto lignaggio e celibi. Se volete maritare la principessa Hermia con un uomo della famiglia Pyranel, potete scegliere uno di loro. Tristan è fuori dalla vostra portata.» Mentre parlava, passò fra i capelli del figlio più giovane le dita ornate di anelli, come per dirgli che c'era lei a proteggerlo. 

Era chiaro a tutti, compresi gli altri sei principi, che fosse particolarmente legata a Tristan per ragioni che andavano al di là della morte scampata per miracolo alla nascita. 

Caliban smise di sogghignare e annuì seccamente. «Ne riparleremo più avanti, dunque. Per quel che concerne il mio figlio maggiore? Siamo d'accordo, quindi, principessa Petra? Accettate il compito?»

Tristan in qualche maniera riuscì ad allungare un braccio e stringere quello della sorella. La guardò negli occhi e la supplicò di rifiutare l'offerta. Non gli piaceva lo sguardo del re, quel luccichio quasi sinistro e famelico che aveva nelle iridi azzurre. Qualcosa non gli tornava, stonava terribilmente. Aveva un brutto presentimento. Petra non era una semplice principessa e se le fosse successo qualcosa, non solo lui avrebbe perso la sua amica più cara, ma a quel punto, in mancanza di un'altra figlia femmina, il potere sarebbe spettato a Ferdinand. Tutti sapevano che non era adatto a governare e Tristan non voleva vedere tutti i sacrifici dei suoi genitori venir distrutti da suo fratello.

Petra evitò lo sguardo del fratello, però, e deglutì. «Così sia.»

Nessuno osò fiatare. Neanche uno dei fratelli della ragazza si offrì di prendere il suo posto per tutelare la sua incolumità. 

_Sono tutti pronti a venderla come bestiame_ , pensò Tristan, sdegnato. Neppure Demetrius, il più agguerrito e coraggioso, voleva saperne di fare quel sacrificio. _Che razza di fratelli maggiori siete se nel momento del bisogno battete in ritirata con la coda fra le gambe?_

Gatria pareva sul punto di piangere per la frustrazione. Vedere sua madre sull'orlo delle lacrime fece scattare qualcosa nel suo figlio più giovane, il quale lasciò le braccia materne e fece indietreggiare la sorella, come a voler proteggerla. «Petra è l'erede al trono di Alerath. Non può in alcun modo abbandonare questo palazzo.»

La regina si irrigidì. «Tristan, smettila subito e torna qui. Non ti immischiare.»

Caliban, invece, pareva quasi divertito. Era come se Tristan, ai suoi occhi, fosse un minuscolo micetto impegnato a soffiargli contro e a rizzare ridicolmente il pelo. Sventolò con indolenza una mano. «Che qualcuno faccia tornare a letto il pupo, di grazia! Inizia a fare le bizze!»

Con sorpresa di tutta la famiglia, compreso Revarn che era arrivato un attimo prima dell'intervento di Tristan, Ferdinand soffocò in modo rumoroso ed evidente una sincera risatina.

All'occhiata della madre, tuttavia, tornò serio.

Tristan strinse le labbra, poi: «Se ci tenete così tanto a offrire a vostro figlio qualcuno con cui parlare, allora andrà bene chiunque fra di noi. Non c'è motivo per cui debba per forza essere mia sorella, sbaglio?»

«Attento, marmocchio» lo rimbeccò gelido il re. «La vostra famiglia ha perso contro di me. Per ora, dunque, il mio volere è legge. A casa mia vi sareste già beccato un bel ceffone per la vostra insolenza.»

Tristan decise di ingoiare l'orgoglio e si inginocchiò e chinò la testa. «Vi chiedo di rivedere la vostra decisione. Prendete me al posto di mia sorella. Io... Io so suonare e cantare, so fare conversazione e intrattenere chi ho di fronte. Petra è una futura regina e qui non spetta alle donne intrattenere il prossimo, ma a noi uomini. Ho ricevuto la migliore istruzione, fra i miei fratelli sono il migliore a parlare ben tre lingue: la mia, la vostra del Sud e quella dell'Ovest. Sono stato istruito anche nella magia, sia curativa che tecnica. Se davvero vostro figlio è allettato e soffre di solitudine, nessuno più di me potrebbe giovare a tale situazione. Prendete me, ve ne prego. Sono troppo giovane per sposare vostra figlia, ma non per essere di conforto a un uomo moribondo.»

Revarn si avvicinò in silenzio e guardò ora il figlio, ora la moglie. Sembrava sconvolto e impaurito. A differenza della sua sposa, lui era attento ai pettegolezzi, e si raccontava che il principe Angor non fosse semplicemente ammalato. C'era altro sotto e l'insistenza di Caliban nel volere Petra lontano da Alerath non era un semplice caso.

Eppure il principe consorte sapeva che avrebbe dovuto salutare per forza uno dei suoi figli. 

Tristan era il più giovane, così inesperto e ingenuo da far dolere il cuore. Non conosceva neppure la metà dell'indole subdola di re Caliban.

Il sovrano straniero non diede tempo ai genitori del ragazzo di intervenire. Mise due dita sotto il mento del diciassettenne e gli fece sollevare il viso. Un moto di pura soddisfazione lo pervase nello scorgere alcune lacrime sfuggire al controllo del ragazzo, il quale tuttavia sostenne il suo sguardo. Fiero come sua madre, seppur in ginocchio e sconfitto.

_Mi chiedo quanto poco rimarrebbe di questa fierezza se ti spedissi da mio figlio come un tenero e succoso spuntino. Sarebbe terribile per tua madre venir a sapere che di te non sono rimaste che ossa spolpate._

Non c'era cosa più crudele del separare un cucciolo dalle zampe degli adorati genitori e quel piccolo cigno ai suoi piedi se l'era andata a cercare. Sarebbe potuto restare zitto come i suoi fratelli, invece aveva deciso di farsi divorare al posto di quella sciocca della sorella. 

Forse andava contro i suoi piani, ma anche così avrebbe avuto un bel vantaggio sui Pyranel: con il principino fra le mani, in terra straniera e possibile vittima di qualsiasi assassino prezzolato mandato a ucciderlo in caso di tradimento da parte della famiglia, avrebbe avuto controllo su Gatria e Revarn.

Non avrebbero osato alzare la cresta con Tristan così lontano dalla loro protezione.

_E dopotutto, è ora che la Rosa di Vehelar venga recisa dal cespuglio. Un fiore appassisce, se non lo si coglie in tempo._

La Rosa di Vehelar... Azzeccato come soprannome, bisognava ammetterlo.

Lo soppesò, proprio come aveva fatto prima con Petra, e Tristan si armò di mansuetudine e lo lasciò fare. «Sì, direi che...» Caliban ritrasse la mano. «Direi che potrebbe andar bene anche vostro figlio. D'altro canto Angor è un uomo e una compagnia maschile potrebbe essere più nelle sue corde. C'è ben poco da capirsi fra uomo e donna, d'altronde, o sbaglio? Tristan, poi, sembra molto preparato. È ora che faccia qualche esperienza nuova, non trovate?»

Tristan, intanto, si era in parte estraniato da tutto. Un anno lontano dalla sua famiglia...

Non era stata presa ancora una decisione, eppure sentiva già la mancanza di tutti loro, come se la sua sorte fosse stata scritta sin dal principio. Gli sarebbe mancato persino quell'ubriacone di Ferdinand, anche se fino a un'ora fa volentieri lo avrebbe gettato in un bel pozzo profondo.

Voleva bene a ognuno di loro, ma non voleva che Petra si allontanasse da casa. Era troppo rischioso e Caliban non sembrava esser stato onesto fino in fondo. Non ci si poteva fidare. 

_Io sono solo io, ma lei è la futura regina. Se anche mi accadesse qualcosa, il regno di mamma e papà rimarrebbe al sicuro._

Sua sorella lo aveva sempre protetto, specialmente dalle angherie di Ferdinand e dai rimproveri della loro madre. Era tempo che fosse lui a fare qualcosa per lei.

«Vi offro me stesso come garanzia per una pace fra i nostri popoli» disse con un filo di voce. «Rimarrò con vostro figlio fino al suo ultimo respiro. Non morirà da solo. Suonerò le migliori melodie, leggerò al suo capezzale qualsiasi libro d'avventura e avrà una mano da stringere nei suoi ultimi istanti di vita. Avete la mia parola di principe.» Non voleva che fossero i suoi genitori a fare una scelta così difficile. Si offriva da solo, di sua spontanea volontà, e quando si concedeva la parola d'onore, persino la regina di Alerath non poteva intervenire. Era un giuramento sacro e inviolabile. L'onore della famiglia e del buon nome era tutto per i Pyranel, e cos'altro restava a ognuno di loro, se non il decoro e il mantenere le promesse fatte?

Caliban non se ne sarebbe mai tornato a Krygan a mani vuote. Pretendeva anche quell'ultimo tributo, era chiaro come il sole. Tanto valeva accontentarlo. Prima se ne sarebbe andato da Alerath e meglio sarebbe stato per tutti.

Il re di Krygan sorrise quasi biecamente. Vittorioso fino a risultare insopportabile e snervante, specie per Gatria. «Ha dato la sua parola d'onore, regina. Sapete meglio di me cosa significa.» Si rivolse a Tristan. «Vi voglio pronto a partire entro l'alba di domani mattina. Sarà un viaggio lungo. Vi consiglio, principe, di indossare un mantello pesante. Fa molto freddo a Krygan e dintorni, e non sia mai che possa prendervi qualche malanno! È importante riconsegnarvi alla regina sano come un pesce!»

Fece un inchino. «Ora, se volete scusarmi, torno al banchetto. Non dormo mai bene senza aver prima gustato un buon dessert, o almeno un po' di succosa frutta.»

Di nuovo adocchiò Tristan con fare rapace, poi fece alcuni passi indietro, si voltò e tornò nella sala adiacente.

Appena furono rimasti tutti da soli, Ferdinand raggiunse di corsa il fratello minore e lo scosse per le spalle. «Ma cosa ti dice il cervello? Ne hai combinata un'altra delle tue! Sei un idiota!»  
Gatria intervenne e fece allontanare il primogenito, specie vedendo Tristan piangere come un bambino. «Ora smettila, Ferdinand. Tuo fratello non ha di certo bisogno di questo, ora.»

«Una parola di troppo e ci avrebbe condannati tutti quanti! Non ha mai saputo tenere quella boccaccia sigillata! È l'ultimo nato e pretende di essere più furbo di tutti!»

Petra ne aveva abbastanza: sgusciò sotto le braccia materne e rifilò una testata a Ferdinand. Si fecero male entrambi, ma a lui il naso cominciò a sanguinare. «Sta' un po' zitto! Ha fatto quello che nessuno di voialtri messi assieme ha avuto il coraggio di fare! Lo ha fatto perché mi vuole bene e sa cosa c'è in ballo! A te importa solo del gioco d'azzardo e di bere come una spugna!»  
Tristan non ne poteva più.

Scattò in piedi, si passò le mani sulle guance e uscì dalle porte secondarie senza neppure guardare di sfuggita suo padre.

Corse per i corridoi e tornato negli appartamenti suoi e dei fratelli, si chiuse dentro la sua camera da letto, girando pure il chiavistello.

Lo tormentava il pensiero che in un anno sarebbe potuto succedere di tutto. Non riusciva a non pensare che quella di Caliban fosse solo una trappola e che lui, da stupido qual era, proprio come lo aveva definito Ferdinand, ci fosse cascato come il più sciocco dei conigli.


	4. II. Lontano da casa

Dopo aver avuto una forte crisi di pianto e sconforto, Tristan aveva ricevuto la visita dei genitori. Suo padre gli era rimasto accanto tutta la notte, stringendolo a sé nel sonno come quando era piccolo, e anche sua madre si era aggiunta. La notte era trascorsa così, finché non era stato il momento di svegliarsi e preparare Tristan per la partenza.

Oberon e Petra si erano offerti di aiutarlo, anche se era una semplice scusa per passare qualche ultimo istante da soli con lui prima di vederlo sparire all'orizzonte per un lungo, interminabile anno.

Il fratello che credevano avrebbe lasciato per ultimo la casa dei loro genitori, alla fine sarebbe stato il primo ad allontanarsi e ad affrontare da solo il futuro.

_Quale futuro mi aspetta, però?_

Tristan se lo chiese mentre si toglieva la lunga veste da camera, senza provare la minima vergogna nel ritrovarsi nudo davanti ai fratelli. Troppe erano state le volte in cui, fin quasi ai quindici anni, lui, Oberon e Petra erano sgattaiolati di nascosto fuori dal palazzo per raggiungere le terme estive, strapparsi di dosso i vestiti e giocare a spruzzarsi addosso l'acqua a vicenda.

Non si erano mai vergognati e non c'era ragione di mostrarsi pudico con Oberon e Petra.

Si diresse al paravento e vi si mise dietro. Adagiati con cura su di esso vi erano gli abiti che re Caliban aveva fatto consegnare poco fa. A detta sua era stato un mago a confezionarli, servendosi della magia per fare più in fretta.

Tristan lanciò un'occhiata perplessa ai fratelli e prese in mano uno degli abiti: era bianco, provandoselo addosso era lungo fin oltre i fianchi. 

«È una camicia» gli spiegò Oberon, che se ne intendeva di moda e cultura straniere. Tristan sollevò un altro di quegli strani indumenti. «Quello invece è un busto, chiamasi anche corsetto. Pare che sia costume indossarli in modo da rendere la figura più slanciata. La verità è che gli abiti sono così stretti e calzano talmente a pennello che bisogna sì e no strizzarvisi dentro. La gente laggiù mangia poco, dicono, come degli uccellini. Penso si ritroverebbero tutto il giorno col singhiozzo, in caso contrario.»

Tristan era più smarrito che mai e si domandava come si potesse rinunciare al piacere del cibo per giovare, invece, a dei semplici abiti. Guardò con tanto d'occhi il fratello. «Uhm... sai anche, per caso, come dovrò fare per respirare? Dovrò fare la fame per non andare in giro nudo?»

Oberon si strinse nelle spalle e Petra, dopo essersi spalmata una mano sul viso, emise una debole e amara risata. «Perché non può presentarsi con i suoi abiti? Ne abbiamo di pesanti e secondo la nostra moda, senza adottare tante pratiche strane! Anche se le chiamerei di più torture!»

Il maggiore dei tre alzò gli occhi al cielo e raggiunse Tristan dietro il paravento. «Perché, mia cara, il nostro dolce fratellino ha accettato di varcare il confine e di vivere per un anno intero secondo le tradizioni di Krygan. In ogni regno è costume che in certe situazioni una persona prenda commiato da tutto ciò che è straniero, vestiti e pratiche quotidiane compresi. Qua, micetto! Lascia fare a me! Appoggiati qui e cerca di non fare respiri troppo profondi.»

Tristan era poco convinto, ma si limitò a obbedire e si aggrappò con le dita al paravento, dando le spalle al fratello; quest'ultimo gli fece infilare le braccia dentro le bretelle del busto o come si chiamava, poi iniziò ad armeggiare con i filamenti e a intrecciarli. Di volta in volta, a ogni lieve strattone, Tristan si convinse che sarebbe finito per svenire o per morire soffocato. Si portò una mano alla pancia, chiedendosi cosa ci fosse di inadatto nella sua figura già abbastanza snella e in forma. «O-Oberon, fai piano» esalò. «Non respiro!» Soffiò fuori un filo d'aria.

Oberon scosse il capo. «Scusa, Triss, ma non possiamo fare diversamente. Finché sarai lì dovrai farci l'abitudine e sopportare. Abbiamo quasi finito, dai.» Un altro strattone, un altro ancora.

Quando tutto fu terminato, Tristan si sentiva strizzato in un invisibile pugno. Si chiese stupidamente se gli occhi gli sarebbero presto schizzati fuori dalle orbite. «A quelli di Krygan piace soffrire, suppongo» biascicò. In effetti era più snello di prima, ma a cosa serviva se si sentiva sul perenne punto di soffocare? Quella era pazzia pura! 

Petra storse le labbra. «Sembri un manico di scopa.»

«Così non lo aiuti» la riprese Oberon, facendo indossare nel mentre al fratello minore delle braghe così corte che lasciavano scoperte quasi del tutto le cosce e completamente le gambe. Disse che si chiamava ‟biancheria intima". 

Tristan fece una smorfia. «Mi dà fastidio qua sotto. È tutto così stretto, accidenti!» Non era decisamente abituato a certa roba.

«Tra un po' non ci farai più caso» lo rassicurò Oberon. Fu il turno della camicia che celava anche parte del collo e aveva le maniche un po' larghe che rendevano l'indumento più comodo.

«Mi sembra di indossare un collare per cani» borbottò il ragazzo, cercando di allungare un braccio per raggiungere la tazza con la cioccolata calda portata poco fa da una domestica, o almeno un paio di pasticcini dalla forma rotonda e bombata con glassa bianca e ripieno di profumata confettura alle fragole e alle rose. Erano i suoi dolcetti preferiti. Aveva paura di muoversi con quel maledetto bustino addosso, ma non ci pensava nemmeno a privarsi di una piccola e saporita gratificazione. Prima che Oberon potesse rimproverarlo, si era già ficcato in bocca non uno, ma ben due pasticcini. «Quante stupidaggini bisogna fare per tenere la mano a un grasso, vecchio principe che sta per crepare» continuò a borbottare, ma a bocca piena. Era così buffo mentre lo diceva da far ridere di cuore Petra e Oberon. Gli concessero di bere un po' di cioccolata calda, poi però dovettero tornare a quella specie di cerimonia della vestizione. I calzini erano bianchi e sottili, avvolgevano le gambe fino al polpaccio; i pantaloni erano lunghi, scuri, stretti e dotati di ghette, fasce di stoffa poste sotto il calcagno; seguirono gli stivali di cuoio al ginocchio e una cosa simile al bustino, ma privo di lacci sospetti, chiamato panciotto. Attorno al colletto della camicia Oberon annodò due volte abilmente una fascia di raso nero.

Per finire, la giacca più lunga sul retro, il quale ricordava la punta della lingua biforcuta di un serpente.

Quando Tristan si fece coraggio e osò guardarsi allo specchio, si convinse che quello non poteva essere lui. Sembrava un buffone di corte o, peggio ancora, Caliban. Il solo pensiero bastò a fargli venire la nausea.

Udì un rumore e si voltò. Vide in mano a Oberon delle forbici e si afferrò in una sola manciata i capelli e si allontanò. «Guai a te se osi tagliarmeli! Non ci provare! No, no e no! No! Se ti avvicini, giuro che ti raddoppio a suon di pugni, parola mia!» Poteva tollerare tutto, tranne che privarsi dei capelli. Ne andava geloso, erano il suo vanto, il suo orgoglio, l'ultimo brandello di cultura che gli fosse rimasto addosso. Non se ne sarebbe privato per nulla al mondo. Guardò Petra, schioccò le dita e le disse: «Prendimi qualche forcina e roba così. Li legherò, niente di più!»

Si mise davanti allo specchio e prese ad armeggiare con i lunghi e nivei capelli fino a trarne una lunga e corposa treccia laterale a spina di pesce. Usò le forcine che gli passò la sorella per fermare alcuni ciuffi ribelli, infine legò l'estremità finale con un bel nastro. Per puro dispetto lo scelse rosa, e al diavolo il portare per forza il nero. Ne aveva abbastanza. Avrebbe insegnato lui due cosette a quel borioso di Caliban sulla sua gente e le sue tradizioni.

Si guardò di nuovo allo specchio e fece un secco cenno con la testa. «Ecco» sentenziò, imbronciato ma deciso, con un nuovo ardore negli occhi.

Petra sorrise. «Ora sì che ti riconosco.»

Oberon rinunciò a dirgli che c'era anche un piccolo e basso copricapo chiamato ‟mezzo cilindro" da indossare. Temeva di far imbestialire di nuovo il fratello e non ci teneva a farlo. Glielo consegnò lo stesso, insieme a un bastone da passeggio dall'impugnatura rotonda e d'argento. «Direi che sei pronto.»

Il ragazzo si infilò sottobraccio il bastone e afferrò il piatto d'oro con sopra i pasticcini. «Questi me li porto via.»

Il bustino gli faceva un male terribile alle costole, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.

Sospirò. «Be', penso che... che sia ora di...» Perfetto, gli veniva di nuovo da piangere.

Petra scattò avanti e lo abbracciò forte. Era ovvio che si sentiva in colpa. «Scrivimi sempre, capito?» singhiozzò al suo orecchio. «E se quel viziato del principe prova a fare qualcosa di strano o... non lo so, ad allungare troppo le mani, dimmelo e vengo lassù a prenderlo a calci!»

Tristan sbuffò una risata lacrimosa. «Allungare troppo le mani?» chiese. 

Lei gli disse di lasciar perdere e tornarono ad abbracciarsi. Oberon si aggiunse e si strinsero l'uno all'altro, più che mai restii a separarsi.

«Non dimenticarci» sussurrò il maggiore dei tre, lasciando un umido bacio sui capelli dell'amato fratello. «E sii forte. È solo un anno, poi tornerai da noi e saremo di nuovo insieme. Fa' del tuo meglio, so che ne sei capace. Fra di noi sei tu il più coraggioso, Tristan.»

Udirono bussare e poco dopo entrarono la regina e il marito. Quello era senza dubbio il segnale. Quando videro il figlio più giovane conciato a quel modo, in maniera molto simile a re Caliban, ebbero un tuffo al cuore.

Gli uomini del Sud avevano uno stile molto bizzarro e scomodo, era fuor di dubbio.

Tristan vide che suo padre sorreggeva un delizioso cestino con all'interno delle fresche e polpose susine. Parevano esser appena state colte dal frutteto in giardino.

Il principe consorte Revarn cercò di sorridere. «Per il viaggio. Sarà molto lungo e ho... ho p-pensato che...» 

Il figlio consegnò il cappello, il bastone e il piatto di dolcetti a Petra e corse dal padre. Lo strinse forte, cercando di destreggiarsi con l'impiccio del cestino. «Oh, papà!» Gli sarebbe mancato più di tutti i fratelli messi assieme.

Il padre migliore che avrebbe mai potuto desiderare e avere.

Quando si separarono, Revarn gli sprimacciò con affetto una guancia. «Comportati bene, come si confà a un principe, ma non farti mettere i piedi in testa. Sii cordiale e mai accondiscendente. Re Caliban ha detto che sarai accompagnato da un consigliere. Ti rimarrà accanto durante la permanenza a Palazzo dei Gigli, dove sei diretto. Imparerai usi e costumi di Krygan, così da entrare meglio in confidenza con il principe Angor. Vige una cosa chiamata etichetta da loro, ma imparerai in fretta, ne sono certo.»

Tristan annuì e basta, incapace di parlare. Gli faceva male vedere tanto dolore e tanta preoccupazione negli occhi buoni e grandi di suo padre, dell'uomo più dolce che ci fosse.

Sperava solo che Angor fosse migliore di Caliban, malgrado a volte la malattia rendesse le persone intrattabili anziché pacate.

La regina mostrava fra le braccia un lungo mantello foderato di quella che pareva autentica pelliccia dai colori sfumati: grigio, sabbia, bianco e nero. «Re Caliban ha detto che è pelliccia di lupo» disse, senza celare lo sdegno. Da loro era inconcepibile uccidere gli animali per tenersi al caldo o cibarsi. Mangiavano solo i frutti della terra e si vestivano sfruttando le piantagioni di cotone e lino, e ancora i bachi da seta. Sfruttavano le miniere e i giacimenti naturali di pietre preziose, oro e argento, o ancora la roccia lavica.

Nella loro cultura gli animali erano compagni di vita e d'avventure, amici per la vita. Persino i cavalli e il bestiame usato nella coltivazione e nei lavori pesanti ricevevano un trattamento rispettoso e parole gentili.

Sin dall'antichità ad Alerath vigeva la credenza che al mondo vi fosse spazio in quantità per tutti, senza per forza prevaricare sulle altre specie viventi.

Era chiaro che a Krygan, però, la musica fosse ben diversa.

Tristan si avvicinò e prese in mano il mantello foderato di quella calda pelliccia. Era terribilmente pesante.

«Devo proprio indossarlo?» chiese avvilito.

«Temo di sì» rispose sua madre, avvolgendogli attorno al collo e alle spalle il manto e sigillando il tutto con tre bottoni. Aveva anche un cappuccio.

«Sì, però qui muoio di caldo» si lamentò il figlio. 

La regina non disse niente e prese dalle mani di Petra il piccolo e basso copricapo; quest'ultimo aveva delle particolari e sottili pinze da chiudere sui capelli in modo da farlo stare fermo. Glielo adagiò sul capo in una posizione lievemente obliqua e sbarazzina. Aveva anche dei guanti e glieli fece indossare. Gli calzavano a pennello.   
Gli consegnò il bastone e pose il piatto di dolcetti nel cestino con le susine. «Direi che sei pronto» concluse, asciugandosi una guancia con la solita, posata e dignitosa discrezione che la rendeva più regale che mai. «Io e tuo padre volevamo dirti che è stato coraggioso ciò che hai fatto per tua sorella, ma anche terribilmente stupido e avventato. Sii prudente, Tristan. Ricorda che stai per entrare in un territorio non solo straniero, ma anche nemico. Poco importa se ora siamo in pace, certe cose sopravvivono a qualsiasi trattato. Re Caliban è un uomo infido e calcolatore, sono certa che voleva che Petra si allontanasse per uno scopo ben mirato. Fai attenzione e guardati le spalle. Non abbassare troppo la guardia con il principe Angor. Ricorda che è figlio dell'uomo che ha massacrato la nostra gente e ci ha sì e no umiliati e messi sotto il suo giogo. Non voglio che tu ti consideri un prigioniero, ma stai per andare a combattere una guerra, vedila così. Una guerra fatta di regole che potresti non comprendere.»

Si tolse dal collo la catenella con appeso un ciondolo dalla base d'oro a forma di rosa finemente intagliato e con incastonati opali modellati per seguirne i contorni. La mise a Tristan. «Portala sempre con te. In qualche maniera ti sarò sempre accanto e ti ricorderai che qui c'è la tua famiglia che ti vuole bene e aspetta il tuo ritorno.» Gli accarezzò la delicata mascella. «La mia piccola rosa sta sbocciando prima di quel che mi aspettassi. Come sono belli i suoi petali!»

Tristan chiuse con forza gli occhi e strinse quella stessa mano nella sua. «Ti voglio bene, mamma» esalò. «Non vi dimenticherò. Farò del mio meglio, te lo prometto.»

«Torna vivo e salvo» gli disse la regina, che non avrebbe mai e poi mai pianto apertamente davanti ai figli. «Voglio solo questo. Lo vogliamo tutti.»

*** * ***

Fuori dal palazzo reale, ai piedi dell'alta gradinata esterna, Tristan trovò ad attenderlo una gran folla. Sembrava che almeno metà della città si fosse radunata lì per salutarlo e augurargli buon viaggio. La cosa lo commosse, ma sapeva di dover smetterla con le lacrime facili. 

Sorrise mestamente e iniziò a scendere, seguito da due servitori che si portavano dietro i bagagli riposti in bauli da viaggio di vimini.

Faceva un caldo terribile con quella pelliccia addosso, ma aveva le mani impicciate e non poteva togliersi il mantello. Quando re Caliban lo aveva visto, aveva approvato il risultato finale della trasformazione da uomo di Alerath a uomo di Krygan, ma il principe avrebbe solo voluto sputargli in un occhio. Si era trattenuto solo per amore del decoro e della propria famiglia il cui benessere dipendeva dal suo sacrificio.

Doveva stringere i denti, nient'altro.

Si chiedeva solo cosa intendesse sua sorella dicendo che Angor avrebbe anche potuto allungare troppo le mani. Cosa significava? E poi il principe di Krygan era malato, costretto a letto. Non avrebbe potuto fargli alcunché neppure volendolo con tutto se stesso.

Almeno dal punto di vista di possibili aggressioni era al sicuro, e comunque qualcosa lo sapeva anche lui sul tirare di scherma e il difendersi, non era uno sprovveduto totale.

Quando fu arrivato al termine della gradinata si avvicinò una bambina dai capelli ricci e chiari, la pelle color nocciola e gli occhi blu. Gli tese timidamente un mazzo di fiori grande la metà di lei. «Per voi, principe» disse. «Tornate presto.»

Il mazzo era un'unione di rose rosse, lillà, filamenti di gelsomino e gigli rosa tenue. Il profumo era inebriante, sapeva di casa, di Alerath, dei suoi splendidi giardini, degli amati roseti di sua madre e dei frutteti che suo padre aveva fatto piantare personalmente. Tutto ciò che Tristan amava e stava per abbandonare per un anno era racchiuso in quel mazzo composto con cura e affetto dal popolo di Vehelar. Come poteva trattenersi dal piangere e dall'abbracciare persino una bambina che non conosceva?

Sperando che non si vedessero troppo le lacrime, sorrise commosso e accettò il dono. Per quanto semplice, era il più bello che avesse mai ricevuto per il significato che celava. Vide il resto dei popolani inchinarsi con rispetto, con negli occhi la gratitudine per ciò che stava facendo per Alerath. 

Era per il bene di tutti. Il punto non era soddisfare il capriccio di un sovrano viziato, ma tener buono Caliban affinché non decidesse di mandare a monte la pace fra i loro popoli e trucidare quel che restava della gente di Alerath.

«Vi ringrazio» disse il giovane principe. «È un regalo meraviglioso. Tornerò di sicuro, avete la mia parola.»

La bambina sorrise sempre timidamente, poi fece un goffo inchino e tornò sgambettando dai genitori.

Il momento di partire era giunto. La carrozza color crema e decorata d'oro era pronta, trainata da sei cavalli dal manto aureo e il crine bianco. Tristan non osò guardarsi indietro: uno dei servitori, i quali avevano appena caricato i suoi bagagli, gli offrì una mano e lui la prese e si fece perno con essa per salire i gradini della carrozza ed entrarvi.

Si fece riconsegnare il cestino con la frutta e i dolcetti, il bastone e quant'altro, poi appena lo sportello venne delicatamente chiuso si tolse in fretta e furia il mantello e frugando nella borsa da viaggio che si era portato appresso, estrasse un ventaglio orlato di pizzo bianco e si fece aria. Aveva la fronte madida di sudore, la schiena neanche a parlarne. Era così sudato da sembrare appena uscito da una delle vasche delle terme interne, dove solitamente andava a farsi un bel bagno profumato.

«Dèi del cielo» esalò. «Morirò prima di arrivare a destinazione.» Sventolò più forte mentre i cavalli nitrivano e le ruote della carrozza prendevano a girare e a calpestare il chiaro selciato.

Il principe scostò una tendina bianca e guardò per l'ultima volta il palazzo in cui era nato e cresciuto. Vide la sua famiglia al completo e una morsa allo stomaco gli tolse il respiro, gli fece desiderare di scendere di corsa e tornare subito indietro.

_Non posso farcela. Non posso lasciarli._

Invece sapeva di doverlo fare. Volse altrove gli occhi, incapace di tollerare quell'ultimo saluto.

Per distrarsi afferrò una delle susine e prese a mangiarla, sentendosi rinfrancato da quel sapore così familiare e dolce. Per dissetarsi prese una bottiglia dentro la borsa da viaggio, tolse il tappo di sughero e si verso in gola del succo di mela, aspro e dissetante al punto giusto.

Il dondolio della carrozza, ben presto, lo fece sprofondare in uno stato di annoiata dormiveglia.

Aveva rinunciato a guardare fuori, perché sapeva che avrebbe solo provato nostalgia di casa, di quei luoghi a lui familiari e tanto cari.

Reclinò il capo contro lo schienale imbottito e si arrese al sonno, cullato dall'andatura spedita dei cavalli e stanco dopo aver trascorso una notte agitata e piena di tensione.

*** * ***

Si ridestò udendo qualcosa picchiettare con decisione contro lo sportello della carrozza.

Tristan, all'inizio, non ricordando dove si trovava e convinto che fosse stato tutto un semplice sonno, si guardò attorno spaesato.

Capì che era tutto vero e che, soprattutto, avevano viaggiato così a lungo che ormai era il tramonto.

Il sole lentamente svaniva all'orizzonte. Era color del sangue immerso in un cielo dorato e rosa pallido, con sprazzi d'azzurro spento qui e là.

Un'altra cosa che ebbe modo di notare era che la vescica gli stava scoppiando.

Quello sì che era imbarazzante.

Si stropicciò gli occhi e aprì lo sportello. Vide un uomo con abiti meno pregiati dei suoi, ma comunque eleganti e dal taglio simile. Aveva dei piccoli occhiali sulla punta del naso e occhi cerulei dallo sguardo buono. Da sotto il cappello spuntavano un paio di basette lunghe e rossicce, esattamente come i baffi ben arricciati sopra le labbra sottili.

Era un ometto curioso, quello, bisognava ammetterlo. Aveva bussato con il manico del proprio bastone da passeggio.

Si tolse il cappello, si portò il braccio al petto e fece un inchino. «Vi chiedo scusa, Altezza, ma devo chiedervi di scendere dalla carrozza. Re Caliban gradirebbe parlarvi. Ormai siamo quasi arrivati al porto dove una nave vi condurrà a destinazione. Vi chiedo di portare un altro po' di pazienza.» Parlava in modo gentile, sembrava affidabile, ma Tristan, ora che era sveglio, aveva bene in mente l'avvertimento di sua madre e decise di non dare troppa confidenza all'uomo. Annuì svogliato e scese, aiutato dall'uomo.

Si massaggiò il collo. «Voi chi siete, se non sono indiscreto?» chiese rauco.

«Oh, perdonatemi! Io sono il vostro consigliere personale» rispose il tizio baffuto, accennando un sorriso. «In teoria sono un ambasciatore e mi chiamo Gideon Hume. Sono stato io a mediare le trattative fra il vostro popolo e quello di Krygan. Mi è stato chiesto di aiutarvi ad ambientarvi e soprattutto a guadagnarvi la fiducia e l'amicizia del principe Angor. Lieto di conoscervi e di servirvi, Altezza.»

Tristan, poco avvezzo a tutte quelle cerimonie e a quei giri di parole, agitò una mano e la batté un paio di volte sulla spalla di Hume. «Va bene, va bene, ho afferrato il concetto.» 

Gideon si irrigidì, quasi sconvolto, e strinse a sé il bastone. «Perdonatemi, Altezza, ma ciò che avete appena fatto è altamente irregolare. Va contro l'etichetta! Non dovreste toccare una persona di rango inferiore al vostro!»

Tristan, il quale doveva assolutamente alleviare la vescica, lo ignorò e si girò di spalle. Armeggiò con la cintura, con i bottoni dei pantaloni e con la biancheria.

«Altezza!» Hume era sempre più esterrefatto. «Non è così che si comporta un principe a Krygan! Avreste dovuto chiedermi di voltarmi e prendervi un paravento!»

Il giovane principe roteò gli occhi e finita la bisogna si rimise a posto i pantaloni. «Potevate girarvi da solo» replicò sagace. «Non avete bisogno di qualcuno che vi dica costantemente cosa fare o non fare. E poi cosa c'è di male? Non è un crimine!» Si chiedeva quante altre fesserie avrebbe dovuto star a sentire per un anno intero.

Hume biascicò qualcosa, ma Tristan non vi badò. «Dove si trova re Caliban?»

«Sua Maestà vi attende laggiù, accanto alla sua carrozza. Non fatelo attendere oltre. Non è un uomo paziente.»

«Credetemi, ne so qualcosa» rispose il principe, avviandosi.

Si trovavano in una foresta dai colori che andavano dal marrone all'arancione, fino ad arrivare al giallo. Gli alberi erano fitti, ma dal tronco e i rami sottili e chiari; a giudicare dall'aria decisamente meno calda e fresca, erano lontani dall'entroterra e molto vicini al mare. Dalle loro parti più si andava verso le spiagge e le scogliere e più faceva freddo. Era inverno, il primo mese dell'anno, ma ad Alerath nessuno aveva mai visto un fiocco di neve e le temperature non erano mai scese fino a far gelare tutto quanto.

Tristan scorse la carrozza reale e re Caliban appoggiato ad essa. Lo raggiunse. «Volevate parlarmi?» chiese con sapiente contegno.

Il re lo guardò e annuì, serio. «Qui le nostre strade si separano, principe di Alerath.»

«Chiedo scusa, non ho capito» replicò d'impulso Tristan.

«Allora io vi chiedo perdono a mia volta, perché non capisco cosa voi non abbiate compreso.»

«Scusate se mi permetto, ma avete detto che vostro figlio sta morendo. Se io avessi un figlio dal quale sono dovuto restare lontano per anni e anni a causa della guerra, la prima cosa che farei sarebbe andare subito da lui per riabbracciarlo e magari ricevere la notizia dell'ultimo secondo che sta guarendo, invece di peggiorare. Il principe Angor un tempo era stato designato come vostro erede al trono e per un po' regnò in vostra vece, prima di ammalarsi e ritirarsi a vita privata. Ho studiato la storia non solo del mio popolo, ma anche quella del vostro. Conoscere il nemico è importante e Krygan lo è stato sino a una settimana fa. Non avete il minimo desiderio di rivedere vostro figlio, parlargli, magari abbracciarlo e stargli accanto ora che sta per andarsene? Potrebbe... potrebbe spegnersi prima della fine dell'anno. Le malattie non hanno una precisa scadenza, dopotutto.»

Come poteva quell'uomo, poi, parlare così a cuor leggero di un argomento così straziante? Suo figlio aveva un piede nella fossa e a lui pareva non importargliene un fico secco. Roba da matti! Ma cos'avevano nel cervello gli uomini del Sud? Qualcosa decisamente non tornava e per quanto Tristan ammettesse di essere il più delle volte ingenuo come pochi, sapeva anche di non essere uno stupido e di non voler essere trattato come tale.

Re Caliban era chiaramente scocciato di fronte alla sua impertinenza. Si guardò attorno, poi afferrò Tristan per il nastro nero attorno al collo e lo trasse in avanti. «Ciò che vi dirò dovrà restare fra di noi, sono stato chiaro? Quello che vedrete non appena sarete arrivato, principe di Alerath, dovrete portarlo con voi nella tomba in rigoroso silenzio.» Non stava affatto scherzando.

Il ragazzo non osò parlare e rimase in attesa.

«A Palazzo dei Gigli vi attende quel poco che resta di mio figlio. Ammetto di avervi mentito e solo perché altrimenti non avreste mai accettato di fargli compagnia: dieci anni fa venne tramutato in un mostro ripugnante dalla regina delle Fate, Feodora, con la quale io in primo luogo avevo molti conti in sospeso. Lei ha deciso di attaccarmi colpendomi al cuore, privandomi del mio erede, del figlio che amavo sopra ogni altra cosa. Angor era intrattabile, aveva continui scatti d'ira, era come aver a che fare con un leone feroce. Non ho avuto altra scelta che allontanarlo da casa per il suo stesso bene. La gente non avrebbe capito, appena avrebbe scoperto che c'era un mostro nel castello, sarebbe insorta con torce e forconi. Capite cosa vi sto dicendo?»

Tristan rimase di sasso. «C-Cosa? Come sarebbe a dire che è un mostro? S-Scatti d'ira?»

Non era più così sicuro di accettare un compito del genere. E se lo avesse divorato durante un attacco di rabbia? Magari si era dato al cannibalismo, per quel poco che poteva saperne. «I-Io... ho bisogno di un po' di tempo per... per pensare.» Aveva la nausea. Era stato ingannato.   
E pensare che era stata scelta Petra per placare o addirittura sfamare il mostro! Sarebbe toccato a lui finire nella sua pancia? Era quella la fine di Tristan Pyranel?

Andava oltre la sua buona volontà e le sue capacità. Troppo oltre.

Scosse la testa. Aveva le vertigini. «M-Me ne torno dritto a Vehelar. Perdonatemi, ma non me la sento di proseguire. Trovate un altro che sfami la bestia, io voglio vivere.»

Caliban restrinse lo sguardo. «Se oserete montare su quella carrozza e ordinare al cocchiere di scortarvi a casa, vi giuro su quello che vi pare che Vehelar verrà trasformata in una gigantesca e fumante pira funeraria. Qui non stiamo giocando, principe Tristan. Smettetela di comportarvi da bambino e siate uomo. Sarebbe anche ora!»

Tristan perse le staffe. «Come osate minacciare me e il mio popolo dopo avermi ingannato? Non erano questi i patti! Non era questa la mia mansione! Sono partito convinto di dover allietare l'agonia di un uomo e ora scopro di dover placare l'ira di una bestia feroce!»

Caliban respirò profondamente. «Dovrete allietare l'agonia di una bestia. Niente di più. Se vorrete, quando sarà il momento potrete persino porre finalmente fine alle sue sofferenze. Sono dieci anni che le tollera. Mi avete chiesto perché non vado a trovarlo e ora sapete la verità. Nessun padre vorrebbe vedere suo figlio a quelle condizioni. Vi chiedo solo di trascorrere un anno con lui e di non lasciare che muoia da solo.»

«Perché io? Perché non andate voi da lui? Siete suo padre, io invece un semplice sconosciuto!»

«Perché mi odia per averlo allontanato e non mi dà ascolto. Non lo faceva neppure quando era un ragazzino. Voi siete una persona nuova e con una cultura diversa. Il vostro popolo rispetta gli animali, giusto? Considerate di aver a che fare con un leone o simili. Non vi chiedo di salvarlo, di spezzare la maledizione che lo sta portando alla morte. Vi sto chiedendo di stargli accanto e rendere più piacevole il suo trapasso. Non deve andarsene convinto di essere rimasto da solo, reso talmente orrendo dalla maledizione da non meritare neanche un amico.»

A Tristan venne quasi da piangere per la frustrazione e sì, per il vago senso di colpa e il moto di dolorosa pietà nei confronti del principe Angor. Pover'uomo. Che brutta sorte gli era toccata e ancora lo attendeva. Stranamente, invece, non provava alcun moto di compassione verso Caliban. Lo riempiva di sdegno sapere che per dieci anni aveva lasciato a se stesso il figlio che tanto millantava di amare. Si chiedeva se dietro all'allontanamento di Angor ci fosse in realtà dell'altro, ad esempio un certo sovrano che, assalito dalla vergogna, aveva gettato via il proprio primogenito come del cibo andato a male. 

Si strofinò una mano sulla fronte, costernato e combattuto, poi si appoggiò con la schiena alla carrozza. Possibile che Angor fosse ormai condannato? Davvero non c'era una soluzione? Eppure il suo precettore gli aveva insegnato che di solito esistevano delle contromaledizioni e metodi per sconfiggere un maleficio o farne arretrare i venefici effetti. «Non c'è nient'altro che si possa fare?» chiese. 

«In che senso?»

«Come si spezza la maledizione? Avete tentato altre strade? I vostri maghi e le vostre streghe hanno abbattuto le mura della mia città, d'altronde. È chiaro che a Krygan siate molto preparati nell'ambito della magia, perciò vi chiedo di nuovo: avete provato tutto quello che c'era da provare?»

Caliban tacque, poi: «Abbiamo cercato ogni possibile rimedio. Non c'è modo di infrangere l'incantesimo. Mio figlio è condannato».

«Cosa serve per spezzarlo? Una soluzione esiste sempre. Ho studiato la magia, re Caliban. So come funziona, credetemi.»

Il re sorrise con fare sardonico. «Avrebbe dovuto trovare qualcuno capace di amarlo per ciò che era dentro e fuori. Sappiamo tutti, però, che il Vero Amore è una sciocchezza ed esiste solo nelle fiabe e nei racconti antichi. Ho provato con due principesse: una si è scoperto che tollerava la sua presenza solo in vista della ricompensa finale e del potere che avrebbe ottenuto alla morte di mio figlio; l'altra lo ha fatto imbestialire tanto che... beh, sapete cosa intendo. Sorvoliamo sui dettagli. C'è stata infine una giovane paesana che abitava in un villaggio, proprio al di là dei boschi dove si trova il castello.»

«E com'è andata a finire?»

«Secondo voi?»

«Non sono un indovino. Parlate chiaramente.»

«È riuscito solo a muoverla a pietà. Alla fine le ha detto di tornare dal padre e le ha donato un sacco pieno di gemme preziose per il disturbo che si era presa. Lei è andata via, ha fatto ritorno al villaggio e probabilmente ora farà la vita da gran dama con qualche ricco giovane di provincia. Fine della breve e triste storia. Come vi dicevo: l'amore non esiste e se anche fosse, è riservato solo a chi è bello fuori, poco importa se dentro è orrendo. Conta la bellezza in questo mondo di materialisti, nient'altro.» Il sovrano si sistemò gli abiti. «È accaduto quando stava per compiere ventun anni. Si era già buttato giù parecchio da prima che la fanciulla, figlia di un mercante caduto in disgrazia, bussasse alle porte del castello. Dopo di lei Angor ha perso completamente ogni speranza. Attende la morte per essere finalmente libero. È ciò che mi ha scritto nell'ultima lettera che ho ricevuto da parte sua e questo è accaduto più o meno quattro anni fa. Desidera morire. Chiamatemi insensibile, se lo desiderate, ma non posso dargli torto. Non è più una vita la sua. Non lo è da dieci anni. Chiunque preferirebbe andarsene.»

«È orribile» sentenziò Tristan, angosciato. «Se solo sapessi cosa sia l'amore e come donarlo al prossimo, mi offrirei io stesso, ma una cosa la so: l'amore non si comanda, nasce spontaneo e lo si costruisce poco alla volta, lentamente. I miei genitori si sposarono da infatuati e hanno imparato ad amarsi veramente passo dopo passo. Ci sono voluti tanti anni, anni di cui Angor purtroppo non sembra disporre.»

Il re sospirò. «Per questo non vi sto chiedendo di amarlo. Vi chiedo solo di impegnarvi e di non limitarvi a tollerare la sua presenza, il suo aspetto mostruoso e deforme. Ciò che chiedo per mio figlio è un po' di comprensione e di compassione. Tutto quello che io non sono stato capace di dargli in dieci anni.»

Re Caliban sapeva di aver inizialmente voluto tutto ciò per semplice strategia, forse persino per ferire nel cuore i sovrani di Alerath riconsegnando loro le spoglie martoriate del figlio, ma la verità che mai aveva accettato era che provava rimorso. Si odiava per non aver capito Angor, per aver lasciato che soffrisse in solitudine. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di ucciderlo e di porre fine a quella sua miserabile esistenza e ora si ritrovava a implorare un principe diciassettenne di restare al capezzale di Angor.

Forse era lui la vera bestia. Feodora avrebbe dovuto punire lui, non suo figlio, un ragazzino di soli quindici anni al quale aveva insegnato a non far entrare nel castello gli sconosciuti. Angor aveva semplicemente tenuto fede a tali precetti e respinto a malincuore la mendicante che una sera aveva bussato al castello per chiedere un riparo dalla neve e dal gelo.

Chi poteva sapere che in realtà si trattava di un esame per testare la bontà di un re bambino? Che razza di modo era, poi, di esaminare il bene e il male presenti nel cuore di un fanciullo? Feodora era stata subdola, si era creata da sola il pretesto adatto per far sembrare equa la punizione, ma il suo unico scopo era stato quello di vendicarsi.

Recriminare serviva a poco. Angor sarebbe presto morto, privo di una discendenza, di affetto e rispetto. Privato di tutto. Era stato punito ingiustamente per crimini che non era stato lui a commettere. La colpa del padre era ricaduta sul figlio, come al solito.

Tristan si arrese. Non ce la faceva a rifiutare, neanche per amore della sua famiglia che gli mancava e tanto avrebbe voluto già rivedere.

Angor non ce l'aveva una famiglia, era come se fosse rimasto orfano e privo di parenti. Se Tristan fosse dovuto morire, avrebbe voluto i suoi fratelli al suo capezzale. Morire da soli era orribile e ingiusto.

Magari non poteva sostituire il padre e i fratelli, ma poteva diventare suo amico, spingerlo a confidarsi e ad alleggerirsi il cuore.

Forse era solo incompreso, tutto qui. Andava preso per il verso giusto.

«Va bene. Accetto, ma non come se fosse un compito da eseguire, bensì per spirito di solidarietà. Dalle mie parti gli dèi ci insegnano a rispettare ogni creatura, compreso il feroce leone o il velenoso scorpione. Vanno amati tutti, nessuno escluso. Vostro figlio resta una persona, nonostante le sue sembianze bestiali. Le persone vanno ascoltate e capite. Cercherò di guardare oltre le apparenze e di scorgere l'uomo nella bestia. È ciò che mio padre mi avrebbe suggerito di fare ed è quello che farò.»


	5. III. A ciascun sortilegio la sua soluzione

Da ciò che Tristan potè dedurre osservando per un breve istante l'orologio da taschino d'oro che aveva trovato insieme al nuovo completo fornitogli da Hume per volere di re Caliban, erano le sette di sera in punto quando bussarono alla porta della sua lussuosa cabina.

L'arredamento non era esattamente come quello cui era sempre stato abituato ad Alerath. A Krygan, a quanto pareva, vigevano di più i colori sobri, a volte scuri, altre volte invece pallidi e sbiaditi, non le tinte accese e sprizzanti di vita che tanto andavano di moda a Veheral. 

Sulla nave che fra due settimane lo avrebbe condotto dal principe Angor si trovavano dei domestici e una delle cameriere lo aveva aiutato a cambiarsi d'abito dopo avergli preparato un bagno caldo e ristoratore. Quel viaggio si stava rivelando più lungo e complicato di quanto mai avrebbe potuto immaginare.

Andò ad aprire e vide sempre la stessa domestica con in mano un vassoio con pietanze tenute al caldo da appositi coperti d'argento. Doveva ammettere di avere una gran fame. Fece entrare la donna e lei adagiò tutto su un piccolo tavolo di legno e rotondo, poi si congedò con una rispettosa riverenza.  
Il principe si sedé e con sguardo speranzoso sollevò uno dei tre coperchi. Ciò che vide, tuttavia, lo ricolmò di orrore e gli fece passare la fame: sul prezioso piatto vi era un fumante e dorato volatile arrostito a puntino. Giaceva su un letto di salsa scura e dal sentore balsamico. L'uccello era piccolo e Tristan non aveva idea di cosa fosse stato in vita, ma era sicuro di non voler dare neppure un morso a quella povera e malcapitata creatura. Con stizza rimise a posto il coperchio e ritentò con il coperto lì a fianco: lo accolse una fumante zuppa dall'odore invitante e l'aspetto molto più rassicurante. Fece per prendere in mano il piatto concavo, ma si fermò vedendo che sul vassoio vi erano degli strani aggeggi scintillanti. Uno di essi somigliava a un forcone da agricoltore, l'altro era senza dubbio affilato, il terzo sembrava fatto apposta per creare delle buche .

Che avrebbe dovuto farci, esattamente? Ficcare il forcone in miniatura nell'occhio di chi gli stava antipatico? Tirare di scherma con il piccolo pugnale dalla forma strana? Scavare una trincea con quell'altro trabiccolo?

Si strinse nelle spalle e li ignorò. Soffiò sulla zuppa, pose le labbra sul bordo della scodella d'argento e diede un sorso. Era calda, squisita, scivolava in gola alla perfezione e gli procurò un piacevole tepore in tutto il corpo. Sapeva di verdure e aveva un sapore delicato. Ciononostante, lui era abituato a sapori più decisi e all'inconfondibile aroma delle spezie che venivano usate quasi sempre nella cucina di Alerath.

Terminò a piccoli sorsi la zuppa e poi passò alla terza e ultima pietanza che consisteva in un piatto ricolmo di frutta d'ogni tipo: arance, melograni, mandarini, mele e pompelmi. Al centro di essi, sistemati a regola d'arte, frutta secca e candita, persino qualche castagna arrostita e ancora calda. Tristan decise di rifarsi il palato scegliendo un po' di tutto e mangiò per prima cosa le castagne, così da non farle raffreddare troppo. Lasciò per ultima la frutta secca, indugiando soprattutto su alcuni pezzi di melone candito e dal sapore delicato. Accompagnò il tutto con qualche sorso di vino, benché esso avesse un sapore meno dolce e speziato e assai più acre e prepotente. Non era neppure abituato molto al vino in sé per sé e poche volte i suoi genitori gli avevano concesso di berne un paio di sorsi, dicendo che era una bevanda che poteva essere consumata sul serio solo da chi aveva raggiunto l'età adulta. 

Ripensare a quel divieto, a cosa avrebbero pensato i suoi vedendolo bere un sorso di troppo di vino, gli sottrasse quel po' di calma ritrovata e lo fece sprofondare di nuovo nell'orribile morsa della nostalgia e della solitudine. Non aveva mai trascorso così tanto tempo lontano dalla sua famiglia e quella strana nave dove addirittura esistevano dei caminetti e l'arredamento era simile a quello di un autentico palazzo, non faceva che aumentare il divario fisico fra lui e Alerath un minuto dopo l'altro.

La fame gli passò del tutto. Si alzò, andò al mobile dotato di specchio e versò nella bacinella d'oro sul ripiano di legno un po' dell'acqua contenuta nella caraffa lì accanto. Le sue narici catturarono un leggero sentore d'agrumi. Si lavò il viso e le mani, poi accantonò tutto quanto e si sedé sullo scanno imbottito. Osservò il riflesso che gli presentava lo specchio: la stanchezza era palese sul suo volto, forse persino troppo.   
Si sfilò dai capelli le sottili e piccole forcine, poi sciolse il fiocco della treccia e iniziò a disfare quest'ultima. Appena ebbe finito, afferrò la morbida spazzola che giaceva sul ripiano e la passò sulla candida chioma, concentrandosi su eventuali nodi che però non trovò. Terminata la bisogna, passò agli abiti: si sfilò la giacca, il panciotto, la camicia e gli stivali; sbottonò i pantaloni e li ripose sullo scanno. Ormai iniziava ad abituarsi, purtroppo o per fortuna, al corsetto, e quello che indossava al momento aveva i lacci posti sulla parte frontale, cosa che gli permise di agire senza chieder aiuto alla domestica. Non si sarebbe mai abituato, invece, ai segni che quello strumento di tortura era solito lasciare sempre sulla pelle. Parevano esser stati marchiati a fuoco.   
Evitò di guardarli più del dovuto e fece scivolare giù sulle gambe anche la biancheria intima.  
Fu bello poter finalmente indossare la veste da camera e sgusciare infine sotto le morbide coperte del letto finemente intagliato. I letti di Krygan erano più alti di quelli usati ad Alerath e forse molto più comodi e soffici.

Erano trascorsi tre giorni di viaggio, tre giorni da quando si era lasciato alle spalle il palazzo dov'era nato, eppure gli parevano secoli interi. Più si avvicinavano alle terre del Sud e più l'aria si faceva fredda. Tristan era abituato a temperature miti o al massimo calde, non conosceva l'inverno come lo intendevano gli uomini di Krygan. Parlavano di gelo, neve, ghiaccio e glaciali tempeste.

Gideon Hume gli aveva consegnato un libro da leggere per ingannare l'attesa e, soprattutto, imparare a conoscere meglio il popolo di cui faceva parte il principe Angor. Quest'ultimo era nato nella Fortezza di Rödmyssa, un castello imponente che dall'alto di una scogliera regnava sulla laguna dove sorgeva l'omonima città. Nel libro Rödmyssa si presentava come un centro cittadino florido, ricco e pulsante di vita, ma Tristan si domandava se fosse ancora così dopo la guerra contro Alerath durata un ventennio. Le guerre, si sapeva, prosciugavano un regno, lo vessavano di tasse in modo da garantire all'esercito cibo, armi, paramenti e calzature migliori. Le guerre costavano e nessun regno aveva risorse illimitate.

Il popolo di Alerath, ad esempio, aveva dovuto stringere i denti e fare molti sacrifici pur di restare a galla.

In quanto a Palazzo dei Gigli, la residenza in cui il principe Angor era confinato da dieci lunghi anni, era situato invece nell'entroterra della grande penisola che ospitava le cosiddette Terre del Sud di cui il regno di Krygan era una delle molte ‟regioni". Palazzo dei Gigli era una delle residenze fuori città della famiglia Valdemar; da ciò che il signor Hume aveva detto, il castello era immerso nella pace e nel silenzio di una foresta. Prima di diventare una fortezza era un grande ed elegante padiglione da caccia. Il trisnonno di re Caliban, il sovrano Flavius, aveva poi deciso di ristrutturare e ampliare la dimora fino a riconvertirla in un castello vero e proprio. Il signor Hume aveva detto che Palazzo dei Gigli era una dimora incantevole e dall'aspetto quasi fatato, forse in parte dava tale impressione per via dell'ubicazione nel cuore dei boschi. Re Flavius, comunque, aveva speso sì e no tutta la propria vita dietro alla ristrutturazione del palazzo e si diceva fosse spirato con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra, consapevole di aver terminato in tempo la propria opera.

Tristan considerava inquietante l'idea che un uomo potesse morire sorridendo. Lui e Hume avevano una concezione molto diversa della definizione di ‟poetico".

Tornando ad Angor, di lui il principe di Alerath aveva informazioni solamente sommarie e generali: attualmente aveva ventiquattro anni e sì, in effetti iniziava ad avere problemi di salute che si stavano lentamente aggravando. Tristan aveva chiesto a Gideon di descrivergli gli occhi di Angor, se avessero lo sguardo buono o meno, ma Hume aveva ammesso di non averlo mai visto di persona, non in quegli ultimi dieci anni. Le volte in cui era andato a trovarlo per tenerlo al corrente della guerra e di come andavano le cose a Rödmyssa, gli era sempre stato imposto di lasciare semplicemente un dettagliato rapporto scritto. Il signor Hume, tuttavia, ricordava bene il principe di Krygan prima della maledizione: un ragazzo prestante, alto per i suoi quindici anni, di bell'aspetto. Biondo, sorriso impertinente, sguardo fiero, occhi color zaffiro come quelli di suo padre. Indole capricciosa, com'era spesso per molti fanciulli, troppo giovane per governare da solo; sordo ai consigli della zia materna, la principessa Titania, e quasi indifferente nei confronti di Prospero ed Hermia, suoi fratelli.

Tristan, dopo tale descrizione, si era detto che probabilmente uno del genere non gli sarebbe mai e poi mai andato a genio. Angor, però, era cambiato. Non potendo di certo avventurarsi troppo fuori da Palazzo dei Gigli, si era consolato e affidato alla compagnia dei libri e degli studi, di tutto ciò che in precedenza aveva spesso deriso, denigrato e considerato irrilevante. Per quel che concerneva invece il carattere, Hume non aveva saputo dire più di tanto. Tristan, però, ricordava ciò che aveva detto re Caliban e si figurava una persona dall'animo abbattuto e incupito dalla tristezza. Pur sapendo che probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito ad aiutare fino in fondo Angor, era determinato a fare un tentativo. In fin dei conti l'amicizia non era essa stessa una forma alternativa di amore e di affetto? Non esisteva solo l'amore fra due amanti, ma infinite tipologie di tale sentimento. Tristan era fiducioso, forse sarebbe riuscito ad affezionarsi davvero a quell'uomo, a volergli bene proprio come ne voleva ai suoi fratelli e ai suoi genitori. Il maleficio non aveva stabilito nello specifico in quale modo una persona avrebbe dovuto amare Angor, dunque c'era forse una speranza e a lui piaceva guardare il lato positivo e partire con l'idea di uscire vittorioso da una sfida.

Benché avrebbe avuto a che fare con un uomo tramutato in bestia, sempre di un uomo si trattava e con l'uomo si poteva ragionare e colloquiare. In quanto alla parte bestiale, sempre che ne esistesse davvero una, a Tristan non erano mai piaciuti gli animali mansueti, quelli di cui chiunque poteva prendersi cura.

Doveva ammetterlo: iniziava a essere ottimista e a vedere quella situazione come un'occasione per provare a se stesso di avere la proverbiale tenacia dei Pyranel. Un Pyranel, come era solita dire sempre sua madre, non si scoraggiava mai.

*** * ***

Il signor Hume sedeva su una delle due poltroncine poste di fronte al focolare. Nella cabina di Tristan la luce del primo pomeriggio filtrava attraverso le tende semitrasparenti color rubino. Era una luce spenta, però, e grigia. Il vetro dei grandi oblò si era coperto di condensa e faceva sempre più freddo.

Quel giorno il principe di Alerath non se l'era sentita di uscire dall'alloggio, aveva preferito restare in abiti da camera e si era messo giusto una sopraveste di seta bianca dalle larghe maniche con una cintura rigida d'argento che gli stringeva la vita.

«Mi dispiace per l'inconveniente di ieri sera, Altezza» cominciò Hume, giocherellando con il suo buon vecchio bastone da passeggio. «Avevamo totalmente dimenticato che ad Alerath non siete soliti mangiare carne di alcun tipo.» Sembrava sincero nella propria costernazione. 

Tristan annuì, impassibile. «Che non capiti mai più. Un secondo strafalcione del genere mi porterebbe a credere che a re Caliban e ai suoi collaboratori non interessino affatto la cultura del mio popolo e il rispetto di essa. Sapete bene cosa potrebbe significare un simile dubbio e a quali conseguenze porterebbe.»

Gideon impallidì. «N-Naturalmente, Altezza. Lo comprendo e... u-uhm... a nome del mio sovrano e del sottoscritto, vi porgo le nostre più sentite scuse.»

La questione non era semplicemente basata sul mangiare e su certe tradizioni culinarie di un popolo o di un altro, ma verteva sul rispetto di abitudini che per il regno di Alerath sconfinavano nella religiosità e nel misticismo. Suddetto popolo credeva fermamente nel conservare il primordiale e antico legame con la natura dalla quale non aveva mai attinto più dello stretto necessario. Avevano imparato a sostentarsi senza per forza dover maltrattare e uccidere altri esseri viventi ritenuti ancora più puri e meritevoli di respirare e vivere.

Gli animali erano loro amici, compagni e aiutanti, e gli amici non si servivano su piatti d'argento guarniti con della salsa, sempre che a Krygan non vigessero strani modi per dimostrare affetto a un amico.

Alerath aveva già sofferto abbastanza nel dover combattere una guerra, nel respingere per forza l'invasione di re Caliban di confini che non gli appartenevano. Il popolo di Tristan era sempre stato pacifico e tollerante, accogliente nei confronti degli stranieri e allo stesso tempo affezionato alle proprie tradizioni. Era stato Caliban a rompere le uova nel paniere, non il contrario.

Avevano tentato di proteggersi e purtroppo avevano miseramente fallito, ma il rispetto lo si doveva anche agli sconfitti e ai perdenti. A imporlo non era il codice bellico o politico, ma quello morale.

Tristan sbatté le palpebre e si raddolcì. Era chiaro che si fosse trattato di un malinteso e comunque non era mai stato solito tenere a lungo il broncio con qualcuno. A tutti poteva capitare di sbagliare, d'altronde, e la perfezione non esisteva, non era propria neppure degli stessi déi che da sempre venerava e rispettava. «Non preoccupatevi, signor Hume. Ora che abbiamo chiarito, sono sicuro che non ci saranno altre sviste come questa.» Volendo spezzare la tensione andatasi a creare per via della conversazione, il principe di Alerath si alzò e andò al tavolino dove, una decina di minuti prima, era stato posato dalla solita cameriera un vassoio con delle tazze e una teiera di fine porcellana. Versò il tè che profumava di cannella e gelsomino per sé e per il consigliere. Portò una tazza con tanto di piattino all'uomo. «Tenete. È delizioso, credetemi.»

Hume biascicò un ringraziamento, poi quasi implorò il giovane principe di riaccomodarsi e andò da solo a prendersi un paio di zollette di zucchero che mise dentro il tè servendosi di un paio di pinzette. Con dita tremanti mescolò il tutto, solo per poi ricordarsi che prima, secondo l'etichetta, doveva servire Tristan. Si adoperò subito per rimediare all'errore e appena ebbe teso piattino e tazzina al ragazzo, aggiunse: «Un'altra cosa che dovrete ricordare, Altezza, è che una persona del vostro status non deve mai e poi mai servire un'altra persona di rango inferiore. È consuetudine che sia quest'ultima a servirvi e non il contrario. In realtà ho sbagliato anche ora, perché è proibito consegnare direttamente a un principe o a un re qualcosa. Avrei dovuto usare il vassoio.»

Tristan ci aveva capito ben poco, tanto erano complicate quelle regole. «Quindi ho sbagliato io?» chiese incerto. O era lui a essere un bel po' stupido e rintronato o era l'etichetta a essere leggermente esagerata e assurda. Non riuscì a capire se Gideon avesse scosso la testa o fatto un cenno affermativo. «L'errore è stato di entrambi, temo.»

Il principe prese la tazzina. «Tutto ciò è ridicolo» sentenziò schietto. «Voglio dire: siamo fra di noi, no? L'etichetta può anche andar a farsi impiccare. Ormai mi conoscete e io conosco voi. Che senso hanno tutte queste cerimonie?» Sollevò una mano per dire al consigliere che preferiva il tè senza zucchero. «Ma insomma, signor Hume, sedetevi e bevete con me! Che ci fate lì in piedi?»

Quell'uomo gli stava simpatico e non era giusto che se ne stesse lì a servirlo come un comune domestico. 

Gideon obbedì e tornò ad accomodarsi. «Grazie, Altezza. Scusatemi, però per quelli come me è importante rispettare l'etichetta.»

Tristan trattenne un sospiro. «Signor Hume» disse deciso, «d'ora in avanti voglio che quando siamo da soli voi dimentichiate in modo repentino questa vostra fantomatica etichetta. Fate finta di trovarvi con un vostro pari».

«M-Ma...»

«Per favore, fatelo.»

A Tristan tutti quei manierismi non piacevano per niente. Ad Alerath non avevano regole così ferree: se un membro della famiglia reale vedeva un domestico scivolare a terra, non se ne restava lì impalato e piuttosto lo aiutava a rialzarsi. Cos'era quell'assurdità che non si doveva tendere direttamente alcunché a un principe, ma addirittura servirsi di un vassoio? Un re non era un dio sceso in terra, santa pazienza!

Esalò un sospiro appositamente esagerato e si rimise in piedi per prendere dal vassoio uno dei dolcetti rotondi alle mandorle in mezzo ai quali vi erano svariati ripieni: crema al cioccolato, crema pasticciera o marmellata. Ne scelse uno color rosa tenue con della confettura alle fragole.

«Ne gradite uno?» chiese a Hume. L'uomo esitò, infine accettò l'offerta e scelse un dolcetto ripieno al cioccolato bianco e di una bella tonalità azzurra. 

Appena il principe fu tornato a sedersi, Gideon schiarì la voce. «Re Caliban mi ha imposto di parlare con voi di una questione.»

«Dite, dunque.»

«Si tratta... diciamo di una specie di ricompensa al termine del compito che vi è stato assegnato.»

Tristan mandò giù l'ultimo boccone di pasticcino e si accigliò, confuso. «Quale ricompensa?»

«Re Caliban ha detto di voler premiare la vostra buona volontà e voler ripagare il sacrificio che farete rimanendo lontano dalla vostra famiglia per un anno con un compenso in oro e pietre preziose.»

Il principe non sapeva se essere sconvolto o sentirsi un po' insultato. «Assolutamente no. Come ho già detto a lui, non lo faccio per costrizione, ma perché sono deciso a voler aiutare come posso il principe Angor. Niente di più. Non sono un assassino prezzolato né una...» Agitò una mano, non ricordando la parola che aveva sentito usare una volta da Ferdinand. «Una prostituta, ecco.» Da quel che aveva inteso, le prostitute erano donne che si facevano pagare per intrattenere altre persone. Non gli sembrava di esser tale, fino a prova contraria.

Gideon fece un cenno. «Gli comunicherò il vostro nobile e comprensibile rifiuto.»

«Lo spero bene» tagliò corto Tristan. «E ditegli pure, signor Hume, che le persone non si comprano con del vile denaro, ma si conquistano tramite le azioni disinteressate e gentili.»

L'uomo deglutì. «Altezza, posso parlarvi con sincerità?»

«Dite.»

«Fate attenzione al re, vi prego. È... È un uomo pericoloso. Non dovrei dirvelo, ma siete una persona buona e animata dalle migliori intenzioni. Non è il principe Angor dal quale dovete guardarvi le spalle, credetemi.»

Tristan sorrise mestamente. «Lo avevo già capito, se può farvi sentire meglio. In quanto al parlarmi con sincerità, vi impongo di farlo sempre, anche quando la verità potrebbe non piacermi. Preferisco quella a una dolce menzogna. A tal proposito...» Posò la tazzina e il piattino su un piccolo mobile accanto alla poltroncina di broccato. «Ditemi: mi sarà permesso di intrattenere una corrispondenza scritta con la mia famiglia?»

Gideon si fece dispiaciuto. «Temo di no, Altezza. Sarebbe altamente irregolare per motivi che non mi è concesso rivelarvi.»

Il principe annuì. Se lo aspettava, in realtà. «Così, però, non saprò cosa accade nel mio Paese. Rimarrò fuori dal mondo intero, dagli affari della mia famiglia.»

«Lo so, principe Tristan. Sono... sono rammaricato.»

«Non siatelo» replicò il ragazzo, forzando un sorriso spento. «Non è colpa vostra né mia. Non siamo noi a stabilire le regole. In qualcosa ci somigliamo, signor Hume: siamo entrambi vittime di una marea sulla quale non abbiamo alcun controllo. Abbiamo doveri morali o politici cui sottostare e prestar fede. Ora so cosa intendeva mia madre quando una volta mi disse che per un principe o un re i compromessi erano tutto, qualcosa all'ordine del giorno.»

Non si era mai sentito più solo e tagliato fuori da tutto. Si sentiva come un fiore che era stato di colpo strappato via dalla tiepida terra su cui era germogliato. 

«Il principe Angor quando compirà venticinque anni?» chiese, cambiando discorso.

Gideon sospirò. «Sul finire dell'anno, Altezza. Il trenta dicembre.»

«Perciò non ha a disposizione un anno vero e proprio» constatò amareggiato il ragazzo. 

Hume si fece coraggio: «Perdonate l'indiscrezione, ma vi leggo negli occhi che il vostro scopo non è semplicemente quello di fargli compagnia. Voi... voi intendete salvarlo» osservò stupito. «Volete salvare una persona che ancora non conoscete.»

«È così bizzarro?» 

Il consigliere scosse il capo. «Non del tutto, è... è ammirevole, in un certo senso.»

Tristan si strinse nelle spalle. «Tutti meritano la salvezza» ribatté. «Il principe Angor mi sembra un uomo che ha sofferto anche troppo per le ragioni sbagliate. Quale che fosse il motivo di una maledizione così odiosa, so per certo che tutti i sortilegi hanno una soluzione. C'è una valida ragione se vi è una scappatoia.»

«Ovvero, Altezza?»

Il giovane principe abbozzò un semplice sorriso. «Il diritto al perdono, signor Hume.» Si sporse come a voler dare alla conversazione un tono più confidenziale. «Pensateci: se davvero lo scopo era di eliminare il principe Angor o punirlo banalmente, perché non sottoporlo, ad esempio, a semplici torture e procurargli una morte dolorosa? Perché non rapirlo? Io credo che qui ci sia una lezione da essere impartita, una lezione che non si può imparare da soli, bensì tramite gli occhi di qualcun altro, di una persona amica e sincera. Per sapere come siamo davvero, dice mio padre, non basta guardarsi allo specchio. Dobbiamo guardare noi stessi attraverso il prossimo, specchiarci nello sguardo altrui perché la nostra personale visione è fallace e inquinata dalla considerazione che abbiamo di noi stessi, alta o bassa che sia. Il principe Angor è stato maledetto, a mio parere, allo scopo di purificarsi, non per un atto di cattiveria o viltà. A volte le situazioni difficili e rischiose fanno emergere il lato migliore di una persona, non sempre quello peggiore. Questo è un preconcetto che purtroppo hanno in tanti, ma io la penso diversamente.»  
Tristan fece una pausa.   
«In poche parole: una soluzione esiste e la prospettiva della morte potrebbe servire, in realtà, come incentivo a vivere ogni istante come se fosse l'ultimo, a vivere appieno l'esistenza, cosa che purtroppo Angor non ha fatto, se ho ben capito. Si è lasciato andare alla disperazione e non mi vergogno a dire che re Caliban abbia peggiorato la situazione confinandolo a Palazzo dei Gigli. Forse voleva proteggerlo, forse invece si vergognava e basta di ciò che era diventato suo figlio, ma ha influito comunque sulla sorte del principe la cui missione era trovare una persona capace di amarlo per ciò che era sia dentro che fuori.»

Andò a prendersi dell'altro tè e quando poi fece ritorno alla poltrona, chiese: «Se per caso l'incantesimo dovesse spezzarsi e il principe Angor tornasse alle proprie reali fattezze e a godere di ottima salute... cosa succederebbe?»

Il signor Hume ci pensò su. «Suppongo che re Caliban gli direbbe di fare subito ritorno a casa e... beh, a quel punto sarebbe il principe Angor a venire designato come erede al trono di Krygan. In quanto primogenito del re e della sua defunta prima moglie, spetta a lui salire al potere. Al momento, però, re Caliban è convinto che sarà Prospero a venire incoronato. Da ciò che mi è dato sapere, il figlio minore del sovrano di Krygan sarà riconosciuto ufficialmente come principe ereditario solo alla morte di suo fratello.»

«In sostanza Caliban attende la dipartita di un figlio per favorire l'ascesa al potere dell'altro» riassunse Tristan, arricciando un po' il naso. «Che cosa macabra.»

«È il protocollo reale a esigere che vengano presi sentieri alternativi in situazioni del genere» gli ricordò Hume. «Il principe Angor, l'ultima volta che sono stato a Palazzo dei Gigli, persino nella voce sembrava terribilmente stanco. Suo padre ha preso questo dettaglio come un segnale. Ha deciso di correre ai ripari e di far ultimare la preparazione di Prospero in vista della nomina come solo e unico erede al trono. Non è bello, è vero, ma comunque essenziale.»

«Se Angor invece sopravvivesse e riuscisse a sconfiggere la maledizione, dite che verrebbe richiamato al cospetto del padre» disse Tristan, pensieroso. «Anche dopo tutti questi anni? Ci vuole tanto tempo per prepararsi a governare e lui ha trascorso dieci anni lontano dalla corte.»

«So per certo che ha comunque ricevuto un'istruzione degna del ruolo che ricopriva un tempo» rispose cauto Gideon. «Resta un principe, dopotutto, e un uomo del suo rango va nutrito anche e soprattutto nello spirito e nella mente.»

«Eppure è stato trattato alla stregua di un prigioniero» gli fece eco il ragazzo, accavallando le gambe. «Se mia madre si fosse comportata così con me, dubito che poi tornerei a vivere con lei come se nulla fosse mai accaduto. Certe esperienze sono indelebili, signor Hume.»

Il consigliere trattenne un sospiro. «Io... io non credo che in quel caso avrebbe la possibilità di scegliere. Caliban è suo padre, ma è pur sempre il re. La parola del re è legge, principe Tristan. Qui nessuno fa niente senza il suo consenso. Il principe Angor sarebbe costretto a obbedire, volente o nolente.»

«Non mi sembra molto corretto» osservò il ragazzo.

Hume non rispose e si alzò. «Ora devo lasciarvi, Altezza. Cercate di riposare. Vi vedo un po' stanco.»

Tristan fece un cenno. «Sì, in effetti. Non riesco a dormire molto bene. Sono... sono tormentato dagli incubi. Suppongo sia la conseguenza del ritrovarmi da un giorno all'altro lontano dalla mia famiglia. Non ci sono abituato.»

Gideon gli sorrise. «Dovete stare tranquillo. La vostra famiglia è al sicuro e presto saremo a Palazzo dei Gigli. Avrete un vostro pari con cui conversare e credo che... beh, penso che abbiate molto da imparare l'uno dall'altro.»

Il giovane principe rispose al sorriso. «Sì, lo credo anch'io.» Per quanto affetto da una profonda e dolorosa nostalgia di casa, a quel punto dei fatti era anche terribilmente curioso di conoscere Angor. Non per via del suo aspetto che si diceva essere mostruoso, ma perché gli sembrava a sua volta, in un certo senso, vittima delle azioni del padre, un prigioniero che andava salvato. Tristan, con sua stessa sorpresa, non aveva più molta paura. Da un lato sentiva la mancanza dei suoi cari, ma dall'altra era convinto che persino la situazione peggiore fosse capace di aprire porte che si affacciavano su nuove possibilità e nuovi orizzonti. Forse quella era l'avventura che il fato aveva designato per lui, il suo battesimo del fuoco, la prova da superare nel passaggio da ragazzo a uomo. Per tutta la sua infanzia aveva desiderato di abbandonare le mura del palazzo in cui era nato e accumulare nuove esperienze. Chi diceva, dunque, che quel viaggio e la permanenza a Palazzo dei Gigli non fosse la famosa occasione che da tempo attendeva?

Guardò il signor Hume congedarsi con un inchino e abbandonare la cabina. Deciso a prepararsi al meglio sulla storia e la cultura di Krygan, si alzò e distese sul letto a pancia in giù, dopo aver recuperato dal cuscino il libro donatogli da Gideon. Ritrovato il segno, si immerse nella lettura e per la prima volta divorò avidamente ogni singola parola contenuta nel volume.


	6. IV. Palazzo dei Gigli

Dopo due settimane la nave aveva attraccato nel porto di Nothgard, la città portuale più importante della regione di Mylvar. Molti, come aveva spiegato a Tristan il signor Hume, avevano quasi subito riconosciuto il vascello appartenente alla flotta reale grazie alla decorazione presente sulla prua: un'aquila dorata dalle ali spiegate in una posa maestosa. Tale polena era adottata esclusivamente dalle navi di proprietà della corona e dunque ampiamente riconoscibile.

Tristan si era sentito non poco a disagio quando, sceso sulla terra ferma, le persone che si erano radunate lo avevano osservato avanzare sul molo come avrebbero potuto fare con una creatura appartenente a una razza diversa dalla loro. Era stato imbarazzante e lo aveva ricolmato di disagio, tanto che era stato grato quando finalmente Hume lo aveva scortato alla carrozza e lo aveva aiutato a salirvi, per poi accomodarsi di fronte a lui sull'altro sedile.

«Perché mi guardavano tutti in quel modo?» gli aveva domandato il principe di Alerath.

Gideon, dopo un imbarazzato silenzio, aveva risposto: «Probabilmente, Altezza, si è già sparsa la voce del vostro arrivo nelle Terre del Sud. Siete uno dei figli della regina Gatria, di colei che ha perso la guerra e condotto in battaglia l'esercito che ha sottratto a molti i rispettivi famigliari. Non ve lo dico per farvi sentire in colpa, è solo che al popolo non interessava altro che veder tornare vivi i tanti giovani mandati a combattere la guerra del re. Non potete biasimarli».

Quella risposta, anziché indispettire Tristan, lo aveva riempito di amarezza e spinto a non aggiungere altro.

Da allora erano trascorsi sei giorni di viaggio interminabili e spossanti.

Tristan mai aveva affrontato un viaggio così lungo in carrozza, viaggio reso ancor meno agevole dalla presenza della neve e del gelo ai quali il ragazzo non era affatto abituato. Per quanto dispiaciuto per il povero lupo che era stato ucciso per fornire un'imbottitura all'indumento, era grato di poter indossare il mantello donato da re Caliban. Il freddo lo stava rendendo letargico, iniziava persino a sottrargli l'appetito. Voleva solo arrivare finalmente a Palazzo dei Gigli e sperava che ad attenderlo ci fosse un bel fuoco acceso presso il quale riscaldarsi. 

Alcune ore addietro, secondo Hume, avevano superato i confini della regione Mylvar e varcato quelli della sua vicina, Verbrak. Era fra le più grandi, ma allo stesso tempo quella meno colonizzata. Lì, da qualche parte in quei boschi che sembravano un'infinita distesa di alberi coperti di neve, si trovava Palazzo dei Gigli.

Tristan si era ripreso da poco dal torpore sonnolento in cui era piombato un paio d'ore prima, quando chiese, per l'ennesima volta: «Quanto manca ancora all'arrivo?»

Il signor Hume, il quale sembrava molto più abituato al clima di quei luoghi e non soffriva per via del gelo come lui, volse gli occhi azzurri in sua direzione e gli sorrise rassicurante: «Ormai siamo quasi giunti a destinazione, Altezza. Vi chiedo di resistere e di essere un altro po' paziente».

Il giovane principe annuì pigramente e si strinse di più nel mantello. Sospirò e dalle sue labbra dischiuse scivolò fuori una nuvoletta di vapore. «Come fate a tollerare questo freddo, signor Hume? Io sto per morire congelato, parola mia.»

«Ve lo dicevo che sarebbe stata dura» lo apostrofò scherzoso Gideon. «Io sono nato nelle Terre del Sud e vi assicuro che la primavera non è calda come nel vostro Paese. Le estati qui sono costituite da un tepore carezzevole e mite.»

Tristan rabbrividì e cercò di non dar a vedere che stava battendo i denti. Era impossibile che la gente del Sud avesse imparato a sopportare un clima del genere. Di cos'erano fatti dentro? Di ghiaccio?

«Me lo avevate detto, ma mai avrei immaginato una cosa simile» protestò debolmente. «Ora capisco perché re Caliban abbia tanto insistito per farmi indossare gli abiti secondo le vostre usanze. Con quelli che di solito ad Alerath chiamiamo pesanti credo sarei già morto assiderato.»

Aveva solo voglia di avvolgersi in un bel po' di coperte e rannicchiarsi come un gatto su un comodo letto. 

«Signor Hume» disse ancora, «non mi avevate detto che il principe Angor, quando era ancora reggente, aveva intenzione di muover battaglia contro il popolo delle Fate».

Di nuovo non sapeva cosa pensare di quell'uomo che presto avrebbe di persona conosciuto.

Gideon sospirò. «È cresciuto in una corte abituata a detestare le Fate, Altezza. Re Caliban stesso era in rapporti più che tesi con la loro regina, Feodora. Angor non era fino in fondo responsabile delle proprie azioni e va detto che la Fate ancor oggi non perdono occasione di attaccar briga con la gente di Krygan. L'odio è radicato da entrambe le parti, temo.»

«Però Angor è una persona e come tutti ha la possibilità di farsi un'idea tutta sua del mondo in cui vive. La responsabilità era anche sua, non solo dei preconcetti coi quali è stato tirato su.»

«Ha commesso molti errori, non ve lo nascondo» ammise Hume. «Tuttavia credo che quel quindicenne ansioso di scender lui stesso in battaglia, di mostrarsi agli occhi di suo padre valoroso, sia ormai un mero ricordo. Da quel punto di vista penso abbia imparato la lezione.»

Tristan non rispose. Intendeva sospendere il giudizio su Angor fino all'incontro con quest'ultimo, perché era facile giudicare e condannare a priori senza prendersi la briga di conoscere tutti i fatti.

«Ditemi, signor Hume, per quale ragione la prima moglie di re Caliban venne a mancare?»

Gideon si fece rattristato. «Morì dando alla luce il principe Angor. Non so molto altro, so però che fu da quel momento che re Caliban iniziò a detestare le Fate. Ho sempre pensato che abbiano avuto a che fare con la faccenda, in un modo o nell'altro.»

Tristan deglutì. «Di solito le Fate sono un popolo pacifico, sebbene allo stesso tempo superbo e chiuso nei confronti degli stranieri e delle altre razze.»

«Credo che la verità sia morta con la regina Cordelia e sia ancora ben custodita da suo marito» replicò Hume, sibillino. «Conobbi il re quando ormai era già diventato quello che tutti oggi conoscono, ma una volta dicono che fosse molto diverso. Penso amasse davvero Cordelia e che la sua morte lo abbia fatto diventare un uomo crudele. A volte succede quando si perde la persona amata.»

Il principe si accigliò. «Così, però, è come affermare che l'amore sia più un veleno che un balsamo per il malessere dello spirito.»

Gideon esitò. «Io non so molto dell'amore, principe Tristan, ma ricordo che mio nonno era solito dire che l'amore è l'arma più potente al mondo, nonché quella più subdola e dotata di due facce, quella capace di distruggere se usata nel modo sbagliato. Dipende da come la si maneggia e sempre come diceva mio nonno, nell'usare l'arma dell'amore occorre molta cautela e tanto coraggio.»

Tristan sbatté le palpebre. «Non vi ho chiesto se siete sposato o fidanzato, a proposito!»

Sulle guance di Hume comparve un evidente e impacciato rossore. «B-Bontà divina, no!» squittì imbarazzato. 

Il ragazzo sghignazzò. «Sarebbe così strano?» lo stuzzicò bonariamente.

«Beh, no, p-però...» Gideon si sistemò gli occhiali piccoli e rotondi sul ponte del naso. «Diciamo, Altezza, che non sono mai stato molto interessato a questo genere di cose» aggiunse, ritrovando un po' del suo amato decoro. «E poco fa vi ho anche detto che non so nulla dell'amore.»

«Non tutti i matrimoni si basano sull'amore» gli ricordò Tristan.

«Anche questo è vero. La mia posizione sociale mi imporrebbe di ammogliarmi, in teoria, ma nella pratica tremo al solo pensiero di ritrovarmi legato per la vita a una donna che non amo e con la quale, magari, finirei per avere opinioni divergenti da ogni punto di vista. Finirei per ammattirmi.»

Il giovane rise lievemente e scosse il capo. «Siete unico, signor Hume» disse, stiracchiandosi i muscoli intorpiditi. 

«E voi, invece?» si arrischiò a domandargli l'ambasciatore in un'improvviso impeto di coraggio favorito dalla piacevole atmosfera che si era creata. «Prima di intraprendere questo viaggio avevate messo gli occhi su qualche bella fanciulla?»

«No, affatto» rispose Tristan. «Non ho mai badato a queste cose, a esser onesto, e a palazzo conoscevo ormai tutti quanti, compresi i membri della servitù. Nessuno di loro era interessante fino al punto da suscitare in me... uhm...» Fu la volta sua di sentirsi a disagio e in imbarazzo.

«... attrazione?» gli venne in aiuto Gideon.

«S-Sì, suppongo di sì.»

L'uomo sorrise. «Siete ancora molto giovane, Altezza, e perdonatemi se aggiungo che vi ritengo anche innocente. Di tempo per fare nuove esperienze ne avete molto e vi suggerisco di non avere fretta. Godetevi la giovinezza e la beata ignoranza che la accompagna. Sono rapide e facili a sbiadire.»

Tristan sospirò. «È ciò che mio padre mi diceva spesso, sapete?» Una volta Gatria, sua madre, gli aveva detto che certe volte ricordava molto Revarn quando quest'ultimo era arrivato a palazzo per vivere al fianco della principessa ereditaria nelle vesti di suo consorte. 

Se da un lato tutto questo gli faceva piacere, dall'altro a volte si era ritrovato a invidiare la spigliatezza e il fascino innato di suo fratello Oberon o, ancora, la sicurezza di Petra e il modo in cui tanti, fra ragazzi e fanciulle, si mostravano più che disposti a conquistare il suo fiero carattere e anche il suo cuore.

Anche se lui veniva definito la Rosa di Vehelar, il più bello tra i figli di Gatria e Revarn, era allo stesso tempo quello che nessuno aveva mai guardato come i suoi fratelli venivano guardati.

Forse perché era ancora ritenuto un ragazzino, troppo giovane e inesperto per certe cose, ma col tempo, negli anni, aveva imparato che la bellezza non era tutto e non apriva qualsiasi porta.

Nel suo caso non aveva mai fatto la differenza, anche se il suo popolo aveva dimostrato ampiamente di amarlo come principe e di voler rivederlo al più presto tornare da Krygan.

Essere la Rosa di Vehelar non aveva impedito a tanti di considerarlo spesso strano, persino fuori contesto.

Ci aveva fatto l'abitudine, aveva imparato a riderci sopra, ma in passato esser visto come lo strambo di famiglia gli aveva fatto male.

Iniziava a credere che in certi aspetti lui e Angor fossero simili.

Gideon schiarì la voce. «A proposito dei vostri genitori» disse, «vi ho riferito che non vi è concesso avere una corrispondenza scritta con loro, ma tale obbligo non include il sottoscritto. Quindi... uhm... penso che ci sia un modo per tenervi in contatto con loro. Basterà far passare le vostre lettere come messaggi miei indirizzati ai sovrani di Alerath allo scopo di tenerli aggiornati sulla situazione».

Tristan tornò a sorridere e lo fece con sincero entusiasmo e con gratitudine. «Mi avete risollevato l'animo!»

Gideon si strinse nelle spalle. «Dopotutto credo che potrebbe tornarvi utile parlare a vostra madre della situazione cui state per prender parte.»

Il principe di Alerath sorrise di nuovo. «Spero di sì, anche se...» Sospirò. «Sarò onesto con voi, Gideon: voglio provare a cavarmela con le mie sole forze fin dove ne avrò la capacità e soprattutto la forza. La verità, signor Hume, è che ho lasciato l'agio della mia casa, la famiglia che amo, non solo per assistere il figlio di re Caliban e tentare di aiutarlo a spezzare il sortilegio, ma anche perché sapevo, sentivo che era il momento di metter alla prova me stesso e le mie capacità. Ho sempre potuto far conto sui miei genitori e i miei fratelli maggiori, ma ora la musica è cambiata: sono da solo in un Paese che non conosco e di cui non comprendo ancora le usanze. Sto per giungere al cospetto del figlio dell'uomo che ha sconfitto in guerra la mia gente e lo sto facendo non solo perché in tal modo sono riuscito a tenere al sicuro mia sorella, ma anche perché dopo aver saputo la verità e le reali condizioni in cui versa il principe Angor, ho avuto pietà di quel pover'uomo, della solitudine cui è stato condannato dal suo stesso genitore. Volevo e tutt'ora voglio dargli una mano, almeno nei limiti consentiti dalle mie conoscenze.»

Si rannicchiò di più nel manto foderato di pelliccia.

«Sono molti i motivi che mi hanno spinto a intraprendere questo cammino e penso che...» Scosse la testa. «Penso che chiedere aiuto a mia madre per ogni situazione futura che potrei aver difficoltà a fronteggiare, sarebbe come barare e dimostrare a me stesso che non sono all'altezza di alcunché. Come ho detto poco fa: devo imparare a cavarmela da solo. Volevo conoscere un mondo diverso da quello che conoscevo e il mio desiderio è stato esaudito, anche se in maniera misteriosa e imprevista. Gli dèi hanno un modo tutto loro di indicarci la via e sta a noi avere il coraggio di imboccarla e arrivare fino in fondo.»

Gideon Hume sorrise appena. «Siete un ragazzo che desidera semplicemente trovare il proprio posto nel mondo» disse. 

Gli occhi violetti ed espressivi del giovane tornarono su di lui. «Esatto. È una perfetta sintesi del panegirico che vi ho propinato.»

«Ascoltarvi è stato un piacere, credetemi» lo rassicurò Hume, sincero. «Siete una persona che ha molto altro da dire, a mio parere.»

«Forse, sì» concluse Tristan, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e puntando altrove lo sguardo, lievemente in imbarazzo. 

All'infuori della sua famiglia, non aveva mai parlato così a lungo e in modo così profondo con altre persone. Per lui aprirsi agli sconosciuti era stato sempre un po' complicato, sia per via della timidezza che lo aveva accompagnato per tutta la fanciullezza, sia perché era di natura più riservato e poco amante delle interazioni sociali e di tante altre attività puramente mondane.

Eppure sapeva di essere già cambiato da quando aveva trovato il coraggio di abbandonare il nido e spiccare il volo verso terre sconosciute.

Sentiva di non esser più il Tristan di prima, quello che si era inginocchiato e si era offerto al posto di sua sorella per riempire le vuote giornate di un principe maledetto.

 _Chissà quanto ancora gli eventi mi porteranno a cambiare_ , pensò con un velo d'inquietudine e di ansia. Il futuro lo aveva sempre un po' spaventato: così nebuloso, incerto e volubile; così fragile e preda del vento che tendeva sempre a cambiare direzione e intensità; così pieno di possibilità, affascinante e terrificante allo stesso tempo. 

A furia di pensare e spaziare nella propria mente, non si accorse di aver trascorso dieci minuti in totale silenzio. Solo quando le sue palpebre furono sul punto di chiudersi si riscosse.

Gideon schiarì la voce. «Se volete riposare e dormire un po', prima dell'arrivo a Palazzo dei Gigli, fate pure, Altezza. Non c'è problema.»

Tristan non riuscì a negare di essere in preda a una forte sonnolenza. Abbozzò un vago sorriso. «Sì, credo che lo farò» mormorò. Il signor Hume lo aiutò a distendersi sul sedile che era abbastanza largo da ospitarlo in tutta comodità. Per semplice premura gli sistemò meglio addosso il mantello. «Vi sveglierò quando saremo arrivati. Riposate, adesso.»

Furono le ultime parole che il giovane riuscì a comprendere prima di scivolare nel sonno.

*** * ***

Quando Tristan venne ridestato da Gideon, gli ci volle qualche istante prima di riordinare la mente e ricordare dove si trovava e con chi era.

Si tirò su e si stropicciò gli occhi. «Dove... dove siamo?» biascicò insonnolito. «La carrozza non si muove più. Come mai?»

Hume sorrise. «Siamo arrivati al castello, Altezza. Guardate.» Scostò una tendina da uno dei finestrini e lo incoraggiò a sporgersi. Tristan ricacciò indietro uno sbadiglio sapientemente celato dietro una mano e si accostò. Vide un ampio piazzale innevato e poco più in là una gradinata anch'essa coperta di bianco; le scale in ordine decrescente e simili alla coda di un pavone nella struttura conducevano alle massicce, immense porte di un maestoso castello a regola d'arte, con tanto di torri, merli e tutto ciò che ci si poteva aspettare da un palazzo del genere.

Eppure, per quanto bello, aveva un qualcosa che lo rendeva sinistro, forse era per via della pietra scura che lo costituiva. Come in uno stato di trance, il principe di Alerath aprì lo sportello e, un piede dopo l'altro, scese servendosi dello scalino apposito.

Quando fu a terra e all'aria aperta, non badò neppure al gelo che penetrava sin dentro le sue ossa né alla fredda brezza che spirava da ovest e gli agitava la coda in cui aveva raccolto i lunghi capelli.

I suoi occhi color ametista erano incollati al castello, non smetteva di fissarlo con attenzione. 

Fu allora che riuscì ad avvertire con molta più chiarezza la sensazione provata già al risveglio.

Finalmente si riscosse e guardò Hume che lo guardava con aria tesa. «Questo luogo trasuda magia» dichiarò serio. «E a giudicare da ciò che provo, non si tratta fino in fondo di magia benigna.»

«Che intendete dire, Altezza?»

«Esattamente ciò che ho appena detto» replicò il giovane. «Signor Hume, urge che io vi ponga una domanda. Rispondete solo se ve la sentite, non vi obbligherò a farlo.»

Gideon deglutì. «Ditemi.»

Tristan cercò le parole giuste. «Che voi sappiate... i membri della famiglia Valdemar posseggono il Dono?»

Il termine indicava solitamente il possesso di poteri magici. Era un modo elegante e riassuntivo per definirli.

Hume rimase inebetito, poi: «Non saprei, uhm...»

«Sì, signor Hume?» incalzò tranquillo il principe. «Dite.»

L'uomo si rigirò tra le mani il suo buon vecchio bastone. «Su re Flavius e alcuni suoi predecessori circolavano voci, anzi leggende, chiacchiere di corridoio.»

«Voci? Ovvero?»

«Dicono che re Henrik Valdemar, il sovrano che fece costruire il padiglione di caccia originale, fosse non solo un uomo potente e rispettato, un re dalla volontà salda, ma anche un... uhm... un negromante, Altezza. Un mago oscuro. Questo palazzo, le sue fondamenta, la terra su cui esse poggiano, si dice che racchiudano ancora una parte di lui, l'essenza della sua magia. Altre voci narrano che lì dentro si consumò un evento orribile. Un massacro, per essere precisi, che venne orchestrato e ordinato da Henrik in persona.»

Tristan era un po' scosso, eppure... eppure una parte di lui era anche affascinata. Invece di provare timore al pensiero di star per metter piede in un luogo forse realmente infestato dagli spettri o persino maledetto, era attratto da entrambe le prospettive. Rendevano il soggiorno a Palazzo dei Gigli ancor più interessante. «Continuate» esalò. 

Hume, benché scioccato dalla sua reazione inaspettata e dal suo sguardo ricolmo di curiosità, si umettò le labbra e proseguì: «Henrik aveva quattro fratelli. Dicono che tutti e quattro, a un certo punto, cominciarono a cospirare e a organizzare una congiura a danno del re perché desiderosi di appropriarsi del potere regio. Quando re Henrik, grazie a delle spie, scoprì quel che intendevano fare alle sue spalle, decise di prendere delle contromisure disperate, crudeli e necessarie. Scelse di precederli e li invitò a trascorrere alcuni giorni presso il padiglione di caccia. Era una trappola, naturalmente, e la sera stessa dopo l'arrivo dei suoi fratelli diede un banchetto in loro onore.»

«E poi?»

«Morirono tutti e quattro.»

«Come?»

«Avvelenati, si narra. Altri, invece, dicono che fece tagliar loro la gola dalle guardie presenti quella sera nella sala dei banchetti, mentre si accingevano a mangiare. Altri ancora dicono che li fece assassinare nei loro letti dopo aver versato nel vino un potente sonnifero. Quel che è certo, è che nessuno dei quattro sopravvisse. Henrik fece allontanare le loro rispettive famiglie, in seguito, e per tale motivo è ancor oggi ricordato come il re più crudele che Krygan abbia mai avuto.»

Tristan guardò di nuovo il castello. «Forse le anime di quegli uomini sono rimaste intrappolate là dentro» sentenziò a mezza voce. 

Hume rise nervoso. «Altezza, suvvia! Gli spettri non esistono!»

«Invece esistono eccome» lo contraddisse il ragazzo. «Solo che non a tutti è concesso di vederli. Di solito è un potere presente sin dalla nascita, altre volte invece si possono notare e si può interagire con loro se si è un negromante. Gli spettri restano entità del buio, risorgono dai loro sepolcri solo al calar della notte ed errano nel luogo dove hanno incontrato la morte fino al terzo canto del gallo. Vagano per i corridoi, gemendo e lamentandosi.»

Gideon rabbrividì. «V-Vi prego, non dite altro» implorò. Sembrava avere una gran fifa di certe cose. Si avvicinò al principe e gli fece cenno di seguirlo. «Su, andiamo alle porte ed entriamo, altrimenti vi prenderà un malore a furia di restare qua fuori.»

Tristan sghignazzò. «Non dovete aver paura. Sono innocui, fidatevi. Al massimo uccidono per via dello spavento che causano. Ogni possibilità di nuocere agli esseri viventi si estingue quando superano il confine che separa i vivi dai morti.» Era errato pensare che un fantasma, uno spirito o come si volessero definire quelle semplici proiezioni della presenza dei defunti, potessero far del male in qual si volesse maniera.

«È da coloro che ancora respirano che dobbiamo guardarci, credetemi.» Il discorso circa la morte e i suoi misteri lo aveva sempre affascinato, sin dall'infanzia, ma ciò non significava che non amasse la vita. La amava eccome, ma non era così presuntuoso da credere, come tanti altri al mondo, di essere immortale, eterno. Un giorno sarebbe toccato anche a lui, perciò perché non guardare in faccia la verità e venire a patti con la consapevolezza di un'esistenza preziosa proprio in quanto unica, irripetibile e fragile? No, la morte non lo spaventava. Non c'era niente di cui aver paura quando si aveva la coscienza pulita.

C'era da considerare che quelli come lui, le persone dotate di poteri magici, fossero più longeve e invecchiassero più lentamente rispetto a chi invece ne era sprovvisto, ma ancora una volta: la longevità non era imparentata con l'immortalità.

Il perché si verificasse tale fenomeno era ancora sconosciuto a tutti, anche se molti tra filosofi, alchimisti, maghi, studiosi e medici da tanto tempo erano impegnati nel risolvere l'arcano. Era come se la magia e il possesso di essa possedessero qualità e vantaggi benefici su chi ne era beneficiato. 

La madre e il padre di Tristan, ad esempio, di anni ne avevano cinquanta e ne dimostravano vagamente una trentina. 

La magia, proprio come la morte e la vita, aveva i suoi misteri da preservare ed era questo a renderla così interessante e desiderabile.

Mentre Tristan rifletteva su tutto ciò, dopo un breve attimo di esitazione si decise a seguire su per i gradini esterni del castello il suo accompagnatore. Lo strascico lungo fino a terra e oltre della giacca e il mantello frusciavano delicatamente sulla neve.

Il principe si fermò accanto a Hume il quale fece un bel respiro e afferrò uno degli enormi battenti che pendevano dalle porte, appesi alle fauci di due teste di leone finemente riprodotte e in rilievo.

I tonfi risuonarono per tre volte nel silenzioso cortile, tra le fronde degli alberi del bosco.

Non accadde nulla, ma proprio quando Gideon era sul punto di bussare di nuovo, ecco che le porte si aprirono lentamente e con un pesante cigolio alquanto sinistro. 

Tristan vide un uomo sulla quarantina e dal decoroso e sobrio aspetto passarli in rassegna, poi concentrarsi su di lui e farsi confuso.

«Marchese di Fideryan» disse infine, rivolgendosi con fare cerimonioso e rispettoso a Hume, «non attendevamo una vostra visita».

Gideon abbozzò un piccolo sorriso e si tolse il cappello. «Ne sono consapevole, ma ci troviamo qui su esplicita e accorata richiesta del re» spiegò, poi con un gesto del braccio introdusse nella conversazione il ragazzo. «È con onore e gioia che vi presento il principe Tristan Pyranel di Alerath, settimo figlio della regina Gatria e del principe consorte Revarn.»

Tristan deglutì appena, cercò di sorridere a sua volta e fece un inchino alla maniera insegnatagli da Hume: senza ingobbirsi piegò in avanti il capo e il busto, incrociando le gambe una davanti all'altra e restando fermo sul posto, il braccio sinistro ritratto sul petto e il pugno chiuso sul cuore. «Piacere di fare la vostra conoscenza.»

L'uomo si aggiustò il monocolo sull'occhio destro, aveva le iridi di un acquoso azzurro. Sembrava far di tutto pur di mascherare la sorpresa. Si sbrigò a rispondere al saluto inchinandosi a sua volta, ma in modo diverso: accostò le braccia ai fianchi e chinò la parte superiore del corpo verso di loro, lo sguardo a terra. «L'onore è il mio, Altezza» rispose, tornando su. «Non comprendo ancora, però, cosa vi abbia spinto a compiere un viaggio così lungo per giungere fin qui.»

Hume agitò una mano. «Vi spiegherò tutto dopo» replicò al posto di Tristan. «Il principe Tristan rimarrà qui fino allo scadere dell'anno e in qualità di ospite, naturalmente. Ora vi chiedo cortesemente di riferire a sua Altezza il principe Angor dell'arrivo del nostro illustre e regale ospite.»

L'altro uomo, il quale era il maestro della casa, li fece prima entrare. Chiuse le porte, tornò a guardarli. «Temo che il principe non sia attualmente nelle condizioni di ricevere visite e tener fede ai propri doveri di ospite.»

Hume si accigliò. «La sua salute è peggiorata? Non tenetemi sulle spine, Achilles» chiese, chiamandolo per la prima volta per nome.

Il maestro della casa esitò. «Non è solo la salute a venirgli meno ogni giorno che passa. Negli ultimi tempi sua altezza ha persino smesso di parlare e di uscire dai propri appartamenti. Rifiuta spesso i pasti quotidiani. A volte legge, altre lo sentiamo suonare nella stanza della musica, ma lo fa sempre più raramente.»

«Oh, cielo» esalò Gideon, estraendo dal taschino un fazzoletto di trina e tamponandosi fronte e viso. «B-Beh, m-magari... potrebbe cambiare idea. No?»

Achilles lo guardò con aria scettica. «Non saprei, signore.»

Tristan fino ad allora si era guardato attorno, senza dimenticare di ascoltare. L'ingresso consisteva in un enorme atrio, davanti a loro, molto più in là, vi era una gradinata centrale alla quale seguivano due corridoi, a destra e a sinistra, al centro invece un'immensa vetrata colorata che raffigurava un giglio il cui gambo era avvolto attorno a una corona d'oro, entrambi avvolti da un alone di luce bianca. Lo sfondo consisteva in un cielo stellato.

Oltre alle scale, vi erano a piano terra archi di pietra che si affacciavano su corridoi che portavano chissà dove. Di qua e di là vi erano candelieri da terra, ma non erano sufficienti a illuminare l'ambiente quanto bastava a renderlo meno lugubre. V'era più penombra che luce.

Tristan guardò Hume e il maestro della casa. Si chiedeva se ci fossero altri domestici, visto il silenzio che regnava nel castello.

«Se non è nelle condizioni di ricevermi qui, allora sarò io a recarmi nelle stanze del principe» disse deciso.

Era giunto lì per tener compagnia ad Angor, non per avvallarne i capricci o star lì a ciarlare con la servitù!

Vide i due uomini sbiancare e boccheggiare. «M-Ma Altezza, q-questo è... è oltremodo irregolare e contro il protocollo!» esclamò il maestro della casa. Sembrava uno che per un soffio aveva evitato di svenire. «Cercate di capire!»

«Del vostro protocollo non so che farmene» lo rimbeccò deciso il giovane. «Sono qui per spezzare in un modo o nell'altro la maledizione che affligge il vostro principe. Serve dire altro?»

«M-Ma... n-nessuno è mai riuscito a...»

«Io non sono nessuno, punto primo. Punto secondo: smettetela di imitare una gallina e fatemi strada. Su, forza! Il tempo è tiranno e non aspetta nessuno!»

Achilles deglutì. «C-Cercherò di convincere il principe a incontrarvi» concesse infine, seppur poco convinto. «Il marchese, intanto, vi scorterà nella sala da pranzo.» Estrasse un orologio e mostrò l'ora a Tristan. «Sono quasi le otto e la cena stava per esser servita. Dirò subito al cuoco di aggiungere un coperto per voi.»

«Eccellente» disse Hume, precedendo Tristan. «Potrebbe essere un buon modo per spingere il principe Angor a conoscere sua Altezza.»

Tristan non era così sicuro. Suo padre gli aveva detto, una volta, che un tavolo da pranzo spesso si rivelava un campo di battaglia sotto mentite spoglie e lui non intendeva di certo guerreggiare con Angor. Senza contare, poi, che non si erano ancora incontrati e non era l'ideale farlo seduti a tavola e avvolti in un imbarazzante silenzio. Lui non se la sentiva granché di cenare con un uomo del quale non conosceva neppure l'aspetto né le maniere.

«Non sarebbe più appropriato presentarmi al principe prima di condividere con lui un pasto?» tentò, cercando di non suonare speranzoso.

Achilles, tuttavia, scosse il capo. «Non preoccupatevi. Lasciate fare a me e al marchese di Fideryan.»

Hume si ricordò delle preferenze alimentari del principe di Alerath e riferì al maestro della casa di far preparare al giovane ospite qualcosa di adatto alle sue esigenze; fece un cenno incoraggiante al ragazzo. «Venite con me, Altezza.»

Tristan aveva la netta sensazione di non aver molta voce in capitolo. 

Sospirò e si arrese, seguendo Gideon. Era troppo stanco per mettersi a discutere di nuovo e sì, ammetteva di avere una gran fame. Non metteva nulla sotto i denti da parecchie ore e in più aveva ancora un po' di freddo, malgrado nel castello la temperatura fosse accettabile.

I passi suoi e del consigliere risuonavano nel silenzio del breve e spazioso corridoio che stavano attraversando. 

Si fermarono poco dopo di fronte a delle porte di legno massiccio e scuro finemente intagliate. Quando entrarono ad attenderli trovarono una sala da pranzo ampia, elegante e all'altezza della regale dimora in cui si trovava. Il lungo tavolo dalle zampe leonine era apparecchiato a capotavola per una sola persona; alle spalle della seggiola imbottita che ricordava molto un trono v'era il caminetto più imponente che Tristan avesse mai visto. Era così grande che ci sarebbero potuti stare benissimo accovacciati lui, Oberon e Petra assieme, forse persino in posizione eretta.

Facevano la guardia al focolare degli animali di pietra a grandezza naturale e seduti, le gambe anteriori ben allineate e le teste dritte: erano due lupi i cui occhi consistevano in scintillanti gemme preziose, sicuramente zaffiri.

Talmente erano stati riprodotti con ricchezza di particolari, anche i più insignificanti, da sembrare lupi veri che erano stati tramutati in pietra da qualche sortilegio.

Sopra il caminetto acceso e scoppiettante, sul muro di pietra scura, un grande orologio osservava dall'alto la stanza, proprio come avrebbe fatto una vedetta di guardia su una torre. I suoi ticchettii erano ben udibili, seppur non fastidiosi. Un po' di ansia la causavano, ma non se si decideva di non badarci più del dovuto.

Le altre pareti erano ornate di dipinti e arazzi, di decorazioni d'ogni genere, di tavole di legno con appese spade e armi varie. Con gran dispiacere di Tristan, v'erano anche teste di animali impagliati. La sua attenzione si concentrò sulla testa impagliata di un magnifico cervo bianco dagli occhi di vetro che scintillavano per via del riverbero del camino, ma in sé per sé erano vuoti e morti.

Povero animale, doveva esser stato magnifico e maestoso in vita. Quando era stato abbattuto doveva aver avuto un'età considerevole, a giudicare dalla lunghezza e dalla forma delle corna.

Hume notò lo sguardo di Tristan. «Fu re Caliban a ucciderlo. Ero presente anche io e accadde poco prima della nascita del principe Angor. Gli dicemmo tutti di non farlo, che non era consigliabile assassinare una creatura del genere, ma non volle ascoltarci. Era convinto che fosse una semplice superstizione, eppure sua moglie morì di parto e il suo figlio maggiore...», non concluse la frase, ma il senso era chiaro.

Tristan si voltò. «Perché non era consigliabile?» chiese con un filo di voce.

Gideon schiarì la voce. «Da noi circolano delle leggende antiche sul conto dei cervi bianchi, tanto rari quanto splendidi. Dicono che porti male ucciderne uno. Si pensa che conduca a orribili conseguenze, a sventure, altri parlano di malefici veri e propri. Re Caliban se ne infischiava, come ho già detto, e così imbracciò la balestra, puntò al cuore dell'animale e lo trafisse con una freccia. Non ho mai saputo se abbia finito per pentirsene.»

«Probabilmente no» concluse cupo il principe. «Non mi sembra un vecchio e caro amico del rimorso. Persino mentre mi diceva la verità su suo figlio e mi chiedeva di allietare i suoi ultimi mesi di vita, avevo in parte la sensazione che per lui ormai l'esistenza di Angor fosse un semplice peso prossimo finalmente ad annullarsi. Non vi era reale contrizione nei suoi occhi.»  
Forse c'erano altre ragioni per cui Angor non desiderava vedere il padre e ciò non faceva che avvallare la teoria secondo la quale il principe di Krygan fosse lui stesso un prigioniero rinchiuso in una gabbia d'oro zecchino. Di ferro od oro fosse, però, una prigione era pur sempre una prigione, abbellirla serviva a ben poco.

La conversazione fu interrotta dall'arrivo nella sala del maestro della casa. Aveva un'aria afflitta. «Mi duole dirvi, Altezza, che il principe Angor non si presenterà a cena, stasera. Ho... Ho tentato come potevo di convincerlo, ma ha detto che...» Sospirò. «Mi ha detto di riferirvi di compiere una saggia azione e di lasciare il castello domani mattina. Non sembrava sorpreso, forse re Caliban lo ha allertato prima del vostro arrivo. Mi dispiace, principe Tristan. Mi scuso per il comportamento di sua Altezza.»

Tristan cercò di celare la delusione che lo stava attanagliando. Non era stizzito né offeso, solo deluso. Si umettò le labbra. «Be', riferite pure al principe Angor che non ho la minima intenzione di andarmene da qui prima del termine pattuito con suo padre. Ho viaggiato per due lunghe settimane, attraversato il mare, pur di recarmi fin qui. Non intendo tornare indietro, poco importa ciò che lui farà o dirà. Prima accetterà la mia presenza a Palazzo dei Gigli e meglio sarà per tutti.»

Il signor Hume pareva essersi invece aspettato quello spiacevole risultato, ma sorrise alle parole di Tristan. «Sono contento che siate così pieno di buona volontà, Altezza.»

Il giovane Pyranel si strinse nelle spalle. «Non è che io abbia gran varietà di scelta, dopotutto» rispose con molto giudizio. 

Il maestro della casa fece qualche passo verso di loro. «Principe Tristan, quale motivo vi ha condotto qui, di preciso?»

Tristan si morse il labbro inferiore. «Vi spiegherà ogni cosa il signor Hume. È molto più bravo a riassumere di quanto lo sia io.» Si avvicinò. «Posso chiedere a voi, invece, il motivo per cui il castello sembra così silenzioso?»

Di solito in un palazzo del genere era normale intravedere alcuni domestici, ma a Palazzo dei Gigli sembravano non essercene affatto.

Achilles esitò. «Il personale della servitù è stato ridotto di molto negli ultimi anni» spiegò. «Ci siamo solo io e altri pochi. In tutto siamo una ventina, Altezza.»

Il principe di Alerath si fece confuso. «Una ventina e basta? Ma come potete mandar avanti un castello del genere da soli?»  
«Molte stanze e parti di questa dimora sono in disuso da quasi dieci anni. Il principe Angor affrancò tutti quanti noi e chi si trova ancora qui, lo fa di sua spontanea volontà. Ignoro tuttora il motivo che lo spinse a un simile gesto. Non sembrava dettato semplicemente dalla generosità e all'epoca fece di tutto pur di far desistere tutti quanti dal continuare a servire in questo palazzo. Io fui il primo a dirgli chiaramente che non me ne sarei andato mai e poi mai. Chi era della mia stessa idea, lo era soprattutto perché lo abbiamo visto nascere e crescere. Malgrado la pessima fama che possedeva tanti anni fa, tra noi c'era chi lo aveva accudito sin dalla culla.»

Tristan comprese che il discorso non verteva sul dovere, bensì su un valore affettivo e morale.

C'erano tante cose che desiderava chiedere, ma scelse di fare la domanda più importante: «Quali sono le sue attuali e reali condizioni di salute?»

Achilles si fregò le mani con l'aria di chi era in difficoltà. «Sua Altezza di recente ha rinunciato persino a uscire dai propri appartamenti. Una volta il suo passatempo preferito era recarsi in giardino e leggere un libro sotto un melo, quando il tempo era buono e il clima mite, poi però ha iniziato piano piano a lasciarsi andare e a non metter più il naso fuori da qui. Quando sono andato a riferirgli della vostra presenza, si era già coricato e ha subito detto ciò che avete udito poco fa. La sua salute è peggiorata, spesso rimane a letto e dorme per gran parte della giornata.» Gli occhi azzurri e acquosi dell'uomo si allontanarono da Tristan. «Diventa sempre più difficile svegliarlo, non ve lo nascondo.»

Doveva aver compreso che Tristan sapeva della maledizione e di ciò che essa avrebbe presto comportato, di lì a mesi a venire.

Tristan deglutì, poi si decise. «Andate dal cuoco e ditegli di non scomodarsi. Farò colazione domani mattina. Ora mi preme fare ben altro.» Gli andò vicino. «Ditemi dove si trovano le stanze del principe Angor.»

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di star lì a ciondolare come un qualsiasi perditempo. Vi era un bel po' di lavoro da fare, un uomo di venticinque anni quasi suonati da riportare alla civiltà e da risollevare dall'apatia. 

Achilles sbarrò gli occhi e si aggiustò il monocolo. «C-Come dite, prego? L-Le stanze di Sua Altezza?»

«Sì, avete capito bene. Orsù, fatemi strada!»

Hume li raggiunse. «Principe Tristan, non mi sembra il caso di...»  
«Oh, santa pazienza, signor Hume! Finitela con queste smorfie!»

Il giovane Pyranel, vedendo che nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a dargli retta, restrinse a minacciose fessure gli occhi violetti che luccicavano per la stizza. «Se non mi mostrate la strada, vi giuro su mia madre e il suo intero regno che farò il giro dell'intero castello e aprirò ogni singola porta finché non avrò trovato le stanze di Angor. A voi la scelta! Se poi mi perderò chissà dove, mi avrete sulla coscienza finché camperete! Tutti e due!»  
Gideon deglutì. «Permettetemi, allora, di rimanervi accanto. Non sta bene che rimaniate completamente da solo con il principe Angor. È disdicevole e contro il protocollo.»

Tristan alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma decise di non discutere oltre e di accettare quella condizione. Certo che erano proprio strani da quelle parti!

Seguì un Achilles poco convinto fuori dalla sala da pranzo con Hume che trotterellava loro accanto. 

Mentre si addentravano sempre più nel grembo ombroso del castello, il ragazzo non poté che constatare che quel posto avrebbe potuto far la concorrenza splendidamente alla cripta della sua famiglia fuori dalla città di Veheral. Talmente i corridoi erano silenziosi e lugubri!

Fuori dalle finestre a ogiva dotate di vetrate il buio regnava sovrano, avvolgeva i fiocchi di neve che il cielo continuava furiosamente a rigurgitare. Era in atto una vera e propria bufera.

Superate delle porte, Tristan comprese subito che erano appena entrati negli appartamenti del principe Angor, lo si capiva dall'arredamento. Per quanto piuttosto malridotto e di una sbiadita opulenza, conservava ancora quel tanto che bastava a rendersi conto di dove ci si trovava.

L'anticamera consisteva in un salottino privato. Il caminetto era quasi spento, fatta eccezione per alcuni tizzoni che ancora vi fumigavano all'interno.

Achilles indicò le porte davanti alle quali si erano appena fermati. «Da qui in poi lascerò fare a voi e al marchese.»

Tristan deglutì e fece un cenno di assenso con la testa. Non nascondeva di essere un po', anzi tanto, nervoso, ma sapeva anche di non poter tornare indietro. Ormai era lì e tanto valeva andare fino in fondo. Era per una buona causa, d'altro canto. Fu lui a farsi coraggio, ad afferrare entrambi i pomelli e ad aprire. Fu sempre lui il primo a entrare nella camera da letto del principe Angor.


	7. V. Angor

Dentro la camera da letto del principe Angor regnava il buio quasi totale, eccezion fatta per la tremula luce dei due candelieri ancora accesi. Tristan si prese un attimo per osservare ciò che lo circondava: lo stato di emancipazione dell'anticamera era nulla a confronto dell'aspetto desolante e in decadenza di quella stanza. Benché fosse un tempo stata degna di un principe di sangue reale, ormai il lusso e la ricchezza delle fogge, dell'oro e del legno pregiato era ridotto a un pallido e sbiadito spettro. L'oro si era ossidato, le stoffe e il grande tappeto sul quale poggiava il grande letto a baldacchino erano sfrangiati e rovinati da una palese e poco recente incuria; il legno presentava segni di vecchi graffi ed era in generale in pessimo stato. Cosa dire dell'odore che aleggiava là dentro? Non solo di chiuso, ma era anche animalesco e ferino, lo stesso sentore che Tristan spesso aveva notato e respirato nel baciare il manto dei grandi felini presenti nella riserva reale a Vehelar. Là dentro non c'era un uomo, almeno per quel che concerneva l'aspetto.

Le tende del letto erano chiuse. Tristan si morse il labbro inferiore e si avvicinò, ignorando Hume che cercava di dissuaderlo.   
Benché il giovane Pyranel avesse ancora ben impressa in mente la sorte toccata a una delle tre fanciulle che negli anni passati avevano tentato di spezzare la maledizione di Angor, lo stesso era deciso a mostrarsi tenace e disposto a fare di tutto pur di aiutare quell'uomo. Ne valeva anche dell'esito della pace tra Alerath e Krygan.  
 _È solo un uomo dalle ferine sembianze. Nient'altro che quello_ , si disse.   
Tese entrambe le mani e scostò i pesanti tendaggi. Quando ciò avvenne, non riuscì proprio a trattenere rumorosamente il fiato, il suono tipico di uno che aveva appena avuto una brutta sorpresa. Era... Era peggio di quel che pensava e si era immaginato.   
Per gli dèi...   
_Poveretto_ , pensò d'istinto. Benché la prima cosa che aveva provato fosse stato un senso di repulsione e orrore, quasi subito avevano lasciato il posto a qualcosa che non era propriamente la pietà, bensì dispiacere e turbamento.

Non era così orrido e inguardabile. La nera testa ricordava molto quella di un leone con tanto di una folta e non troppo lunga criniera da cui, notò Tristan, spuntavano due corna ricurve e scure; le orecchie erano quelle di un grosso, anzi enorme gatto e recavano entrambe due orecchini dalla corta catenella d'oro con appese due pietre turchesi; il muso era simile a quello di un felino di grossa stazza, eppure appariva distorto, deforme. Le zanne inferiori erano di dimensioni spropositate e facevano capolino dalla bocca che era dunque impossibilitata a chiudersi del tutto. Dalle fauci dischiuse si poteva udire il respiro lento e a tratti sibilante e affaticato di una creatura addormentata e in condizioni non ottimali.

No... Tristan non era disgustato da ciò che stava guardando e non aveva alcuna paura. Sentiva solo una stretta al cuore spiacevole, il desiderio di aiutare Angor più forte che mai. 

«A-Altezza» guaì piano Hume, vedendolo sul punto di allungare le dita e scuotere per una spalla il principe addormentato. «V-Vi prego, riconsiderate le vostre azioni.»

Tristan lo guardò, ma non rispose e scelse di ignorare il consiglio. La sua mano si strinse delicatamente sul rampollo reale della famiglia Valdemar e scosse piano il dormiente. Ottenne solo un lieve lamento assonnato. Lo vide girarsi su di un lato.

Un bel respiro, poi ritentò. Lo fece per ben due volte e alla terza, finalmente, gli occhi del principe maledetto si aprirono lentamente. Fu come osservare un felino sollevare le palpebre e adattare la vista alla poca luce presente nella camera; le grosse pupille nere e rotonde si restrinsero di poco, poi piano piano si spostarono in alto e passarono in confusa rassegna la figura esile di Tristan avvolta in vestiti del tutto in contrasto con l'incarnato, i capelli, il sentore esotico e piacevole che le narici attente, sviluppate della Bestia subito catturarono.

Tristan rimase immobile dov'era e sostenne lo sguardo di quegli occhi color ambra che rilucevano nella penombra. Alle sue spalle Hume tratteneva il fiato e stringeva forte tra le mani il bastone da passeggio, le labbra che tremavano. Era la prima volta che vedeva Angor in quelle ferine sembianze e lui, al contrario del giovane Pyranel, trovava raggelante la creatura. A stento riusciva a celare il tremore che lo scuoteva da capo a piedi. Fece d'istinto un passo indietro.

Il principe di Alerath, invece, restò saldo sul posto come una statua e sostenne lo sguardo della belva semi-umana a pochi centimetri da lui. Alla fine riuscì ad abbozzare un lieve sorriso, a ricordare le buone maniere e a inchinarsi come gli era stato insegnato. «Principe Angor di Krygan, io sono Tristan Pyranel di Alerath, come già vi avranno accennato» si presentò cordialmente, ricordando quel che gli avevano sempre ripetuto i genitori: di mostrare fascino e disinvoltura nelle presentazioni.

Per quanto orribile fosse a dirsi, a contare certe volte era soprattutto la prima impressione e malgrado Angor per primo non avesse fatto una gran bella figura rifiutandosi di accoglierlo come si confaceva a un uomo del suo lignaggio, ciò non voleva dire che Tristan dovesse seguire il suo esempio. Uno dei motivi per cui aveva insistito nell'incontrare subito il padrone del castello era che non gli sarebbe piaciuto per niente dormire nella casa di qualcuno al quale non s'era neppure presentato. A casa sua certi atteggiamenti erano bollati come gesti di grande maleducazione e cause di profondo imbarazzo.

Angor era chiaramente interdetto e fissava con aria ebete il principe di Alerath. Solo le orecchie a punta e dotate sulle estremità di ciuffi di pelo impegnate nel muoversi a intermittenza impedivano a Tristan e Hume di scambiarlo per un animale impagliato. 

Alla fine il principe di Krygan scostò le lenzuola con due mani dotate di artigli e coperte di manto nero e lucido, poi scivolò fuori dal giaciglio e si alzò, barcollando sul posto e reggendosi a una delle colonne a spirale del baldacchino. Tristan fece due passi indietro e non per la paura, ma solo per concedergli un po' di spazio. Deglutì appena e giunse le mani sul grembo, schiarendosi la voce. «So bene che la vostra volontà era quella di rispedirmi a casa, ma lasciate che vi dica che non ho fatto un viaggio di due settimane per farmi poi liquidare da voi come un comune scocciatore di passaggio» disse, risoluto, impettito e deciso, ma sempre con garbo, il mento sollevato e il capo in una posa di dignitosa regalità.

Lo ammetteva: un po' stava prendendo spunto da sua madre e i suoi atteggiamenti.

Hume si decise a prender parola e si avvicinò, facendo un inchino rispettoso. «V-Vostra Altezza, io s-sono il marchese di Fideryan e mi chiamo Gideon Hume.»

Angor trasferì gli occhi da felino su di lui e li restrinse appena. Dietro di lui faceva capolino una vaporosa coda di media lunghezza impegnata a fendere l'aria. «So già chi siete» finalmente si decise a parlare. La voce suonava come quella di un uomo normale ed era un po' roca e raspante, ma non per questo sgradevole. A Tristan piacque molto, in realtà. Sì, era proprio una bella voce, adatta a un uomo di quasi venticinque anni.

Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e fissò per alcuni istanti il pavimento mentre Hume si snodava in un'impacciata tirata e in spiegazioni arzigogolate che miravano a giustificare la loro presenza in quella camera.

Angor, alla fine, alzò gli occhi al cielo e mosse una mano artigliata per liquidare la faccenda. Tornò a guardare Tristan. «E così, Tristan di Pyranel, è mio padre ad avervi mandato fin qui da un regno lontano!» La bocca, se così si poteva definire il muso dotato di zanne e distorto, si distese in quello che doveva esser un sorriso sardonico. «Scommetto che pianificava di farvi sbranare dal suo bestiale figliolo! Sarebbe decisamente nel suo stile!»

Il suo accento tipicamente del Sud pareva più marcato, ancora più duro di quello di Gideon Hume, simile alla cadenza di re Caliban. 

Tristan restrinse in modo impercettibile lo sguardo, ma non si azzardò ad abbandonare l'espressione cordiale. Spostò gli occhi violetti sul marchese di Fideryan e in tono pacato, con il suo accento melodioso e opposto a quello del Sud, gli disse di lasciarlo da solo con il principe di Krygan.

Hume si mostrò contrariato a quell'idea, ma parve farsi piccolo non appena il giovane Pyranel lo fulminò con un'occhiata.

«V-Va bene, Altezza» si arrese. Fece un inchino a tutti e due i principi, poi si congedò.

Appena furono rimasti da soli, Tristan sospirò, infine: «Sentite, non so come possa esservi venuta in mente un'idea così balorda, ma non mi trovo qui per placare la vostra fantomatica sete di sangue o chissà cos'altro! Sono qui, Altezza, perché vostro padre ha detto che la vostra salute è sull'orlo di un pericoloso precipizio e avevate bisogno di compagnia e di un amico. Non fraintendetemi, Angor: avrei preferito restare a casa insieme ai miei adorati genitori e fratelli, ma vostro padre non ha concesso un largo margine di scelta e quindi dovrete sopportarmi fino alla fine di quest'anno. Vi è tutto chiaro o devo rispiegare lentamente ogni cosa, così che possiate recepire il messaggio?»

Angor lo squadrò con fare interdetto e oltraggiato. Boccheggiò. «C-Come osate parlarmi così?»

Quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Tristan si accigliò. «E voi come osate non presentarvi all'arrivo di un ospite e comportarvi come il peggior padrone di casa esistente? Mi sto adeguando al vostro livello, nient'altro» replicò secco. «Anche se eravate deciso a rispedirmi a casa, avevate l'obbligo e il dovere di palesarvi e rivolgermi un saluto. Non avete fatto una bella figura, lasciatevelo dire.»  
In tutta franchezza quell'Angor gli pareva un grosso micione viziato e pelandrone, altro che una Bestia spaventosa. Gli avrebbe fatto più paura il cucciolo di leone di sua sorella!

Il principe di Krygan si rabbuiò e le sue orecchie si abbassarono lievemente. «Al vostro posto mi guarderei bene dal parlare così a uno come il sottoscritto.» Il suo scopo era di certo quello di sembrare intimidatorio, ma ci voleva ben altro per intimorire uno come Tristan, il quale non si scompose e inarcò un sopracciglio. «Fate sul serio?» chiese senza tanti fronzoli. 

«Come, prego?»

«Volevate mettermi paura?»

«Il mio era un consiglio.»

«Be', datene di migliori, d'ora in avanti. Questo lasciava molto a desiderare, non vi offendete.»  
Il più giovane non perse la calma né l'aria risoluta neppure quando sentì provenire da Angor una sorta di basso e irritato gorgoglio. «E ora cosa intendete fare? Saltarmi alla giugulare? Vi prego, fatelo, se per quasi un anno le nostre conversazioni saranno tutte simili a questa.»

«Non sapete cosa dite!» ringhiò Angor, staccandosi dalla colonna. Si allontanò un poco. «E se proprio ci tenete a far bella figura con mio padre e a mantenere la parola data, allora tornate a casa e ditegli che sono morto anzitempo! Non aspetta altro che questo e lo rendereste la persona più felice del mondo, credetemi!»

Tristan fece qualche passo verso di lui. Sospirò. «Ammetto che vostro padre mi è sembrato un viscido serpente» disse schietto, «ma non ho alcuna intenzione di andarmene e di inventare una simile panzana. Avete idea di come sia morire? Siete giovane e già pensate alla vostra dipartita!»

Il principe di Krygan tacque e piantò altrove gli occhi ambrati, la coda che non smetteva di frustare l'aria.

L'altro si fece forza: «Non sono qui per tenervi la mano negli ultimi istanti della vostra vita, Angor. Sono qui per trovare un modo per salvarvi, la verità è questa. Io non vi do per spacciato come invece fa vostro padre. Finché siete vivo una speranza c'è ancora. Ho studiato la magia e magari c'è una soluzione, una che forse è sfuggita all'attenzione di coloro che hanno tentato di spezzare la maledizione che vi affligge. Non potete arrendervi così e darla vinta a vostro padre, non credete?»

Angor posò il gomito sul cassettone lì accanto e scosse il testone felino. «Nessuno può aiutarmi e credetemi quando vi dico che la morte per me rappresenta ormai un balsamo. Non vedo l'ora che arrivi. Qualunque cosa è meglio dell'esistenza che ho dovuto sopportare per dieci anni.»

Tristan si ammorbidì un po' e si fece rattristato. Si avvicinò di più. «Non ditelo neanche per scherzo. Non vi conosco, questo è vero, ma persino sentire un estraneo parlare a questo modo mi riempie di tristezza.»

Angor tacque, le sue orecchie appuntite si sollevarono di nuovo e il naso color mattone e a forma di cuore si mosse. «Perché ci tenete tanto ad aiutarmi? Cosa ve ne viene, oltre al soddisfare i capricci di mio padre e impedirgli di massacrare di nuovo il vostro popolo?»

Era al corrente della situazione, poco ma sicuro. 

Tristan esitò. «Per me rappresentate una sfida, in un certo senso, ma quello che mi spinge a perseverare è la possibilità di salvare la vita a un uomo che è stato punito con troppa severità per gli errori commessi quando era solo un ragazzino inesperto. Sì, Angor, a grandi linee il signor Hume mi ha messo al corrente del vostro passato e mi dispiace per voi. Credo che tutti meritino una seconda occasione e da quel che so, ogni maledizione ha una soluzione, una scappatoia, proprio come tutti gli enigmi posseggono una risposta. Basta solo impegnarsi per trovare quella corretta, tutto qui.»

Angor di nuovo tacque. Avrebbe voluto sorridere mestamente, ma ormai non riusciva a fare neppure quello. L'unica soluzione era la stessa proclamata da Feodora quasi dieci anni prima: trovare qualcuno, una persona qualsiasi, capace di innamorarsi di lui, di amarlo per ciò che era dentro e fuori, di amare i suoi difetti e le sue imperfezioni, di vedere il buono e la bellezza in qualcuno che si era tramutato letteralmente in un mostro deforme che non sapeva parlare senza sbavare e gorgogliare. Più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Già tre volte ci aveva provato e per tre volte si era visto sbattere la porta in faccia. Per tre volte aveva ricevuto solo sguardi ricolmi di pena e compassione. La verità era che sarebbe morto da solo e dimenticato dal suo stesso popolo, dai fratelli che non vedeva da dieci anni e che a lungo aveva potuto solo rimpiangere. Non ricordava più nemmeno il loro aspetto, non li aveva visti crescere né aveva visto sua zia invecchiare, non l'aveva potuta rivedere un'ultima volta prima della morte giunta all'improvviso e a causa di una grave malattia.

«Sprecate il vostro tempo» si limitò a rispondere, la voce ridotta a un sussurro. «Se volete aiutarmi, allora abbiate pietà e ponete fine alla mia miseria. Fate quello che mio padre non ebbe il coraggio di fare tanti anni fa.»

Tristan represse un brivido a quelle parole pronunciate con un tono così rassegnato. «E macchiarmi le mani col vostro sangue? Non sono un assassino prezzolato, principe Angor, e tenterò di aiutarvi fino all'ultimo istante, ma voi dovrete collaborare. Io...» Sospirò. «Io so bene cosa servirebbe per spezzare l'incantesimo, tuttavia posso solo offrirvi l'affetto di un amico, se me lo consentirete. Sull'amore ne so meno di voi, ahimè, e ci vorrebbe comunque troppo tempo, tempo che non avete e comunque... beh...» Gesticolò, in difficoltà. «Per molte ragioni dubito saremmo compatibili, no?»

Angor pareva imbarazzato quanto lui, ma anche indispettito, come se Tristan avesse appena detto un'oscenità bell'e buona. Storse il muso già di per sé contorto. «Dalle mie parti un uomo cerca l'amore in una donna! È ovvio che non parlavo di quel genere d'aiuto! Per chi mi avete preso?» Rabbrividì visibilmente. «Non riesco a pensare a una cosa più ridicola di quella che avete appena insinuato! Da dove venite per pensare che... che... Ah, peste! Neanche riesco a dirlo ad alta voce!»

Tristan si sentì pervadere da una ventata di collera. «Vengo da un regno in cui chiunque è libero di amare chi gli pare e piace» replicò gelido. «Uno dei miei fratelli ha un amante, tanto per dirne una, e sono felici. Persino i miei genitori approvano il suo attuale corteggiatore. Da dove vengo io, principe Angor, l'amore lo si guarda attraverso gli occhi dell'anima e non ci si ferma alla semplice apparenza.»

Il principe di Krygan mosse di nuovo la coda e le orecchie. «Se dalle vostre parti avete simili idee, dubito che potremo essere amici e andare d'accordo» replicò con altrettanta freddezza.

«Forse è per questa vostra mentalità che vi è andata male per ben tre volte. Cos'avevano le tre fanciulle che non andava? Erano troppo povere e non all'altezza delle vostre aspettative? O forse eravate voi a essere un villano?»

«Non osate parlare di cose che non sapete!» 

«E voi non osate giudicarmi e puntarmi contro il vostro santo dito, perché non siete nella posizione di criticare chicchessia.» Tristan ne aveva abbastanza di essere comprensivo. Non si sarebbe fatto insultare senza batter ciglio, nossignore. «E badate che non ho alcuna intenzione di concedere certe attenzioni al primo che passa, specialmente al figlio dell'uomo che ha ridotto in miseria il mio popolo e chiesto addirittura un tributo di schiavi in cambio della vittoria! Vi ho offerto la mia amicizia, nient'altro che quella. Pensateci su e appena vi sarete deciso, degnatevi di darmi una risposta. Un freddo arrivederci.» Fece un inchino di commiato e abbandonò la stanza senza tante cerimonie.

Nell'anticamera vide Gideon seduto su uno dei divanetti sgualciti. Lo raggiunse, ancora tremante per la collera repressa a stento. «Vi prego» disse, cercando di ritrovare il contegno, «mostratemi la mia stanza. Sono stanco e ho bisogno di riposare».

Fino al giorno successivo non voleva più saperne niente di Angor. Aveva fatto il pieno di maleducazione per una giornata intera.

Hume, il quale aveva udito tutto, deglutì e non osò fiatare. Si alzò, ma quando fu sul punto di dire a Pyranel di seguirlo, le porte della stanza di Angor si aprirono di nuovo e quest'ultimo, per la prima volta dopo settimane di reclusione, uscì e raggiunse i due. Tristan gli rivolse un breve e gelido sguardo e si trattenne per miracolo dal chiedergli ben poco garbatamente che altro diamine volesse.

Angor non nascose il tentativo di darsi un tono: giunse le mani dietro la schiena e cercò di raddrizzare la schiena, di sembrare un uomo anziché un animale che goffamente si ostinava a stare in piedi. «Vi mostro io la vostra stanza» decretò. «Marchese, voi potete andare. Principe Tristan, seguitemi pure.»

Tristan, tuttavia, non si mosse di un centimetro e restrinse lo sguardo. Era un miracolo che Angor non fosse stato ancora tramutato in pietra.

Gideon, allora, sorrise con fare incoraggiante al regale ospite di Palazzo dei Gigli. Il ragazzo trattenne un lungo sospiro. E pensare che aveva dovuto festeggiare da solo e lontano da casa, dalla sua famiglia, i suoi diciotto anni per via di quel villano che neanche aveva avuto la buona creanza di accoglierlo decentemente. Aveva una gran voglia di dargli una testata, una di quelle che solo Petra avrebbe potuto eguagliare.

Il vero problema di Angor? Era una gran zucca vuota, ecco qual era la verità.

Arricciò appena il naso e rivolse un'altra occhiata a Hume. _Lo faccio solo perché ormai siete mio amico e ho fiducia nel vostro giudizio_ , pensò. «Bene, dunque. Fatemi strada» disse sterilmente.

Appena furono usciti nel corridoio, Angor parlò di nuovo: «Suvvia, non c'è bisogno che arruffiate le penne così» lo apostrofò, come a voler suonare scherzoso.

Tristan inarcò un sopracciglio. «Prima mi schernite e poi cercate di scherzare con me? Certo che siete un bel po' volubile!» lo rimbeccò stizzito. Si sentiva quasi preso in giro.

Il principe di Krygan sospirò e si passò una zampa dietro la nuca. «Mi dispiace per prima. Davvero, vi chiedo scusa. Sono stato poco sensibile e molto maleducato. Non dovevo giudicare voi e la vostra gente così a priori.»

«In questo siete terribilmente simile all'uomo che sembrate tanto disprezzare» lo punse per tutta risposta il diciottenne, glaciale. «Davvero ironico e pittoresco, non trovate?»

Angor tacque, poi: «Non avrete mica intenzione di tenermi il broncio per sempre, spero!»

«Se così mi piace, sì.» Tristan, intanto, scostò lo strascico della lunga giacca simile a una sopravveste, in modo da non inciampare mentre saliva le scale che si stagliavano di fronte a loro. Sapendo che sarebbe stato da maleducati camminare davanti al principe di Krygan, si sforzò di proseguire al suo fianco. Anche se era ancora inviperito, avvertì una debole stretta allo stomaco non appena si accorse che Angor, pur tentando di nasconderlo, faticava molto a salire i gradini: si appoggiava al corrimano di ferro e avanzava con un accenno di zoppia. Si riusciva a percepire in modo distinto il suo respiro affaticato.

Tristan, il quale non era tipo da ignorare la difficoltà altrui, lo fece fermare. «Non ci corre dietro nessuno. Non abbiate fretta e concedetevi del tempo per riprender fiato. Le scale non scappano!»

«N-Non so di cosa stiate parlando» esalò ostinato Angor, scoccandogli un'occhiataccia. 

L'altro scosse la testa. «Il maestro della casa, Achilles, ha detto che la vostra salute peggiora di giorno in giorno. Siete affaticato, Angor, lo capirebbe persino il contadino più ignorante. Non occorre avere conoscenze mediche per vederlo.» Gli tese un braccio. «Su, reggetevi a me. Sono più forte di quanto crediate. Mio padre dice che sono resistente come un cavallo da tiro!»

Il figlio di re Caliban, tuttavia, non si mosse e rimase ostinatamente appoggiato al corrimano. «Non sono mica un vecchio» borbottò fra sé. «Tenetevi il braccio, posso farcela benissimo da solo.»

«Quando fate così, in realtà, sembrate proprio un vecchio bilioso e testardo» lo apostrofò divertito il diciottenne. «Be', come volete! Era solo per aiutarvi!» Si strinse nelle spalle e fece per proseguire, ma si bloccò quando Angor gli disse di fermarsi. Tornò a guardarlo. «Cosa vi angustia, ora?»

Il ventiquattrenne tamburellò gli artigli sul corrimano e non osò incrociare i suoi occhi. «Mi farebbe comodo un po' d'aiuto» ammise burbero. Si arrischiò a sollevare gli occhi rilucenti nella penombra della scalinata e rimase interdetto e si innervosì nel vedere sul viso di Tristan campeggiare un sorriso sincero, seppur lieve. «Che avete da ghignare?» biascicò scontroso.

Tristan fece spallucce e tese di nuovo il braccio. «Assolutamente niente. Non badate a me!»

Angor ci impiegò qualche istante prima di convincersi e afferrare l'arto del giovane Pyranel. In realtà, per quanto non volesse ammetterlo, temeva di stringere troppo, di far del male a una persona che era di vitale importanza che facesse ritorno incolume ad Alerath. Un po' aveva paura di intravedere in quegli occhi color ametista il minimo accenno di repulsione o di pietà. Non era bello esser compatiti né tantomeno suscitare ribrezzo.

Sussultò un poco quando Tristan gli sorrise nuovamente e pose l'altra mano sulla sua. Era calda, il palmo liscio e morbido come un guanto di pregiato velluto; pareva minuscola in confronto alla sua che invece era così ispida, ruvida e mostruosa, capace di recidere di netto la delicata giugulare del ragazzo.

Se solo avesse avuto ancora il temperamento di alcuni anni addietro, quando era stato molto più propenso al farsi prendere dall'ira e dall'istinto bestiale che lo accompagnava dai primi giorni in seguito al sortilegio, forse avrebbe ucciso Tristan senza ripensamenti, governato da biechi istinti da predatore assetato di sangue.

«Avrei potuto uccidervi, prima» disse infine. «Potevate morire. Siete fortunato che io ormai sia a pochi passi dalla tomba. Dovete ringraziare che non abbia più la forza di dare la caccia ad altri esseri viventi. Non sareste stato neanche il primo. Vi rendete conto, Tristan, del rischio che correte perennemente rimanendo in questo palazzo, specie in mia presenza?»

Il principe di Alerath tornò serio. «Vostro padre mi ha detto della ragazza che... beh, che qui ha purtroppo trovato una brutta sorte. Non vi sto sottovalutando, Angor. Sono solo convinto che trattandovi come una bestia, non vi darei la possibilità di comportarvi come l'uomo che dentro siete ancora. Sono sicuro che quanto accaduto alla povera fanciulla non fu per niente volontario. Non eravate capace di dominarvi fino in fondo. La colpa è di chi vi ha spinto a diventare selvatico, di chi vi ha confinato qui come un'onta riprovevole da celare ad ogni costo al resto del mondo. Ho il dubbio che vostro padre sia sempre stato più affezionato all'opinione altrui che al vostro benessere. Correggetemi se sbaglio.» 

Intanto avevano ricominciato a salire.

Angor doveva ammettere che in tal modo per lui era più facile proseguire l'ascesa. «Credo che abbiate ragione voi» disse a mezza voce. «Non è mai stato un uomo chissà quanto espansivo e affettuoso, a dire la verità. Quando ero ancora il principe di Krygan, mi bastava vedere ogni mio capriccio soddisfatto per sentirmi bene, ma dopo essere stato maledetto ho capito che il lusso e i mille balocchi non avevano alcun valore e non potevano ricolmare le mie giornate vuote e solitarie dentro questo palazzo. Ero solo da prima di venir rinchiuso qua dentro, ma preferivo non ammetterlo.»

Tristan sospirò. «Ora non lo siete più. Ci sono io, no?»

«Dunque non mi avete preso in odio?»

«Ci vuole ben altro per farsi odiare da me, Angor, credetemi» lo rassicurò Tristan. In fin dei conti gli era già passata, almeno in parte, la rabbia iniziale. Non era uno che teneva a lungo il broncio al prossimo. Non gli piaceva per puro principio guardarsi in cagnesco con qualcuno. Per quanto a volte avrebbe voluto strangolare Ferdinand, non lo odiava e iniziava a sentire perfino la sua mancanza. Sorrise tra sé mestamente. «Sapete, avete la stessa età del mio fratello più grande. Lui i venticinque anni li ha già compiuti, in realtà, e va per i ventisei, ma ora come ora siete quasi coetanei. Si chiama Ferdinand.»

Angor non rispose e in silenzio terminarono la salita. Quando furono al piano che seguiva le scale, il principe di Krygan riprese fiato e infine domandò: «Che tipo è vostro fratello, ditemi?»

«Quale fratello? Ne ho sei» lo punzecchiò amichevolmente il ragazzo.

Valdemar strabuzzò gli occhi. «Quanti, prego?»

«Sei» ripeté l'altro, sghignazzando. 

«Senza offesa, ma compatisco e ammiro vostra madre!» commentò Angor, quasi stordito. «Sette figli!»

«Pensate che mio padre veniva da una famiglia nobile che contava in tutto una prole di dieci individui. Lui era il terzo in ordine di nascita!»

«Deve piacervi un bel po' figliare, ad Alerath!»

Tristan scoppiò a ridere. «Direi di sì!» rispose, ancora scosso dalle risa. 

La Bestia, che cattiva non lo era affatto, in fin dei conti, mise su un'espressione simile a un sorriso, contagiata dall'ilarità di Pyranel. «Allora, che tipo è... uhm... Ferdinand?»

Il diciottenne schiarì la voce e tornò serio. Fece spallucce. «Non è mai stato un granché d'esempio per me e i miei fratelli, se devo essere onesto. Lui...» Sospirò. «Non gli è mai andato a genio il pensiero che non diventerà mai re. Da noi sono le femmine di sangue reale a salire al potere e sempre le donne sono quelle a dirigere tutto quanto. Non è come da voi. Direi che sia l'esatto opposto.»

«Non riesco a pensare a una società interamente guidata dalle donne» ammise Angor.

«Eppure ad Alerath se la cavano tutte magnificamente» concluse pacato Tristan. «Comunque... non so, penso che Ferdinand debba solo trovare la propria strada e soprattutto smettere di bere e di giocare d'azzardo. Rischia di dilapidare tutte le ricchezze dei nostri genitori, a lungo andare, ed è persino sposato. Dovrebbe diventare un po' più responsabile, ecco tutto.»

Angor passò in rassegna coi suoi brillanti e felini occhi ambrati il giovane principe. Gli sembrava ancora un ragazzino, non una persona quasi adulta. A Krygan un diciottenne era considerato già da tempo un uomo fatto e finito. Suo padre aveva sposato sua madre a sedici anni, se ricordava bene, anche se per motivi ancora ignoti lui, Angor, era arrivato solo nove anni dopo. Caliban aveva giustificato la cosa dicendo che con Cordelia aveva stabilito di aspettare un po' prima di metter su famiglia, eppure ad Angor era sembrata una scusa bella e buona. Sua zia, la principessa Titania, una sera di dodici anni prima gli aveva accennato qualcosa di assai curioso: un legame tra i dissapori con il Popolo delle Fate e la morte della regina Cordelia. Lui all'epoca aveva cercato di far parlare ancora sua zia, ma lei, resasi conto di cos'aveva detto, subito si era rimangiata tutto e gli aveva consigliato di non pensarci più, ammettendo di essersi sbagliata.

Angor dubitava che avrebbe mai scoperto la verità. Non aveva avuto mai modo di indagare oltre, d'altronde, e ormai di tempo gliene era rimasto molto poco.

Tornò al presente, a Tristan che aveva deciso di ricolmare il silenzio tornando a parlare. Doveva essere uno di quelli che reagivano all'imbarazzo o al disagio servendosi della buon vecchia parola.

«Non dovete parlare per forza, se non lo desiderate» lo interruppe Angor. «Il silenzio mi va bene. Lo preferisco, in realtà.»

In dieci anni di quasi totale reclusione aveva imparato ad amare tante cose che in passato aveva rifuggito sempre, tra le quali il silenzio, appunto. Se non aveva iniziato a parlare da solo, lo doveva solo alla presenza dei domestici, del precettore cieco che era stato incaricato di aiutarlo a proseguire con gli studi che si confacevano a un principe. Ne era stato scelto uno privo della vista in modo che non potesse vedere il suo aspetto e restarci secco.

Tristan si bloccò, poi strinse le spalle e sorrise. Angor notò che quando ciò accadeva, sulle guance del ragazzo comparivano due fossette che in un certo senso facevano sembrare Pyranel ancora più fanciullesco di quanto già non apparisse.

 _Ad Alerath dovevi essere l'amore della mamma, poco ma sicuro,_ pensò divertito, senza neppure rendersi conto che dopo un bel po' di tempo era tornato a scherzare, almeno nei pensieri.

«Vi chiedo scusa» disse Tristan. «Teoricamente sono uno che parla poco e sta sempre con la testa altrove, ma da quando sono partito per venire qui... non lo so, sono diventato più loquace.»

Valdemar ci mise qualche istante più del consueto per replicare: «Forse a casa vostra non avevate molto di cui parlare» tentò.

«Forse, sì» rifletté il più giovane. «E poi sono l'ultimo nato e solo due dei miei fratelli sono interessati a sentire ciò che ho da dire. Gli altri sono tutti abbastanza impegnati con le loro attività e non sono nessuno per distoglierli dagli impegni.»

«Vostro fratello Ferdinand non sembra granché impegnato» osservò Angor, accigliato.

Tristan sbuffò una debole risata. «Di tanto in tanto mi rincorreva per i corridoi del palazzo per accopparmi e torcermi il collo.»

Valdemar si accigliò di più. «Accopparvi? E perché mai?»

«Spesso mi infastidiva. A volte... beh, lui... lui diceva cose spiacevoli sul mio conto e allora mi facevo coraggio e gli rispondevo a tono, cosa che poi lo spingeva a farmela pagare. Quasi sempre non riusciva a prendermi. È più alto e robusto di me, io sono abbastanza mingherlino e più veloce. Acciuffarmi non è semplice come sembra.»

Angor, al contrario di Tristan, non sorrise. «Nemmeno io ero gentile con i miei fratelli, specialmente con Prospero.» A malincuore si riconosceva molto in Ferdinand. Anche lui era stato spesso prepotente e sgarbato con Hermia e Prospero. Ammetteva di aver adottato quell'atteggiamento in passato perché in primo luogo non gli era mai andato a genio che suo padre si fosse risposato, seppur per dovere. Da bambino aveva fatto un bel po' di capricci durante i primi tempi e fatto dispetti e giocato tiri mancini a Prospero ogni volta che aveva potuto. La sua matrigna si era rivelata una donna a modo, nulla da ridire sul suo conto, ma lui aveva fatto di tutto pur di tenerla a distanza e fingere che i suoi fratellastri non esistessero. Da ciò che aveva risaputo, la regina Lilian se n'era andata quando aveva contratto il vaiolo durante l'epidemia che aveva colpito Rödmyssa sei anni addietro. Da allora Prospero ed Hermia erano rimasti in balia delle cure di Titania, poi però anche lei era morta e non per una malattia infettiva. Il marchese di Fideryan aveva parlato di un probabile tumore, qualcosa che a volte persino la magia non riusciva a sconfiggere, almeno non quella di Krygan. V'era da dire che gran parte delle gilde di maghi del Sud per vent'anni si erano concentrate sull'uso della magia nel contesto militare, trascurando invece gli usi di essa meno distruttivi e a fin di bene. Forse, se suo padre non avesse scelto di richiamare al fronte più o meno tutti gli streghi e le streghe di Krygan, Titania avrebbe potuto sopravvivere, persino guarire. 

Tristan intanto si era rattristato sentendo parlare a quel modo Angor. «Quanti anni hanno i vostri fratelli?» chiese cordiale.

L'altro si riscosse. «Hermia ne ha diciannove, Prospero invece ventidue. È nato tre anni dopo di me. Non ricordo molto altro. So solo che mi comportavo in modo orribile con entrambi. Quando a tredici anni mi venne lasciato in maniera provvisoria il comando su Krygan da mio padre... fu allora che mi scatenai, in un certo senso. Potevo fare tutto quello che volevo senza subire ripercussioni. Ero il principe reggente, il futuro re, nessuno poteva dirmi niente, neppure mia zia e la mia matrigna. Non so quanto voi sappiate sul mio conto, Tristan, ma... non ero una brava persona e forse non lo sono neppure adesso. Mi sono meritato la punizione che mi è stata inflitta, credetemi. Per Krygan sarà solo un bene avere un giorno come re Prospero. Il signor Hume ha detto che è diverso da nostro padre e ringrazio gli dèi che sia così. Ne basta e avanza già uno tale e quale a quel vecchio demonio.»

Tristan si morse il labbro inferiore. «Non credo che voi siate come re Caliban, in tutta franchezza. A parte le incomprensioni iniziali fra me e voi, ora non mi sembrate affatto qualcuno che merita tuttora la punizione per la quale continuate a soffrire. Io credo che una seconda possibilità la meritino tutti. Voi eravate figlio degli insegnamenti di Caliban, non era colpa vostra fino in fondo.»

Angor raggelò. «Guardatevi dall'essere troppo buono con un uomo che conoscete appena, Tristan» disse sibillino. «Non sapete cosa ho fatto, cosa stavo per fare quando Feodora venne da me e mi scagliò addosso quella maledizione. Facendolo evitò un gran spargimento di sangue, fidatevi.»

«So anche questo» disse Pyranel, pacato. «A volte compiamo azioni sciocche pur di compiacere i nostri genitori, lo so bene.»

Valdemar tacque, non sapendo bene cosa dire o come. Intanto erano giunti finalmente a meta, ovvero di fronte alle porte della stanza situata in una delle torri. Quella era in assoluto la migliore, gli arredi forse persino più gradevoli e sontuosi di quelli degli appartamenti regi. 

Il principe di Krygan frugò nelle tasche dei pantaloni scuri e ne trasse fuori un mazzo di chiavi tenuto insieme da un anello di metallo. Ne provò alcune e riuscì a trovare quella giusta. «Dovete scusarmi se dentro sicuramente sarà tutto coperto da almeno un dito di polvere» borbottò. «Molte delle stanze e delle sale le ho fatte chiudere. Non pensavo avrei più avuto qualcuno da ospitare.»

Non era semplice destreggiarsi con quegli artigli e quelle mani sgraziate che, ultimamente, sembravano ancor meno umane e più animali che mai. A volte muoverle gli procurava dolore alle giunture delle dita. Più passava il tempo e più quella maledizione, in un solo anno, pareva aver deciso di portarlo al collasso sia fisico che mentale.

In teoria per camminare, le poche volte che usciva dalle proprie stanze, usava un bastone, ma per orgoglio aveva deciso di non portarselo dietro quando si era proposto di scortare lui Tristan fin lassù. Era stato un errore madornale da ogni punto di vista, specie per quelle gambe matte che si ritrovava.

Aveva ventiquattro anni, ma gli sembrava di essere un vecchio centenario con ormai due piedi nella fossa e le ossa corrose dall'artrosi. Tristan sembrava deciso ad aiutarlo, in un modo o nell'altro, ma lui si era arreso molto tempo addietro e ormai vedeva l'imminente morte come la sola salvezza rimasta.

Si sporse e spinse indietro la porta. Con un cenno diede a Tristan il permesso di entrare e lui lo fece. Angor lo seguì e passò in veloce rassegna, con disagio, la stanza sì magnifica, ma pur sempre in un visibile stato d'emancipazione.

«Se solo non facesse un freddo cane là fuori, vi aprirei la finestra» borbottò di nuovo. Si accostò a un mobile poco distante e avvicinò la mano a uno dei due candelabri presenti su di esso: chiuse le dita sullo stoppino al centro e quando le ritrasse, una fiammella danzava sulla lunga candela bianca. Fece lo stesso con tutte le altre. 

In teoria far uso della magia comportava per lui un altro dispendio di energie, ma poca differenza poteva fare, dato che era sì e no condannato lo stesso. Dopo la trasformazione aveva acquisito poteri magici, ma la fregatura stava proprio nel fatto che usandoli peggiorava anche la sua salute fisica. Forse gli risucchiavano via la vita stessa, non ne sapeva granché e neppure gli importava.

Tristan si voltò a guardarlo. «Non fa niente. Sono piombato qui senza che ne sapeste niente. Non fatevi una colpa se vi ho colto impreparato» disse accomodante. Rimpiangeva di non aver voluto imparare meglio gli incantesimi che solitamente ad Alerath venivano usati per ripulire una stanza o, semplicemente, le stoviglie varie.

Angor però stava già provvedendo a fare in modo che la stanza tornasse a essere lucida come uno specchio e pulita. Batté le mani una sola volta e da esse si sprigionò una luce dorata e tremolante che iniziò a espandersi e ingrandirsi come una bolla di sapone che cresceva, ancora e ancora, fino a inglobare tutto l'ambiente. Tristan stesso venne sfiorato da una lieve e tiepida brezza che lo spinse a socchiudere gli occhi. Quando infine li riaprì per bene, si guardò intorno a bocca aperta nel constatare che lì il tempo pareva non esser mai trascorso. Tutto era pulito, in ordine. Ogni cosa era stata tirata a lucido, ogni candela accesa. Non v'era alcuna traccia della polvere che solo pochi istanti prima aveva regnato sovrana là dentro.

Era una stanza magnifica, a dispetto dello stile sobrio e tipico del gusto di Krygan. Molti mobili erano di legno dipinto d'argento; vi erano arazzi, quadri, un letto enorme e con tendaggi dal colore simile al cielo notturno. L'enorme caminetto nel quale erano inglobate ai lati due figure che parevano sorreggerlo e sembravano autentiche ninfe, ora era acceso e riscaldava l'ambiente, scoppiettando allegro. Dal soffitto pendeva un bellissimo candeliere di cristallo scintillante e la sua luce si rifletteva sui vetri finemente dipinti e colorati delle finestre.

Solo dopo un bel po' Tristan si rese conto di avere la bocca spalancata come quella di un pesce fuori dall'acqua. La richiuse e guardò con tanto d'occhi Valdemar. «Come avete fatto?» chiese tutto d'un fiato. «Non mi avevano detto che avevate dei poteri magici e per giunta così avanzati!»

Era quasi tentato di implorarlo di insegnargli quell'incantesimo, ma dubitava sarebbe stato granché appropriato.

Angor strinse le spalle. «Sì, beh, io...» Schiarì la voce. «Ce li ho da quando sono diventato così. Non so se Feodora lo abbia fatto apposta o meno, ma mi sono tornati utili diverse volte» si limitò a rispondere. Non voleva dirgli del lato oscuro di tale dono in apparenza gradevole e di grande utilità. Non c'era bisogno di far rattristare di nuovo quel ragazzo e per giunta invano.

La verità? Quella maledizione era il suo peso da portare ed era stato stabilito che dovesse portarlo da solo. Non voleva in alcun modo affidarlo a spalle altrui, specialmente di un ragazzo come Tristan. Che fosse una brava persona non v'erano dubbi e di certo era pieno di buona volontà, ma era inutile voler salvare qualcuno che non poteva e non voleva essere salvato.

Angor ignorò volutamente il sorriso del giovane Pyranel e gesticolò velocemente. «Uhm, c-comunque... se vi serve qualcosa, chiedetela ai domestici. Potete pure rivolgervi allo stesso Achilles, se volete.»

Il sorriso di Tristan si affievolì. «Sì, certo» rispose il ragazzo, mogio. «Devo per forza rimanere qui da solo?» Un conto era dormire nella cabina di una nave, un altro nella stanza di un castello che non conosceva ed era due volte più grande di casa sua e terribilmente silenzioso.

Tutto sommato la compagnia di Angor non gli dispiaceva e la prospettiva di restare da solo fino al mattino successivo quasi lo spaventava. «Non potete rimanere qualche minuto?» chiese, mordendosi subito dopo la lingua per una tale e inopportuna sfrontatezza. Angor non era mica la sua balia!

«Sarebbe poco appropriato, non trovate?» disse incerto Valdemar. «E poi sarete sicuramente stanco. Non avete neppure cenato.»

Tristan a quelle ultime parole ricordò di avere effettivamente lo stomaco vuoto. Scosse il capo e abbozzò un sorriso. «Mi rifarò domani a colazione, non temete. Ho saltato la cena per una buona causa, d'altra parte.» Qualcosa non lo convinceva fino in fondo in Angor. «Vi sentite bene? Sembrate infiacchito.» Attento com'era, non tardò a collegare quel cambiamento all'uso della magia che Valdemar aveva fatto alcuni minuti prima. «È possibile che l'incantesimo...»

Angor, tuttavia, subito lo interruppe: «No, non è per quello. È per via di tutte le scale che abbiamo dovuto salire. Non sono più avvezzo a camminare così tanto».

Pyranel lo squadrò dubbioso. «Ne siete sicuro?»

«Sicurissimo. Tranquillizzatevi, non è niente.»

Il giovane principe di Alerath, però, non riusciva a credergli fino in fondo e gli occhi di Angor parlavano molto più di quanto facessero le parole. Con uno slancio di testardaggine gli si avvicinò e lo trascinò sì e no fino al letto; ve lo fece sedere e rimase in piedi a guardarlo a braccia conserte.

«Sia come sia, non state bene come millantate di stare. So perfettamente quale aspetto ha un uomo della vostra età sano come un pesce. Non tentate di fregarmi, principe di Krygan. Non sono stupido come pensate.»

«Io non penso affatto che siate stupido» replicò Angor, ignorando il resto del discorso. «Avete un gran bel coraggio a definirmi un uomo, comunque!»

Tristan gli scoccò un'occhiata dura e penetrante. «Fate poco lo spiritoso. Non c'è un bel niente da ridere, sapete?»

Il ventiquattrenne sbuffò una risata molto cupa. «E cosa dovrei fare, dunque? Piangere? Quand'ero bambino mi ripetevano fino alla nausea che farlo non era incluso nelle mansioni e nel comportamento di un principe. Non so neanche cosa voglia dire e comunque, se anche lo sapessi, non lo farei lo stesso. Versare lacrime non risolverà i miei problemi.»

«Se le cose stanno così, allora vi hanno insegnato un mucchio di fesserie, senza offesa. Anche un principe ha il sacrosanto diritto di piangere quando lo desidera e quando sente di doverlo fare. Fa parte dei sentimenti di ogni singolo mortale del mondo e non rende deboli né stupidi. Gli idioti sono proprio quelli che pensano che piangere non faccia bene. Fa benissimo, fidatevi. È uno sfogo come un altro, è un modo per reagire.»

Le orecchie appuntite di Angor si mossero. Non era irritato né infastidito, solo a disagio. «Ho paura che le nostre idee su tutto quanto siano fin troppo divergenti e agli antipodi.»

«Meglio così. Il signor Hume aveva ragione, dunque: abbiamo un bel po' di cose da imparare l'uno dall'altro.»

«Lo ha detto sul serio?»

«Lo ha detto eccome e non si sbagliava.»

Valdemar deglutì. «Non dovrei rimanere qui.»

«Non sono contagioso, ve lo assicuro» disse per scherzo Tristan, strizzandogli l'occhio. «Al massimo correte il rischio di addormentarvi a furia di sentirmi ciarlare!»

Angor sghignazzò. «Quello lo ritengo assai probabile» scherzò di rimando.

Tristan rise piano. Un attimo dopo riuscì per miracolo e per amor della decenza a celare uno sbadiglio che avrebbe fatto invidia a un coccodrillo. «Scusate.»

Il principe di Krygan scosse il capo. «Vi lascio riposare, adesso. Parleremo domani, se ne avrete voglia.»

Pyranel non voleva che andasse via, ma non poteva neppure pretendere che restasse lì fino all'alba del giorno seguente, d'altronde. Annuì. «Quindi mi farete la grazia di fare colazione assieme?»

«Suppongo di non avere un gran margine di scelta.»

«Supponete correttamente. Suvvia, di cose da dirci ne abbiamo tante!»

«Io non ho granché da dirvi, in realtà» biascicò Angor, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Tristan alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Siete una piaga d'uomo» si lamentò. «Tutti hanno qualcosa da dire.»

«Beh, io no.»

«Questo è da vedersi» concluse il principe di Alerath, instancabile, poi sorrise. «Vi auguro un buon riposo, Altezza.» Si avvicinò e gli prese entrambe le mani con disinvoltura, senza lasciarsi impressionare dagli artigli e il resto. In realtà erano soffici come quelle di un gatto gigantesco. «Cercate di fare sogni felici. Non tutto è perduto, credetemi.» Il muso felino di Valdemar gli sembrava quasi meno distorto, più nella norma, ma forse si sbagliava. In ogni caso, non era così mostruoso come avrebbe dovuto essere.

Angor fece di tutto pur di non guardare Tristan negli occhi. Il suo sguardo cadde sulle loro mani unite e quasi gli mancò il fiato nel constatare quanto fossero diverse, quanto le sue fossero anormali e orrende, quanto male fossero state capaci di fare in passato.

Le ritrasse e le giunse contro il torace, le iridi ambrate puntate sul pavimento. Si alzò. «B-Buonanotte, principe Tristan» farfugliò.

Non attese la risposta e se ne andò più in fretta che poté.


	8. VI. Di fantasmi e rose incantate

Quello di Tristan fu un riposo alquanto agitato e insoddisfacente.

Impiegò quasi due ore per addormentarsi, ma appena lo fece fu vittima di incubi confusi, simili a una coltre di fitta e opprimente bruma. Al risveglio che giunse quando la pendola a ridosso del muro segnava le cinque del mattino, il giovane principe non ricordava bene che cosa aveva sognato. La sola cosa che rimembrava era l'insistente e inquietante presenza del colore rosso.

Pur non riuscendo a riordinare quelle visioni ormai sfuggenti e sempre più lontane, non riuscì a smettere di tremare per quasi un quarto d'ora, il respiro veloce e affaticato, la fronte viscida per via del sudore che la imperlava.

Nel suo Paese il rosso era un colore dalla fama ambigua. Amato come tinta in sé per sé, era invece di significato più oscuro quando si trattava dei sogni e di presagi che si diceva fossero gli stessi dèi a mandare.

 _Calmati. Era solo un sogno_ , si disse, cercando di far tornare il respiro alla normalità. Eppure era certo, nel profondo dell'animo, che tutto avesse un perché. Nella sua famiglia, poi, i sogni avevano sempre avuto un'importanza elevata, dato che spesso alcuni membri della dinastia Pyranel si erano ritrovati a fare sogni premonitori su cose belle e cose orribili. 

I sogni avevano un potere, tutto lo aveva.

Il ragazzo si sistemò meglio fra le coperte e adagiò la schiena a ridosso del cuscino. Per quanto quella stanza fosse magnifica, gli era ancora terribilmente estranea, un po' come Angor.

Angor che ore fa se n'era andato in fretta e furia dalla torre come se Tristan, augurandogli la buonanotte e aggiungendo qualche parola d'incoraggiamento, lo avesse destabilizzato. Tristan non nascondeva di esser rimasto un po' male; non era stata di certo la reazione che aveva sperato di ottenere. Con quell'uomo, sin dal primo momento, gli era sembrato spesso di non riuscire mai a dire la cosa giusta. Angor lo faceva sentire quasi privo di armi adeguate alla sfida, sguarnito e ignorante.

Sospirando si sporse verso il comodino intarsiato e con un fluido gesto di due dita evocò sulla candela spenta una vivace fiammella che subito prese a danzare sullo stoppino e rischiarare un po' la camera inondata dalla luce lunare.

Sin da piccolo Tristan aveva sempre voluto dormire con le tende tirate indietro. Gli era sempre piaciuto guardare oltre la finestra e osservare il cielo stellato, immaginare di poter in qualche modo tuffarsi in quel mare scuro pieno di stelle che scintillavano come diamanti e nuotarvi dentro o librarsi fra le nuvole più alte come un uccello libero da ogni costrizione.

Sgusciò fuori dalle calde coperte, infilò l'indice nel manico del reggilume e accese uno dei candelieri in modo da far un altro po' di luce in più.

Nel maestoso camino ormai vi erano solo braci fumanti, ma il calore non aveva ancora abbandonato la stanza. Tristan, che non era per niente abituato al clima rigido di Krygan, posò il reggicandela, si avvicinò e tese le mani, sfregandole. Lo specchio sopra il caminetto gli restituì il riflesso di un ragazzo di diciotto anni dall'incarnato dorato e scarmigliati, lunghi capelli del medesimo colore della neve che fuori dal castello regnava sovrana.

Lo sguardo era quello di uno che aveva dormito davvero male.

Sospirò e distolse gli occhi. Fu allora che vide qualcosa avvicinarsi silenziosamente alla vetrata della finestra e volteggiarvi di fronte. Si accigliò e la raggiunse. Dopo qualche attimo di esitazione aprì il vetro e si fece da parte per permettere a un grosso e maestoso barbagianni di entrare.

La creatura frullò con eleganza nella camera e andò infine a posarsi sopra lo schienale della poltrona imbottita nell'angolo. Tristan scorse sopra tale mobile dei vestiti che poteva giurare di non aver affatto visto quando si era coricato. Scosse la testa, pensando di non aver fatto caso ad essi per semplice svista, e si concentrò sul gufo che coi suoi rotondi e scintillanti occhi lo scrutava impettito.

Il giovane principe sorrise, riconoscendolo subito. Gli si avvicinò e con il dorso dell'indice gli accarezzò il setoso e chiaro piumaggio. La creatura socchiuse lo sguardo e fece schioccare piano il becco un paio di volte. 

«Devi essere esausta dopo aver viaggiato fin qui, Dorcas» le disse Tristan con affetto. Era il famiglio di suo padre, del principe consorte Revarn. Doveva immaginare che in un modo o nell'altro avrebbe tentato di assicurarsi che stesse bene. «Be', puoi restare tutto il tempo che vuoi.»

Ricordava che il signor Hume gli aveva detto che in qualche maniera lui avrebbe potuto restare in contatto con la sua famiglia e la presenza di Dorcas forse poteva fare al caso suo.

«Papà vuole che gli scriva, vero?»

Dorcas ruotò la testa a cuore e la mosse su e giù in modo buffo, poi sollevò una zampa e mise in mostra un piccolo rotolo di carta sapientemente legato ad essa. Emise uno stridio, quasi come se volesse rimproverare il principe per non aver subito notato il messaggio. Tristan sghignazzò e le lisciò le piume ora arruffate. «Hai ragione, sono un po' stupido» concesse affettuoso. «Grazie, Dorcas.» Le liberò la zampa dalla missiva e srotolò quest'ultima. 

Persino la grafia ordinata, piccola ed elegante di suo padre gli fece venire un nodo allo stomaco che sapeva di nostalgia e infantile bisogno di rifugiarsi fra le braccia protettive di Revarn.

Si strinse al petto la breve lettera e solo dopo alcuni istanti trovò il coraggio di leggerla. 

Alla fine sorrise mestamente. Suo padre e sua madre gli chiedevano se il viaggio si fosse concluso e, in caso affermativo, come si era comportato Angor e se davvero la sua salute era così grave.

Tristan si fermò e sospirò. Cosa mai avrebbe potuto dire di un uomo che aveva appena conosciuto?

Proseguì la lettura:

‟ _Io e tua madre siamo in costante ansia per te, Tristan. Ti pensiamo tutti e ci manchi tanto. Avremmo voluto essere lì con te almeno nel giorno del tuo compleanno, il primo che non hai potuto festeggiare con noi. Solo ieri agli occhi miei e di tua madre eri un bambino e ora hai diciotto anni. Non pensavo che ti avrei visto andare via così presto, ma mi rasserena pensare che poi tornerai, non appena l'anno si sarà concluso. Spero che tu non ti sia preso qualche malanno. So che a Krygan in generale le temperature sono impietose e mi auguro che tu ti stia riparando a dovere dal gelo. Perdonami se ti suonerò troppo apprensivo, ma non mi sono ancora abituato alla tua lontananza, al non poter essere sempre sicuro che stai bene. Ti prego, appena puoi rispondi a questa missiva. Io e tua madre, tutti noi, abbiamo bisogno di sapere che sei in ottima salute e che il principe di Krygan sia deciso a trattarti con ogni riguardo.Con affetto, papà, mamma e tutti i tuoi fratelli."_

Tristan malinconicamente arrotolò la pergamena e permise a Dorcas di uscire. Probabilmente la piumata messaggera voleva andare a caccia e poi andare ad appollaiarsi su qualche albero nei paraggi fino al momento di ripartire. Richiuse il vetro della finestra e sfregò le mani sulle spalle, rabbrividendo. Gli restava qualche giorno per rispondere a suo padre e aveva bisogno di aspettare che la situazione si evolvesse, prima di trarre le prime e dovute conclusioni.

In fin dei conti non era andata così male con Angor, anche se ammetteva di aver agito d'impulso quando si era intestardito e aveva convinto Achilles a condurlo fino alle stanze del principe di Krygan. Se sua madre fosse stata presente, sicuramente l'avrebbe rimproverato per un comportamento così inappropriato e troppo impetuoso.

Oberon, invece, si sarebbe fatto una grossa risata.

Tristan andò a sedersi alla specchiera di legno scuro e cercò di domare come poteva la ribelle e fluente chioma. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a riaddormentarsi, perciò tanto valeva darsi una rassettata e poi, se ci riusciva, sgusciare fuori dalla stanza nella torre e curiosare in giro per il castello. Quel posto sarebbe stato per il resto dell'anno la sua casa e non voleva saperne di non conoscere quasi a menadito ogni anfratto della reggia. 

_Spero che Angor sia riuscito a riposare,_ pensò lievemente preoccupato. Gli era parso davvero stanco e sciupato, l'aspetto vagamente patito e malandato, perciò era normale per lui pensare che quell'uomo si trovasse ormai sull'orlo di un precipizio.

 _Dev'esserci qualcosa capace di far risollevare il suo animo_ , rifletté. Si alzò e andò di nuovo alla poltroncina di poco fa; prese in mano uno degli indumenti ripiegati sopra di essa e si sentì colpevolmente sollevato nel vedere che non erano di color nero, bensì di una splendida tonalità grigio perla. La stoffa, sotto la la luce delle candele, sembrava iridescente, i riflessi cangianti.

 _Eppure sarei pronto a giurare che non c'erano ieri notte_ , si disse, restio all'ammettere di non essersi accorto della loro presenza per colpa della stanchezza. Si era guardato in giro con attenzione prima di coricarsi e gli abiti non erano presenti quando Angor se n'era andato. Com'erano arrivati fin lì, dunque? Nessuno era entrato là dentro, ne era quasi certo.

Le sue dita scivolarono sul tessuto setoso al tatto e abbastanza robusto e pesante, perfetto per il clima di Krygan. La manifattura era raffinata e magnifica, tale da fargli sì e no dimenticare le vesti cui era abituato ad Alerath.

Tristan, tuttavia, avvertì su ogni singolo capo di vestiario lo strascico inconfondibile della magia. Erano stati realizzati tramite essa, di questo ne era sicuro. Era una magia che non conosceva, però. Simile a ciò che aveva percepito quando era arrivato a Palazzo dei Gigli, seppur non del tutto identica. 

Gli avevano insegnato a identificare, quando possibile, la fonte di un incantesimo, la persona che lo aveva scagliato e così via. Non sempre era possibile farlo e non sempre lui ci riusciva.

Chiuse gli occhi e fece un profondo respiro; chiuse la mente a tutto quanto, la allontanò da ogni singolo pensiero, da tutto quello che non gli era d'aiuto e utilità per quel che intendeva sapere.

Si focalizzò sul sentore della magia che percepiva tramite ogni senso: il tatto e attraverso di esso la vista della mente, poi accostò la stoffa al viso e ne inspirò il sentore che registrò come vagamente floreale, un profumo che conosceva bene, dolce ed elegante, delicato come la primavera; tramite l'essenza non solo dell'indumento, ma anche della magia, riuscì a immaginarne il sapore, a figurarselo pian piano.

Dopo un po', nel caldo buio delle palpebre chiuse qualcosa affiorò: un viso, seppur molto sfocato e confuso, i lineamenti imprecisi; ne distinse tuttavia l'incarnato color avorio, la tonalità di un pallido oro dei capelli, infine gli occhi. Si concentrò maggiormente e alla fine ecco che ce la fece a metterli meglio a fuoco: azzurri, anzi color zaffiro. Li conosceva, li aveva già incrociati, in essi aveva visto una struggente e rassegnata tristezza. Belli, eppure tanto malinconici.

Per pochi, fugaci istanti poté intravedere con più chiarezza il resto del viso nel suo insieme, i lineamenti meno sfocati, gli zigomi più nitidi e affilati, un bel volto ovale, labbra ben disegnate, ma subito tornò a prestare attenzione agli occhi. Erano la cosa che più lo accattivava.

Tutto però svanì e Tristan, a malincuore, dovette riaprire le palpebre e tornare al presente.

Quella che aveva appena assaporato e identificato era l'impronta magica di Angor Valdemar, il padrone del castello, l'uomo che si celava dietro alle sembianze della povera bestia.

L'aveva conosciuta più da vicino dopo averla vista all'opera quando il principe di Krygan aveva rimesso in sesto quella stanza.

Era un tipo di magia interessante, aveva qualcosa che la collocava un po' in penombra, non del tutto bianca e positiva. Ciò, invece di mettere Tristan in all'erta, lo accattivava. In quanto agli abiti, non poteva che trarre una conclusione: erano opera di Angor e quest'ultimo, in qualche modo, era riuscito a farli arrivare in quella camera. Benché vi fosse un bel po' su cui intessere congetture d'ogni genere, Tristan stupidamente si ritrovò con le guance leggermente in fiamme quando si rese conto che gli abiti parevano fatti su misura per lui.

Come aveva fatto Angor a indovinare le proporzioni? Doveva avere un occhio davvero attento!

 _Questa me la deve proprio spiegare_ , pensò Tristan, quasi turbato.

Posò gli abiti e si diresse nel bagno adiacente in cui era presente una vasca di marmo scuro e mobili. A ridosso della parete, proprio sopra la conca costituita dalla vasca, dalle bocche aperte di due pesci d'argento intrecciati fra di loro e con le teste puntate in basso scorreva perpetua l'acqua, come se in realtà fosse una fontana. Tristan scoprì che tramite una leva l'acqua poteva divenire calda o fredda, bastava farla scorrere come la lancetta di un orologio in senso orario o antiorario. Il meccanismo attraverso il quale ciò era possibile, però, gli era del tutto estraneo.  
La gente di Krygan, per avere una mentalità abbastanza retrograda e chiusa, era senza dubbio un pozzo di risorse e di inventiva per quel che concerneva la sfera domestica.   
Tristan sciolse i lacci della veste all'altezza del collo e si fece scivolare giù dalle spalle l'indumento. Lì la temperatura era più rigida e ciò gli causò qualche brivido e gli fece venire la pelle d'oca. Si sbrigò a entrare in acqua e si lasciò cadere seduto sul fondo della vasca, il collo reclinato contro il bordo e i capelli parzialmente immersi che fluttuavano come setose, pallide alghe lacustri.

Poco fa aveva aggiunto dei sali da bagno, scegliendo la tipologia che stava spargendo il dolce e intenso aroma di narciso nell'aria. Se solo avesse potuto, sarebbe rimasto là dentro per il resto della permanenza a Palazzo dei Gigli, la sensazione che provava mentre era avvolto dalla calda acqua profumata era fin troppo sublime se la si confrontava con il gelo che regnava fuori dal castello.   
Non era esattamente come trovarsi nelle spaziose terme di Alerath dove si poteva fare il bagno anche in gruppo mentre il vapore aleggiava per la sala e rendeva la pelle lucida, purificandola e rendendola morbida. Era tutto un altro mondo, non c'era alcun dubbio, e Tristan non sapeva dire se si sarebbe abituato fino in fondo a Krygan e alle usanze di quella gente.  
Certo, era allo stesso tempo intimidito e incuriosito da tutto quanto, ma gli riusciva difficile credere che prima o poi avrebbe fatto il callo all'assenza dei genitori e dei fratelli.

Benché al suo fianco ci fosse il buon signor Hume, sapeva di essere in fin dei conti solo nel fronteggiare una situazione sull'orlo del baratro. Era solo nella lotta contro il tempo che iniziava a reclamare la vita di Angor e quel che restava di colui che una volta era conosciuto come il principe di Krygan. Se voleva salvarlo o almeno tentare l'impossibile, doveva stringere i denti e ricorrere a tutta la buona volontà di cui disponeva.   
In fin dei conti Angor non sembrava la copia sputata di Caliban, era diverso e comunque non meritava di morire a quel modo, a soli venticinque anni, dopo averne trascorsi dieci in isolamento sì e no totale.

Si sentiva un po' in colpa nel ricordare che gli aveva rinfacciato di aver fallito per ben tre volte e con tre ragazze diverse il cercare di risolvere la maledizione. Era stato meschino e ingiusto, era da villani e maleducati sbattere in faccia al prossimo le sventure passate. In fin dei conti Angor si era poi dimostrato gentile con lui, aveva subito fatto di tutto per scusarsi del proprio comportamento iniziale adottato e Tristan, semplicemente, si era lasciato andare e ammorbidito. Un po' lo aveva intenerito l'atteggiamento del principe di Krygan.   
Tutto sommato era piuttosto fiducioso e sentiva che le cose, alla fine, si sarebbero risolte nel migliore dei modi.

_E poi è stato carino da parte sua procurarmi un cambio d'abiti, tra l'altro stupendo!_

Sorrise tra sé e scosse la testa, poi si decise a uscire dall'acqua prima di raggrinzirsi come una prugna secca. Appena lo ebbe fatto, si avvolse il morbido panno bianco che aveva trovato nell'armadio e tornò in camera. Si bloccò quando, per un fugace istante, gli sembrò di aver visto un lucore bianco-argentato proprio vicino alla parete da tergo. Aveva visto l'aria tremolare, proprio come accadeva in una giornata afosa.   
Rimase immobile, poi accadde di nuovo, ma dall'altra parte della stanza, non molto distante dalle porte: intravide uno svolazzo d'argento e udì qualcosa che gli sembrò un debole sospiro.

Possibile che avesse appena scorto, seppur in parte, uno spettro? Dunque il castello era davvero stregato?

Quella prospettiva, anziché impaurirlo, lo elettrizzava.

Decise di indossare degli abiti provvisori: una semplice camicia, i pantaloni e gli stivali, poi afferrò un candelabro e si sbrigò a uscire dalla stanza nella torre e scendere le scale, stando ben attento a dove metteva i piedi.   
Sentiva che lo spirito, se si trattava di ciò, era andato in quella direzione. Non perse tempo e gli andò dietro, preda della curiosità come lo sarebbe stato un giovane e spericolato gatto.   
Arrivò in fondo alla gradinata e solo quando si ritrovò di fronte a una porta massiccia di legno capì di aver imboccato le scale a ovest, anziché quelle a est che aveva percorso con Angor ore prima.   
Aprì la porta e un vento gelido spirò sul suo volto, sputandogli in faccia persino dei fiocchi di neve. Le fiamme del candelabro si spensero all'istante, ma lui non demorse e tirò dritto sul ponte di pietra che si estendeva di fronte a lui e conduceva a una seconda porta e un'altra ala dell'immenso castello. Il ponte era piuttosto stretto e vi era tanta di quella nebbia e tanto di quel buio, che non si riusciva neppure a capire se fosse sospeso o meno sopra una porzione di tetto o magari un cortile. Tristan smise di pensarci e terminò di attraversarlo, perché il freddo aveva iniziato a penetrargli nelle ossa e il suo corpo iniziava a essere scosso da brividi violenti. Aveva persino perso un po' di sensibilità sulla punta delle dita e sul viso.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un tonfo che riecheggiò per il corridoio dov'era piombato. Anche lì faceva freddo e il solo conforto era l'assenza di vento e della fastidiosa neve. Il giovane principe decise di riaccendere con la magia il candelabro, perché là dentro era piuttosto buio. Il suo respiro produceva nuvolette di vapore mentre procedeva adagio per l'ampio corridoio, i passi riecheggiavano sul pavimento di solida pietra. Dopo un po' ecco che vide di nuovo qualcosa, stavolta con assoluta chiarezza, tanto che si bloccò sul posto e fissò con aria ebete la figura opalescente e traslucida che sembrava attenderlo proprio dove vi era l'incrocio fra altri corridoi. Non toccava terra, levitava come dotata di ali invisibili ed era senza dubbio una donna. I lunghi capelli argentei svolazzavano, un effetto simile a quello ottenuto quando ci si immergeva in acqua.   
Tristan si fece coraggio e la raggiunse. Lei, dunque, si voltò e ricominciò a scivolare sopra il pavimento. Voleva che la seguisse?  
Il ragazzo deglutì e decise di farlo. «Aspetta» le disse. «Chi sei?» Non ottenne risposta, ma credeva di aver capito lo stesso: possibile che fosse lo spirito della fanciulla, della principessa, morta in quel castello per mano di Angor? Era rimasta intrappolata là dentro, a metà fra il mondo dei vivi e quello dei trapassati, poiché deceduta in modo violento e anzitempo?

Se era lei, allora come mai gli si era palesata? Perché proprio a lui?

A giudicare dalle scale che discesero e dai corridoi che percorsero, dovevano aver raggiunto i piani inferiori. Lo spettro si fermò di fronte alle porte di una sala e le superò senza problemi passandovi attraverso.

Tristan, pur avendo in testa l'idea che non fosse molto corretto andar a curiosare in giro in casa d'altri, aprì le porte ed entrò: era la sala del trono, lo si capiva dalla presenza di quest'ultimo, dalla magnificenza dell'ambiente e tanto altro ancora.

Il nobile seggio era lì, intagliato nella pietra, un cuscino rosso sangue e dall'aria piuttosto malconcia posto su di esso.

Non fu quello, però, ad attirare l'attenzione del giovane principe, bensì qualcosa che solo all'ultimo vide, proprio accanto alle vetrate che parevano dover aprirsi su un vasto balcone. Si trattava di un treppiedi dalla forma concava, come se fosse stato creato per contenere dell'acqua al suo interno, e sopra di esso vi era una sfera di luce dall'aspetto fumoso e vorticante, dentro di essa, illuminata dal riverbero della luna, una rosa.

Quasi incantato, Tristan si accostò adagio e piegò di lato la testa, gli occhi ametista fissi sul fiore più bello che avesse mai avuto modo di osservare: i petali avevano un aspetto vellutato ed erano di una splendida tonalità blu che tendeva al cobalto, ma ne mancavano alcuni, vorticavano attorno alla corolla che iniziava a presentare un aspetto malandato. Il gambo era argenteo e pareva scintillare. Il fiore era avvolto da un debole e soave bagliore turchino.

Non aveva mai visto una rosa come quella ed era così tentato di toccarla, da iniziare a credere di esser stato stregato in qualche maniera.

Perché si trovava lì, anziché in un giardino o simili? Come mai era sospesa nell'aria e protetta da quella sfera di fumo iridescente? Un motivo doveva pur esserci, non era di certo a scopo decorativo!

Solo allora notò che lo spettro della fanciulla stava levitando al suo fianco. La guardò. «Che cosa significa?» chiese con un filo di voce, accennando alla rosa.

Lei di nuovo tacque, poi si librò nell'aria e svolazzò fino a raggiungere un punto della parete non molto distante da dove si trovava il trono. Tristan ebbe modo di notare la presenza di un quadro dalle dimensioni considerevoli e in condizioni, purtroppo, vergognose.

Raggiunse il fantasma e si fermò di fronte al dipinto. Allungò il braccio e con le dita sfiorò la tela. Era fredda, ruvida e rovinata. Qualcosa l'aveva lacerata ripetutamente. Tentò di risistemarne i lembi che pendevano oltre la cornice e alla fine trattenne il fiato, le iridi violette intente a fissare quelle color zaffiro di un ragazzo dai folti capelli di un biondo chiarissimo e la pelle color avorio. Malgrado sembrasse non avere più di tredici o quattordici anni, sembrava allo stesso tempo esser maturato anzitempo. I tratti del viso erano cesellati, il naso ben proporzionato, le labbra né troppo piene né eccessivamente sottili, gli occhi dal taglio affilato, felini e vispi, ma anche insolitamente freddi. Indossava abiti regali, un trionfo di rosso scarlatto e oro, la spalla destra coperta da un mantello di pelliccia color sabbia.

Volendo osservarlo meglio, Tristan fece due passi indietro e mosse le dita come a voler spruzzarvi contro delle invisibili gocce d'acqua. Delle scintille rosa pallido si sprigionarono dalle sue mani e si posarono sulla tela, la rammendarono e riportarono al vecchio splendore.

Finalmente il principe di Alerath, dopo un attimo di smarrimento, riconobbe eccome quel volto. Lo aveva già visto, seppur invecchiato, ormai appartenente a un uomo fatto e finito: quel ragazzo nel ritratto era Angor, era lui quando ancora era il prediletto di Caliban, come tutti lo avevano conosciuto prima della maledizione.

 _Mamma mia, ha uno sguardo così gelido da mettere i brividi_ , pensò il giovane. _Non credo mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo, all'epoca._

Una cosa era certa: Angor e quella rosa unica nel suo genere erano strettamente collegati. Lo spettro della fanciulla, pur tacendo, glielo aveva fatto capire.

Che la rosa avesse a che fare con il sortilegio?

Avrebbe avuto senso: i petali mancanti, il fiore che iniziava visibilmente ad appassire e morire, proprio come Angor. Non poteva essere una coincidenza e il fantasma della principessa priva di un nome doveva averlo condotto lì per un motivo ben mirato.

Che il fiore fungesse da clessidra? Che in tal modo potesse ricordare in maniera perpetua e angosciante al principe Angor che la sua ora stava per arrivare, inesorabile e crudele?

Guardò di nuovo lo spettro. «È parte del maleficio, vero?» chiese indicando la rosa. «Se appassisce del tutto, lui morirà.»

Lei annuì lentamente, l'espressione funerea e malinconica.

«Vuoi che lo aiuti?»

Un altro cenno.

«Perché? In fin dei conti... lui ti ha uccisa. Non provi rancore nei suoi confronti?»

Un cenno di diniego. Tristan iniziava un po' a essere stufo di quel mutismo. Sbuffò. «Insomma, cara, esprimetevi a parole!»

Nessuna risposta. Le si avvicinò di più. «Non potete parlare?»

Lei scosse il capo piano. Dischiuse le labbra, con le dita imitò la forma di una forbice e le chiuse un paio di volte.

Il principe di Alerath si sentì pervadere dall'orrore. «Vi hanno tagliato la lingua?»

Una risposta affermativa, silenziosa come al solito.

«È stato Angor a farlo?»

La principessa scosse ancora la testa. Si portò le mani al cuore, poi le allontanò e le allungò, ancora unite, in direzione del dipinto; un attimo dopo cambiò posizione delle dita, sembrava reggere un invisibile pugnale con tutte e cinque. Mimò il gesto di affondare la lama nel grembo.

Non vi era bisogno di altro per capire che era stata uccisa e che qualcuno, non contento, le avesse anche mozzato la lingua. Aveva letto da qualche parte che a Krygan, spesso, vi era l'abitudine di farlo al cadavere di una persona che era stata assassinata, in modo che il suo spirito, privato della pace e della giustizia, fosse impossibilitato ad accusare il proprio assassino e ottenere la vendetta.

V'erano molte storie dell'orrore, anche ad Alerath, che narravano di fantasmi che uscivano dai loro sepolcri e davano la caccia a chi li aveva uccisi, a volte causandone persino l'arresto per opera delle guardie di città o, ancora, la morte, in un perfetto esempio di occhio per occhio.

Una pratica barbara, ma efficace.

Tristan avrebbe voluto stringerle una mano o comunque confortarla in qualche modo. «Mi dispiace.» Se aveva ben compreso, lei era persino innamorata di Angor. «Se lo amavi, perché allora lui è ancora in questo stato? Cos'è andato storto?»

Il fantasma sospirò senza fare il minimo rumore. Scosse di nuovo la testa, un gesto rassegnato. A quanto pareva, l'amore era sbocciato solo da una parte. Angor non ricambiava il sentimento, non abbastanza, e allora la maledizione non si era spezzata.

Che cosa triste...

Sentendosi stranamente un po' a disagio e in difficoltà, Tristan si scostò i lunghi capelli da una spalla e poi se li pettinò. «B-Beh, sareste... uhm... sareste stati una bella coppia.» Le rivolse un piccolo sorriso che venne ricambiato. Era davvero bella. Che destino crudele le aveva assegnato la vita.

«Però... non capisco... se non è stato Angor a ucciderti, allora perché lui è convinto del contrario?»

Qualcosa non quadrava, ma ormai non era una novità. Lì ben poche cose erano al loro posto. «Non ci capisco più niente, senza offesa.»

Lo sguardo della principessa defunta parlava comunque da sé: avrebbe dovuto scoprirlo da solo. Lei non poteva rivelare altro, non ne aveva la possibilità e di certo Tristan non poteva chiederle di scriverlo o roba del genere.

A volte odiava le leggi che reggevano il mondo!

Sospirò. «Cercherò di arrivare in fondo al mistero. Magari... magari poi, finalmente, potrai riposare in pace e lasciarti dietro per sempre questo castello.» Guardò la rosa, tanto bella quanto fragile e ormai in procinto di appassire. «Non so bene come aiutare Angor, ma lo farò. Lo farò anche per te.»

Magari non poteva amarlo ed essere amato da lui di rimando, ma poteva trovare un controincantesimo, una soluzione alternativa. Bastava solo impegnarsi un po' e ricordare che il tempo correva veloce, come un furioso stallone fuori controllo.

Un po' sottosopra e con la mente che vorticava di pensieri e tante congetture, Tristan si diresse alle porte. Si voltò per guardare un'ultima volta l'evanescente dama che scintillava alla luce della luna, poi la rosa imbozzolata nella sfera di fumo iridescente, i petali che danzavano come la neve che continuava a cadere fuori dal castello.

Distolse gli occhi ametista e aprì, ma cacciò un urlo stridulo e quasi da ragazzina non appena si trovò faccia a faccia con il distorto muso da felino di Angor e la sua mole gigantesca esalante un odore selvatico.

Fece un passo indietro d'istinto. Era stato più il momentaneo spavento che la paura nei confronti di Angor in sé per sé. Avvenne tutto quanto in una manciata di secondi: non guardando dove andava e in panne come un bambino che era stato beccato fuori da letto da suo padre, col giovane cuore che scalpitava come un puledro, finì per cadere sulla schiena e l'impatto, sgraziato e violento come si rivelò, fece calare su di lui il buio. 


	9. VII. La Sciagura Rossa

«Per l'ultima volta: non ho toccato niente e non stavo ficcanasando.» 

Tristan, ancora mezzo intorpidito dopo aver ripreso i sensi, il retro del capo dolorante dopo la caduta, si tirò su nel letto con una smorfia e guardò il principe di Krygan. Angor lo occhieggiò di rimando, torvo. «È già tanto che non vi siate preso un accidente uscendo all'aria aperta nel bel mezzo di una bufera» lo apostrofò burbero. «Come vi salta in mente, tra l'altro, di andare a caccia di fantasmi per il castello, per giunta alle cinque del mattino?»

Il più giovane alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Oh, per favore!» si lamentò. «Datemi un po' di tregua!»

Non riusciva a capire se ad Angor avesse dato più fastidio che lui avesse scoperto della rosa che era effettivamente incantata e parte portante del maleficio, oppure che lui se ne fosse andato a zonzo per il palazzo e in compagnia dello spettro della defunta principessa Dorabella, come l'aveva chiamata il figlio di Caliban. In ogni caso, era ridicolo e infantile. Nemmeno avesse iniziato a lanciare pietre contro le vetrate!

Angor scosse il capo e borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile. Estrasse dal taschino della casacca un fazzoletto inamidato e si tamponò con tutta la discrezione possibile le fauci. «Che eravate una peste l'avevo ben capito, ma così è decisamente oltre la mia sopportazione» aggiunse.

«E fatela finita con questa tiritera!» lo zittì Tristan. «Sareste dovuto essere voi a dirmi della rosa incantata, non quel fantasma.»

«Ve l'ha ‟detto" lei?» lo schernì sottilmente il principe di Krygan. «Mi chiedo come, dato che è muta come un pesce.»

«Fate poco lo spiritoso, di grazia. Mi avevate detto che era morta per colpa vostra, ma lei, in qualche modo, mi ha fatto intendere che le cose non andarono affatto così.»

«Cretinate. La morte deve averle dato alla testa.»

«Allora ditemi, qui e adesso, per filo e per segno, come si svolse l'assassinio. Forza» lo rimbeccò Tristan, incrociando le braccia e fissandolo con le palpebre socchiuse. Lo stava sfidando eccome.

Angor aprì le fauci per parlare, poi però le richiuse. Lo fece ancora, infine: «Uhm... me lo riferirono soltanto, ecco. Non me lo ricordo. Mi dissero che ebbi una crisi d'ira tanto violenta da perderci poi i sensi per un po'.»

Fu come se avesse detto la sciocchezza dell'anno, di quelle che avrebbero fatto imbestialire persino l'uomo più buono del mondo: Tristan scattò in piedi e con pochi passi gli giunse di fronte. «E voi, _voi_ , grande e cresciuto com'eravate già, aveste il coraggio di credere a una simile panzana campata per aria? Da dove inizio per farvi capire che non esiste né in cielo né in terra che le cose possano esser andate così? Ma cosa avete in testa? Le pigne?»

Non si era mai sentito dire nulla del genere. Era una descrizione degli eventi talmente assurda e ridicola, da far ridere persino i polli.

Angor, scioccato da quella esplosione imprevista, parve quasi farsi piccolo piccolo sul posto, ma si riprese subito: «Nessun altro avrebbe potuto ucciderla. Dite così solo perché non mi avete mai visto arrabbiato».

«E io vi ripeto che vi hanno raccontato una frottola bell'e buona. Siete solo un testone credulone, questo è quanto!»

«Non osate urlarmi in faccia e insultarmi!»

«E voi ritrovate un po' d'amor proprio! Chi vi ha raccontato tutto ciò, si può sapere?»

Il più anziano ammutolì e bofonchiò qualcosa. Tristan arricciò il naso e si accostò. «Come dite, prego?»

«Mio padre» ripeté il principe di Krygan.

«Vostro padre è un grandissimo...», Tristan si morse la lingua e fece un profondo respiro, cercando di calmarsi e di elaborare per bene l'informazione. Sbatté le palpebre, sembrava in preda a una grande rivelazione. «Vostro padre era qui, avete detto?» Guardò negli occhi Angor e quest'ultimo incrociò le sue iridi violette. Era ovvio che stavano pensando alla stessa, identica cosa.

Valdemar, tuttavia, subito agitò una zampa e sbuffò. «Oh, andiamo! Mio padre non sarà uno zuccherino né l'uomo più morigerato del mondo, ma addirittura fare una cosa del genere! Non avrebbe avuto alcun senso! Sono anni che cerca di aiutarmi a spezzare il maleficio! Che ragioni avrebbe avuto per...»  
«Dorabella mi ha fatto intendere che vi amava, ma voi invece non eravate innamorato di lei, non abbastanza da infrangere la maledizione. Vostro padre, a quanto ne so, è un uomo che non si fa scrupoli di fronte a niente e a nessuno.»

«Ciò non spiega perché avrebbe dovuto uccidere Dorabella.»

«Io un'idea l'avrei, invece: vedendo che non ricambiavate i sentimenti di quella ragazza, forse ha pensato che lei fosse ormai superflua e una presenza inutile.»

«Certo» lo schernì Angor. «E magari, poi, ha assassinato la fanciulla e fatto ricadere su di me la colpa! Davvero fantasioso, Tristan! Sareste stato un drammaturgo eccellente!» Lo guardò negli occhi, serio come la morte. «Guardatemi bene. Ho tutti i requisiti necessari per essere un possibile mostro omicida assetato di sangue. Non diamo a mio padre colpe che non ha.»

Tristan, però, non voleva arrendersi. «Come spiegate, invece, che a Dorabella venne mozzata la lingua? Non ditemi che non siete al corrente di certe pratiche!»

Valdemar tacque, poi: «Sono solo leggende, storie per spaventare i bambini, o forse fui io stesso a mozzarle la lingua. Chi può sapere cosa feci quella volta, fuori di me com'ero! Un animale è capace di tutto, no?»

«Ma voi non siete un animale!» sbottò il più giovane, furente, ma sembrava anche sul punto di piangere per un accesso improvviso di frustrazione. «Siete un principe! Siete un uomo!»

«Non è così, Tristan! Basta entrare nei miei appartamenti per capire che non sono più un uomo da molto tempo! E vi dirò anche questo: finirà male per voi, se non lascerete questa reggia prima dello scadere del tempo!»

«Di nuovo con questa storia?» Pyranel era stremato. «Invece di andare avanti, torniamo indietro? Siete per caso un granchio?»

«No, ma so bene che più il tempo scorre e più è difficile per me frenare certi istinti abominevoli» lo rimbeccò tetro l'altro. «Non voglio farvi del male. Siete troppo giovane per accollarvi una responsabilità che neppure vi appartiene. Davvero volete morire a diciotto anni nel tentativo di salvare qualcuno che non può essere salvato?»

«Le persone muoiono per motivi più futili e sciocchi» tagliò corto Tristan, la voce ferma. 

Iniziava a pensare, però, che forse era stato un errore prendere il posto di sua sorella. Magari, per assurdo, Petra sarebbe stata in grado di fare qualcosa in più, di entrare più in confidenza con Angor.

_Di amarlo, anche?_

Non ne era molto sicuro, eppure era chiaro che solo la magia, a quel punto, avrebbe potuto salvare Angor.

«Che ci facevate a quell'ora in giro, comunque? Non ero il solo a gironzolare per il castello alle cinque del mattino» chiese poi.

Angor si strinse nelle spalle. «Non riuscivo a dormire, tutto qui. Vado in giro spesso, quando sono insonne.»

Tristan ripensò al sogno, anzi all'incubo, confuso che aveva fatto prima di svegliarsi e seguire Dorabella. Ripensò a tutto quel rosso, all'angoscia senza nome che aveva provato, alla paura che al risveglio lo aveva accolto. «Farfalle» disse tra sé, ricordando di colpo, seppur faticosamente, quel particolare. «Farfalle rosse.»

Valdemar si accigliò. «Farfalle rosse?» ripeté lentamente, confuso.

Pyranel lo guardò e annuì. «Ho... ho sognato qualcosa, ma non riesco a capire di che si trattava. Ricordo solo quelle farfalle dal colore insolito.»

Il principe di Krygan sembrò giungere a una conclusione. «Ho sentito parlare di quegli insetti particolari» disse a mezza voce. «La mia balia, una volta, quando ero bambino, mi raccontò di un tempo in cui molti regni vennero assaliti da sciami interi di farfalle color del sangue. Mi narrò che portarono con loro devastazione e morte, una terribile malattia che decimò intere popolazioni: la Sciagura Rossa.»

Tristan lo squadrò a occhi spalancati. Sembrava ancora più giovane, un bambino spaurito. «L-La Sciagura Rossa?» chiocciò con un filo di voce. Era spaventato, ma voleva saperne di più. «Ditemi ancora di questa malattia, Angor, ve ne prego!»

Era più che mai convinto di dover aggiungere nella lettera destinata a suo padre una descrizione del sogno o, almeno, di ciò che ricordava di quell'incubo.

Valdemar deglutì, poi con una zampa gli fece cenno di seguirlo. «Venite con me. Forse nella biblioteca troveremo qualcosa. Vi sono molti documenti e testimonianze dei secoli passati. Alcuni risalgono, credo, persino ai tempi antichi.»

Tristan non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, rimessosi gli stivali, trotterellò al fianco di Angor fuori dalla stanza e poi lungo il corridoio.

Per un po' rimase in silenzio e osservò da sotto le lunghe ciglia il proprio silente accompagnatore, quell'uomo che, per sua stessa ammissione, apprezzava il silenzio più delle parole.

Alla fine, Tristan lo fece fermare prendendogli delicatamente un braccio. «Vi chiedo scusa se prima sono stato un po'... uhm... impulsivo e troppo diretto. Non intendevo mancarvi di rispetto o sputare sentenze su vostro padre. Sto... sto solo cercando di trovare una risposta a tutto questo. Il mio primo compito è di aiutarvi a risolvere la situazione che vi affligge, Angor, ma come sempre... come dire... tendo a essere, a volte, troppo zelante.»

Valdemar rimase interdetto. «Non occorre che vi scusiate.»

«L-Lo so, so di non essere obbligato, ma sentivo che era giusto farlo.»

«Beh, non vi crucciate. Apprezzo di più chi ha il coraggio di dirmi la verità in faccia, Tristan, credetemi. Di menzogne ne ho mandate giù più del necessario.» Angor sembrò lottare per trovare le parole giuste. «Prima, quando vi ho sentito ragionare ad alta voce, ho visto che eravate molto scosso. Vi capita spesso di fare sogni del genere?»

Tristan si strinse nelle spalle. «Ogni tanto, sì. Sin da quando ne ho memoria.» Si torturò le mani. «I-Il punto è che ho imparato ad averne paura, Angor. Una volta capitò una cosa brutta a mia madre, una cosa che io avevo già visto in sogno, anche se in modo... beh, in modo più allegorico e frammentario. Non sono mai chiari, mai mi servono la verità su un piatto d'argento. Dicono che sia un dono, ma secondo me è un dono inutile e del quale avrei fatto volentieri a meno.» Trasferì il peso del corpo sull'altra gamba e si guardò attorno senza reale interesse. «Raccontai quel sogno a papà e lui non prese sottogamba la cosa. Penso che gli rimase impressa, perché poi, grazie a quell'incubo, fu in grado di aiutare in tempo la mamma.»

Angor non sembrava in vena di prenderlo in giro, di considerarlo un matto o uno iettatore. «Allora, in fin dei conti, è positivo come dono. No?»

«Per niente, fidatevi. Mesi fa sognai una marea rossa che si abbatteva sulla mia città, ma non riuscii a capire che gli dèi avevano cercato di avvertirmi, di rivelarmi in tempo che Vehelar sarebbe stata assediata, la sua popolazione decimata dai soldati e in generale dalla guerra contro vostro padre. Non dissi niente ai miei genitori e... n-non lo so, mi sono sentito in colpa per settimane. Ho odiato me stesso perché avrei dovuto parlare e invece sono stato zitto, tante persone sono morte a causa del mio silenzio.» Forzò un sorriso. «È una maledizione, altro che un dono. Penso che non ci sia quasi mai modo di prepararsi al futuro e a ciò che ne consegue. Credo che non vi sia riparo da esso e che non possiamo far altro che restare immobili e inermi in attesa del volere del Fato.»

Angor spalancò lievemente gli occhi cerulei. «Dèi misericordiosi, Tristan! E poi sarei io il fatalista?» 

Tristan, forse per via del disagio o dell'intervento inaspettato di Valdemar, si ritrovò a sghignazzare, anche se aveva lo sguardo lucido e si sentiva, al momento, terribilmente esposto e fragile. «Ogni tanto anche io ho i miei momenti di sconforto, suppongo» commentò, guardando con finto e improvviso interesse il pavimento sotto di loro. 

Angor lo squadrò. «Non datevi colpe che non avete. Non c'era modo di fronteggiare un esercito come quello di mio padre, credetemi. Ha atteso il momento giusto per attaccare, quando eravate tutti stremati. È subdolo come metodo, lo so, ma purtroppo efficace.»

Pyranel esitò. «E se anche stavolta il mio fosse un presagio? Se davvero si trattasse della Sciagura Rossa?»

«Forse erano soltanto farfalle rosse e niente di più» cercò di tranquillizzarlo Angor, vedendolo più scosso di prima. «Voglio dire... sono almeno... quanti? Due secoli che non si vede più quella malattia in giro. State sereno.» Fece per proseguire, sentendosi un po' strano sotto lo sguardo di Tristan tornato luminoso e caldo. 

«Vi ringrazio, Angor» disse il più giovane. «Mi avete ascoltato e non mi avete preso per pazzo.»

Angor deglutì e agitò una zampa. «Uhm, b-beh, io... io ecco...» biascicò, poi si schiarì la voce. «Insomma, che non eravate normale ormai lo avevo ben capito! Siete ancora qui, no? Solo un matto rimarrebbe!» Avanzò senza guardare dove stava andando e finì per urtare un'armatura appostata a ridosso del muro che sosteneva una spada tra le mani di ferro. Seguì un gran fracasso metallico e malgrado la mezza bestemmia che Tristan udì provenire dal principe di Krygan, lo stesso lottò strenuamente pur di non scoppiare a ridere. Si coprì la bocca e guardò con sguardo ilare Valdemar cercare invano di rimettere a posto l'armatura ridotta in pezzi sul pavimento e intanto borbottare come una pentola.

Tristan decise di intervenire e si avvicinò. «Oh, Angor!» fece, la voce scossa dalle risa impossibili da frenare. «Lasciate fare a me!»

Valdemar annuì, benché contrariato, e lo guardò fare un gesto svolazzante con le mani in modo che le varie parti dell'armatura tornassero al loro legittimo posto, infine indicare il punto dove fino a poco fa si era trovata e ordinare: «Soldato, torna alla tua postazione!».

L'armatura si mise sull'attenti facendo cozzare le caviglie l'una sull'altra, poi a passo marziale eseguì l'ordine, si rimise in posizione e lì rimase, immobile.

Angor, suo malgrado, sbuffò una risata. «Però! Quando vi pare sapete imporvi come un autentico generale!» Tornò in piedi e pose le mani sui fianchi. «Apprezzo questa vostra qualità. Davvero.»

Tristan, pur sentendosi caldo sulle gote, sogghignò impertinente. «Resto pur sempre un principe e comunque, Angor, se non fossi stato capace di impormi, ora voi non sareste qui a conversare con il sottoscritto.» Gli fece l'occhiolino e Valdemar, a quel punto, distolse gli occhi e accennò al corridoio. «Uhm... s-sarà meglio che andiamo, ora!»

Pyranel, mentre lo seguiva, si accigliò e si chiese cos'aveva fatto per mettere in imbarazzo a quel modo il padrone del castello. _Bah,_ si disse, non volendo star troppo a rifletterci. In fin dei conti Angor, aspetto felino a parte, era una delle persone più singolari che avesse mai conosciuto nella sua seppur breve esistenza.

*** * ***

La biblioteca era talmente grande e magnifica, che per un momento Tristan si era del tutto dimenticato di quella presente a Vehelar e che tanto amava.

C'erano talmente tanti libri misti a pergamene, documenti e vari oggetti curiosi e affascinanti, che per lui fu automatico assumere che Angor non avesse potuto leggere tutto quanto. Nessuno ci sarebbe riuscito!

«Siete sicuro di riuscire ad arrivare fin lassù?» chiese dubbioso a Valdemar, indicando l'altissima parete sulla quale erano stipati chissà quanti volumi dall'aria antica, alcuni sembravano così vecchi e fragili che, prendendoli, probabilmente si sarebbero sgretolati al minimo tocco.

Angor si strinse nelle spalle. «Sono o non sono una specie di gatto troppo cresciuto? L'ho fatto un milione di volte, datemi retta!»

«Sì, ma quando ancora eravate in buona salute.»

«Via, via, non vi preoccupate!» Il principe di Krygan agitò una zampa per scacciare i timori di Tristan a suo parere infondati.

«Ma Angor, basterebbe prendere una scala!»

Il più grande ignorò l'ennesima protesta di Tristan e si mosse come a voler prendere le misure per il balzo che doveva compiere.

Tristan sbuffò e approfittando della sua disattenzione, si diresse alla scala che vedeva in fondo a sinistra e la fece scorrere fino al punto dove si trovava Valdemar. Non esitò un secondo e salì i pioli uno dopo l'altro. Si voltò e guardò Angor da oltre la spalla. «Non guardatemi in quel modo. Non mi va che corriate degli inutili rischi solo per via della testardaggine e dell'orgoglio. A volte siete peggio di un pavone, Angor!»

Il principe di Krygan roteò gli occhi e continuò a fissare risentito il ragazzo. Tristan, solo per un istante, ebbe però l'impressione che le iridi color zaffiro di Angor fossero dirette verso tutt'altro luogo che la sua testa o la destinazione della scalata.

«Perché mi guardate così?» chiese Pyranel, confuso. «Non ditemi che c'è un ragno sui miei vestiti! Mi fanno paura!»

Valdemar subito si concentrò su una catasta di libri adagiata sulla grossa scrivania alla propria sinistra. «No, no! Nessun ragno, tranquillo!»

Tristan lo squadrò con un sopracciglio sollevato, fece spallucce e finì di salire i pioli. «Come avete detto che si chiama il libro?» chiese ad alta voce. Le gambe gli tremavano, ma scelse saggiamente di non ascoltare quelle pessime consigliere e di non guardare in basso. Odiava le altezze, gli facevano venire le vertigini, e al momento si trovava davvero molto, molto in alto, e non si sognava proprio di contare quanti piedi lo separassero dal pavimento.

Ad Angor non sfuggirono le sue gambe ballerine, però, e le fauci della Bestia si distesero in un autentico ghigno divertito. «Allora, dopotutto, di qualcosa avete paura, eh?» lo apostrofò sghignazzando. «Volete che vi dica, più o meno, cosa accadrebbe se per caso cadeste da lassù?»

«Tacete o vi trasformo in un rospo, parola mia!» urlò stridulo Tristan.

«Bene, bene, bene!» continuò imperterrito Valdemar, carezzandosi la pelliccia ai lati del muso come avrebbe fatto un uomo qualsiasi con la barba. «Come farete a scendere? Sono curioso!» La vaporosa cosa zigzagava pigramente in orizzontale, gli occhi scintillavano di bonaria ilarità.

Si avvicinò e pose il gomito su alcuni volumi poco distanti dalla scala e non smise di fissare il povero Tristan che, nel frattempo, là in alto era impegnato nell'ignorarlo apertamente e nel cercare il libro di cui poco fa avevano parlato.

Angor lo udì borbottare. «Come dite?»

«Ho detto che siete... beh, era una parola davvero poco carina! Tu guarda quanto ciarpame c'è quassù! È il colmo!»  
Alla fine, dopo aver frugato per più di venti minuti, spostandosi ogni tanto sulla scala facendola scorrere, trovò il famigerato volume e soffiò per liberarlo dal dito di polvere che lo ricopriva come un manto. «Beccato!» Si girò con cautela e fischiò ad Angor. «Prendete al volo! Hop!»

Valdemar, che aveva ottimi riflessi, afferrò il libro e lo posò sulla scrivania in tempo per vedere il ragazzo barcollare in modo preoccupante sui pioli più alti della scala.

«Oh, no.»

Si sbrigò ad accorrere. «Scendete, Tristan! Fatelo piano e ben attento a dove mettete i piedi!»

Il principe di Alerath, tuttavia, era troppo occupato a stare appiccicato alla scala e allo scaffale come una lucertola. Scosse il capo energicamente. «No, no! Rimarrò quassù! Davvero, è pure una bella vista!»

«Cretinate» lo apostrofò Angor, roteando gli occhi. Sapeva che sarebbe finita a quel modo. «Ve l'avevo detto di far andare me! Ben vi sta!»

«Andare? Ah! Questa... questa è proprio bella!» berciò Pyranel, il tono di voce più acuto di un'ottava. «Voi volevate arrampicarvi come un ragno fin quassù! Non ce la fate neanche a fare una rampa di scale!»

«E voi soffrite palesemente di vertigini e avete una fifa blu delle altezze. Se solo non fossi un uomo ragionevole, vi lascerei lì a fare la polvere.» Valdemar sbuffò. «Su, lasciatevi andare. Vi prenderò al volo.»

«Cosa? Ma siete matto?»

«Fate come vi dico, per gli dèi!»

«M-Ma...»

«Tristan, fidatevi di me» lo convinse Angor, serio. «Mollate la presa.»

Il ragazzo, incerto, ci mise un po' prima di decidersi a fare come gli era stato detto. Ritrasse le mani e saltò giù. Come gli era stato promesso, non vi fu alcun impatto col suolo e non appena riaprì gli occhi, si ritrovò fra le braccia della Bestia dagli occhi cerulei a mo' di neonato, il capo adagiato su uno degli avambracci e così pure le gambe.

Distese le labbra in un sorriso imbarazzato. «Non mi prenderete in giro a vita per questo, vero?»

«Volete scherzare?» scherzò Angor. «Vi ricorderò questo giorno finché camperete, parola di principe!»

«Oh, siete proprio un...!» Tristan si agitò in braccio all'uomo, imbronciato e stizzito. «Mettetemi giù, per favore! So stare in piedi da solo!»

«Pesate meno di quanto date a vedere, sapete?»

«Peste a voi e ai vostri complimenti di dubbio gusto, Angor Valdemar!»

Il principe di Krygan, sghignazzando tra sé, andò alla scrivania e vi fece sedere sopra Pyranel, il quale incrociò le braccia e gli scoccò un'occhiata avvelenata, anche se aveva le guance imporporate e non era realmente arrabbiato. «Vi divertite a prendermi in giro, l'ho capito.»

«Solo un pochino.»

«Grazie per avermi ripreso in tempo, però.»

«Dovere di principe!» Angor, quasi baldanzoso tutto d'un tratto, recuperò il libro e si sedé sulla grande poltrona di velluto rosso, ben attento a non adagiarsi sopra la coda. Tristan si rigirò e ritrasse le ginocchia mettendosi in una posa che ricordava quella di una sirena su uno scoglio. Osservò in silenzio Valdemar far scorrere le pagine e intanto si pettinò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. «Siete diverso rispetto a ieri, sapete?» disse poi, abbozzando un sorriso. «È un cambiamento gradito, giusto perché lo sappiate.»

Lo sguardo di Angor tornò su di lui. «Beh... uhm... penso dipenda da... come dire...»

«Che non siete più solo come prima?»

«Sì, esatto. Tutto sommato siete di compagnia, Tristan.»

«Posso accarezzarvi la criniera? Sembra così soffice!»

«Cosa?» Valdemar era sicuro di aver capito male. «L-La mia criniera, dite?»

«Posso?» chiese Tristan con un sorriso smagliante.

«Certo che no» sentenziò Angor burbero. «Non sono mica un gatto!»

«Va bene, va bene! Stavo solo scherzando!» Pyranel rise. 

«Vorrei ben vedere!» commentò l'altro. «Ad ogni modo, ecco qui: la Sciagura Rossa.» Con un artiglio indicò la pagina del libro su cui era stilato un manoscritto impreziosito da una lettera iniziale decorata e molto più grossa rispetto al resto della grafia. La pergamena era ingiallita e rigida, quel volume doveva avere una lunga storia alle spalle.

Tristan lo prese in mano con la stessa delicatezza che avrebbe adoperato nel maneggiare un neonato. Nel cominciare a leggere, tuttavia, si rese conto che quel linguaggio era più arcaico e difficile di quello odierno parlato a Krygan. «Uhm... n-non so leggere questi caratteri» ammise mogio. 

Per un momento gli parve di scorgere sulle fauci di Valdemar un sorriso intenerito, come quando un adulto era alle prese con un bambino che aveva tanto da imparare.

«Date a me, leggerò per voi» disse, riprendendo con sé il testo. Pyranel, che non disdegnava affatto il suono della voce di Angor, annuì e attese l'inizio della lettura.

Angor, dunque, iniziò.

‟ _Delle tante moltitudini di morbi noti alla stirpe dei mortali, nessuno era ed è ancora temuto come la_ 𝑺𝒄𝒊𝒂𝒈𝒖𝒓𝒂𝑹𝒐𝒔𝒔𝒂 _, denominata anche_ 𝑴𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒆𝑺𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒖𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒂 _e_ 𝑷𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒆𝑺𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒂 _. Assai conosciuta dai popoli dei Regni d'Oltremare nell'Est, gli unici che a oggi abbiano imparato a curare questa letale pestilenza, la Sciagura Rossa è invece guardata con terrore dagli uomini del Sud, dell'Ovest e del Nord in quanto cagione di enormi perdite in vite e coltivazioni."_

Tristan scese dal tavolo e si avvicinò alla poltrona di Valdemar, in modo da poter guardare il libro a sua volta. In fondo alla pagina vi erano due disegni a scopo illustrativo. Il primo ritraeva, come ebbe il dispiacere di notare, una farfalla tale e quale a quelle che aveva visto lui in sogno. La seconda illustrazione, invece, riproduceva il corpo di un uomo in posizione frontale. Metà della figura riportava l'interno del corpo, con tanto di interiora e così via. La pelle della cavia, perché tale doveva esser stata, era costellata di minuscoli puntini color cremisi, come se i pori trasudassero sangue. Nel frattempo, Angor continuò a leggere:

‟ _Nessuno sa cosa abbia causato la comparsa di tale orrido morbo, ma si conoscono invece gli effetti devastanti sul corpo di chi viene infettato. Di solito il contagio avviene alla stessa maniera del comune raffreddore. Basta parlare, entrare in contatto in qualsivoglia modo con un infetto per venir compromessi. I sintomi iniziali sono affaticamento, febbre, disturbi gastrici e d'intestino, dolori muscolari e alle ossa. Ben presto, però, giunge la tosse e con essa episodi di emottisi ingravescenti; con l'andare dei giorno si susseguono emorragie esterne da ogni orifizio e a questo stadio le sclere del contagiato iniziano ad assumere una colorazione sanguigna e si verificano emorragie sottocongiuntivali. L'ultimo stadio, il più difficile, prevede problemi respiratori di tipologia grave. I pori trasudano sangue. Nel giro di due settimane il malato trova la morte, spesso senza ricevere assistenza medica. Ad oggi, la Sciagura Rossa detiene ancora il primato di malattia più mortale e contagiosa di tutte le terre conosciute e civilizzate."_

Valdemar deglutì a vuoto.

‟ _Solo in tempi recenti si è arrivati alla conclusione che la Sciagura Rossa sia in qualche modo portata fra le genti da sciami di farfalle dalle ali rosse. Come già è stato accennato, sono tali insetti a causare la moria non solo delle coltivazioni, ma anche del bestiame e persino della fauna ittica. Ovunque si posino, portano morte e distruzione, avvelenano la stessa aria e nulla sembra in grado di fermare la loro avanzata."_

Tristan gli strinse una spalla con forza, come a dirgli che poteva bastare e che non voleva sentir altro. Angor fu ben felice di interrompere la lettura. Sollevò gli occhi e incrociò quelli di Pyranel. «Una cosa è certa: il vostro popolo conosce bene la Sciagura Rossa e... stando a ciò che dice il libro, ha persino scoperto una cura.» Passò gli artigli sulla pagina del volume, sulla figura della farfalla. «Per gli dèi, Tristan. Il vostro è veramente un dono.»

«Non vorrete dirmi che ho davvero visto... visto...»

«Credo di sì» concluse Angor. «A quanto pare, forse presto ci sarà un'altra epidemia.» Sembrava realmente preoccupato. «È assurdo, però. Dopo due secoli!»

«Non è stata debellata» disse Tristan. «Finché qualcuno non troverà una soluzione definitiva, continuerà a tornare, a uccidere.»

Valdemar si alzò dalla poltrona. «Forse dovrei dirlo a mio padre e voi ai vostri genitori. Non ignorate questa premonizione.» Sembrava credere fermamente nelle capacità divinatorie di Tristan. «Ho imparato dieci anni fa a non beffarmi della magia e dell'occulto. Sono un mago come lo siete voi e lo scetticismo non è più parte di me da molto tempo.»

Tristan gli lesse negli occhi che era sincero, che era realmente preoccupato quanto lui e che, soprattutto, prendeva sul serio la questione dei suoi sogni. «Avete ragione» sentenziò. «Dobbiamo dirlo alle nostre famiglie, anche se non so se vostro padre... voglio dire...»

Angor scosse il capo. «Non vi preoccupate. Farò in modo che ci creda.»

Standogli vicino a quel modo, a neppure venti centimetri di distanza, Pyranel si accorse di qualcosa assai curioso: l'odore animalesco del principe di Krygan non era più così intenso e insistente. Sembrava essersi diluito. Aveva ancora un qualcosa di muschiato e forte, ma non era più così sgradevole. Non era l'unico cambiamento, però, e si rese conto che non era una questione di luce o ombra: pareva davvero aver acquisito un aspetto più gradevole e simmetrico. Il viso era sempre felino, certo, eppure l'ossatura, i contorni erano cambiati, come se si fossero aggiustati.

«Che avete? Vi... vi sentite bene?» chiese Valdemar, notando il suo sguardo concentrato e assente.

Tristan, per qualche ragione, decise di non dirgli la verità e ricordandosi che in effetti aveva una domanda da porgli sin da quando si era svegliato, e non volendo pensare più alla Sciagura Rossa o a Caliban, sollevò un angolo della bocca e socchiuse le palpebre, un'espressione astuta e complice: «Ditemi, Angor: come avete indovinato le mie esatte misure?»

L'altro fece un passo indietro e andò a sbattere con la schiena contro il tavolo. «L-Le vostre misure?» Gli si leggeva in faccia, tuttavia, che sapeva molto bene a cosa andava riferendosi il diciottenne.

Tristan, allora, avanzò appositamente verso di lui di un passo. «Sì, precisamente. Vedete... ho trovato nella mia stanza degli abiti visibilmente nuovi e che, casualmente, parevano fatti su misura per me. Pare quasi che qualcuno mi abbia osservato ed esaminato con attenzione.»

«Oh, uhm... ecco...» biascicò Angor.

«Voi ne sapete niente?» chiese il principe straniero, un po' divertito dalla sua reazione. Aveva capito che era stato lui, lo aveva visto, era stata la magia ancora presente nella stoffa a rivelargli la verità. Era solo una questione di principio e sì, un po' gli piaceva vedere quell'uomo in difficoltà.

Valdemar non ce la fece oltre, non quando incrociò per l'ennesima volta le iridi violette di Tristan. Deglutendo, disse: «Ammetto di essere stato io a crearli, sì».

«E come sono arrivati su quella seggiola? Non c'erano al mio arrivo.»

«Ce l-li ho messi io» ammise Angor. «E ho fatto del mio meglio per non svegliarvi.»

Tristan, invece di indispettirsi, percepì qualcosa di diverso pervaderlo. «Oh, dunque siete entrato nella mia stanza mentre dormivo? Non sta molto bene!» Si stava divertendo un bel po', non poteva negarlo con se stesso.

Notò che Angor si era sì e no quasi arrampicato sul tavolino nel tentativo di restare a distanza da lui. Soffocò una risata. «Vi avverto che state per andare a fare il nido su qualche scaffale lassù!»

Valdemar si guardò alle spalle, poi i suoi occhi color zaffiro tornarono sul ragazzo. «V-Vi giuro che non avevo intenzioni strane» balbettò. «Volevo che rimanesse una cosa privata e personale, per questo non ho chiesto a un domestico di portare quegli abiti nella vostra stanza. Visto che eravate intenzionato a restare a tutti i costi, ho... ho pensato di farvi un regalo di benvenuto, più o meno.»

L'espressione furbesca di Tristan si raddolcì. «Il vostro regalo è stato largamente apprezzato. Non sono arrabbiato, rasserenatevi. La prossima volta, però, bussate, anche a costo di svegliarmi. Almeno potrò ringraziarvi subito, no?» Gli diede un leggero e scherzoso colpo con il pugno sulla spalla. «Sono indeciso se indossarli a pranzo o a cena. Per ora rimarrò con questi e ora che ci penso, credo sarebbe proprio ora di fare colazione. È da ieri che non metto niente sotto i denti.»

Più interagiva con Angor e più gli sembrava di acquistare una sicurezza che mai aveva percepito dentro di sé prima di giungere a Palazzo dei Gigli. Forse perché Angor non apparteneva alla sua famiglia. Era una persona al di fuori di essa, diverso e sì, interessante.

In un certo senso anche dolce, ora che ci pensava bene.

Che il suo gesto non fosse stato in cattiva fede lo aveva compreso sin da quando aveva scoperto da solo che era stato lui a lasciare quei vestiti sulla seggiola. Non era una cattiva persona. Lo sentiva, glielo leggeva in quegli occhi blu al momento simili a quelli di un bambino che non sapeva come comportarsi o cosa dire, cosa fare.

«Allora?» incalzò il diciottenne, non avendo ancora ricevuto una risposta.

«Decidete voi» replicò rauco Angor, domandandosi cosa fosse tutto quel caldo all'improvviso sceso nella stanza. La biblioteca era sempre stata piuttosto rigida, ma di colpo gli sembrava di stare dentro un caminetto acceso.

Tristan scosse il capo. «Io, invece, voglio siate voi a scegliere. È piuttosto semplice, no?»

Valdemar ragionò in fretta. «Stasera» rispose di getto.

Pyranel sorrise. «Molto bene. Oggi pomeriggio, almeno, potrò uscire e curiosare un po' per i boschi qui attorno. Non mi va di stare sempre rinchiuso fra quattro mura. Ho trascorso così diciassette anni della mia vita e ora che ho la possibilità di esplorare il mondo esterno, beh...!»

Angor annuì. «A-Allora dovrete fare attenzione. Ci sono lupi, orsi e tanto altro ancora. Non sono boschi sicuri, questi.»

Tristan ebbe un'idea: «Motivo in più per accompagnarmi. Non sono pratico di questi luoghi e mi servirebbe proprio una scorta. Sarà la giusta occasione anche per voi di respirare un po' di aria fresca, no?»

«N-Non credo che...» Il principe di Krygan fece un bel respiro. «Va bene. Va bene, vi accompagnerò, ma badate di vestirvi in modo adeguato. Sarebbe pessimo se vi beccaste un malanno.» Tristan gli sembrava uno di quei fiori esotici e provenienti da terre lontane che mal si sposavano con un clima rigido e impietoso qual era quello del Sud. Accordi politici a parte, non gli piaceva la prospettiva di vedere Tristan ammalarsi e forse lasciarci pure le penne.

Il ragazzo abbozzò un sorriso sghembo. «Non preoccupatevi, farò in modo di tenermi bello caldo.» Accennò con la testa all'uscita della sala. «Andiamo? Sto morendo di fame!»

Sentendosi ancora più strano di prima, Angor lo seguì e non fece resistenza né si oppose neppure quando si accorse che Tristan lo aveva trascinato fuori dalla biblioteca tenendolo per mano, incurante degli artigli minacciosi, di tutto quanto. In silenzio, mansueto come un agnello, lo lasciò fare e, con una delicatezza che pensava di non possedere più da tanti anni, ricambiò la stretta, beandosi di quel contatto umano spontaneo e privo di paura o costrizioni.

La gola gli si era chiusa, però, e dovette davvero affidarsi a Tristan per proseguire, perché la vista gli si era offuscata, tremava come la superficie di uno stagno la cui acqua, intanto, traboccava e disegnava solchi umidi appena visibili sulle bestiali guance.

Senza farsi notare, senza il minimo rumore, si ritrovò a piangere, proprio come quando aveva saputo della morte di Dorabella, ma era una sensazione diversa, quasi liberatoria. Il peso che da dieci anni recava nel petto pareva essersi un po' affievolito e fatto più sopportabile.

Sollevò lo sguardo sfocato sulla nivea chioma di Tristan e per la prima volta si sentì grato a quel ragazzo per essere rimasto e aver insistito con lui. Si sentì meno solo, meno privo di speranza.

Lo conosceva solo da un giorno, certo, ma quando lo aveva visto...

C'era un altro motivo per cui aveva subito creduto alle capacità di Tristan: anche lui aveva fatto dei sogni strani, in uno di essi aveva visto, seppur vagamente, una chioma proprio come quella, una persona; l'aveva vista poi voltarsi lentamente, il profilo illuminato dalla luce proveniente dalla finestra alla quale era affacciato, una veste scarlatta che avvolgeva il suo corpo, una corona con scintillanti rubini che spiccava fra i capelli immacolati. Occhi color ametista avevano incrociato i suoi, ma la loro espressione seria, quasi ostile, lo aveva talmente sconvolto da farlo svegliare di soprassalto.

Poi ecco che Tristan era arrivato a Palazzo dei Gigli. Quando Angor lo aveva visto, inizialmente aveva reagito un po' male proprio perché si era reso conto che quel ragazzo era lo stesso uomo – visibilmente più adulto e con il viso scavato – che aveva tormentato i suoi sogni due giorni prima che il regale ospite si fosse presentato al castello. Parlandoci, però, aveva capito anche che Tristan non era affatto un ragazzo cupo e dalla serietà raggelante, ma tutt'altro.

Per quanto quel sogno lo avesse angosciato e conoscere il giovane Pyranel l'avesse invece fatto ricredere, una cosa era sicura: i sogni avevano un potere.

Se il colore rosso aveva un significato nefasto e infelice, tuttavia, non poteva non domandarsi se non avesse davvero intravisto la sorte futura di Tristan; non poteva non chiedersi se quel ragazzo, un giorno, sarebbe diventato un sovrano, un re dalle vesti color del sangue e con l'inverno negli occhi.

Quel pensiero lo spinse a dirgli una cosa, poco prima di entrare nella sala da pranzo: «Restate sempre come siete, Tristan. Siate sempre fedele e leale alla vostra natura».

Il ragazzo si voltò a guardarlo con aria smarrita e stupita. «Perché mi dite una cosa del genere?»

Angor sostenne il suo sguardo. «Promettete e basta. Ditemi che lo farete.»

Tristan lasciò andare i pomelli delle porte. «A volte i cambiamenti sono inevitabili» disse incerto. «Non posso dirvi se tra un anno sarò la stessa persona che sono adesso.»

«Mi basta sapere che vi impegnerete a non diventare mai qualcuno che non siete. Voi...» Valdemar sospirò. «Voi siete una brava persona, Tristan. Lo so, è un mondo crudele e impietoso quello in cui ci troviamo, ma sono quelli come voi a renderlo meno gelido e orribile.»

Il giovane principe di Alerath si sentì pervadere da un imbarazzante calore in tutto il corpo, specialmente sulle guance e sul viso. Cercò di sorridere. «Farò del mio meglio. Chissà, forse un giorno sarete lì e io, ricordandomi di questo istante, vi riporterò alla memoria la nostra conversazione, la promessa che mi avete chiesto di farvi e di mantenere.»

La mascella di Angor si mosse, le fauci si piegarono verso l'alto, seppur leggermente. «Forse, sì.»


	10. VIII. A cena con la Bestia

L'aria era fredda e pungente, sul viso sembrava di essere punti perennemente da tanti, piccoli e invisibili aghi o, almeno, quella era l'impressione che aveva Tristan da quando era uscito in compagnia di Angor.

Il signor Hume aveva insistito per accompagnarli, ma tutti e due avevano scelto di andare da soli.

Fino ad allora i boschi non avevano presentato pericolo alcuno, a parte traballanti stalattiti di ghiaccio appese ai rami degli alberi o certe profonde cavità e rientranze del terreno celate dallo spesso strato di neve.

Di animali non ne avevano incrociati, con gran delusione di Tristan.

Ciò che invece gli aveva fatto piacere, era l'aver visto Angor sentirsi quasi a casa fra quegli alberi maestosi a volte spogli, a volte invece ancora padroni del loro manto perché di tipologia sempreverde, come aveva spiegato il principe di Krygan.

Sembrava amare la natura e ciò che la comprendeva e questo non poteva che essere un punto a suo favore.

A un certo punto si fermarono in una radura immacolata e Pyranel, dunque, chiese: «Se il sortilegio dovesse spezzarsi e se aveste la possibilità di decidere del vostro destino, del vostro avvenire... cosa scegliereste di fare e di essere, Angor?»

Valdemar tornò a incupirsi un poco. «Io... non lo so. Non ho mai pensato che potesse esserci davvero un dopo. Non lo credo neppure adesso, a essere onesto.»

«Ma se doveste farcela, in un modo o nell'altro?» insisté Tristan, curioso come non mai. Si appoggiò al ramo più basso di un albero lì vicino. «Fantasticare non può farvi male!»

«Le fantasie, spesso, portano alla speranza e a volte quest'ultima, Tristan, è più velenosa del morso di un serpente» replicò il principe di Krygan, malinconico.

Tristan gli assestò una gomitata scherzosa. «Suvvia! Smettetela di filosofare e parlate!»

Angor deglutì. «Non saprei. Teoricamente mi sarebbe a quel punto imposto di tornare da mio padre, dalla mia gente.»

«Teoricamente» sottolineò l'altro. «Ma se foste un uomo libero e poteste scegliere da che parte andare, quale sarebbe suddetta scelta?»

La Bestia tacque e si guardò attorno, poi trasferì gli occhi color zaffiro su Pyranel. «Non mi dispiacerebbe cercarmi una dimora tranquilla nel cuore dei boschi e... non lo so, vivere solo dei frutti della caccia e della terra. Un posto sereno e silenzioso dove non ci sia nessuno a disturbarmi o a impormi un'etichetta che ormai mi va stretta. Trascorrerei in quel modo tutti i giorni che mi rimarrebbero.»

Malgrado ritenesse un'opzione come quella interessante, quasi da ammirare e rispettare, Tristan la vedeva anche come una possibile vita triste, vuota e troppo, troppo solitaria. Si sporse un po' e si avvicinò. «Però finireste per sentirvi di nuovo solo, no?»

«Ci sarei abituato.» Angor si strinse nelle spalle. «A mio parere, la solitudine è ciò che ci accumuna tutti quanti, prima o poi. Arriva un momento nell'esistenza in cui tutti ci sentiamo egualmente soli.» Sospirò. «A volte, mio malgrado, non posso non ripensare a Dorabella e chiedermi se lei si sia sentita sola nei giorni antecedenti alla dipartita e anche durante il momento in cui tutto per lei si è fermato per sempre. A quel punto torna il rimorso, torna l'orrendo dubbio che mi assilla da anni, la paura che provo verso me stesso e ciò che forse sono stato capace di fare a una ragazza innocente che stava solo provando ad aiutarmi e ad amarmi.» Sorrise debolmente. «Forse è giusto che ora sia io a subire i dolorosi morsi della solitudine. Mi sembra una punizione adeguata al crimine, forse persino troppo indulgente.»

Tristan deglutì. «La amavate?» chiese semplicemente.

Valdemar non si stupì affatto. Si aspettava quella domanda da quando Dorabella si era palesata al ragazzo. «Come avrei potuto amare Hermia e Prospero, se solo mi fosse stato concesso di fare ammenda alla mia crudeltà in modo differente.» Una pausa. «Mi chiedete se amavo quella ragazza, ma la verità è che non lo so e mai lo saprò. Non saprò mai cosa sarebbe potuto essere o non essere. Non saprò mai la verità su cosa le accadde realmente. Rimarrò macchiato a vita da una colpa che ora non sono più nemmeno sicuro di avere. In realtà... ce n'è un'altra, ma quella è ben definita e reale: non aver saputo amarla come sicuramente meritava, come si aspettava che facessi, come tutti speravano che la amassi. Quando scomparve e poi seppi che era morta, non mi sfuggirono gli sguardi pieni di delusione e stanchezza delle poche persone rimaste a farmi compagnia in quel castello. Mio padre non attese neppure che mi riprendessi e se ne andò senza neanche salutarmi, e forse non aveva tutti i torti. Il giorno in cui nacqui, si aspettavano tutti che un giorno avrei fatto grandi cose, che sarei diventato eroico, potente, temuto e rispettato come i miei predecessori, come mio padre, invece non sono niente di tutto questo e mio fratello, adesso, è costretto a reggere sulle spalle le aspettative che riguardano entrambi, non solo lui. Se Prospero non ci fosse stato, io oggi sarei conosciuto sicuramente da tutto il regno come il principe che portò alla disfatta e all'estinzione un'intera dinastia. L'anello debole giunto a distruggere i sacrifici di una catena forte e salda.»

Tristan si avvicinò di più. «Voi valete dieci volte vostro padre, Angor. Se essere come lui equivale a essere eroici, allora credo di avere una concezione di eroismo molto differente da quella di Krygan e dello stesso Caliban. Voi... voi non potete immaginare cosa sia stato capace di fare alla mia gente. Chiedere un tributo di abitanti di Alerath da trasformare in schiavi è stata la cosa più spregevole che potesse fare, un'umiliazione alla quale mia madre ha dovuto sottostare perché, in caso contrario, Caliban ci avrebbe assassinati tutti quanti, fino all'ultimo cittadino. Sapete cosa mi ha sempre ripetuto il mio, di padre? Che un vero sovrano debba saper essere sempre saggio e giusto, per quanto possibile, per quanto una situazione possa essere disperata. La crudeltà non è sinonimo di grandezza, Angor, ma solo di cattiveria. Voi non siete crudele, non importa ciò che eravate prima che vi conoscessi, prima di esser stato maledetto. Io vedo un uomo che potrebbe essere un giorno un sovrano buono e di sani principi.» Senza alcuna esitazione gli strinse con delicatezza un braccio. «Prendetemi per uno sciocco ragazzino, se volete, ma in voi vedo una luce che in vostro padre non ho visto. Un uomo che non desidera il potere, dicono ad Alerath, è l'uomo ideale per conquistarlo e per esercitarlo con giudizio e onestà, con lealtà nei confronti dei propri sudditi.»

Lo vide scuotere la testa e puntare lo sguardo altrove con una rassegnazione che un po' fece snervare Tristan, il quale non demorse e lo aggirò per guardarlo in faccia, dritto negli occhi.

«Per quel poco che vale, io vi ritengo uno dei migliori principi che abbia conosciuto fino ad ora. È vero, conosco solo quelli appartenenti alla mia famiglia, ma vi assicuro che Ferdinand, mio fratello, non è affatto come voi. Non gli è mai andato giù che un giorno sarà Petra a governare il Paese, fosse per lui distruggerebbe una tradizione antica di millenni e solo per prendere per sé qualcosa che non potrebbe mai essere capace di controllare. Lui non sa cosa comporti una corona, quanto a volte sia difficile e gravoso indossarla. Crede di sapere tutto, di essere il migliore, ma è l'ultimo fra gli ultimi.»

Angor deglutì. «E cosa vi fa credere che io, in fondo in fondo, non sia simile a vostro fratello?»

L'altro sorrise. «Perché quando vi ho chiesto cosa avreste fatto, se foste riuscito a spezzare la maledizione, voi avete risposto che avreste preferito di gran lunga una vita ritirata, tranquilla e priva di servitori, di un palazzo splendente e di una corona che chiaramente non bramate. Perché alle questioni politiche e alle campagne militari preferite chiaramente, di gran lunga, la riflessione e l'indulgere in argomenti filosofici ed esistenziali. Siete un pensatore, Angor, e chi sa pensare è in un certo senso già libero.»

Valdemar non riuscì a rifuggire gli occhi del giovane e determinato Tristan, il fervore genuino che li animava e faceva quasi scintillare come due autentiche pietre preziose alla luce del sole.

Non era la prima volta che accadeva e sempre lo destabilizzava, e sapeva di non poter far nulla per evitare di indulgere ogni tanto nello sguardo dell'erede più giovane della dinastia Pyranel.

Sorrise appena. «E poi sono io che mi perdo nel filosofare, mh?» lo apostrofò, il tono scherzoso, quasi complice. «A quanto pare, è un'arte alla quale voi stesso siete affezionato.»

Il ragazzo sogghignò. «Oh, sì. Specialmente se sono in vostra compagnia. Mi siete di ispirazione, caro Angor.»

Angor sbuffò una risata, poi qualcos'altro catturò la sua attenzione: le orecchie da felino si mossero, captarono un suono che a Tristan, inizialmente, sfuggì; gli occhi dalle pupille allungate si piantarono altrove e il naso a cuore si mosse impercettibilmente.

Al principe di Alerath ricordò molto un leone pronto all'inseguimento o che aveva individuato qualcosa di particolare nel suo terreno di caccia e dominio.

«Che succede?» gli chiese.

«Lupi» replicò laconico Valdemar. «E non osano avvicinarsi per via della mia presenza.»

Angor si voltò e intravide, fra gli alberi, delle sagome dal manto grigio adornato di sfumature ora nere, ora color sabbia o bianche.

Malgrado tutto, pur sapendo che erano belve feroci, si sentì in colpa nel realizzare che forse, proprio in quel momento, lui stava indossando ciò che restava di un membro del loro branco, di un loro simile.

Prima ancora che l'altro principe potesse fermarlo e riacciuffarlo, era già avanzato in direzione di quel branco che li osservava con prudente diffidenza e velata minaccia.

«Tristan, che cosa fate? Tornate qui subito!» lo apostrofò Angor, senza alzare troppo la voce. Non era mai saggio farlo in presenza di animali selvatici.

Il ragazzo lo guardò, ma non gli diede retta e si fermò a poca distanza da uno dei lupi, quello più coraggioso che a sua volta si era fatto avanti. Doveva essere il capobranco ed era maestoso, altero e ben saldo sulle possenti zampe, il capo diritto e gli occhi piantati in quelli del giovane.

Pyranel mantenne il contatto visivo e non osò fare movimenti bruschi, proprio come Angor che, comunque, era vigile e pronto ad agire in caso di pericolo evidente.

Il lupo scoprì i denti e ringhiò, rizzò il pelo e si incurvò in avanti. Una posa d'attacco.

Tristan sollevò una mano e rivolse il palmo verso l'alto, poi non fece nient'altro e attese.

Gli avevano insegnato, in genere, ad aver a che fare con le bestie selvatiche, e malgrado non avesse mai visto un lupo dal vivo, conosceva le abitudini di tale specie.

Fece una cosa molto strana e molto stupida: lentamente si privò del mantello e lo pose a terra, poi tornò su. Angor sbarrò gli occhi. «Siete impazzito? Così vi prenderete un accidente» disse, sempre senza alzare la voce. «Rimettetevi subito il mantello.»

«E state un po' zitto, su» lo apostrofò di rimando Tristan.

Il lupo si avvicinò di qualche passo, la dentatura sembrava meno visibile, il ringhiare si era affievolito. Sporse il muso appuntito e il naso gli si mosse mentre annusava la mano del giovane. Sotto lo sguardo in parte e inspiegabilmente commosso di Angor, la belva parve ammansirsi, la coda addirittura iniziò a ondeggiare come quella di un cane domestico.   
Tristan si voltò e sorrise al principe di Krygan, poi fece cenno al lupo di seguirlo e quest'ultimo gli diede retta, avanzando adagio dietro di lui e fermandosi infine a pochi passi di distanza da Valdemar. «Non è un pericolo per te e per il tuo branco, credimi» gli disse Pyranel, come se stesse conversando con uno della sua stessa specie. «Angor è buono, potete fidarvi.»

Afferrò delicatamente gli artigli di quest'ultimo e lo incoraggiò a imitare il gesto che lui aveva fatto poco fa. L'animale ci mise un po' di più a convincersi, eppure, alla fine, si rilassò visibilmente e del tutto.

Quando poco dopo il branco di lupi si congedò, sparendo nella distesa di neve all'orizzonte, Angor chiese: «Siete capace di comprendere gli animali?»

«Sì e no» rispose Tristan. «Il segreto è saperli ascoltare veramente. Leggere nei loro occhi, comprendere che hanno bisogno del loro spazio e che sono esseri senzienti e pensanti esattamente come me e come voi. Io non tratto gli animali come se fossero suppellettili o creature buone solo a stare sulle mie ginocchia per racimolare qualche carezza. Mi piace pensare a loro come degli amici, dei miei pari, esseri dai quali forse tutti noi avremmo tanto da imparare.»

L'espressione incuriosita e quasi rapita di Angor fu sostituita dalla preoccupazione quando egli si accorse del forte tremore che scuoteva Tristan da capo a piedi. Cercò in giro il manto di pelliccia, ma quando non lo trovò, decise di cedergli il proprio mantello. Per quanto non abbastanza pesante, sicuramente sarebbe stato meglio di niente. Glielo pose sulle spalle e si rese conto che anche le sue mani tremavano, sebbene non per il freddo.

«Sto bene, davvero» cercò di convincerlo Tristan, malgrado la spiacevole sensazione dell'essere trafitto all'infinito da mille schegge di ghiaccio. «E poi ne è valsa la pena.»

«Non sono sicuro che ciò basterebbe come scusa, se doveste morire assiderato e io dovessi giustificare il vostro improvviso trapasso» lo apostrofò con nero sarcasmo Angor. «Siete la persona più bizzarra e fuori dal comune che abbia mai conosciuto, Tristan Pyranel. Qua, accostatevi. Torniamo indietro e lungo il tragitto cercherò di tenervi al caldo. Per la prima volta mi torna utile essere un gatto gigante che cammina su due zampe.»

Tristan rise. Non si sentiva più la punta del naso e le labbra avevano perso sensibilità, così come le mani. Non appena Valdemar, tuttavia, gli cinse le spalle con un braccio e lo avvicinò a sé in modo che un po' di calore del suo corpo lo strappasse alla morsa del gelo, il suo viso subì un'ondata di caldo improvviso e formicolante che quasi gli fece dimenticare dove si trovava e perché era lì.

Eppure, nonostante un velo di disagio, non provava alcun desiderio di scostarsi, ma anzi di stringersi di più ad Angor, il quale non protestò e in silenzio pose gli artigli sul suo fianco, strinse gentilmente e in tal modo si premurò che riuscisse a tenere il suo passo e a non allontanarsi troppo.

«Il castello non dista molto» lo rassicurò.

Tristan gli donò in risposta un piccolo, ma sincero sorriso pieno di gratitudine. «Ditemi» disse poi, «prima sembravate... non lo so, commosso. Avevate gli occhi lucidi. Come mai?»

Valdemar esitò prima di rispondere: «Mi ha ricordato una cosa di quando ero ragazzino e anche leggermente più giovane».

«Non fate il misterioso. Raccontate.»

«Non qui. Lo farò stasera, a cena, sempre che per allora non vi siate preso una bella febbre e vi toccherà consumare un semplice brodo a letto.»

«Un che cosa?» Tristan sbatté le palpebre, perplesso.

Angor fece spallucce. «Un brodo. Dalle vostre parti non siete soliti prepararlo?»

«Beh, non so neppure che cosa sia» gli fece notare il ragazzo.

Valdemar, inaspettatamente, sembrò non farcela più e sghignazzò. «Mi spiace dirvi che neanche io so come si prepara» ammise divertito.

Tristan rimase dapprima esterrefatto, non aspettandosi proprio una risposta del genere, poi, contagiato dall'ilarità di Angor, non resse un minuto di più e rise a sua volta di gusto. «Siete incredibile! E io che non aspettavo altro che una spiegazione! Poi voi ve ne uscite così!»

«Suvvia! È ovvio che non sappia un bel niente di cucina!»

«Oh, certo! Ora accampate persino delle scuse!»

Tra uno scherzo e l'altro, riuscirono a tornare al castello e a calmarsi un po' prima che Achilles venisse ad aprire loro le porte, se non altro per non dare l'idea di aver bevuto come degli allegri marinai.

Piacevolmente sorpreso, Tristan consentì al padrone di casa di scortarlo fino alla stanza nella torre. Prima di congedarsi e lasciarlo andare, il ragazzo parlò d'impulso, incoraggiato dagli ultimi momenti che avevano trascorso assieme fuori dal palazzo.

«Sapete... è davvero brutto che i miei appartamenti siano così distanti dai vostri. Se non altro, avremmo potuto riunirci a notte fonda e chiacchierare allegramente senza nessuno a disturbarci. Con i miei fratelli lo faccio spesso, è diventata una specie di tradizione di famiglia.»

Angor si sentì pervadere da una ventata di calore proveniente dal più completo nulla. «N-Non credo sarebbe opportuno, v-voglio dire... n-non sono un vostro parente e voi... io...», agitò una zampa. «A-Achilles verrà a chiamarvi, quando sarà l'ora di cena. Prima di allora fatevi un bagno caldo e... insomma, quel che fate di solito.»

Senza dare al ragazzo il tempo per rispondere e riflettere sulla sua reazione, si congedò con un maldestro inchino e si sbrigò a tornare indietro.

*** * ***

Quando Tristan si guardò allo specchio, si disse che Angor, in quanto a gusti nel vestire, fosse decisamente ben equipaggiato. Gli abiti che aveva creato per lui erano ancora più magnifici, ora che finalmente erano stati indossati. 

Fece un giro su se stesso e osservò il modo sinuoso e languido con cui lo strascico della sopravveste si adagiava sul pavimento.  
Con gli stivali in tinta e dal lieve rialzo sembrava addirittura più alto, cosa che poteva solo renderlo felice, e onestamente iniziava ad apprezzare i benefici visivi donati dal bustino celato dalla camicia e dal resto del completo.

Pensò ad Oberon, al suo adorato fratello, e sorrise divertito al pensiero di come sarebbe stato invidioso di quegli abiti. Il sorriso che poco prima aveva fatto capolino sulle sue labbra si spense nel giro di poco e di nuovo tornarono i morsi della nostalgia a tormentarlo. Sentendosi un po' egoista, decise di mettere da parte per un po' la famiglia e di godersi quella sera, la prima che avrebbe presto trascorso con Angor come un vero e proprio ospite del castello, dopo aver pranzato con lui e passato, effettivamente, un paio d'ore molto piacevoli in sua compagnia.

Sapendo che presto sarebbe dovuto scendere per mangiare, si sbrigò a terminare l'opera e ad aggiustarsi i capelli; vi passò la spazzola, poi raccolse alcune ciocche, le scostò dal viso e le acconciò in una treccia così da evitare che gli finissero in faccia. Per il resto, invece, li lasciò sciolti, liberi di scendere sulle spalle, e appena udì bussare e la voce di Achilles annunciargli che la cena stava per essere servita e che era invitato a unirsi ad Angor in sala da pranzo.  
Corse alla porta e seguì il maestro della casa, pur ormai conoscendo a menadito la strada. Aveva una memoria visiva piuttosto allenata e in fin dei conti quel castello, per quanto cupo, era così maestoso che ogni suo singolo anfratto risultava indimenticabile.

Quando finalmente fece il suo ingresso nel luogo dove lui e il principe di Krygan per l'anno restante avrebbero trascorso parte del loro tempo, vide il figlio di re Caliban dargli le spalle, appoggiato con il gomito all'imponente caminetto. Era come se fosse immerso in pensieri molto profondi e complessi, sicuro che tra le fiamme si celasse la risposta a tutte le domande del mondo.

Tristan fece cenno ad Achilles che poteva andare e l'uomo, pur disapprovando il non poter introdurlo come si confaceva a una persona di sangue reale, abbandonò la sala.

Pyranel, dunque, quatto quatto si avvicinò ad Angor, allungò una mano e gli picchiettò il fianco.

Valdemar si riscosse e si voltò per guardarlo. Per un momento parve bloccarsi, come se il tempo avesse cessato di scorrere. Sbatté le palpebre, le pupille da felino che fissavano Tristan con aria sbalordita.

Tristan celò un sorriso e disse: «So che non siete un uomo loquace, ma un tale mutismo è fuori dal mondo persino per voi, specie dopo oggi pomeriggio! Prima eravate così prono allo scherzo e al gioco!»

Angor distolse gli occhi e schiarì la voce. «Stavo...» Di nuovo tossicchiò. «Non pensavo di aver ottenuto un risultato del genere con quegli abiti, tutto qui.»

Il più giovane arcuò le sopracciglia. «È tutto ciò che sapete dirmi?»

Doveva ammetterlo: gli procurava un sincero piacere vedere Angor non smettere di occhieggiarlo come se avesse assistito a un'apparizione sì e no divina. Girò su se stesso e inclinò il capo contro una spalla, sorridendo e scoprendo i denti perlacei. «L'opera è stata tutta vostra, d'altra parte. È giusto che un artista si compiaccia nel rimirare il proprio lavoro» disse, la voce morbida e sommessa come le fusa di un gatto in pieno stato di beatitudine.

Valdemar deglutì. «State... siete...», gesticolò. «Siete una visione» ammise infine, come non potendo più negare l'evidenza.

Tristan sorrise con più calore. «Vi piace adulare la gente, vedo» lo punzecchiò.

Angor decise di riprendersi e mise su un'espressione di autentica sfida. «E a voi civettare, a quanto pare.»

«Non sto civettando» lo rimbeccò a tono Pyranel. «Sto solo cercando di intessere una piacevole e intima conversazione. Siete proprio un malfidato!»

«Ah, sarei un malfidato?»

Il principe di Krygan gli girò attorno per superarlo e prima di allontanarsi gli disse, quasi all'orecchio: «Ve lo ripeto: non avete nulla da invidiare a una civetta».

L'altro spalancò le labbra con aria scandalizzata, ma era ovvio che entrambi stessero scherzando. «Piuttosto... mi avevate promesso un aneddoto per l'ora di cena!» gli ricordò. «Me lo avete promesso, perciò ora non osate rimangiarvi la parola data e ditemi tutto.» Mentre camminava accanto al tavolo, prese al volo da un magnifico piatto d'oro zecchino un succoso acino d'uva nera. Si voltò a guardare con paziente attesa il regale interlocutore e si fece scivolare tra le labbra la deliziosa refurtiva, accorgendosi che Angor non gli aveva mai staccato gli occhi di dosso. Sembrava un marinaio alle prese con il canto e la visione di una sirena, il che la diceva lunga.

Finalmente le iridi color zaffiro del principe di Krygan abbandonarono la figura del giovane per tornare al caminetto. Lo indicò con un gesto vago. «Vedete questo?» disse, sospirando. «Quando giunsi qui, dieci anni fa, non vi erano due lupi a fare la guardia al focolare. Era... era semplice pietra levigata e anonima.» Quasi non tollerando più la vista di quei due animali silenziosi e dalla rigida posa, Angor andò alla seggiola che si trovava a capotavola e vi prese posto. Fece cenno a Tristan di sedersi a sua volta ed egli lo fece, rimanendo però concentrato sul racconto.

«Al mio arrivo ero un quindicenne spaventato e pieno di collera per esser stato trasformato in una creatura ripugnante che la mia gente avrebbe accolto con torce e forconi, altro che la riverenza. Non avevo nessuno accanto, né mio padre né mia zia o i miei fratelli. C'era solo la servitù che non osava sollevare lo sguardo né incrociare il mio. Una servitù che temeva la Bestia di Caliban. Una volta li ho sentiti parlare fra di loro e chiamarmi così.» Fece una pausa e si guardò attorno. Per un breve istante si focalizzò sulla testa di cervo bianco che fissava il vuoto con occhi di vetro spenti e artificiali. «Non avevo nessuno, certo, a parte loro.» Accennò con la testa alle statue scolpite nel caminetto. «Emilia e Drusus. Scelsi io stesso i nomi, fui sempre io a prendermi cura di loro, a crescerli e addestrarli. Li trovai per caso mentre erravano per i boschi in cerca di cibo. Non avevano che pochi mesi e non ho mai saputo cosa fosse accaduto alla loro madre o al resto della cucciolata. Mio padre non voleva farmeli tenere, mi disse che erano lupi e i lupi non sono animali da compagnia, bensì nostri nemici naturali. Era lì con me perché aveva scelto di tornare per qualche giorno a casa, così da accertarsi che tutto a palazzo stesse procedendo per il verso giusto. Non ne avevo voglia, ma fui costretto ad andare con lui a caccia di cervi.»

Il muso da felino si rischiarò un poco grazie a un debole e nostalgico sorriso. Gli occhi gli luccicavano. «In loro non vedeva altro che due bestie feroci in miniatura. Io, però, guardai negli occhi quei due cuccioli di lupo e mi sentii incapace di ucciderli come lui mi aveva suggerito, anzi ordinato, di fare. Voleva che lo facessi per non farli tribolare oltre, perché altrimenti sarebbero morti di fame o predati da chissà quale altro animale. Non ci riuscii. Ci provai, ma invano. In loro non vedevo degli animali e basta, ma bambini di una specie diversa dalla mia, e per quanto all'epoca fossi un vero idiota viziato e dalle maniere riprovevoli, non ero così insensibile da non batter ciglio neppure all'idea di far del male a un bambino. Ricordo ancora che mi tolsi il mantello, lo avvolsi attorno a tutti e due, poi li presi in braccio e li portai a casa con me. Penso... penso che avessero capito sin da allora che non avevo intenzioni malevole, perché si fidarono ciecamente. Nemmeno un fiato, niente.»

Più raccontava e più tornava il dolore di quella perdita che mai si era del tutto spento o affievolito.

«Finché vissi a palazzo, rimasero sempre al mio fianco e non smisero di farlo neanche quando poi mi fecero abbandonare il castello attraverso dei passaggi segreti, per mai più far ritorno. Erano lì e continuarono a esserci finché un giorno, mio padre, non arrivò a rovinare tutto come al solito.»

 _E ti pareva che non ci fosse il suo zampino_ , pensò Tristan, maledicendo Caliban, dovunque si trovasse.

«Che cosa fece?» chiese, non volendo realmente sapere la storia.

«Avevo sui diciannove anni, ricordo. Il rapporto con lui si era già da tempo sgretolato e inasprito, ma una volta venne a farmi visita e finimmo per discutere, anzi litigare, ed Emilia e Drusus erano come al solito lì al mio fianco. Lui... lui a un certo punto perse le staffe e mi colpì. Avvenne in pochi attimi. Ho quasi del tutto rimosso quel momento, quel giorno, ma rimembro ancora il modo in cui Emilia a sua volta perse il controllo, ringhiò e morse quella stessa mano che aveva osato colpirmi. Lo fece per proteggermi, perché forse ai suoi occhi ero parte del suo piccolo branco, della sua famiglia, e si sa che i lupi tengono molto a certe cose. Non erano mai stati aggressivi, Tristan, ve lo giuro sul capo di ogni membro della mia famiglia. Talmente buoni e mansueti che sarebbero potuti mescolarsi agli agnelli senza destare sospetto alcuno.»

Gli artigli di Angor si mossero nervosamente.

«Ovviamente mio padre non lasciò perdere. Se osi alzare la cresta, sta' pur sicuro che ti punisce, prima o poi. Io... io gli avevo detto che non mi importava più della maledizione né di essere un principe; gli dissi che volevo andarmene da Palazzo dei Gigli per vivere da solo da qualche parte in totale tranquillità e... beh... aspettare che il mio destino, per quanto beffardo e crudele, si compisse. Gli dissi che con Emilia e Drusus non avrei sofferto di solitudine, che mi bastavano loro come amici. Forse fu anche per questo che il giorno successivo lui...»

Tristan quasi avvertì il suo malessere. «Non dovete continuare, se non ve la sentite. Vi prego, non voglio che stiate male.»

«No, voglio che... voglio che sappiate, invece. Per me è importante che lo facciate.» Il ragazzo non osò insistere, non di fronte allo sguardo lucido e implorante di Angor. «Se dovesse accadermi qualcosa, com'è quasi certo che succederà, voglio che resti in vita qualcuno che possa ricordarli, ricordarsi di loro e delle creature magnifiche, intelligenti e leali che erano. N-Non meritano di morire per sempre e una seconda volta così, nel totale silenzio. Finché qualcuno li ricorderà, anche solo tramite una semplice storia, non se ne saranno mai andati fino in fondo.»

Tristan realizzò, comprese una cosa, anche se Angor non ne aveva fatto parola, ma preferì tacere e aspettare di sapere il resto.

«Mi trovavo proprio nell'ala ovest del castello. Ero... ero dove vi ho visto io stamattina. Emilia e Drusus erano con me, poi... poi arrivò lui. Aveva una spada in mano. Loro quasi non si resero conto di cosa stava succedendo, ricordo solo il sangue, i loro guaiti, il suono orrendo della spada di mio padre che affondava nei loro corpi. Cercai più volte di fermarlo, ma non servì a niente e non volevo fargli del male. Sapevo di avere una forza superiore e di non saper ancora destreggiarmi bene con la mia nuova natura animalesca. Impotente lo guardai ucciderli entrambi e quando tutto finì, non mi rivolse neanche una sola parola e se ne andò. Da una delle finestre lo vidi ripartire con la sua scorta per tornare al fronte.»

Il principe di Alerath, nell'udire la voce di Angor tremare e affievolirsi a quel modo, sentì lo stomaco annodarglisi. Per quanto avrebbe voluto credere che un padre non potesse essere un farabutto fino a tal punto, fino a uccidere i famigli del suo stesso figlio senza batter ciglio, sapeva anche che tutto era possibile quando si trattava di re Caliban. Che uomo orribile!  
Essendosi seduto a poca distanza da Angor, per lui fu facile allungare una mano e stringere la sua, più grande e animalesca, ma affetta da un tremore che la faceva sembrare fragile come lo stelo di un fiore alle prese con una tempesta.

«Per ricolmare il vuoto lasciato dalla loro assenza avete deciso, dunque, di far scolpire nel caminetto due statue che li immortalassero per sempre e attenuassero il vostro dolore. Vero?»

Angor annuì debolmente, senza rendersene conto aveva ricambiato la stretta di Tristan come se farlo avrebbe garantito la sua salvezza e sopravvivenza. «Spesso stavo proprio lì, insieme a loro, magari mentre leggevo un libro o semplicemente rimuginavo. Credevo che facendoli ritrarre nella pietra la loro perdita sarebbe stata meno difficile da sopportare, ma mi sbagliavo.»

Pyranel sorrise, anche se era il primo al quale veniva da piangere. «Erano i vostri famigli, vero?»

Valdemar, naturalmente, annuì. «Ed erano i miei amici più cari e sinceri. Anche se fuori ero cambiato, loro hanno capito che ero sempre io, che niente in realtà era mutato. Non hanno mai avuto paura di me e non arretravano quando mi avvicinavo per far loro qualche carezza.»

Tristan strinse la sua mano con più forza. «Ora non siete più solo. Vorrei... vorrei poter capire il vostro dolore, ma posso farlo solo in parte.»

Angor si fece confuso. «Ma voi siete un mago, no? Dovreste avere per regola un famiglio.»

«Non è così semplice» ammise il ragazzo. «E al momento non ne ho alcuno. Ho molti amici a quattro zampe a casa mia, è vero, ma con nessuno di loro è scattata quella speciale scintilla. C'è persino chi non riesce mai a trovare il famiglio che gli è destinato. È tutto in mano al destino, credo.»

Valdemar abbozzò un piccolo sorriso. «Sono sicuro che prima o poi lo troverete anche voi» disse. 

Il diciottenne lo guardò in silenzio, lo scrutò con attenzione e alla fine non resse oltre: «Sapete... sembrate... diverso. Non solo nel modo di porvi, ma anche nell'aspetto. Sì, siete sempre un micione grande e grosso, però non siete lo stesso Angor che ho visto quando sono giunto a palazzo».

Angor si accigliò. «Un micione?» ripeté, lievemente divertito. «Di non farvi paura lo avevo già capito, ma addirittura questo!»

Tristan non si lasciò ingannare. «State evitando il resto del mio discorso» gli fece notare. «Non vi sto prendendo in giro, credetemi.»

«Perdonatemi, ma... è troppo bello per essere vero.» Il principe di Krygan rilassò la schiena contro la seggiola imbottita. «Ne parleremo dopo, Tristan. Ora credo sia meglio che mangiate qualcosa, specie dopo un intero pomeriggio trascorso ad arrancare nella neve.»

Il ragazzo decise di lasciar perdere, almeno per il momento, e si arrese di fronte alla fame che in effetti gli stava mordendo lo stomaco. Per fortuna il signor Hume aveva ricordato ai domestici della cucina di non preparare per il giovane Pyranel nulla che comprendesse carne o pesce di alcun tipo.

Aveva appena iniziato a gustare qualcosa proveniente dal piatto più vicino che conteneva frutta affiancata da alcune tipologie di formaggi e altri latticini quando Valdemar scelse di porre fine al silenzio disceso nella sala come un manto invisibile, ma pur sempre presente e percepibile: «Voi sapete di me molte cose, ma io quasi nulla sul vostro conto».

Tristan si strinse nelle spalle. «Volete sapere di più sulla mia famiglia e il mio regno?»

«No, solo quello che concerne voi» precisò Angor, inclinando appena la testa. «Ad esempio: avete detto che sin da quando siete nato non vi è mai stato permesso di uscire dal palazzo e non riesco a non pensare a quanto debba esser stato difficile vivere a quel modo. In un certo senso è come se poteste realmente capire cosa io stia provando tutt'ora. Sto realizzando che forse abbiamo più cose in comune di quanto pensassi.»

L'altro sospirò. «Probabilmente è così» ammise. «Tuttavia, devo confessarvi che a volte sgattaiolavo di nascosto fuori dal palazzo per stare fra le persone comuni e solo in un paio d'occasioni mi hanno riconosciuto per chi ero in realtà e... beh, è stato alquanto imbarazzante. È solo che non sopportavo l'idea di non avere contatti con il mondo che mi circondava e di non conoscere affatto il popolo guidato dalla mia famiglia, da mia madre e mio padre. So che sarei anche potuto finire in guai seri o incappare in qualche pericolo, ma questo spesso mi elettrizzava, più che farmi preoccupare o spaventarmi.» Esitò per qualche secondo. «Ho deciso di recarmi qui al posto di mia sorella perché in parte desideravo allontanarmi dal mio nido, chiamiamolo così, e conoscere nuove realtà, vedere finalmente cosa c'era oltre i confini del regno. Forse, però, a modo mio sono stato per tanti anni un prigioniero, anche se era solo per la mia sicurezza. Mia madre e mio padre erano e sono ancora in buona fede, lo so bene, però ultimamente non facevo che pensare che un cambiamento prima o poi sarebbe dovuto arrivare e poi... poi vostro padre ha scelto mia sorella per il compito che alla fine sono stato io a voler prendere sulle spalle. Magari, inconsciamente, il mio è stato anche un atto egoista. Persino una situazione simile, un salto nel buio, era preferibile alla monotonia.»

Angor annuì, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Lo stava realmente ascoltando con genuino interesse. «Ditemi la verità: avevate paura, quando avete varcato quella soglia?» chiese. Per quanto cercasse di celarlo, era chiaro che una risposta affermativa sarebbe stata per lui difficile da digerire.

Tristan, per prendere tempo, prese il calice di cristallo di fronte a sé e si versò in gola lentamente un sorso di vino. «No, non avevo paura» rispose infine, sincero. «Provavo molte cose, ma non paura. C'è stato un solo momento nel quale credo di averne avuta un po', ma poco dopo è diventata qualcos'altro: vostro padre mi aveva appena confessato la verità, mi aveva detto che in realtà non eravate malato gravemente, ma soggetto a una maledizione che vi aveva purtroppo costretto a restare recluso qui.»

Angor deglutì a vuoto. «Che altro?» incalzò, il tono di voce spento.

«Mi ha accennato ai passati tentativi di spezzare il sortilegio e... anche di Dorabella, di come finì in tragedia. Ha detto che non pretendeva che... che vi amassi, ma che vi restassi semplicemente accanto in qualità di amico e alleviassi il peso di questi vostri ultimi mesi di vita. Ha detto molte cose e io... io ero confuso e adirato con lui: ha mentito a me, ai miei genitori e ai miei fratelli, e non mi importa se secondo la sua visione non c'era altro modo. La mia famiglia ha una mentalità aperta, siamo tolleranti verso cose che altrove, invece, non hanno mai trovato terreno fertile. Se si fosse posto in maniera diversa, lo avrei apprezzato molto di più.» Tristan sapeva di causare in parte un dolore ad Angor nel riassumere la chiacchierata con Caliban, ma voleva essere onesto e non avere alcun segreto con lui. «M-Mi ha persino detto che alla fine... se lo avessi ritenuto opportuno... avrei anche potuto porre fine alla vostra vita per risparmiarvi l'agonia e voglio che sappiate che non potrei mai e poi mai fare una cosa simile. Non ho mai ucciso niente e nessuno in tutta la mia breve esistenza e non ho alcuna intenzione di iniziare a farlo proprio con voi, fra tante persone presenti al mondo. Sono venuto qui perché ero certo che potevate essere ancora aiutato e salvato, Angor, non per restare a guardare in silenzio mentre poco a poco vi spegnete e preparate a lasciare questo mondo. Qualcosa nel discorso di vostro padre mi ha un po' disgustato, lo dico sinceramente. Mio padre non avrebbe mai chiesto a voi di uccidermi, se ci fossi stato io al vostro posto. Non mi avrebbe mai mandato via di casa come ha fatto con voi, Angor, per questo stamattina ho provato a mettervi in guardia da Caliban, pur essendo sempre l'unico genitore che vi resti.»

Valdemar non sembrava granché sorpreso. «Non me la sento di giudicarlo troppo, perdonatemi. Sono il primo ad aver desiderato tante volte di morire, anziché proseguire un'esistenza del genere.»

Tristan lo guardò a lungo. «No, voi non siete stanco di vivere né desiderate di morire» sentenziò. «Voi avete paura. Paura del dolore, paura di soffrire fino alla fine, di tante altre cose, ma questo vi rende solo più affezionato alla vita, vi consente di aggrapparvi maggiormente ad essa. A volte persino la paura può essere uno sprono, anche se sembra un controsenso.» Gli faceva male vederlo così rassegnato. «Non vergognatevi di provarla. Vi rende una persona intelligente, non codarda. Se è la forza che inizia a mancarvi, allora prendete la mia, fatela vostra, ne ho a sufficienza per entrambi, credetemi, ma vi prego, Angor, non datevi per vinto, non gettate la spugna. In fin dei conti nessuno può sapere cosa gli riserverà il domani, no?»

Angor sospirò ancora. «Mi sono chiesto tante volte perché, fra le mille soluzioni plausibili e praticabili, quella fata abbia deciso di scegliere la più complicata e difficile da attuare.»

Tristan sorrise debolmente. «Amare è più semplice di quanto si pensi. Lo facciamo anche senza rendercene conto. La cosa difficile è innamorarsi e far innamorare quella persona di rimando. È difficile trovare qualcuno disposto a restare al nostro fianco nonostante i nostri difetti, ma non è impossibile e questo lei lo sapeva. Se vi avesse voluto morto e senza alcuna speranza di riuscire a spezzare il sortilegio, vi avrebbe condannato a cose ben peggiori o ucciso direttamente. All'epoca eravate solo, vulnerabile, un ragazzo di soli quindici anni. Forse, in maniera contorta, voleva che diventaste un uomo migliore di vostro padre. Sia per il bene del suo popolo che altrimenti sarebbe sceso in guerra contro il vostro, sia per punire Caliban in primo luogo. E comunque, Angor, al mondo esistono tanti tipi di amore. Non c'è solo quello fra due amanti, ma anche l'affetto che unisce una famiglia, dei fratelli o degli amici. L'amore ci circonda quasi sempre, in ogni istante, solo che spesso neppure ci facciamo caso o non sappiamo riconoscerlo. A volte non ci fermiamo nemmeno a rifletterci, tanto è spontaneo!»

«E poi dice di non saperne niente» bofonchiò Angor, rifilandogli un'occhiata in tralice.

Tristan, in risposta, gli rivolse uno sguardo ilare. «Suvvia, non brontolate ancor prima di avere un motivo valido per farlo» lo apostrofò, cercando di far suonare la frase come un vero rimprovero, anche se a stento riusciva a celare un sorriso divertito. «E comunque, Altezza, non ho mai detto di non sapere niente sull'amore in sé per sé, ma soltanto su quello... beh, avete capito, no? Per il resto, invece, so di cosa parlo. Deve trattarsi di amore, altrimenti avrei spinto giù da un dirupo Ferdinand da un bel pezzo, probabilmente con l'appoggio di almeno due dei nostri fratelli!»

Valdemar sbuffò una debole risata. «Tristan?»

«Ditemi.»

«Ho ben compreso la vostra posizione in merito alla mia situazione, ma...», il principe di Krygan fece un respiro profondo. «Vi chiedo lo stesso di farmi una promessa, di mantenerla e di farmi un favore, nel caso andasse a finire male: fate ciò che mio padre vi ha chiesto di fare. Lo preferisco, credetemi.»

Tristan, il quale stava riponendo di nuovo sul tavolo il bicchiere dopo aver sorseggiato un altro po' di vino, perse la presa su di esso e lo fece cadere disteso sul lucido legno. Il sottile cristallo finì per andare in mille pezzi colorati di rosso, ma il ragazzo a malapena ci fece caso: guardava Angor a occhi sbarrati, l'espressione ricordava molto quella di uno che era stato preso a bastonate in testa per pura e sadica cattiveria.

«S-State scherzando, vero?» chiese con un filo di voce. «Non dite sul serio, giusto?»  
Angor sollevò gli artigli, mise in mostra il palmo della mano e vi reclinò contro il pollice. Un gesto molto conosciuto a Krygan, una specie di scongiuro sul quale si facevano le promesse e i giuramenti più importanti. «Serio come la Sciagura Rossa» rispose, senza neppure il minimo cenno di ironia o sarcasmo.

Pyranel era attraversato da un debole, ma presente, tremore. «I-Io non...»

«Non ho nessun altro a cui chiederlo. Siete un mio pari, un principe, esattamente come me, e qui a Krygan queste cose sono consentite fintantoché le parti coinvolte siano appartenenti al medesimo rango. E poi... non potrei mai chiedere ad Achilles o al signor Hume di fare una cosa simile. Mi conoscono da troppo tempo, Achilles mi ha visto nascere, il signor Hume non è capace di fare del male neppure a una mosca. Ci siete solo voi.»

«S-Sì, m-ma...»

Valdemar scelse di parlare chiaramente: «Io sto morendo, Tristan. Anche ora, mentre parliamo, il processo avanza e non si fermerà solo perché io sono terribilmente affezionato alla vita, innamorato di essa sin da quando sono venuto al mondo. È già tanto se ho ritrovato un po' di forze per stare con voi, per uscire addirittura fuori dal castello, cosa che non facevo da mesi, e non perché io detesti l'aria aperta. Ogni tanto vengo visitato dal medico di corte, il solo oltre a pochi altri che sia al corrente della mia situazione, e l'ultima volta gli ho letto negli occhi ciò che davvero pensava. È vero, ho paura, e se le premesse sono queste, ho altresì paura che tra qualche mese potrei peggiorare, addirittura... non lo so, provare dolore fisico, ancora più spossatezza di quella che sento ultimamente. Ditemi, Tristan: è così sbagliato non voler tribolare fino alla fine, fino all'ultimo respiro? È davvero tanto crudele ciò che vi sto chiedendo di promettermi di fare?»

Tristan, ostinato, volse altrove le iridi violette. Non voleva neanche pensare a un simile scenario, a un'evenienza così orribile e triste. Lui uccidere Angor? Come, poi? Con quale coraggio, anzi?

Lo aveva appena conosciuto e già sentiva di esserglisi affezionato come se in realtà fossero stati amici da prima di ritrovarsi lì, uniti da un destino beffardo.

Ad Alerath, nella sua terra, la vita aveva un valore inestimabile, era un dono che andava assaporato sempre, fino in fondo, anche se le ultime gocce a volte avevano un sapore amaro. La vita era una sola e non andava sprecata né maltrattata, bensì sfruttata al massimo del suo potenziale.

Se anche non fosse stato cresciuto con quella dottrina, lo stesso si sarebbe sentito incapace di uccidere l'uomo a pochi centimetri da lui. Non era fatto per uccidere, per vedere qualcuno morire sapendo di esser stato lui la causa di tale trapasso. Si sentiva male al solo pensiero di avere le mani sporche del sangue di un'altra creatura vivente.

«Mi ritenete capace di una cosa del genere?» chiese, cercando di non far tremare la voce, ma forse ormai era tardi per certe sottigliezze, dato che aveva la vista sfocata e il respiro gli pesava nei polmoni come se quest'ultimi si fossero riempiti di pesante e denso fumo. «Si vede che conoscete poco la terra da cui provengo, sapete?» Forzò un sorriso, anche se avrebbe voluto alzarsi di corsa e rifugiarsi nella propria stanza, lontano dalle parole di Angor, dalla cruda realtà che gli aveva riportato alla mente.

Era vero: stava morendo. In una di quelle sale, forse la più bella di tutte, malgrado lo stato d'emancipazione, c'era la prova concreta del destino che era riservato al principe di Krygan; c'era una rosa stregata, forse legata strettamente ad Angor, e stava appassendo, di petali ne erano già caduti diversi.

Tuttavia...

Serrò i pugni sulle ginocchia. «Non morirete» decretò. «Troverò una soluzione, in un modo o nell'altro. Se dovrò addirittura andare a trovare Feodora e implorarla in ginocchio di rivelarmi la soluzione all'enigma, allora farò anche questo. Vostro padre ha commesso l'errore di abbigliarsi con la superbia e l'orgoglio, anziché imparare per una buona volta l'antica arte dell'umiltà. Io, però, non sono re Caliban. Non provo alcuna vergogna nel prostrarmi ai piedi di qualcuno e implorare misericordia per la persona che ho accanto. L'ho fatto per mia sorella, lo farò anche per voi.»

Angor sospirò e guardò il ragazzo come si è soliti guardare i bambini che, di norma, ignorano cose come la morte e l'impossibilità, certe volte, di risolvere un problema. «Tristan...»

«Dite e pensate quel che vi pare. La mia opinione la sapete, Angor, e sapete che mi trovo qui non per tenervi la mano e restare a guardare mentre ve ne andate per sempre, ma per spezzare la maledizione che vi affligge. Prima ve lo marchierete a fuoco in testa e meglio sarà per entrambi. Mi renderete più facile il compito, non lo nego.» Il ragazzo si alzò lentamente, sentendosi un po' malfermo e instabile sulle gambe che parevano di gelatina. «Adesso» aggiunse, la voce poco più di un udibile sussurro, «vi prego di scusarmi. Devo ritirarmi. È stata una lunga giornata e ho davvero bisogno di riposare e di pensare. Buonanotte».

Non attese la risposta di Angor e abbandonò la sala.

Il tragitto fino alla stanza nella torre parve infinito. Quando finalmente entrò e vi si barricò sì e no dentro, Tristan venne assalito da un impeto improvviso di disperata collera che ebbe come risultato un pugno sul muro e nocche ammaccate.


	11. IX. Febbre

Achilles si fermò di fronte alle porte del castello e si voltò a guardare l'uomo a poca distanza da lui che recava con sé una valigia di cuoio scuro. Aveva l'aria molto seria, quarantacinque anni alle spalle, più di venti in fatto di carriera da quando aveva preso il posto del padre defunto.

«Dovete scusarci e scusare sua Altezza se vi abbiamo fatto arrivare fin qui con poco preavviso.»

Il medico, il quale rispondeva al nome di Nikodemus Præleck, si accigliò. «La salute di sua Altezza si è aggravata?» domandò diretto.

Achilles scosse il capo. «No, non è per lui che siete qui, ma... per il suo ospite, il principe di Alerath.»

Nikodemus fece un cenno d'assenso. «Sì, ho presente. A corte non si parla d'altro. Che cos'ha?»

«Sarà sua Altezza a spiegarvelo. Venite, entrate.» Il maestro della casa aprì le porte e Præleck lo seguì a ruota, il passo svelto e sicuro. Non fecero neppure in tempo a fare qualche metro nell'ingresso, che subito corse loro incontro Angor stesso. Il medico era ormai abituato al suo aspetto e comunque non gli era permesso di impressionarsi davanti ad alcunché. Senza contare che Angor non si era mai comportato in modo bestiale o cose del genere.

Fece un inchino rispettoso. «Achilles mi ha già introdotto l'argomento, vostra Altezza. Ditemi: che cos'ha il principe di Alerath?»

Valdemar gli fece segno di seguirlo verso le scale, in modo da accompagnarlo nella stanza nella torre. Mentre salivano i gradini, iniziò a spiegare per filo e per segno il problema: «In queste tre settimane siamo più volte usciti per fare un giro nei boschi, ma negli ultimi giorni prima della febbre ha iniziato a sembrarmi... non lo so, pareva strano, stanco, finché tre giorni fa, in tarda mattinata, non sono venuti a dirmi che non si era ancora alzato dal letto e che la sua fronte scottava. Mi sono personalmente accertato di ciò e in effetti ha la febbre, credo alta.»

Præleck sospirò. «Me lo aspettavo, perdonate la franchezza. Alerath ha un clima molto differente da quello di Krygan e dintorni, è piuttosto facile che persone provenienti da regni come quello del principe Pyranel, prima o poi, presentino sintomi del genere e fiacchezza. Non tollerano temperature così rigide, è normale che si sia ammalato.»

Angor deglutì. «Ma si rimetterà, vero? Voglio dire...»

Nikodemus sorrise in maniera rassicurante e pacata. «Non temete, Altezza. Di febbre si muore molto di rado, la medicina ha fatto enormi progressi in questi anni. Siamo a livelli ben più alti di quando era il mio povero e defunto padre a esercitare la mia professione.»

Il principe di Krygan annuì. «Mi fido di voi.»

«E la vostra salute, invece?»

«Lo sapete: a volte è stabile, altre invece no. Dipende dai giorni.»

Il medico tacque per alcuni istanti. «I vostri fratelli, il principe e la principessa, non fanno che chiedermi di voi ogni volta che faccio ritorno da qui. Altezza, credo dovreste permettermi di metterli al corrente del vostro reale stato di salute. Mentire e guardarli negli occhi diventa sempre più difficile, perdonatemi la sfacciataggine.»

«Lo capisco, dottore, e mi scuso per avervi costretto per tutti questi anni a mentire ai miei fratelli, ma credetemi... è solo per il loro bene. Non voglio essere loro di peso, hanno altro a cui pensare.»

«Ma se voi doveste...»

«Sanno che la mia salute non è delle migliori, dottor Præleck. Se la morte è quel che mi attende, non sarà una sorpresa.»

Il medico si fermò e così fece pure Angor. «Altezza, non dovrei dirvelo, ma... vostro padre li ha messi al corrente non molto tempo fa della verità dietro alla vostra assenza. Sanno del sortilegio e sanno quali conseguenze avrà se voi non doveste riuscire a infrangerlo. Non sanno che state morendo, ho detto loro che siete stabile e che sembrate abbastanza in forma, date le circostanze, ma... vostro fratello, soprattutto, è un uomo alquanto persuasivo e perspicace, non gli si può nascondere niente a lungo. L'altro ieri l'ho sentito discutere con vostro padre, sembrava deciso a partire per Palazzo dei Gigli, per venire da voi, sapere finalmente come stanno davvero le cose e starvi accanto. Vi prego, Altezza, non inasprite la situazione. Vi parlo in qualità di uomo, non solo di medico. Da uomo che tanti anni fa assisteva il padre al lavoro e vi ha visto nascere, così come ho poi aiutato i vostri fratelli a venire al mondo.»

Angor si sentì male udendo parlare a quel modo Nikodemus. Sapeva di star sbagliando, di aver sbagliato, nel nascondere la verità ai fratelli, ma era anche adirato con il padre perché proprio con lui aveva stabilito quel compromesso.

_Lo aveva giurato sulla tomba di mia madre che non avrebbe detto niente a Prospero ed Hermia._

Iniziava a credere, a quel punto, che Caliban non avesse neppure il minimo rispetto per la defunta moglie. Lo aveva solo per se stesso.

Non gli andava di far sapere ai suoi fratelli come davvero stavano andando le cose, ma continuare quella recita avrebbe solo spinto Prospero a fare qualche sciocchezza, da bravo Valdemar qual era. Si sapeva che la loro famiglia vantava di molti membri, morti e vivi, dalla testa dura come la pietra e bollente come l'interno d'un vulcano prossimo all'eruzione.

Non aveva scelta.

«Va bene, dunque. Ditegli la verità, ma anche di non venire qui e di restare a casa. Non voglio che Hermia rimanga da sola con il re.»

«Saggia decisione, Altezza, ma permettetemi di dirvi che la principessa è una ragazza forte e di volontà ferrea. È una dei pochi che riesca a tener testa a vostro padre e questo sì che è tutto dire!»

Angor sorrise debolmente. «Parlatemi di loro, dottore. Mio padre a malapena affronta l'argomento, le poche volte in cui ci scriviamo.» Stavano per raggiungere la stanza di Tristan e aveva davvero bisogno di distrarsi, di non sprofondare nell'inquietudine che sfociava nel panico ogni volta che pensava a quel ragazzo e alla sua salute che era peggiorata di molto durante quell'ultima settimana. Non voleva che Tristan stesse male né che gli accadesse qualcosa di davvero grave. Non lo voleva e basta. Per quanto assurdo, un po' si era affezionato a lui, gli piaceva la sua compagnia, anche se dalla sera in cui avevano parlato a cena Pyranel aveva tirato con forza le briglie della loro convivenza e si era comportato in modo più chiuso e distaccato, come se fosse arrabbiato sul serio con lui per via della promessa rimasta in sospeso.

Col senno di poi Angor si era pentito di aver sollevato la questione, avrebbe tanto voluto non averlo fatto.

Præleck abbozzò un sorriso. «So che vostro fratello non fa altro che viaggiare. Va e torna da chissà quale terra, vicina o lontana che sia, e dopo l'ultimo viaggio non fa che parlare di come si sia imbattuto in una torre dall'altezza spropositata e in apparenza priva d'entrata e uscita. Dice che nella torre ha scorto una fanciulla, di aver parlato con lei e averle giurato che sarebbe presto tornato da lei per liberarla. Credo... credo si sia innamorato, Altezza. Alcuni lo prendono in giro, dicono che sia solo una scemenza e... beh... vostro padre gli ha proibito categoricamente di ripartire e rivedere quella ragazza. È ancora deciso a voler maritare il principe Prospero o la principessa Hermia con uno dei figli della regina Gatria. Naturalmente mira a chiedere in moglie la principessa Petra per vostro fratello, ma lui è di avviso ben diverso, almeno da quel che si vocifera per i corridoi del castello.»

Angor, dapprima felice nel sentire che Prospero sembrava aver trovato una persona da amare, si incupì udendo che Caliban si era intestardito nel far sposare il secondogenito con la sorella di Tristan. «Tipico di mio padre pestare i mirtilli dei cesti altrui» sentenziò, chiamando in causa un vecchio modo di dire di Krygan. «Vorrei poter aiutare in qualche modo mio fratello, ma non credo di aver chissà quale positivo ascendente su mio padre. Probabilmente, se mettessi becco nella faccenda, questo farebbe solo indispettire ulteriormente il re. Temo che Prospero dovrà ricorrere a tutta la buona volontà di cui dispone per togliersi da quest'impiccio, anche se mi sento un fratello degenere al pensiero di non fare niente e restare in silenzio.» I suoi occhi azzurri scrutarono il medico. «C'è qualcosa che non mi state dicendo, vero?»

Præleck deglutì. «Vi prego di far restare fra me e voi questo, Altezza.»

«Vi sembro uno che spettegola in lungo e in largo con chiunque?» lo apostrofò sarcastico Angor. «Fuori il rospo, dottore.»

«Vostro fratello e quella fanciulla, che a detta sua è un'autentica principessa... loro...»

«Cosa?»

«Un matrimonio è già stato celebrato, Altezza, e regolarmente è stato consumato e reso così legittimo. La principessa Seraphina, qualche giorno fa, ha... ha fatto recapitare in qualche modo una lettera a vostro fratello. Sembra che presto il principe Prospero diventerà padre. Lo ha confidato a me perché lo accompagni nel prossimo viaggio che verte a liberare finalmente dalla torre la ragazza e accertarmi che il suo stato delicato sia realmente tale. Non serve dire che questo, Altezza, se il re dovesse alla fine accettare la principessa Seraphina in qualità di futura moglie di Prospero, decreterà anche la sua ascesa al trono. Con un erede in arrivo e per giunta legittimo, per legge e anche per via delle attuali circostanze il potere spetterà a lui. Già senza sapere tutto ciò il re ha iniziato a parlare della vostra decisiva deposizione dal ruolo di principe ereditario. Dice di voler addirittura diseredarvi, nel caso venisse a mancare per qualche motivo prima di voi.»

Angor era lievemente sconvolto dall'audacia del fratello e dal modo in cui si fosse già assicurato di poter stare con quella principessa in modo del tutto regolare. «Perbacco, che briccone!» commentò. «Beh, mi auguro che riesca a vivere felice e contento, almeno lui.»

«Altezza, non...»

«Mio padre può fare quel che vuole. Che mi deponga, che mi diseredi o faccia addirittura gettare le mie future spoglie nel fossato della prigione di Arkhsena, se lo ritiene giusto. Non mi interessa. Ha già messo in chiaro più volte cosa realmente pensa di colui che un tempo chiamava figlio e poi ha scelto in qualità di possibile omicida di un povero ragazzo. So bene cosa credeva avrei fatto, una volta giunto Tristan in questo palazzo, e riesco a immaginare i suoi reali piani per Alerath. Sapete, Præleck... da quando il principe di Alerath si è presentato, ho iniziato a rivalutare il re sotto molti punti di vista e forse a vederlo finalmente per chi è sul serio.» Non gli importava di star parlando male di Caliban. Col senno di poi si era reso conto che la storia di Dorabella faceva davvero acqua da tutte le parti. C'era qualcosa che non tornava ed era deciso ad andare nella tomba con la verità stretta nei pugni irrigiditi dalla morte.

Doveva pur esserci un motivo se tanti, oltre a Tristan, definivano re Caliban un monarca crudele.

Quando ormai erano a pochi passi dalla porta della camera, si fermò e guardò dritto negli occhi il medico. «Vi chiedo di fare una cosa per me: d'ora in poi dovrete scrivermi, ovviamente senza farvi scoprire, e dirmi tutto ciò che mio padre fa, le sue mosse politiche, ogni cosa. Siete un dottore, ma siete anche un uomo che appartiene alla corte, mio padre si fida di voi tanto quanto si fida di Hume. Aiutate Prospero per me, Præleck. Prima che ripartiate, scriverò una missiva a mio fratello con la quale gli concederò personalmente la mia benedizione. Fino a prova contraria sono ancora il principe di Krygan e come tale un po' di potere lo posseggo. Non intendo sprecarlo.»

Era stanco di compiacere un uomo che in realtà non aveva fatto niente per aiutarlo in tutti quegli anni di esilio, perché in fin dei conti di questo si trattava. Tristan non aveva avuto paura di lui, non l'aveva mai trattato come un mostro in tre settimane di convivenza, e ciò significava che non tutte le persone erano ingiuste e incapaci di comprendere le altrui difficoltà e croci.

Caliban lo aveva allontanato solo perché era lui stesso a vergognarsi della Bestia.

Præleck esitò. «Come desiderate, Altezza.» Una pausa. «Potete anche rinunciare a tutto quello che vi sarebbe teoricamente dovuto, ma sapete, principe Angor? Voi... voi sareste stato un bravo sovrano, quello di cui forse Krygan avrebbe realmente necessitato.»

Angor sbuffò una risata priva di gioia o ilarità. «Oh, sicuro! E ditemi, Præleck, su quale base affermate ciò? Ho condotto gloriosamente in battaglia un esercito e vinto una guerra? Ho commesso ogni genere di prodezza da cui sempre sono uscito vittorioso? Ho fatto qualcosa di concreto per il popolo?» Scosse il capo. «Non vi basate su ciò che vedete ora, dottore. Non commettete una simile imprudenza. La supposta saggezza di cui sicuramente state parlando, sempre che esista, è stata raggiunta solo dopo che una fata mi ha ricordato che sono un semplice mortale, un uomo qualsiasi, e che ho una corona sul capo per volere del caso, non degli dèi, di un potere superiore e divino che ha stabilito in quale famiglia dovessi venire al mondo. Sono un principe perché sono nato come tale e per fortuna non arriverò mai a diventare re. Non sono il sovrano di cui Krygan ha bisogno. Sono solo un uomo che anela alla solitudine e alla pace, e poco importa in quali vesti queste care amiche decideranno di bussare alla mia porta. Al contrario di quel che feci dieci anni fa, non la sbarrerò.»

Non voleva che il suo palese disinteresse per la corona, per il potere e tanto altro ancora, venisse scambiato per umiltà e regalità. Era la persona meno regale che esistesse, il meno adatto a governare un qualsivoglia regno.

A quindici anni ci aveva provato e cos'era saltato fuori, a parte una possibile guerra con le Fate? Figurarsi cosa sarebbe potuto accadere, se fosse tornato a casa, di nuovo nelle vesti di uomo, e ripreso in mano le sorti di Krygan!

Præleck tacque e lui, dunque, considerò la discussione chiusa. Aprì le porte della stanza ed entrarono. Gli si strinse il cuore nel vedere Tristan a letto e attualmente privo di conoscenza in uno stato non proprio ottimale.

_È tutta colpa mia. Avrei dovuto dissuadervi, anziché incoraggiarvi._

Si chiese se prima o poi avrebbe cessato di far danni, anche quando tentava solo di fare del bene e di essere se stesso.

Il medico si avvicinò e lo fece anche lui, sedendosi sulla seggiola lì vicino, al capezzale del giovane principe. Præleck, intanto, dall'altro lato del letto aveva preso il polso del ragazzo e, aiutandosi con l'orologio da taschino argentato, in silenzio stava prendendo in esame il battito del cuore. «È accelerato» sentenziò tra sé e sé. Frugò nella borsa che si era portato dietro ed estrasse un oggetto piccolo, sottile e trasparente che Angor mai aveva visto prima di allora. Il principe di Krygan si accigliò. «Che trabiccolo sarebbe?» si lasciò sfuggire, sentendosi uno stupido.

Il dottore sorrise. «Un termometro a mercurio» rispose. «Fino ad ora non ha mai fallito in quanto alla misurazione della febbre, anche se eviterei di romperlo. Non per le schegge, ma per il mercurio all'interno. Solo chi è ferrato nella scienza conosce la tossicità di tale sostanza e credetemi, Altezza, se ingerito porta spesso alla morte. Non siamo ancora riusciti a trovare una cura efficace, a parte i rimedi magici.»

Angor annuì. «Capisco» si limitò a rispondere. Senza farci caso, scostò dalla fronte calda e scivolosa di Tristan alcune ciocche di lunghi e candidi capelli.

«Cercate di ridestarlo. Devo valutare le sue reazioni e non è comunque un bene che rimanga a lungo incosciente. Se la febbre salirà troppo, potrebbe causare danni anche irreparabili. Non voglio allarmarvi, Altezza, ma queste situazioni vanno tenute sotto osservazione. Avete arieggiato un po' la stanza?»

Valdemar fece un breve cenno di assenso, il cuore in gola di fronte alle parole del dottore. «Avevate detto che non era in pericolo di vita.»

«Non immaginavo che la febbre fosse così alta» replicò l'uomo, occhieggiando il termometro che lo informava che la temperatura corporea di Tristan superava la soglia dei trentanove gradi. Lo mise via e poi frugò ancora nella borsa. Diede un'ampolla ad Angor. «Questo dovrebbe funzionare. È un antipiretico.»

«Un anti... che cosa?»

«Servirà a far scendere la febbre» spiegò pragmatico il medico. «Poi parlerò con Achilles e gli riferirò cosa servire ai pasti a sua Altezza finché non si sarà completamente rimesso.»

«Tristan non mangia carne di alcun tipo» disse Angor, sapendo che per il ragazzo era importante quel dettaglio.

Præleck assunse un'aria severa. «L'ideale sarebbe in effetti il consumo di carne magra e leggera, come ad esempio del pesce, del pollo, vitello o brodo fatto con quest'ultimi.»

«Non c'è altro?» insisté Angor.

«Beh, il consumo di cereali. Del riso, magari. Anche molta frutta e verdura.»

«Quelli andranno bene» replicò Valdemar.

Nikodemus fece un respiro profondo e scrutò il giovane uomo. «Ciò che non sappiamo, Altezza, non può ferirci. A buon intenditor poche parole.»

Il principe di Krygan colse subito il sottile consiglio. «Mi state dicendo che dovrei andare contro le sue preferenze e usanze? Somministrargli carne o derivati di essa con l'inganno?»

«A volte una bugia può salvare la vita, Altezza. La dieta rispettata dal vostro ospite non gli permetterà di reggere a lungo un clima del genere. Ha bisogno di nutrirsi in modo sostanzioso e nutriente, non basta del cibo di origine vegetale. Probabilmente ha le difese immunitarie troppo deboli per competere con le impietose e aspre Terre del Sud. Certo, potrebbe lo stesso rimettersi, ma non so quanto possa valere la pena rispettare certi precetti quando sul piatto della bilancia c'è la vita stessa.»

Angor non seppe cosa dire e rimase in silenzio. Guardò il medico tirare fuori dalla borsa una siringa di vetro. «Vogliate scusarmi. Devo far mettere a bollire questa. Somministrerò al principe di Alerath subito l'antipiretico. So di chiedervi molto, ma considerando la distanza fra questo castello e la corte del re, qualcuno dovrà curare con molta attenzione sua Altezza e penso sia molto meglio lasciare a voi quest'incarico. Non temete, non sarà difficile. Ricordate che prima di tutto la siringa va sempre sterilizzata mettendola a bollire.» Strinse una spalla a un Angor piuttosto scioccato, si scusò e uscì dalla stanza.

Valdemar deglutì e tornò a guardare Tristan. «Dovevate proprio ammalarvi?» disse a mezza voce. Di medicine e affini ne sapeva ancor meno di come si facesse a giacere con una donna, cosa che più o meno tutti della sua età da tempo avevano imparato a fare.

Non voleva peggiorare la salute di Tristan sbagliando qualcosa!

Era chiaro che Præleck lo avesse sopravvalutato.

_In questi giorni mi sono lamentato, a volte, della vostra parlantina. Anche se eravate ancora un po' arrabbiato, lo stesso non avete resistito a chiacchierare con me. Adesso vorrei solo risentirvi parlare per ore e ore, anche solo per farmi la ramanzina._

Ormai lo aveva inquadrato, sapeva che Tristan era un ragazzo sempre molto attivo e dinamico, e vederlo in quello stato era destabilizzante.

Forse era solo la solitudine a cominciare a stargli stretta o forse, ancora, non desiderava realmente stare per conto proprio. Magari si era soltanto illuso per anni, lo aveva fatto per andare avanti e non prestar attenzione al vuoto colossale dentro il cuore.

Da quando Tristan era arrivato, però, non si era più sentito solo. Ci aveva impiegato un altro paio di giorni prima di accettare fino in fondo la sua presenza, l'aiuto anche affettivo che quel ragazzo sin da subito aveva tentato di dargli. La verità era che per tanto tempo non aveva trascorso giornate così belle e ricche di imprevisti, piccoli o meno che fossero.

Aveva riscoperto la bellezza in un sorriso gentile, spontaneo e amichevole; la poesia arcana e magica che si percepiva nel conversare con una persona capace di capire e di ascoltare sul serio; il piacevole brivido celato in una semplice stretta di mano donata senza l'ombra di paura, ribrezzo o pietà. Si era sentito di nuovo una persona normale, un uomo come tanti altri, accettato e benvoluto.

Ansioso di fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, mentre era in attesa del ritorno di Præleck, allungò il braccio e strinse nel pugno il panno immerso nella ciotola con all'interno acqua tiepida che ormai si era quasi del tutto raffreddata. Lo strizzò ben bene, poi tamponò il viso e la fronte di Tristan, cercando di essere il più delicato possibile. Mentre lo faceva, provò a farlo ridestare, ricordando il monito del dottore. «Tristan?» lo chiamò di nuovo, con un nodo alla gola che gli impediva di mantenere ferma la voce. «Vi prego, svegliatevi, non ce la faccio più a vedervi così. Ve lo giuro: se tornerete a star bene, non dirò più niente su ciò che sarà o non sarà tra qualche mese. Sono disposto ad afferrare la mano che mi avete teso e a lasciare che mi conduciate dovunque voi vogliate.»

La verità era che non voleva perdere un altro amico, forse l'unico di specie tale e quale alla sua che avesse mai avuto, l'unico che avesse avuto il coraggio di parlargli onestamente, anche a costo di non incontrare i suoi gusti, persino di farlo arrabbiare o rattristare. Lo aveva trattato come un uomo qualsiasi e di questo gliene era grato. 

Inumidì ancora il panno. Proprio mentre lo stava privando dell'acqua in eccesso, udì un debole suono che gli parve tanto quello di un flauto in cui era stata soffiata troppa poca aria per trarne una melodia, una nota anche minima.

Si voltò e vide gli occhi di Tristan parzialmente aperti e fissi su di lui. In passato, da ragazzo, il viola non gli era mai piaciuto come colore, in nessuna delle sue molteplici sfumature, ma scoprì di non essere mai stato così felice di scorgerlo come quando si rese conto che il ragazzo aveva ripreso conoscenza e gli aveva persino parlato.

Si sporse. «Tristan! Finalmente siete tornato...», si morse la lingua un attimo prima di terminare la frase. «Siete tornato fra di noi» si corresse subito. «È bello vedervi di nuovo sveglio.»

Pyranel incurvò le labbra screpolate in un flebile e sincero sorriso. «Siete talmente felice che avete iniziato a fare le fusa a tutto spiano, sapete?» gracchiò.

Angor non seppe se ridere o meno, oppure dargli una botta in testa. In effetti, però, stava davvero facendo le fusa e non aveva la più pallida idea di come ridarsi un po' di tono.

Alla fine riuscì a schiarire la voce. «Non è stata una cosa volontaria» bofonchiò. «Io... Io stavo solo...»

«... facendo le fusa» terminò Tristan, divertito. Come cercò di alzarsi per stare dritto con la schiena, Angor lo fermò e spinse di nuovo sul cuscino. «Cosa credete di fare? Non siete nelle condizioni di muovervi!»

Tristan fece per replicare, ma l'arrivo di Præleck mise fine alla discussione ancor prima che potesse cominciare. Il medico si avvicinò e sorrise al ragazzo. «Vedo che siete tornato cosciente. Ottimo!»

Il giovane principe di Alerath, un po' a disagio, cercò di sorridere di rimando, ma parve congelarsi letteralmente non appena vide uno strano aggeggio in mano al dottore. Aveva una punta lunga e sottile, era chiaro che andasse infilata in qualcosa. Non ne conosceva il funzionamento, ma aveva l'aria di procurare tanto, tanto dolore.

«Q-Quella che cos'è?» chiocciò.

«Una siringa» spiegò il medico. «State tranquillo, sentirete solo un leggero pizzicore, ma passerà subito.»

«Un cosa? M-Ma...» Tristan non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi infilzare da quell'arnese. Non gli importava se avrebbe procurato solo un _lieve pizzicore_. «E comunque come... dove...»   
Non voleva neppure pensare alle miriadi di dolorose e spiacevoli possibilità.

Angor decise di intervenire e gli strinse una spalla. «Tristan, non vi allarmate. Vi assicuro che non fa male e di iniezioni ne ho fatte tante.»

Nikodemus preparò la siringa, poi tentò di usarla per lo scopo cui era destinata, ma fu impossibile far stare fermo il ragazzo. Non volendo rischiare di fargli sul serio male, il medico fece un passo indietro. «Sareste più tranquillo se fosse sua Altezza a farvi l'iniezione?» chiese infine. «Sembrate affiatati, forse con lui avreste meno paura.»

«Cosa?» fecero in coro i due.

«Io non penso sia il caso» aggiunse Angor.

«S-Senza offesa, ma qui non siete voi il dottore?» gli fece eco Tristan.

Præleck, che era un uomo risoluto, quando voleva e doveva, fece alzare Valdemar e gli tese la siringa. «Io vi darò le indicazioni necessarie. È necessario che impariate a farlo, vostra Altezza. Come vi ho spiegato: io devo tornare a corte e devo lasciare in mani sicure la convalescenza del principe di Alerath. Avanti, procedete.»

Ignorando le deboli proteste del giovane, Angor si decise a fare come gli era stato detto.

*** * ***

Estrasse piano l'ago dal braccio di Tristan e sollevò lo sguardo su quest'ultimo, abbozzando un sorriso e socchiudendo gli occhi. «Sbaglio o sembrate quasi averci preso gusto?» lo punzecchiò, vedendolo alquanto rilassato e felice di restare in balia delle sue premure mediche, per quanto elementari.

Pyranel sorrise di sbieco, guardandolo da oltre la spalla dalla quale pendeva parte della veste da camera allentata. «Pensavo peggio, invece non è affatto doloroso. Voi, poi, siete delicato e questo è un punto a vostro favore.» Si lasciò cadere sul cuscino, le braccia mollemente abbandonate ai lati del capo, i capelli sparsi come onde immacolate che gareggiavano con le lenzuola.

Angor, pur senza volerlo, si ritrovò a chiedersi se Tristan, certe volte, appositamente volesse apparire... provocante.

_Perché ho questi strani pensieri?_

«Mhm, avete di nuovo quello sguardo intenso di vostro personale conio» lo riportò alla mente l'oggetto delle sue riflessioni.

«Davvero?» incalzò rauco Valdemar, cercando di distogliere l'attenzione da lui e concentrarsi su qualcosa che gli desse meno grattacapi. Accennò al vassoio posto sul mobile accanto al letto. «Meglio se bevete il brodo. Rischiate di farlo raffreddare.»

«Lo farò, ma solo se rimarrete qui. Non voglio restare da solo.» Tristan fece per sporgersi, scoprire la scodella d'argento e prenderla, ma Angor lo precedette e gliela tese, non volendo che si sforzasse più del dovuto. «Certo che la settimana scorsa mi avete fatto prendere un bel colpo!» buttò lì. «A un certo punto ho davvero pensato che stavate per andarvene. Credo che la dose di quella roba fosse troppo bassa, perché quando ho fatto recapitare un messaggio urgente a Præleck, lui ha mandato una risposta con il corvo di servizio dicendomi di aumentarla. Scottavate tanto da sembrare una fornace, avevate iniziato a delirare. Vi sentivo chiamare i vostri genitori, i vostri fratelli, poi... poi anche me e il signor Hume. Non era un bello spettacolo.»

Tristan sorresse contro lo stomaco la scodella, si sporse e gli strinse un braccio. «Non preoccupatevi. Ora sto molto meglio, vedete? Il peggio è passato, Angor. Pensavate fosse così facile liberarvi di me, dite un po'?»

Angor tentò di abbozzare una risata. «Suppongo che nel caso mi venisse voglia di farlo, dovrei impegnarmi molto di più.»

«Badate che so difendermi e contrattaccare per le rime!» replicò il ragazzo, fingendosi minaccioso e terminando con un sorso di brodo dal sapore vegetale e lievemente balsamico per via delle erbe che erano state aggiunte a fine cottura. Era stato il medico a ordinare tale procedura che veniva eseguita alla perfezione, specialmente dopo che Angor aveva accoratamente esortato le cucine a non commettere errori.

Il principe più anziano esitò, infine: «Non vi ho ancora domandato, a distanza di settimane, quali piani avete per quando quest'anno sarà volto al termine. Tornerete dai vostri genitori?»

«L'affetto e la buona educazione mi imporrebbero questo, ma... non saprei, onestamente. Sarebbe come tornare in una gabbia. Per quanto dorata, resta pur sempre tale e la vita dietro le sbarre ha un sapore amaro per un uccello che per un po' ha potuto assaporare un breve periodo di esistenza in piena libertà.»

«Non siete poi così libero» si permise di dire Angor. «Avete un accordo con mio padre, ricordate? Siete qui per volere suo.»

«No. Non più, almeno» ribatté l'altro. «Non è più una questione di dovere o di politica, non per me.» Finì il brodo restante e ripose la ciotola sul vassoio. «Angor, devo... devo confessarvi una cosa. Promettete di non arrabbiarvi?»

«Ormai so che non susciterebbe su di voi alcun effetto» lo rimbeccò beffardo Valdemar. «Ditemi, allora.»

Tristan si morse il labbro inferiore. Forse era meglio dire tutto e subito, senza tanti giri di parole inutili. «Ho volutamente preso freddo. Sapevo che mi sarei ammalato, rimanendo troppo all'aria aperta con un bel po' di neve a circondarmi, senza vestirmi in modo del tutto adeguato. Ho... Ho scelto di correre il rischio per una buona causa, per una ragione valida, almeno per me.» Sbuffò una debole risata. «Non per essere al centro dell'attenzione o per godere di eventuali vostre premure, che sono state comunque assai gradite e mi hanno deliziato, ma... era per impartirvi una lezione, Angor, seppur con un alto tasso di rischio e alquanto dura. Mia madre, però, dice che certe volte per far capire a una persona un determinato concetto, bisogna sbatterglielo metaforicamente in faccia, curare una ferita con il fuoco, cauterizzarla, anche se fa molto male.»   
Sentì il labbro inferiore tremargli, l'angoscia tornare ad ardergli nel petto. Si rese conto di avere le guance bagnate e di non riuscire a smettere di piangere come un bambino.   
«V-Voi non potete capire come mi sono sentito quella sera, quando... quando mi avete chiesto di uccidervi, nel caso non foste riuscito a farcela contro il sortilegio. Non capite quanto ha fatto male vedervi gettare le armi ancor prima d-di aver iniziato a battervi. Vi guardavo ed eravate così rassegnato, avevo voglia di... di prendervi a schiaffi, di scuotervi per le spalle e urlarvi che eravate uno stupido. Neanche Ferdinand è mai stato capace di farmi inviperire così, ve lo assicuro. Sapevo di dover fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, per distrarvi dai vostri pensieri, per... per salvarvi dall'autocommiserazione, dal sentirvi un fallimento, perché è questa la verità e lo sapete bene. Non bastava avermi chiesto scusa, aver detto che non avremmo più parlato di quella cosa. Sapevo che prima o poi avreste affrontato ancora l'argomento e dovevo operare prima di vedervi sprofondare di nuovo.»   
Si strofinò le guance. Era difficile parlare, piangere e tentare di farsi comprendere allo stesso tempo.   
«Così ho... ho scelto di rischiare, di fare di tutto per ammalarmi, anche a costo di dover rimanere sotto le coperte per giorni. Volevo che capiste cosa avrei provato io vedendovi disteso su un letto e lottare per restare in vita o lasciarvi andare completamente. Volevo che capiste cosa mi avevate chiesto di fare, quanto possa essere doloroso e insopportabile vedere una persona stare male e peggiorare sempre di più mentre siamo impotenti e non possiamo far nulla per aiutarla. Dovevate capire per essere dispiaciuto sul serio e finalmente lasciar stare una resa che non vi si addice.»

Odiava sentir parlare di morte gli altri con tanta leggerezza, come se non fosse un passaggio importante e irripetibile nella vita di un individuo, come se non contasse niente e si potesse sempre tornare indietro quando più lo si desiderava.

Lui non aveva paura di essa, certo, ma la rispettava in quanto impossibile da evitare per sempre e dispensatrice di un equilibrio, di un ordine che andava oltre la mortale comprensione.

Si era arrabbiato sentendo Angor parlare della propria morte perché lui aveva visto delle persone innocenti morire durante una guerra logorante che si era protratta per dieci anni. Oltre le mura che lo proteggevano e gli facevano credere che tutto stesse andando per il meglio aveva visto le persone, persino i bambini, morire di fame, di malattia e stenti, o ancora tanti di loro perire nell'assedio di Vehelar. Era stato orribile e non avrebbe mai dimenticato quelle grida, quei pianti sommessi, le suppliche rimaste inascoltate.

Angor parlava di qualcosa che non conosceva affatto, che non aveva mai affrontato e di cui non sapeva niente. Non aveva visto la morte in faccia come in un certo senso aveva fatto lui. Non aveva assistito a un assedio e visto migliaia di innocenti venir stroncati per sempre. Proprio per questo aveva imparato ad amare ancora di più la vita in ogni sua singola sfumatura, persino la più aspra e spiacevole. Era un dono, sempre e comunque. Vivere era una fortuna, un privilegio.

«S-Siete stato così premuroso, Angor! In questi giorni quasi non vi riconoscevo, eravate del tutto concentrato su qualcosa di ben diverso dalla maledizione e dalla morte e... e io voglio vedervi così sempre, Angor! Sempre! Voglio vedervi stringere i denti e reagire, va bene? Siete un principe per una ragione, perché qualcosa di più potente di tutti noi ha stabilito che voi dovevate nascere come tale! Voi siete un uomo nobile nell'animo, non solo nel sangue! Siete nato per lottare, per essere lì per il prossimo nei momenti difficili e pensare agli altri prima ancora che a voi stesso! È ciò che dovrebbe fare, che dovrebbe _essere_ un re!»

Si arrischiò a guardarlo dopo quella specie di sfogo che era andato ben oltre la semplice spiegazione. Lo vide decisamente colpito e colto alla sprovvista, come se avesse ricevuto un ceffone epocale che lo aveva fatto risvegliare da un incantesimo potente. Eppure anche nei suoi occhi erano visibili lacrime che di lì a poco sarebbero state versate.

Finalmente parve tornare a respirare. Distolse lo sguardo, aprì e richiuse la bocca.

«I-Io vi chiedo scusa, Tristan» disse infine, la voce incrinata. «Perdonatemi s-se ho avanzato una richiesta così dolorosa, se... se vi ho fatto del male, in qualche modo. Non immaginavo che voi... che voi avevate appositamente scelto di rischiare la vita pur di dimostrarmi che stavo... che mi stavo comportando da idiota.» Lo ammetteva: quelli erano stati i giorni peggiori che avesse mai trascorso, almeno da quando Tristan era arrivato. Non ricordava di aver mai avuto così tanta paura per qualcuno all'infuori di se stesso. Non aveva mai avuto tanta paura di perdere una persona come aveva temuto di poter perdere la compagnia di quel ragazzo. Se aveva capito come ci si poteva sentire? Eccome se l'aveva capito, e non augurava a nessuno di provare tanta angoscia e tutto quel senso di intollerabile impotenza. «La prossima volta che volete impartirmi una lezione, però... vi pregherei di farlo senza mettere la vostra persona a rischio. Parlatemi, a costo di essere brutale, ma non fate del male a voi stesso.»

Tristan mandò alle ortiche le convenzioni e l'etichetta, gattonò sul letto, si sporse e avvolse le braccia attorno ad Angor. «Lo dicevo che eravate un brav'uomo e tutto questo ne è la prova» sussurrò, sorridendo commosso quando poi Valdemar lo strinse a sua volta. Una stretta diversa dalla sua, meno delicata e più disperata. Lui semplicemente si sciolse in quell'abbraccio, nel calore di quella piacevole sensazione di totale sicurezza e pace. Sentiva di essere nel posto più sicuro del mondo e non perché era fra le braccia della Bestia, ma perché era fra le braccia di Angor, una persona che stava realmente iniziando a stimare, forse persino a ritenerlo parte della sua vita. Nel bene e nel male, per un motivo o l'altro, qualcosa simile all'amicizia era germogliato ed era avvenuto spontaneamente, senza costrizioni, probabilmente contro le aspettative di Caliban.

Nel ripensare che in teoria al suo posto sarebbe dovuta trovarsi Petra, sua sorella, Tristan avvertì per la prima volta qualcosa di diverso dall'angoscia e dall'ansia; qualcosa che gli bruciava dentro il petto e faceva accelerare il suo cuore. Qualcosa di simile alla rabbia, forse un po' possessivo, che lo spinse a riflettere e a decretare di essere stato contento di aver preso il posto di Petra, malgrado fosse un pensiero egoista e sconclusionato.

Quel vortice di riflessioni convogliò infine in un gesto un po' audace: fece risalire una mano dalla spalla di Angor al capo, in modo da poter affondare le dita nella sua morbida criniera, ma... non la trovò. Trovò, invece, quella che dapprima gli parve tiepida e ondulata seta. Autentici, lunghi capelli, poi però percepì delle orecchie a punta da felino che ormai conosceva a memoria.

Si scostò quel che bastava a poter guardare in faccia Angor e trattenne il fiato non appena vide al posto del muso da leone un viso d'avorio che ricordava quello del dipinto che aveva visto settimane prima, ma molto più maturo, decisamente adulto, i tratti del viso più affilati e meno fanciulleschi. Gli occhi, però, erano gli stessi.

 _Non vi siete reso conto del cambiamento_ , dedusse fra sé e sé. Sorrise, non potendo proprio farne a meno. «Alzatevi, venite con me.» Scivolò fuori dal letto, lo fece rimetter su e gli intimò di chiudere gli occhi.

«Perché devo farlo?» chiese dubbioso l'altro, le sopracciglia ora ben distinguibili, scure e ad ali di gabbiano aggrottate. Anche se in parte restava ancora una Bestia, un felino, considerando le orecchie, la presenza delle corna e della coda, le mani dotate di unghie che parevano di più artigli, nel viso e nella mole in generale era decisamente un uomo. Un magnifico uomo, dovette ammettere Tristan con un tuffo al cuore.

Di colpo si sentiva quasi in imbarazzo, specialmente considerando che era in veste da camera.

Per alcuni istanti passò in rassegna i lunghi, mossi e corvini capelli del principe di Krygan e si accorse che possedevano venature di un colore diverso, striature turchesi, del medesimo colore degli orecchini che pendevano poco oltre la base delle orecchie da fatto.

«Tristan, vi sentite bene?» incalzò ancora Angor, iniziando a preoccuparsi nel vederlo così assente e concentrato su chissà cosa.

Pyranel si impose di non sorridere. «Occhi chiusi, per favore.»

Valdemar alzò gli occhi al cielo e controvoglia gli diede retta. «Va bene, va bene» borbottò fra sé. Il più giovane lo condusse dunque allo specchio che si reggeva fiero sul pavimento e lo fece posizionare proprio lì davanti. Gli pose le mani sulle spalle, un gesto di complicità. «Ora potete aprirli. Cercate di non urlare come una ragazzina.»

Angor obbedì e dalla faccia che fece, per poco non gli prese un colpo. Sobbalzò e fece un passo indietro d'istinto. «C-Cosa... ma...» balbettò. Non sembrava felice, ma impaurito, incredulo, incapace di elaborare quel che stava vedendo.   
La cosa non stupì Tristan. In fin dei conti Angor non era cresciuto come tutti gli altri, non aveva potuto osservare il proprio corpo cambiare un po' alla volta negli anni. Era come se si fosse addormentato da quindicenne e svegliato all'improvviso con l'aspetto da ventiquattrenne. Chiunque avrebbe dato di matto.

Valdemar incrociò gli occhi violetti del ragazzo. «Com'è possibile? Cosa è successo? Prima ero... ero normale e ora...»

Tristan si rese conto che Angor talmente si era abituato all'aspetto da Bestia, di considerare ormai bizzarro e anormale quello originale, il viso del vero principe di Krygan.

Il giovane lo fece voltare del tutto. «State tornando alle vostre reali sembianze, tutto qua» gli spiegò, la voce pacata e tranquilla. «È solo una metamorfosi, Angor. Le affrontiamo sempre, per tutta la durata della nostra esistenza. Siete, semplicemente, come io riuscivo a vedervi dietro la criniera e tutto il resto.»

In tutta franchezza era il primo a non sapere cosa fosse successo di così importante da causare una simile conseguenza, ma una cosa era certa: era stato sufficiente a smuovere finalmente, in modo visibile, il sortilegio, le catene invisibili che avvolgevano Angor da dieci anni.

Vedendolo sconvolto, con le orecchie abbassate, più simile a un bambino che a un adulto, provò una tenerezza infinita. Prima di poter frenarsi, disse: «A me piacevate prima e piacete ora, indipendentemente dal vostro aspetto».

Non riuscì a restar serio, non quando l'altro inclinò la testa e lo fissò con aria ebete. Scoppiò a ridere di gusto. «S-Scusate, m-ma... s-siete così buffo!» disse, quasi in preda alle convulsioni.

Valdemar si accigliò. «Mi sento preso in giro.»

Il diciottenne si calmò, asciugandosi le guance. «No, nessuna presa in giro. Ricordo cos'avete detto poco dopo che ci eravamo conosciuti, ma ve lo ripeto: a me piacevate prima e mi piacete anche ora. Apprezzo la vostra compagnia, il vostro acume che purtroppo spesso viene a mancare quando si tratta di voi stesso. Siete una di quelle persone che mi fanno pensare ‟senza di lui, la mia vita non sarebbe stata la stessa".»

Angor ebbe appena il tempo di aprir bocca prima che entrambi si voltassero a guardare le porte della stanza. Udirono la voce inconfondibile del signor Hume esclamare qualcosa.

«Aspettate! Non potete irrompere così! Vi prego!»

Un'altra voce che Tristan non conosceva rispose: «Peste all'etichetta! Sono stanco di questa storia! Ho il diritto di trovarmi qui, perciò fatemi passare!»

Pyranel guardò con tanto d'occhi quello che non sapeva se ritenere più un amico o qualcos'altro, forse qualcosa più di un semplice compagno di amabili conversazioni. «Uhm... aspettavate nessuno?» chiese stupidamente.

Angor gli rifilò un'occhiata severa. «Non siate sciocco. Certo che no!» Avendone abbastanza, superò il ragazzo e afferrò i pomelli delle porte. Le aprì e per un soffio non si beccò un pugno dritto in faccia. Riuscì a schivarlo in tempo e restò a fissare sconvolto e oltraggiato il giovane uomo appena comparsogli di fronte. «Ma cosa...»

Il nuovo arrivato si bloccò e sbatté le palpebre. «Per gli dèi» esalò. «Angor, sei... sei proprio tu?»

Il principe di Krygan, finalmente, realizzò chi stava guardando e sentì il cuore mancare un battito: era suo fratello, Prospero.


	12. X. Di fanciulle nelle torri e di rospi

Nella stanza regnava un silenzio talmente denso da poter essere tagliato con un coltello.

Né Prospero né Angor fiatavano e Tristan si limitava a guardare ora l'uno, ora l'altro dei fratelli Valdemar. C'era molta tensione nell'aria.

Alla fine, però, fu proprio il più giovane dei tre a farsi coraggio, a scivolare giù dal letto e raggiungere i due, infischiandosene di non essere esattamente presentabile.

Diede un colpo di gomito ad Angor. «Suppongo sia opportuno che mi presentiate per bene vostro fratello» suggerì, accennando allusivo all'oggetto della discussione. «Siete il principe Prospero, giusto?» aggiunse, rivolgendosi direttamente al secondogenito di re Caliban. Quest'ultimo smise di occhieggiare il fratello maggiore come trovandosi alla presenza di un fantasma e annuì, facendo un breve e rispettoso inchino. «E voi, invece, suppongo siate Tristan di Alerath» replicò. «Piacere di conoscervi. Uhm... si è parlato molto di voi a Krygan. Ormai siete piuttosto famoso.»

«Davvero?» Tristan cercò di dissimulare l'imbarazzo e il disagio. «Spero si siano dette solo cose belle!» Subito dopo tale risposta si sentì un completo idiota, ma era tardi per rimangiarsi quanto affermato.

Prospero sorrise appena. «Se vi riferite al re, dovete stare tranquillo. È difficile che qualcuno riesca a entrare nelle sue grazie, non fatevene un cruccio.» Terminò con una strizzata d'occhio affabile, quasi come a voler fargli capire che lui e Caliban avevano ben poco da spartire in quanto a opinioni nei confronti del prossimo.

Angor schiarì rumorosamente la voce, sentendosi infastidito da quel gesto, pur sapendo di essere sì e no ridicolo e assurdo. «A quanto pare non c'è bisogno di presentarvi, a questo punto» disse, scoccando un'altra occhiata severa a Prospero. «Tristan, vi dispiace se ora scambio due paroline in privato con mio fratello? Sapete, no, le solite chiacchierate fra parenti a tu per tu!» Sorrise in modo convincente, poi afferrò un braccio al fratellastro e uscirono entrambi dalla stanza. Sui primi gradini della torre, senza farsi sentire, chiese al ragazzo: «In nome di Xaryon e di tutti gli dèi onnipotenti, cosa diamine ci fai qui?»

Prospero lo squadrò stizzito e spalancò le braccia. «Dopo dieci anni che non ci vediamo e non ci parliamo, sai solo dirmi questo? Si può dire che tu neppure mi abbia salutato! Bel modo di accogliere tuo fratello, _Altezza_!»

«Scusa se mi sei capitato fra capo e collo!» sbottò Angor, la voce dal tono vagamente stridulo. «Non avevi una principessa da salvare? Sai che succede se nostro padre viene a risapere che sei venuto qui?» continuò, tempestandolo di agitate domande.

«Deve solo provarci ad andare su tutte le furie o a farmi la ramanzina, dopo avermi nascosto per anni l'entità del tuo problema! Potevi anche essere già morto e io non sarei mai venuto a saperlo in tempo per dirti addio!» rispose duramente Prospero. «E per la cronaca, Seraphina attualmente si trova all'ingresso.»

«Che cosa?»

«Mi sembrava il minimo presentarla prima a te. Grazie a te e alla tua benedizione potremo sposarci in modo regolare e non mi pareva corretto non farti conoscere la mia futura moglie e madre di mio figlio.»

«Come minimo le verrà un colpo appena mi vedrà» disse sarcastico Angor, accennando a coda e tutto il resto.

Prospero agitò una mano. «Ma cosa dici! È abituata a vederne di tutti i colori. Per anni è stata prigioniera di una maga e ti assicuro che è una ragazza difficile da impressionare. Solo perché era rinchiusa in una torre, non vuol dire che ogni tanto non dovesse difendersi da eventuali intrusi.» Fece una pausa. «Præleck ha solo delineato i contorni della situazione, ma è da te che esigo delle vere e proprie spiegazioni, fratello. Voglio sapere per filo e per segno cosa ti è successo e perché sei stato mandato via da nostro padre. Potevi rimanere al castello con noi, almeno ci avresti avuti accanto. Forse... forse sei stato tu a voler andartene?»

Angor capì di non avere molte alternative. Gli fece cenno di seguirlo e insieme scesero tutti i gradini, percorsero i corridoi e infine giunsero nei suoi appartamenti. Come ebbe chiuso le porte, si voltò per guardare Prospero e, in un certo senso, affrontarlo. «Onestamente non so cosa all'epoca desiderassi o meno. Ero troppo impegnato a fare i conti con la maledizione e le sue prime conseguenze.»

L'altro annuì gravemente. «Sì, ricordo che nostra zia non ci permetteva di entrare nei tuoi alloggi per nessun motivo, ma a volte, prima che tu te ne andassi, ci fermavamo ad ascoltare e ti sentivamo piangere o urlare. Altre, invece, sembravi intento a... non lo so, a distruggere la tua stanza, a giudicare dal frastuono. Sapevamo che qualcosa non andava, che era cambiato tutto, ma non pensavamo a una cosa simile. Papà ci disse che eri malato gravemente e che per il tuo bene e il nostro dovevi abbandonare Rödmyssa, perché l'aria lontana dalla città ti avrebbe giovato. Disse che era solo una cosa temporanea, ma alla fine sono trascorsi dieci anni e ora... beh, eccomi qui.»

Angor si lasciò cadere sulla seggiola accanto alla scrivania dov'erano stipati molti libri e pergamene. Aveva gli occhi bassi, si sentiva incapace di guardare in faccia Prospero. «Mi dispiace. Scusatemi, davvero. Tutti e due.»

Prospero scosse il capo. «Non è stata colpa tua, è papà che...»

«No, non mi riferisco al mio silenzio, all'essere sparito dalle vostre vite. Mi riferisco a prima, a ciò che mi ha portato poi a tutto questo.» Con l'indice e un gesto svolazzante accennò a se stesso. «Non riesco a credere che tu ora ti trovi qui, non dopo il modo orribile e ingiusto con cui mi sono comportato per anni nei confronti tuoi e di Hermia. Non mi aspettavo di rivederti, specialmente in un momento del genere. Non ho giustificazioni per il mio comportamento passato, Prospero. Nessuna valida, almeno. Posso solo scusarmi e ammettere di essermi meritato una punizione esemplare.»

Prospero fece un respiro profondo. «Io ammetto di averti odiato, Angor. Non lo nascondo e no, non mi sento in colpa ad averlo fatto, perché ne avevo tutte le ragioni: eri un vero bastardo, scusa il termine popolare e rozzo, ma non so come altro definire la persona che eri. Sì, per un certo periodo dopo la tua partenza io e nostra sorella ci sentimmo sollevati all'idea di non dover più sopportare le tue angherie e la tua prepotenza, ma a lungo andare capimmo che avevi lasciato un vuoto enorme nel castello, nella vita di tutti quanti. Negli anni mi sono reso conto che all'epoca tu stesso eri poco più che un ragazzino e per giunta lasciato a briglia troppo sciolta. Papà era indaffarato con la guerra contro Alerath e quando tornava dava più attenzioni a me e a Hermia che a te. Eri geloso e volevi compiacerlo in ogni maniera, dico bene? Ti faceva male la sua indifferenza.»

L'altro non rispose.

«Alla fine sono giunto alla conclusione che eri una persona troppo giovane per governare e molto sola, Angor, ed è stato allora che ti ho perdonato e ho iniziato a sentire davvero la tua mancanza. Papà poi è tornato dalla guerra vittorioso, seppur con una storia assai curiosa che parlava proprio del figlio più giovane della regina Gatria che era stato mandato da te per starti accanto ed esserti amico. Præleck ha infine vuotato il sacco e poco dopo ho convinto anche nostro padre a dirmi la verità. Non è stato semplice, credimi.»

Angor esitò. «Che cosa ha detto, di preciso, su Tristan?» In tutta franchezza gli importava più di quell'argomento che di tutto il resto.

«Fidati, è meglio sorvolare. Non mi va di parlar male del prossimo, nemmeno se si tratta di ripetere le parole altrui.»

«Dimmelo e basta, Prospero.»

«Lo ha definito un piccolo insolente effeminato che prima o poi finirà in grossi guai a causa della sua lingua lunga e biforcuta. Ho edulcorato un po', lo ammetto, ma il succo è più o meno quello. Non gli va a genio e... non lo so, insieme alla sua versione dei fatti, il suo disprezzo nei confronti di una persona che ha scelto di fare del bene a te e di mantenere i rapporti fra Krygan e Alerath stabili mi ha fatto insospettire e spinto a venire qui. Gli ho letto negli occhi che sta macchinando qualcosa, ormai so riconoscere le sue espressioni.»

Angor deglutì. «Quel ragazzo non è stupido come dice nostro padre e ha capito benissimo di non stargli granché simpatico. Pensava che mi sarei infuriato, che forse avrei persino ucciso Tristan proprio per via del suo carattere un po' esuberante. La presenza del giovane Pyranel qui tiene sotto scacco Gatria, ecco la verità, e in fin dei conti è prigioniero di queste mura proprio come me. Ormai so bene come ragiona nostro padre e so anche che Tristan non si trova qui per riempire le mie vuote giornate. È un ostaggio e a volte mi chiedo come faccia a non rendersene conto o se invece lo abbia capito e abbia deciso di ignorare la realtà. Non mi stupirebbe, è stato capace di non lasciarsi impressionare dal mio aspetto iniziale e di vedermi per chi sono davvero. È una persona come poche ce ne sono, Prospero, credimi.»

Il minore si avvicinò e abbozzò un sorriso. Per quanto la faccenda dell'ostaggio e della prigionia ben camuffata lo sdegnasse e l'atteggiamento sospetto del padre lo insospettisse un bel po', qualcos'altro aveva catturato la sua attenzione. «È strano sentirti parlare a questo modo di qualcuno, sai?» ammise. «Sei davvero cambiato, Angor. Non ti riconosco più e questo è un gran complimento, fidati!»

L'altro sorrise debolmente. «Suppongo di aver imparato dai miei errori passati.»

«Scusa se sarò diretto e persino audace, ma ho l'impressione che tu tenga davvero a quel ragazzo.»

Angor abbandonò una mano sulla scrivania. «Feodora mi maledisse, mi trasformò in una bestia e mi spiegò che c'era un modo per spezzare il sortilegio: riuscire a trovare qualcuno che potesse amarmi e andare oltre il mio aspetto. Amare ed essere amato incondizionatamente, in poche parole. Se ciò non avverrà o se dovessi fare un altro passo falso, ci sarà la morte ad attendermi, e ancor prima rimarrò una bestia senza più avere l'occasione di tornare un uomo normale. Tristan sostiene che anche un'amicizia affettuosa, profonda e sincera possa essere in grado di risolvere la mia situazione e forse, vedendo i palesi progressi, direi che siamo sulla buona strada. In tre settimane mi sembra di essere rinato a nuova vita, non sto esagerando. Lui... lui è stato una ventata di aria fresca e pulita, Prospero. È diverso da noi del Sud. Proviene da un popolo che ragiona in maniera opposta alla nostra e che, per certi versi, è molto più al passo coi tempi.»

Prospero annuì. «A me puoi dirlo, se te la senti. Papà non verrà a risaperlo e non sono come lui, non giudico a priori e non ho la mente chiusa. Viaggiare mi ha aiutato ad aprirla e a mantenerla tale. Mi sono reso conto che Krygan, a confronto di molti altri regni, è rimasto fermo a una mentalità risalente ad almeno un secolo fa.»

Si scambiò un lungo e silenzioso sguardo con il fratello, poi quest'ultimo perse quella specie di lotta e trasferì le iridi cerulee sul pavimento. «Non oso pretendere più di quanto già mi sia stato dato e comunque... non lo so cosa provo o non provo. La mia mente, al momento, è in totale confusione. A volte mi ritrovo a pensare cose delle quali non posso che vergognarmi subito dopo. Mi immagino sempre nostro padre ripetermi che un uomo è tale solo quando sa conquistare una donna. In casi diversi, invece, è solo qualcuno che ha scelto di offendere la natura stessa e la decenza. Non ha forzato Tristan a recarsi qui per cercare di spezzare il maleficio. Ormai mi dà già per spacciato, Prospero, e questo è stato il ragazzo a confermarmelo: papà gli ha detto che quando sarebbe arrivato il momento, avrebbe anche potuto uccidermi e porre fine alle mie pene. Ovviamente Tristan mi ha detto e spergiurato che non ha la benché minima intenzione di fare una cosa del genere.»

«Alla malora quel vecchio gufo» commentò Prospero. «Smettila di farti condizionare da lui, Angor. È sempre stato questo il tuo problema. Ragiona con la tua testa e la tua soltanto. La vita è una sola e la tua ti appartiene, va bene? Non puoi pensare che andrai sempre d'accordo con l'opinione del prossimo!»

«Ragionare con la mia testa, dici. E per fare cosa? Per rischiare di essere respinto? Di sentirmi dire che ai suoi occhi sono solo un amico, qualcuno che pone allo stesso livello dei suoi fratelli?»

«Quindi ho ragione.» Prospero fece un bel respiro. «Se non provi a parlargli, non potrai mai sapere cosa pensa di te. Da quel che so e ho imparato a furia di girare il mondo, non c'è antidoto più potente dell'amore contro una maledizione. Parlo dell'amore a caratteri maiuscoli, Angor, non quello che quando finisce al massimo ti toglie l'appetito per mezza giornata e poi buonanotte al secchio. Insomma... a me Seraphina è piaciuta sin da subito! Mi piaceva e sai cosa ho fatto, alla fine? Sono riuscito a entrare nella torre dov'era rinchiusa e a baciarla come desideravo fare da tanto! Le ho detto che provavo dei sentimenti per lei e infatti adesso stiamo per sposarci!»

«La tua situazione è diversa dalla mia» insisté Angor, allusivo. «Se anche... se anche lui ricambiasse qualunque cosa io provi nei suoi confronti e la maledizione si infrangesse, quale avvenire potremmo mai avere, dimmi? Mi presento da nostro padre mano nella mano con Tristan? Un principe che fa una cosa del genere, qui a Krygan, come minimo viene messo ai ferri e poi fatto giustiziare, e poco importa se è di sangue reale. Nostro padre mi accuserebbe di voler portare all'estinzione la casata, di essere l'anello debole della famiglia e Tristan, forse, non tornerebbe più dalla sua famiglia.» Angor si alzò e iniziò a camminare per la stanza, innervosito. «Per tre volte ho cercato di trovare in tre donne diverse la fine a questo tormento, poi ecco che arriva il figlio dei sovrani sconfitti da mio padre e... accade _questo_! Perché ora? Perché lui?» Da un lato avrebbe voluto infischiarsene, ma dall'altro lo perseguitava il dubbio di essere in qualche maniera sbagliato e nel torto, una creazione mal riuscita degli dèi che governavano su tutto il Creato. 

Prospero deglutì. «L'amicizia non sarà sufficiente, fratello. Sei tornato a essere te stesso solo in parte e questo vuol dire che l'opera non è conclusa e che l'affetto non basta, non in questo caso. D'altronde Feodora non è una Fata comune, ma una regina. O trovi il modo di farti amare a tua volta o...», non terminò la frase, non facendola davvero a sfiorare anche solo con il pensiero quella possibilità. «Perché proprio lui? Non lo so, nessuno può rispondere a una domanda del genere, ma in fin dei conti se la pongono tutti quelli che hanno appena capito di provare dei sentimenti per qualcuno. Chiedi perché, Angor? Perché è così e basta. Non v'è altra risposta, non perdere tempo a cercarla.»

«Già, con la sola differenza che al nostro popolo non importa un fico secco delle strampalate e insensate regole imposte dal cuore» replicò tetro il maggiore. «Tu sei libero di amare Seraphine senza essere guardato male o con sdegno. Ti attende un matrimonio, la promessa di una nuova famiglia da costruire con la donna che ami. A me e a Tristan cosa offrirebbe la vita, invece? Cosa accadrebbe se per assurdo scoprissi di essere ricambiato e riuscissimo a rifarci chissà dove un'esistenza decente e poi lui, un giorno, si rendesse conto di volere una famiglia, di voler avere dei figli da accudire? Capisci cosa intendo, Prospero? Capisci perché non ho intenzione di dirgli niente? La mia vita è rovinata così com'è, ma lui ha appena iniziato a vivere la sua. Non ci penso proprio a rischiare di vederlo prima o poi infelice e pieno di rimpianti. Con me non potrebbe avere un'esistenza vissuta appieno. Sono le nostre nature a essere incompatibili e in conflitto. E comunque è un bravo ragazzo e merita una compagnia decisamente migliore della mia.»

«Cretinate, ecco cosa sto sentendo» insisté Prospero. «E comunque, male che vada nostro padre ti priverebbe di un'eventuale e futura incoronazione, ma da ciò che afferma Præleck a te neppure importa di diventare re. Tristan ha una famiglia su cui contare, no? Non rimarreste da soli, e si siamo pure io ed Hermia!» Lo innervosiva vedere Angor trovare tutte le scuse possibili e immaginabili pur di fare il granchio eremita in modo giustificato. «Tu non hai paura né di papà né dell'opinione comune o solo gli déi sanno di cos'altro! Hai paura del rifiuto. Puoi fregare il mondo intero, ma non me. Anche se per dieci anni siamo stati separati, giuro di non averti mai visto così impaurito all'idea di una semplice chiacchierata!»  
Angor sbuffò. «Non è una semplice chiacchierata.»  
«Sai cosa voglio dire, non ti arrampicare sugli specchi.» Prospero squadrò duramente il fratello. «Sei disposto persino a restare come sei e a morire, pur di non dire a quel ragazzo la verità? Prima eri decisamente troppo avventato, ma adesso posso giurare di aver ucciso conigli più coraggiosi di te!» Poteva capire che Angor era alle prime armi in fatto di sentimenti e relazioni amorose, la paura di essere respinto e altre cose, ma c'era un limite a tutto. 

Il più grande si incupì e lo guardò malamente. «Mettiamola così: preferisco aspettare. Viviamo insieme solo da quattro settimane, in fin dei conti. Resta ancora un po' di tempo.»

«L'ultimo che ha detto così, il giorno in cui doveva finalmente pagare i propri debiti si ritrovò senza un soldo in tasca» borbottò Prospero, citando un detto di Krygan. «Il tempo è tiranno, Angor, e a volte ha un pessimo senso dell'umorismo. Non farci troppo conto e non rimandare troppo una cosa che sai di dover affrontare. Scommettiamo, qui e ora, che prima o poi sarai di fronte a una situazione dove non riuscirai più a fuggire né a fingere? Quel giorno, fratello, mi aspetto di ricevere una lettera in cui mi scriverai di essere un grandissimo imbecille. Aspetta e vedrai!» Si passò due dita sugli occhi. «Quanto ti resta?»

«Fino alla data del mio compleanno.»

«Appunto, i giorni volano e ancora stai qui a temporeggiare!»

Angor sollevò le mani. «Prospero, ti prego, dammi un po' di tregua! Dico davvero, mi bastano già i miei pensieri a farmi sentire uno stupido!» 

Il minore roteò gli occhi. «Prima hai accennato a cose che pensi e di cui poi ti vergogni. Che intendevi dire?»

«Visto che hai più esperienza di me in certi ambiti, puoi arrivarci benissimo da solo» lo apostrofò burberamente l'altro Valdemar. «E me ne vergogno perché Tristan ha solo diciotto anni. Per certi versi è un ragazzino, io invece un uomo ormai adulto. Non potrei mai sfiorarlo, neppure con un dito. »

Prospero schiarì la voce, un po' in imbarazzo. «Beh, uhm... non ti arrabbiare, ma prima, quando... quando sono in parte piombato in quella stanza... per un momento ho pensato che...»

«Cosa?» Angor lo fissò con tanto d'occhi. «Ma come ti viene in mente?»

«Sì, in effetti poi ho visto che eri vestito di tutto punto e allora...»

«Prospero!»

«Beh, di solito un principe come si deve non sta in compagnia di un altro principe in una camera da letto, specie se uno dei due non è granché presentabile! Permettimi di dirti che era una visione alquanto fuorviante, quella!»

Angor restrinse lo sguardo. «È dovuto restare a letto per due settimane, visto che aveva la febbre, e l'ho assistito personalmente!» si difese. 

«Oh, immagino» lo provocò a bella posta Prospero, sogghignando. 

«Non osare!»

Il più giovane rise di gusto. «Oh, andiamo! Se non parlo con te di certe cose, allora con chi ne parlo? Con papà o Hermia? Sai che allegria!»

«N-Non è questo il punto! Stai... stai insinuando che io... Ah, per la miseria! Neanche riesco a dirlo!»

«Non ci sarebbe niente di spregevole o anormale. Hai quasi venticinque anni, Angor! È naturale che tu abbia certi pensieri e certi desideri!»

«Non voglio. Averli. Su Tristan!» scandì Angor, il quale, nel frattempo, aveva tuttavia ripensato a quel che Tristan aveva detto prima dell'arrivo di Prospero. Aveva detto che gli piaceva, anche se di certo in senso puramente amichevole, giusto?

«Se sei cotto a puntino come un fagiano arrosto, come credo che tu sia, è ovvio che tu abbia questi pensieri» continuò Prospero, facendo spallucce. «Per curiosità: hai mai almeno dato un bacio a qualcuno?»

«Sì, l'ho fatto» rispose impulsivo Angor. «Una volta, dieci anni fa. Poco prima di... beh, hai capito.»

Prospero sghignazzò. «Andiamo bene, allora!» 

«Scusa tanto se ultimamente non ero nelle condizioni di poter baciare anima viva. Sai com'è, con le zanne e tutto il resto!»

«Suvvia, non chiuderti come un'ostrica, adesso!» insisté divertito il fratello, dandogli una scherzosa gomitata.

Angor decise di lasciar perdere e chiudere l'argomento prima di morire dall'imbarazzo. «Penso sia proprio ora di presentarmi questa fantomatica Seraphina.»

Si alzarono. «Prima di presentartela... uhm... ti va bene se per qualche giorno rimaniamo qui?» chiese Prospero. «Non mi va di tornare subito a Rödmyssa e ho bisogno di un po' di tempo per pensare a cosa dire a nostro padre. È chiaro che non gli andrà giù affatto che io voglia sposare quella ragazza.» Nel frattempo uscirono dagli appartamenti del principe più anziano.

Angor annuì. «D'accordo. Siete i benvenuti. Non capisco, però: Seraphina è una principessa, ma Præleck non mi ha detto chi sono i suoi genitori e di quale regno siano sovrani.»

«Lei è sempre stata cosciente della propria identità» spiegò Prospero. «Nacque come la principessa del reame di Tridegarth, figlia di re Icarus, della stirpe Nargoth, e della moglie di questi, Filomena. Per quanto Seraphina abbia alle spalle una storia un bel po' curiosa, non è che i suoi genitori fossero esattamente una coppia tranquilla: Icarus, infatti, pare che molti anni fa fosse stato trasformato in un rospo e Filomena, figlia unica dei sovrani del regno vicino, in un modo o nell'altro lo incrociò. Ci volle un bel po' perché si convincesse che quel ranocchio parlante fosse in realtà il principe perduto di Tridegarth, ma alla fine acconsentì a baciarlo, mossa a pietà dalle sue preghiere. Credo fosse sotto un incantesimo la cui condizione era di ricevere il bacio da parte di una donna o una principessa, senza la clausola dell'amore. In fin dei conti è già un bell'atto di coraggio baciare una rana!»

Angor strabuzzò gli occhi. «Ha baciato un ranocchio?»

«L'ha baciato e poi l'ha persino sposato, vecchio mio! Tuttavia Icarus, malgrado fosse un bravo marito, non era anche un padre esemplare.»

«Ci fosse un re che non si comporti in modo spregevole coi propri figli» mormorò tra sé l'altro principe, affatto sorpreso nell'udire che re Icarus non era un campione di paternità. «Lasciami indovinare: la fece rinchiudere lui nella torre, vero?»

«Sbagliato, invece» lo contraddisse Prospero. «Conosci Dama Gothel, la maga?»

«Sì, ho sentito parlare di lei.»

«Ebbene, Gothel abitava proprio in quella torre. In fin dei conti era un antro perfetto: difficile da scalare e da assediare, il sogno di qualsiasi strega. Tralasciando che si vocifera che avesse avuto una relazione clandestina con Icarus un paio di anni prima che la regina rimanesse incinta...»

Angor lo interruppe: «Sul serio? Tradì la moglie dopo che lei aveva superato il ribrezzo e avuto il coraggio di baciare un bitorzoluto e viscido rospo?»

Prospero sorrise amaramente. «Che siamo in forma di rospi, bestie o chissà cos'altro, rimaniamo pur sempre uomini, fratello! Non brilliamo di certo per saper ragionare in ogni momento con il cervello!»

«Parla per te» lo rimbeccò il maggiore, storcendo il naso. «Se avessi una moglie, non la tradirei mai e poi mai. Papà avrà molti difetti, ma so che rimase fedele a mia madre fino alla fine.»

Il minore gli scoccò un'occhiata che la sapeva lunga. «Si sente che non hai mai scavato a fondo nel passato, sai? Da quel che io invece ho scoperto sul conto di tua madre, credo che Cordelia come minimo avrebbe evirato Caliban, se fosse venuta a risapere che se la intendeva troppo con una maga.»

Era vero: Angor non sapeva quasi niente sulla defunta regina Cordelia, sulla donna che l'aveva messo al mondo ed era morta nel farlo. Suo padre, tra l'altro, non aveva mai voluto parlare della prima moglie e lui, allora, aveva smesso di chiedere.

«Quindi? Che cosa accadde?» incalzò rauco.

«Venne fuori che Filomena e Icarus non riuscivano ad avere figli. Un saggio del regno disse loro che solo una pianta avrebbe potuto risolvere il loro problema: la radice di raperonzolo viola, una varietà magica di cui, in tutto il regno, solo Gothel era in possesso. Puoi capire da solo che erano davvero disperati e il re partì e raggiunse la torre della maga. Cercò di sottrarre dall'orticello una delle radici senza farsi scoprire, ma fallì e Gothel acconsentì a lasciarlo andare, ma solo se le avesse in cambio ceduto il frutto di tanto sforzo, ovvero il loro primogenito.»  
Angor si accigliò. «Vuoi dirmi che Icarus cedette Seraphina a Gothel? Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per avere un erede?»

«Il punto è che Seraphina era una femmina» replicò allusivo Prospero. «Non poteva ereditare il trono in ogni caso e non fu una grave perdita per Icarus, a differenza di come soffrì Filomena quando le venne detto che la piccola era morta poco dopo la nascita. Era così affranta che si dice ne uscì mezza matta, alla fine, e questo permise a Icarus di ripudiarla e risposarsi. Penso che Filomena fosse quella sterile, visto che al momento Tridegarth dispone di un principe che un giorno salirà al trono e il re di una consorte più giovane di lui e adorata dal popolo. Il regno aveva iniziato a guardare malamente la regina precedente proprio perché non era riuscita a concepire un figlio con il re. La condanna arrivò quando si sparse la voce della principessa morta subito dopo esser venuta al mondo.»

«Povera donna» commentò Angor, amareggiato. «Si sa che fine abbia fatto?»

Prospero sospirò. «Dopo essere stata ripudiata e aver fatto ritorno presso il regno del padre, non trascorsero che poche settimane prima che...»

«Prima che...?» incalzò il fratello.

«Si gettò da una delle torri, per farla breve.»

«E dire che da bambino la balia mi ripeteva sempre che tutte le principesse vivevano per sempre felici e contente con le loro dolci metà!» 

«Ora non fare l'antipatico. È un caso isolato, su!»

«Non puoi esserne così sicuro.»

Si erano fermati, presi l'uno nell'ascoltare e l'altro nel raccontare. Alla fine si decisero a proseguire il cammino, fu Prospero a farlo per primo. «Comunque... Seraphina venne affidata a Gothel. Quella donna non era granché malvagia, se ci pensi bene. A parte la segregazione, crebbe la piccola come una figlia, anche se si dimostrò troppo protettiva. Le diede il soprannome di Raperonzolo per ovvie ragioni e di recente aveva iniziato persino a istruirla sulla magia. Poi ecco che entro in scena io, attirato dalle voci di una fanciulla rinchiusa in una torre e dai capelli talmente lunghi che la treccia le serviva per far arrampicare la maga fino all'unica finestra presente. Non sapendo tutti i retroscena e pensando che quella poveretta avesse bisogno di aiuto, ho deciso di avventurarmi nei boschi di Tridegarth e salvare la pupilla di Dama Gothel, come la chiamavano tutti. Ci ho messo un po' per guadagnarmi la sua fiducia e quando ho capito di essermene innamorato, beh... puoi immaginare cosa è successo subito dopo! Devo ammettere che era alquanto audace per essere una ragazza vissuta sin da piccola in una torre solitaria.»

«In tutto ciò Gothel non ha fatto niente per impedirti di portarle via quella che era a tutti gli effetti sua figlia?» chiese dubbioso Angor.

«Ho scelto di attendere il suo ritorno. Era partita per un viaggio e due giorni dopo aver chiesto la mano a Seraphina, ho affrontato la maga e le ho spiegato che non avevo intenzione di nuocere alla fanciulla e che volevo sposarla e finalmente darle la vita che meritava. Insomma, le ho parlato come si farebbe con una madre qualsiasi!»

«Come l'ha presa?»

«Abbastanza bene, devo dire» ammise Prospero. «Mi ha solo fatto giurare di non far risapere niente a Icarus e Seraphina era più che d'accordo. Naturale, direi. Icarus non ha più voluto saperne alcunché di lei, dopo averla messa in braccio a Gothel. Ora, dunque, mi ritrovo con una fidanzata bellissima e il favore di una strega a cui ho offerto un posto stabile a Krygan. Ha accettato, almeno potrà continuare a frequentare la sua pupilla e prestare i propri servigi al regno. Mica male, eh?»

Angor sorrise di sbieco. «Hai avuto la fortuna dalla tua parte sin dal principio.»

«Direi di sì» concordò il fratello. «Sono solo in ansia per la reazione di nostro padre, ma dato che abbiamo ottenuto la tua benedizione, penso che neppure papà possa intromettersi, ormai.»

Prospero rallentò il passo. «Angor, non... non ti ho chiesto cosa farai, se la maledizione dovesse spezzarsi. Sul serio rinuncerai al diritto sul trono e a tutto il resto? Per fare cosa, poi?»

«In teoria, per trascorrere una vita ritirata e lontana da scocciature reali» rispose Angor schietto.

«E io ed Hermia, allora? Non torneresti a Rödmyssa neppure per un saluto?»

«Prospero, non ne parliamo ancora, va bene? È presto per fare progetti» tagliò corto il più grande. «Non mi va di discuterne ora. Lasciamo stare.»

Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbero tornati sull'argomento, ma fino ad allora non voleva pensarci.

Quando finalmente giunsero nel salotto privato situato nella zona sud del castello e al primo piano, Angor vide, seduta in maniera composta su uno dei tre eleganti divanetti di velluto, una fanciulla graziosa e dalla chioma fulva raccolta in un'acconciatura semplice che le metteva in risalto il pallido collo sinuoso come quello di un cigno.

Era bella, forse la donna più bella che Angor avesse mai visto, seppur le sue conoscenze non fossero granché estese. Ci impiegò qualche secondo per convincersi a seguire il fratello e a presentarsi alla principessa.

Seraphine, non appena li vide, piegò le labbra in un lieve sorriso e non parve impressionarsi di fronte all'aspetto particolare di Angor, proprio come aveva prima affermato Prospero.

Si alzò, raccolse tra le sottili dita i lembi dell'abito e fece un inchino. «Lieta di fare la vostra conoscenza, Altezza.»

Angor tentò di rispondere al sorriso e di smetterla di fissare la ragazza con aria ebete, specie perché nel salotto, come si accorse subito dopo, era presente anche Tristan, vestito di tutto punto e in piedi accanto al camino.

«Uhm... il piacere è tutto mio.»

Si sentiva in colpa per un bel po' di ragioni nel provare una leggera e vaga attrazione per la futura consorte del fratello.

Seraphina sorrise di nuovo e accennò con un gesto fluido e posato della mano a Pyranel. «Sua Altezza è stato così gentile da tenermi compagnia mentre voi parlavate con Prospero. Spero di essere la benvenuta, qui.»  
«Lo siete senz'altro» replicò Angor, ora invece concentrato su Tristan e restio a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Doveva ammettere di preferirlo quando aveva i capelli sciolti e abiti dall'aria molto più comoda di quelli di Krygan. Gli aveva detto più volte che non occorreva che rispettasse le regole dell'abbigliamento fino in fondo, corsetto compreso, ma niente da fare. A volte gli dava l'impressione di voler fare di tutto pur di dimostrarsi capace di adeguarsi alla cultura altrui.

Si vedeva, comunque, che aveva dovuto fare diversi sforzi per rimettersi in tiro e fingere di non essere in piena convalescenza. Aveva il viso un po' sciupato e smagrito, gli occhi stanchi.

Come aveva fatto a non notare fino ad allora quei particolari?

 _Spero solo che non abbia una ricaduta_ , pensò Angor, preoccupato.

«Scusatemi un secondo.» Fece segno al ragazzo di raggiungerlo. Tristan, confuso, obbedì e gli giunse di fronte. «Non sta bene dare le spalle a un ospite» disse sottovoce, guardandolo negli occhi. «Non siete adirato, vero? Volevo solo rendermi utile e quando mi hanno detto che Seraphina era qui...»

«No, no, tranquillo» lo rassicurò Angor. «Avete fatto benissimo. Voglio solo dirvi che non siete tenuto a trattenervi, se non ve la sentite. Non siete ancora guarito del tutto, ricordate?»

Tristan sorrise. «Sto molto meglio, non temete. E poi, anche se sono un ospite, qualcuno doveva pur fare gli onori di casa con la principessa, non vi pare? Quando Hume mi ha detto tutto non ho esitato un attimo e mi sono fatto aiutare per vestirmi e rendermi presentabile.»

Angor annuì, senza in parte ascoltare veramente quel che Tristan gli stava dicendo. I suoi occhi continuavano a indugiare sulle labbra del ragazzo, a immaginarne, colpevolmente, la morbidezza, il calore, magari persino un bacio ricambiato.

Si sforzò di smetterla con quelle assurde fantasie e diede un paio di veloci colpetti alla spalla del principe di Alerath. «Avete agito come si confà a uno del vostro lignaggio» disse rauco.

Tristan si accigliò. «State bene? Avete troppo colore sul viso e gli occhi lucidi. Non è che vi siete preso anche voi la febbre?»

_Maledizione!_

Valdemar scosse il capo. «Uhm, n-no, probabilmente è perché qui fa più caldo» replicò, sentendosi un idiota per una simile risposta senza senso. 

«Se lo dite voi...» Tristan, benché poco convinto, decise di non insistere e si avvicinò a Prospero. «Prima c'era un po' di confusione, perciò voglio dirvi, adesso, che sono felice che abbiate scelto di passare a trovare vostro fratello, specialmente in compagnia di questa fanciulla. Spero davvero che possiate sposarvi e vivere felici per tanti anni a venire.» Parlando con Seraphine, gli era stato sin da subito chiaro che amava sul serio Prospero. Non era così frequente vedere una coppia affiatata come quella che stava osservando. Prospero al momento aveva occhi solo per la futura consorte e lei era radiosa, deliziata dalla vicinanza del fidanzato. Sentì le guance andargli in fiamme e abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato. «Scusate, ma... siete così belli insieme!»

Prima di allora aveva visto tanta complicità e armonia solamente quando gli era capitato di osservare i genitori. 

Il minore dei Valdemar avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Seraphina e guardò di sfuggita il padrone di casa. «Già, e spero che un giorno potrò vedere anche Angor altrettanto felice e affiatato con qualcuno. Magari quel qualcuno è più vicino di quanto lui stesso creda!»


	13. XI. Rifiuto

Tristan aprì delicatamente le porte ed entrò nella sala. Vide come al solito la rosa dai petali blu levitare sopra il treppiedi, avvolta nella sua sfera fumante e iridescente; il trono si trovava sempre in uno stato di evidente emancipazione. Il ritratto, invece, era sparito, lasciandosi dietro un solitario chiodo arrugginito.

Poco distante dalla rosa c'era Angor e gli dava le spalle. Il riverbero della luna filtrava dalla vetrata che sbarrava l'accesso al balcone.

Il giovane Pyranel si fece coraggio e si avvicinò. «Sapevo che vi avrei trovato qui» esordì. «Ormai conosco abbastanza bene i vostri nascondigli!»  
Valdemar si era ritirato dalla cena in compagnia del fratello e della futura cognata un po' prima del previsto e Tristan si era ritrovato a dover intrattenere da solo gli ospiti.

Tuttavia non era lì per fargli la paternale. Era da ore che lo vedeva strano, non il solito Angor che aveva imparato a conoscere e ad apprezzare.

Quando gli fu giunto molto vicino, Angor si decise a guardarlo. Il più giovane si sentì preso alla sprovvista vedendo il suo sguardo così malinconico. Era da settimane che non gli capitava di scorgerlo in quegli occhi cerulei e di un azzurro spettacolare.

La luce proveniente dalla sfera che inglobava la rosa originava sull'affascinante e adulto viso del principe di Krygan un interessante gioco di ombre e luminosi riflessi che cambiavano tonalità in continuazione. Era molto diverso dal ragazzo del dipinto, il quale gli era parso dotato di una bellezza acerba e in un certo senso spocchiosa. Tristan si chiedeva se il quadro fosse stato tolto perché Angor non tollerava la vista del giovanotto che un tempo era stato e aveva finito per detestare. Forse era stato un modo per seppellire per sempre il passato.

L'uomo forzò un sorriso. «Non ero più abituato ad avere così tante persone alla mia tavola. Un conto è se ci siete solo voi, un altro è essere in quattro nella medesima stanza e venire sommersi da discorsi che vertono sul matrimonio e talmente di quei progetti per l'avvenire da far girare la testa. Mi sono sentito un po' soffocare, a essere onesto.»

Tristan si accigliò e lo guardò con tenero rimprovero. «Angor Valdemar, non vorrete forse dirmi che siete geloso di vostro fratello?»

Angor sogghignò. «Geloso? Nah! Bestia o principe, sono comunque una canaglia che non rima granché bene con argomenti simili! Mi sposerò quando gli oceani si prosciugheranno!»

«La pensavo così anche io, ma ultimamente molte cose mi hanno spinto a ricredermi e a rivalutare certe cose. Diciamo questo solo perché ancora non abbiamo conosciuto nessuno che riteniamo degno di condividere con noi la vita intera. Vedrete che un giorno cambierete opinione.»

Valdemar sbuffò una risata lieve e smorzata. «Per la persona che siete, ciò che mi stupisce sul serio è non sapervi già fidanzato e promesso a qualcuno.»

Tristan si sentì un po' in imbarazzo. «In realtà vostro padre voleva combinare delle nozze fra me e vostra sorella» ammise. «Mia madre, fortunatamente, è intervenuta e si è imposta. Non che non pensi che la principessa Hermia non sia una brava ragazza, ma... non potrei mai sposare una persona che non amo e non ho neppure potuto conoscere prima del grande giorno. Non è giusto né corretto, e poi non ho l'età giusta per un simile passo. Secondo le regole di Alerath, sono ancora poco più di un ragazzino e come tale non sono da prendere in considerazione fino ai vent'anni. È come voler forzare un uccellino a lasciare il nido anzitempo: finisce solo per cadere e fare una brutta fine.»

Angor annuì. «Ma se doveste innamorarvi di qualcuno prima di quella data?» chiese, cercando di suonare casuale. 

Tristan si accigliò e rifletté. «Non saprei, ma penso che in tal caso uno strappo alla regola lo si possa fare e comunque ad Alerath ci si fidanza qualche anno prima di convolare a nozze, giusto per esser sicuri che gli interessi di entrambe le parti non mutino. Ad ogni modo, non credo che questo possa essere il mio caso, specie perché ho pensato a cosa potrei fare una volta tornato ad Alerath.»

«Che cosa?» incalzò Angor, il quale pendeva dalle sue labbra, avido del suono della sua voce, di ogni singolo particolare che lo riguardava.

Tristan sorrise. «Voglio girare un po' il mondo e vedere posti nuovi. Dopo aver ascoltato i racconti di vostro fratello, stasera, è tornata la voglia che ho sin da bambino, ovvero di esplorare luoghi che non ho mai visto, e sono tanti!» Scosse la testa. «Non ci penso neanche a tornare a casa e a vivere rinchiuso fra quattro mura, per quanto magnifiche. Magari mi servirà anche ad ampliare le mie conoscenze sulla magia, forse... forse a quel punto, a furia di conoscere persone diverse da me e fra i generi più disparati, potrei persino incontrare qualcuno capace di rendermi felice e che io possa far sentire a mia volta tale. Un compagno di vita e di avventure, donna o uomo mi è indifferente. Non bado a certe sottigliezze, non se il mio spirito è affine a quello di chi mi sta di fronte e mi fa battere forte il cuore.»

Valdemar fece un altro cenno. «Però siete un principe. Voglio dire...»

«Oh, per quello non ci sono problemi!» Tristan agitò una mano per scacciare la questione. «Sono l'ultimo nato, Angor. Quando mia madre e mio padre non ci saranno più, al massimo ciò che otterrò in eredità sarà una semplice residenza al di fuori di Vehelar e una rendita sufficiente a trascorrere in pace la vita che mi resta. Se anche per assurdo avessi l'ambizione di diventare re, e non ce l'ho, non potrei comunque esserlo con mia sorella presente. A quelli come me è permesso di andare dove vogliono e di restarci, se lo desiderano. Ciò che conta è che Alerath abbia sempre una regina sul trono, un po' come nella gerarchia delle api!»

«Ma in tal modo sembra quasi che voi e il resto dei vostri fratelli non contiate nulla» si permise di osservare Angor.

«Non è così» lo contraddisse pacato Tristan. «Ve l'ho detto: ad Alerath è come stare in un alveare e ogni singola ape, nel comune disegno, ha un'importanza inestimabile. È l'unione che la fa forza ad Alerath, Angor, non il lignaggio né il sangue che scorre nelle vene di tutti noi. Siamo forti quando siamo insieme. Siamo una colonia, non un semplice popolo.» Si strinse nelle spalle. «Io sono una semplice ape operaia e nel mio piccolo, anche in questo momento, cerco di essere d'aiuto. Devo però ammettere di aver scelto di unire l'utile al dilettevole.»

«Ovvero?»

«Ovvero?» ripeté il ragazzo, divertito. «Stare in vostra compagnia! Oh, Angor, stasera sembrate con la testa altrove!» Non era arrabbiato, iniziava solo a preoccuparsi sul serio. Prima che l'altro potesse capacitarsi di quel che stava avvenendo, il diciottenne aveva già sollevato una mano e l'aveva posta sulla sua fronte, dovendo sporgersi anche un pochino sulle punte, vista la differenza di altezza evidente fra di loro. «Non avete la febbre» sentenziò. «Eppure non siete il solito. Non è che avete discusso con Prospero, vero? Oppure vi sentite male? Se è così, allora ditemelo. Siate onesto con me. Non dovete nascondere niente solo per apparire forte o non far preoccupare gli altri. Con me potete parlare di tutto, lo sapete.»

«Sto bene, davvero» ribatté Angor, tentato di bloccargli il polso in modo che il contatto con quella mano gentile potesse durar qualche istante in più. Alla fine rinunciò e permise alle dita del ragazzo di allontanarsi. «Piuttosto... forse dovreste andare a letto. Non siete ancora del tutto in salute e oggi non vi sareste dovuto sforzare così.» Non attese la sua risposta, gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo scortò fuori dalla sala del trono. «Desiderate che vi accompagni?» chiese. Sperava solo di non sembrare talmente apprensivo da somigliare a una vecchia chioccia.

Tristan, un po' contrariato, annuì. «Sì, per favore.» Aveva ancora la netta sensazione che Angor gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa di importante, cosa che lo infastidiva e faceva preoccupare allo stesso tempo.

«Venite, allora.»

Benché la stanza nella torre fosse piuttosto distante, il tragitto che in silenzio fecero risultò stranamente troppo breve o forse, magari, erano solo loro a concepire lo scorrere dei minuti in modo differente. Forse Angor confondeva l'impercettibile suono delle lancette del tempo con lo sfrenato e sommesso galoppo del suo cuore. Gli sembrava di avere uno stallone imbizzarrito nel petto che ogni tanto si divertiva a balzargli dritto in gola e poi di nuovo giù nello stomaco, peggio se si arrischiava a guardare con la coda dell'occhio Tristan.  
Le scale erano come al solito tante, quasi più ripide del solito, e nessuno dei due era granché invogliato a percorrerle fino in cima, ma lo fecero lo stesso.  
A metà strada, tuttavia, Valdemar si arrestò, improvvisamente avvinto da una carenza di respiro quasi dolorosa, tutto il suo essere pervaso da un tremore incontrollabile che lo affaticava e gli rendeva impossibile proseguire. Tristan se ne accorse subito e lo raggiunse. «Che avete?» chiese trafelato, cercando i suoi occhi. «Angor, rispondetemi!» aggiunse, ponendogli una mano sulla spalla per rassicurarlo e mostrargli la propria vicinanza. Voleva che non si sentisse solo da nessun punto di vista.

L'altro tentò di riguadagnare fiato. «Niente di nuovo» esalò. «Suppongo che un altro petalo sia appena caduto. È accaduto solo un'altra volta, da quando siete qui. Stavolta mi avete beccato, direi!»

Tristan non capiva e trovava destabilizzante l'ironia che Angor osava trovare in una cosa così orribile. «M-Ma perché vi succede questo?»

Angor si rese conto di avere voglia di ridere e piangere all'unisono. Sorrise sardonico e si picchiettò il torace con un indice. «Questo è strettamente legato alla rosa. Diciamo pure che è una specie di sua estensione e per tale motivo ogni volta è sempre più doloroso. Il resto ve lo lascio immaginare.» Più la rosa perdeva i petali e più la vita scivolava via dal suo corpo e il cuore si indeboliva. Se la maledizione si fosse realizzata fino alla fine, a quel punto la rosa sarebbe completamente appassita e ogni speranza si sarebbe spenta per sempre. Le Fate erano creature tanto magnifiche quanto crudeli e nessuna lo era più della loro regale signora.

«Non si può dire che Feodora manchi di senso dell'umorismo e d'amore per le allegorie» aggiunse Angor rauco. Non si sentiva granché saldo sulle gambe e al momento era leggermente in bilico sugli scalini.

Tristan, invece, era a tanto così dal rifilargli una botta in testa. «Ma come potete scherzare in un momento del genere su una cosa come questa?» sbottò. «Potreste morire sul serio e sembrate infischiarvene! Oh, siete proprio una piaga d'uomo, lasciatevelo dire!»

«Non so che altro farci» replicò il principe di Krygan con una stretta di spalle che gli valse un pugno su una di esse da parte del ragazzo.

«Un'altra parola e io giuro che... che...!» Pyranel gonfiò le guance e sbuffò sonoramente, poi si mise un braccio di Angor attorno alle spalle e gli sostenne la schiena con uno dei propri. «Forza, qualche altro scalino e poi saremo arrivati. Non ci penso neanche a rimandarvi indietro nello stato in cui siete! Dormirò su una seggiola o per terra, se servirà! Su!» 

Angor tentò di protestare, ma quando l'altro gli rivolse un'occhiata truce e che non ammetteva repliche, decise di sigillarsi la bocca e di obbedire, cercando di essere il meno possibile un peso morto per il povero Tristan.   
Appena furono dentro la camera, Pyranel chiuse la porta con un lieve calcio e non lasciò andare Angor finché quest'ultimo non si sedette sul letto.

«Per stanotte sarei molto più tranquillo se rimaneste qui. Per me non sarà un problema e in fin dei conti siete il padrone del castello. A rigor di logica potete stare e andare dove volete, no?» Il ragazzo sventolò una mano. «Scusate, ma adesso mi assento un attimo per svestirmi. Sono a pezzi e ho bisogno di togliermi questi abiti di dosso.» Di solito era un tipo resistente, certo, ma quel giorno di sforzi ne aveva fatti più del necessario e non vedeva l'ora di andarsene a dormire.

Si portò dietro la veste da camera e la abbandonò sopra il separé elegantemente decorato. Valdemar un paio di volte cedette al suono della stoffa che via via veniva tolta e con la coda dell'occhio guardò l'ignaro ragazzo svestirsi. Poi, a un certo punto, avvenne una cosa strana e curiosa: sentendosi osservato, Tristan sollevò gli occhi e incrociò quelli di Angor, il quale non fece in tempo a distogliere i propri e trattenne il fiato rendendosi conto di essere stato colto sul fatto. Il paravento era piuttosto sottile e si intravedeva la sagoma del principe di Alerath dietro di esso, dettaglio che per Valdemar, al momento, risultava molto snervante.

Non riusciva a reprimere certe emozioni, certi pensieri, certe fantasie, certe domande, non quando si trovava in una situazione in bilico come quella. Sapeva che Tristan non lo stava facendo apposta, ma allo stesso tempo si chiedeva se non fosse un ragazzo, nel profondo del cuore, crudele. Se non stesse addirittura giocando con lui a sua insaputa, giusto per il gusto di civettare come più volte aveva fatto nei giorni passati.

Comunque stessero le cose, invece di indispettirsi rivolse ad Angor un lieve e sincero sorriso solo in minima parte imbarazzato. Prima di poter rendersi conto di cosa stava dicendo, parlò: «Potete farmi un favore? Ho bisogno che qualcuno sciolga i nodi del corsetto. È piuttosto scomodo, questo, e da solo non ci arrivo. Non vorrei dislocarmi una spalla!»

Stava ancora una volta civettando? Provocando? Forse, ma non lo infastidiva essere guardato da Angor nel modo che aveva poco fa intravisto. Erano tante le domande che si stava ponendo, ma era molto meglio lasciare che i fatti si sviluppassero. Quella, in tutta onestà, era una specie di prova. Era curioso di sapere come avrebbe reagito Valdemar.

Angor deglutì. «Uhm... come dite, prego?»

«Vi ho chiesto di darmi una mano» ripeté Tristan, accennando con un guizzo d'occhi al bustino che indossava ancora. «A meno che non abbiate problemi a sciogliere i nodi, s'intende!»

 _Al momento è la mia lingua a essere annodata ben bene_ , pensò il ventiquattrenne, sarcastico, scivolando giù dal letto e raggiungendo, un po' esitante, il più giovane che aveva addosso solo il corsetto. Con la gola secca e le dita che gli tremavano, provvide a disfare un nodo dopo l'altro e più lo faceva e più centimetri di pelle nuda venivano esposti. Alla fine notò che la schiena del ragazzo era percorsa da segni profondi. «Non vi fa bene indossarlo» disse rauco. «Vi fanno male?» chiese subito dopo, sfiorando i solchi arrossati lasciati dal bustino. Non gli sfuggì il modo in cui Tristan, sotto il suo tocco, fremette. 

Pyranel voltò il viso verso di lui e incatenò i loro sguardi. «Non più, ormai. Ci ho fatto l'abitudine e so gestire bene la mia personale soglia del dolore.» Si girò un altro po'. «Avete di nuovo quello sguardo. Non so cosa abbiate in mente, ma... fatelo e basta, se lo desiderate. Correte il rischio.»

Angor deglutì a vuoto. «Uhm... n-non so di cosa...»

Tristan gli si avvicinò di più. Si sentiva diviso in due: da una parte si ripeteva di star agendo in maniera troppo frettolosa e precipitosa, dall'altra invece era curioso, ansioso di tendere la corda invisibile fra lui e Angor fino al massimo consentito. «Non sono solito dire a qualcuno che considero un amico o un fratello che mi piace, sapete? Mai detto a nessuno prima di oggi. Siete la prima persona alla quale ho rivolto parole simili.» Parlava come se stesse nel frattempo riflettendo non solo su se stesso, ma su entrambi, sulla situazione che si ritrovavano a vivere fianco a fianco, forse sulla vita in sé per sé e i mille misteri che celava. «La prima volta che vi ho conosciuto voi... voi avete detto...»

«Ricordo cosa ho detto» lo interruppe Angor. «E sapete che sono solito dire un bel po' di buffonate prive di criterio. Molte di esse mi sono state inculcate sin da quando ho imparato a parlare e a camminare.»

Tristan, senza sbilanciarsi, annuì. «E con quante di esse concordate?»

«Credo nessuna. In realtà... tutto quello che è successo da quando ho abbandonato il castello di mio padre mi ha fatto capire una cosa: è indifferente che la persona che amiamo sia un uomo o una donna. Conta solo che siano sentimenti reali e potenti, viscerali.» 

A proposito di viscere, le sue stavano facendo le capriole. 

Il diciottenne fece un respiro profondo, scosse la testa e si sbrigò a infilarsi la veste da camera. Superò il paravento. «Prima che io partissi, mia madre mi ha detto molte cose: mi ha detto di stare in guardia da vostro padre, da questo regno e anche da voi.» Non sapeva perché stava parlando a vanvera a quel modo, ma era certo che il discorso, in qualche maniera, prima o poi avrebbe avuto senso. Doveva solo arrivarci. Doveva solo parlare, dire ad Angor come si sentiva. «Mi ha detto che oltrepassare i confini del reame di re Caliban sarebbe stato come entrare in una zona di guerra e combattere, pur senza armi né battaglie. Fino ad ora non ho mai pensato a cosa mi sono lasciato alle spalle, ma adesso... adesso, anzi prima, quando vi ho guardato e voi avete fatto lo stesso e poi... poi ancora dopo, solo due minuti fa... non sono riuscito a non ricordare che siete il figlio dell'uomo che ha quasi portato alla distruzione la mia terra e per un soffio anche la mia famiglia. Ripenso all'assedio, alle persone che vostro padre ha fatto massacrare sotto gli occhi di mia madre, della regina. Ci penso e non posso non sentirmi in colpa nei confronti dei miei cari.»

Angor lo seguì e si fermò a un paio di metri da lui.

«Mia madre mi ha detto di non dimenticare chi siete, chi è vostro padre e cos'ha fatto il vostro popolo al nostro. Ora... ora mi chiedo se come vi state comportando, considerando quel che avete detto settimane fa, sia solo un modo per... N-non lo so neanch'io, in realtà! Accidenti!» Tristan si voltò per guardarlo e si decise a parlare chiaramente. «Fate così solo perché desiderate di nuovo tornare un uomo normale e spezzare la maledizione? È come fu per i genitori di Seraphina? Mi ha raccontato tutto, mi ha detto che suo padre usò la povera regina Filomena per tornare alle sue reali sembianze e poi... poi alla fine la abbandonò, la tradì persino e la condannò a finire i suoi giorni in tragedia. Siete cambiato, Angor, basta guardarvi per capirlo, il perché inizia a essermi chiaro e... quando prima vi ho detto quella cosa, mi sono sentito un po' un ragazzino stupido e ingenuo. Ho agito e parlato senza riflettere. Volevo... volevo vedere come avreste reagito, lo ammetto. È stato vile e infantile, lo ammetto.»

Era a quello che Petra, prima della sua partenza, aveva accennato? 

In effetti Angor poco fa aveva realmente allungato le mani, per così dire, e lui l'aveva lasciato fare. In parte se ne vergognava, provava vergogna nei confronti della propria mancanza di giudizio e pudore. Era... era _confuso_. Non era preparato a ciò che stava attualmente provando. Era una sensazione strana: voleva Angor vicino, più di quanto lo fosse al momento, ma allo stesso tempo la sua vicinanza lo turbava, lo privava della sicurezza che aveva acquisito da quando aveva varcato le porte di Palazzo dei Gigli. Non sapeva cosa pensare di lui né di se stesso. 

Angor fece alcuni passi in sua direzione. «Sapete che non sono affatto come mio padre e che non ho avuto voce in capitolo nel massacro di Vehelar» disse calmo. «Sapete che detesto quell'uomo forse più di quanto facciate voi e la vostra famiglia. Comprendo il motivo per cui vostra madre ha voluto mettervi in guardia, ma non avete nulla da temere qui, non con me. Non sono come Caliban, Tristan. Magari... magari lo ero, una volta, tanto tempo fa, ma quei giorni sono terminati da un pezzo e non tornerei mai ad essere la persona che ero all'epoca.»  
Non gli piaceva la direzione che la conversazione aveva preso. Temeva che quel ragazzo avesse in qualche maniera frainteso tutto, le sue intenzioni, anche se lui per primo stentava a capire quali fossero con esattezza.

Tristan lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Provava un senso di impotenza fastidioso e pressante. «Siete uno di quei principi che si prendono qualsiasi cosa quando gli pare e come vogliono?»

«Che intendete dire?»

«Sarò solo un ragazzo e non chissà quanto esperto in materia, ma non uno stupido. Sapete di cosa sto parlando. Voglio la verità, Angor. V-Voglio sapere se... se voi... se fareste mai...»

«La verità» ripeté Valdemar lentamente, un po' per prender tempo. A quel punto poteva negare ancora la realtà dei fatti? Davvero poteva nascondere tutto quanto? Facendolo, temeva che avrebbe solo offeso l'arguzia di Tristan. «La verità è che probabilmente sto iniziando a provare per voi qualcosa di ben diverso dalla semplice amicizia. Sì, è possibile che vi desideri. Sarò ancora in parte una bestia, ma le mie brame e le mie necessità sono quelle di un uomo, Tristan, un uomo che non ha mai provato un simile calore alla presenza di qualcuno come sta accadendo con voi in questo preciso istante. Pensavo di poter far finta di niente, mi ero convinto che voi foste cieco e sordo all'evidenza, ma vi ho di nuovo sottovalutato, a quanto pare.»

Tristan sentì un altro fremito percorrergli tutto il corpo. Una voce seducente gli sussurrò di avvicinarsi, di azzerare la distanza, di permettere alle braccia di Angor di cingerlo e tenerlo stretto e poi... poi di osare, di concedergli un bacio, il primo in assoluto.  
Per alcuni istanti gli diede ascolto, ma subito dopo si diede un metaforico ceffone e rimase dov'era. Non poteva farsi abbindolare a quel modo. Era della sua dignità come ragazzo e futuro uomo che si stava parlando, non di una fesseria qualsiasi.  
Si pettinò i capelli dietro un'orecchio. «Mi desiderate e basta? Come... non so... come si fa con un amante qualsiasi o addirittura una volgare meretrice? Sono l'oggetto di notti solitarie, di passioni represse e nulla più? N-Non ho il diritto di essere visto come una persona che con pazienza e perseveranza potrebbe riuscire ad amarvi? Sono soltanto il numero quattro della vostra sventurata lista?»

«No, Tristan! Voi siete diverso, siete qualcosa e qualcuno del tutto differente, credetemi!» Angor avrebbe voluto avere il coraggio e la forza necessari per spiegare come si sentiva, ma ne era sprovvisto. Lui per primo era quasi spaventato di fronte alle emozioni che lo pervadevano nel guardare il ragazzo. «Vi desidero come bramo ardentemente di poter uscire da questo castello e andare dove voglio senza il rischio di far venire un accidente al primo che incrocia la mia strada. Vi desidero come i miei polmoni bramano l'aria che un giorno dopo l'altro sempre più sento mancar loro. Non vi desidero come un marinaio arde di passione per una prostituta qualsiasi, ma come un re mancato desidera il principe che gli ha restituito la speranza e la capacità di sorridere, anche se tutto sta andando in mille pezzi.» Altri passi verso il giovane Pyranel, il quale lo fissava mezzo stordito, per la prima volta in vita sua zittito da quanto aveva appena udito. Angor gli pose le mani sulle spalle, poi le dita risalirono piano piano fino al viso e lo incorniciarono, tremanti e incerte. «Desidero tutto di voi: anima, corpo e cuore.»

Tristan boccheggiò, incapace di proferir parola. Nessuno gli aveva detto tutte quelle cose, prima di allora. Era completamente inerme al cospetto di cose come il desiderio, amoroso o carnale che fosse. Una piccola e spudorata parte del suo essere si sentiva lusingata e coccolata, solleticata da un'invisibile piuma, ma l'altra, quella pudica, fanciullesca e inesperta che si nascondeva dietro un'apparente rigidità morale, provava stizza, lo stava mettendo in guardia con la voce di sua madre.

Avrebbe tanto voluto essere come Oberon, altrettanto scevro di ritrosia e un autentico amante del rischio, di eventuali scottature e dello scandalo, ma non lo era, purtroppo o per fortuna.

Non aveva mai pensato a cosa sarebbe successo quando una persona, finalmente, si sarebbe fatta avanti e gli avrebbe rivelato di desiderarlo e ora... ora sentiva che era successo troppo in fretta, troppo presto. Non si sentiva pronto, più che mai percepiva la propria giovinezza fare da enorme contrappeso alla voglia di rischiare e di conoscere nuove sensazioni.

Angor gli piaceva, sapeva che era così, ma gli piaceva fino al punto da cedergli una cosa per lui sacra e importante come il primo bacio o persino qualcosa ben oltre un semplice carezza di labbra contro labbra? Gli piaceva fino al punto dal voler condividere con lui un letto che, a rigor di logica, era un inequivocabile segno d'amore e intimità? 

Gli piacevano le sue maniere, il suo modo di ragionare che si era fatto decisamente più aperto ed elastico; gli piacevano la sua voce e i suoi occhi, perfino il suo duro accento del Sud, così secco, freddo come l'acciaio e l'inverno, che non sembrava avere spazio per parole che sapevano di amore e cavallereschi sentimenti.

Lui, però, aveva giurato a se stesso che avrebbe baciato solo la persona che avrebbe compreso di amare follemente e di volere con ogni oncia del proprio essere. Si era ripromesso, in ogni caso, di andare oltre solo dopo essersi sposato con la persona giusta, in modo da avere la compiacenza degli dèi e il loro massimo favore, la loro benedizione. Non che fosse proibito fare certe cose fuori dal matrimonio. Era un semplice obiettivo che si era prefissato e non gli bastava concedersi a qualcuno che lo stuzzicava soltanto. Lo faceva quasi sentire colpevole e al tempo stesso irrispettoso nei confronti della propria persona. Concedere una cosa semplice, eppure preziosa, come un bacio, a un uomo al quale forse voleva solamente bene, era svendersi, era prendere in giro entrambe le parti coinvolte ed essere crudeli.

Si impose di non abbassare lo sguardo mentre gli prendeva le mani e le allontanava gentilmente, ma con fermezza, dal proprio viso. Ignorò la stretta allo stomaco che lo colse nell'attimo in cui il tepore del tocco di Angor venne a mancare.

«Vedo che ora state meglio, perciò... forse è il caso che ora andiate a dormire. Siamo stanchi entrambi, è normale che stiamo iniziando a dare i numeri. Vi prego, non dilunghiamo oltre questo discorso. Io non voglio ferire voi e voi non potete pretendere nulla da me, se non un disinteressato affetto. Per ora vi chiedo di rispettare questo limite, Angor. So di chiedervi forse uno sforzo immane e doloroso, ma per me sarebbe altrettanto doloroso concedervi l'amore che non sono sicuro di provare per voi.» Era meglio essere onesti, anziché appesantire speranze che poggiavano su fondamenta di fine e delicato cristallo. «Mi dispiace. Non ho altro da dirvi. Vi chiedo scusa se con atteggiamenti sbagliati e inappropriati vi ho dato un'impressione del tutto errata. Riconosco il mio errore. Sono stato infantile, come ho già chiarito poco fa. Non avrei dovuto giocare con voi a quel modo.»

Gli fece male vederlo chiaramente ferito, con la faccia di chi aveva ricevuto uno schiaffo dall'ultimo individuo che avrebbe ritenuto capace di arrivare a tanto. Per una volta desiderò di vederlo arrabbiarsi, di scorgere l'ira che seguiva il rifiuto e forse era propria di tanti altri uomini. Ricordava che una volta Ferdinand se l'era presa un bel po' quando una donna lo aveva respinto. Aveva dato di matto e si era placato solo dopo tanti calici di vino, senza tuttavia aver smesso di brontolare e vaneggiare finché non si era addormentato.

Angor, invece, sembrava solo abbattuto. Se la speranza fosse stata una bolla di sapone, Tristan era sicuro che in quel preciso istante l'avrebbe vista esplodere e scomparire in un battibaleno. Se il cuore dei mortali si fosse trovato di regola in bella vista nel petto, chiuso in uno scrigno di ossa d'argento e fatto di fragile vetro, quello del principe di Krygan si sarebbe frantumato in mille schegge.

Per Tristan fu molto peggio udire provenire da Angor un sommesso e flebile saluto, vederlo dirigersi alla porta e abbandonare in silenzio la stanza, senza neppure un tonfo rabbioso, piuttosto che vedere la bestia riaffiorare e comportarsi come tale. Tuttavia Angor non era una vera bestia, mai lo era stato. Era un uomo come tanti altri, un mortale e i mortali, com'è risaputo, sono fragili. 

_Perdonatemi_ , pensò Tristan, in parte già pentitosi di essere stato talmente onesto da risultare brutale, forse insensibile. _Pensavo di riuscire a salvarvi con la mia amicizia, ma credo che le cose fra di noi siano cambiate in modo irreparabile, ormai._

Con aria rattristata si diresse al letto e scostò le coperte. Si strinse al cuscino, lo abbracciò con forza, desiderando di avere al proprio fianco Oberon, fra tutti i suoi famigliari. Lui avrebbe saputo di certo dargli un consiglio, dirgli cosa fare o non fare.

Forse l'unica sfortuna di Angor era stata di essersi beccato il più frigido, ignorante e stolto figlio della regina di Alerath.

Soffocò un mezzo singhiozzo e si coprì la testa con le coperte, rannicchiandosi sotto di esse con il solo desiderio di sparirvi, di venir inghiottito dal morbido materasso e lasciarsi alle spalle il senso di colpa e la vergogna che non smettevano di perseguitarlo, proprio come l'espressione di Angor.

_Magari... magari potrei raggiungerlo, spiegarmi meglio._

Ma no, no! Che idea assurda e immatura! In quel modo avrebbe solo messo più in evidenza la propria indole infantile e sciocca!

Non poteva rimangiarsi quel che aveva detto. Doveva assumersi la responsabilità delle proprie parole, di quello che gli sembrava esser stato un errore clamoroso e stupido.

_Si è sentito così quando anche l'ultima fanciulla lo ha respinto e poi abbandonato?_

Per un attimo, uno soltanto, se lo figurò nella stessa sala dove quella notte lo aveva incontrato. Lo vide solo, ancora con l'aspetto di una bestia in tutto e per tutto; vide quegli occhi azzurri e spenti osservare una donna coperta da un mantello allontanarsi dal castello, salire su una carrozza e non fare più ritorno.

_Non ci voglio pensare. Non voglio._

Non poteva pensarci, altrimenti sentiva che gli sarebbe esploso il cuore nel petto.

Doveva dormirci su. Era la sola cosa che al momento potesse fare e in effetti, alla fine, il sonno sopraggiunse e purtroppo non si rivelò sereno.

*** * ***

Distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra e si abbracciò le ginocchia. «Ho combinato un bel pasticcio, signor Hume.» Sollevò una mano e se ne passò velocemente le dita sugli zigomi, asciugando le lacrime appena affiorate dagli occhi violetti che fissavano Gideon con l'espressione di un bambino che sapeva di averla fatta grossa.

Hume, tuttavia, gli sorrise paziente. «Non dite così, Altezza. Non dovete sentirvi in colpa per aver semplicemente detto la verità al principe di Krygan. Devo ricordarvi che l'unico modo per risolvere la sua situazione è provare sinceri sentimenti per lui? Gli avreste solo fatto un torto mentendo, e lo avreste fatto anche a voi stesso.»

Tristan scosse la testa, caparbio. «Restano solo pochi mesi e... è come se sentissi di aver sprecato il suo tempo fino ad ora. Forse... forse ho sbagliato sin dal principio, ho sbagliato a prendermi una responsabilità che non era destinata a me. La mia inesperienza inizia a dare i primi amari frutti.»

«Siete stato onesto e questo non è un motivo per cui sentirvi in torto. Accettate questo consiglio: sempre la verità e mai la menzogna, per quanto dolce possa apparire. Le bugie non portano a niente, fidatevi.»

«E la verità dove porterà Angor, invece? Nella tomba, ecco dove!»

Tristan non aveva voluto saperne di alzarsi né di uscire dalla torre. Vi si era praticamente barricato dopo la notte precedente, dopo quanto successo con Angor. Provava un misto di vergogna e timore, di sensi di colpa e rabbia, e per fortuna poteva usare come scusa la convalescenza.

Il fatto era, semplicemente, che non se la sentiva di fronteggiare Valdemar, pur sapendo che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto farlo. Non poteva starsene rinchiuso in camera per sempre, no?

«Oggi non è neppure venuto a trovarmi, a differenza di suo fratello e della sua futura cognata. Mi hanno detto che lo hanno incrociato un attimo prima di vederlo uscire e allontanarsi dal castello a cavallo. Achilles mi ha confessato che erano anni che non lo faceva e... aveva l'aria molto cupa.» Il ragazzo deglutì a fatica. «Signor Hume, pensate che abbia in mente di fare qualcosa di avventato o stupido?» Aveva bisogno che qualcuno gli togliesse dalla testa quei pensieri agitati e quasi morbosi. Aveva bisogno di trovare un po' di pace, pur sapendo, forse, di non meritarla.

Gideon tornò serio e scosse il capo. «Non vi angustiate. Suppongo sia una reazione del tutto normale e voglia solamente stare un po' per conto suo. Di questo non lo si più biasimare, Altezza.»

Era incredibile come quell'uomo riuscisse a rimanere neutrale in tutta quella faccenda. Tristan quasi lo invidiava, avrebbe dato chissà cosa per trovarsi al suo posto.

«Lo pensate davvero o lo dite solo per non farmi preoccupare?»

«Lo penso davvero.» Il signor Hume accennò garbato al piccolo vassoio riposto sul mobile accanto al letto; su di esso vi era una tazza fumante di tè dal profumo balsamico e invitante. «Non dimenticate di bere questo. Vi farà bene, fidatevi.»

Il ragazzo fece come gli era stato detto, prese fra le mani la tazza di fine porcellana e se la portò alle labbra. Il primo sorso irrorò il suo corpo di piacevole calore e la bocca venne inondata dal sapore ottimo di varie erbe benefiche tra le quali individuò la menta. «Ci sono notizie di Alerath?» chiese infine, continuando a sorseggiare la bevanda.

Gideon si strinse nelle spalle. «Il mio corrispondente di Alerath, l'ambasciatore Dunhar, mi scrive regolarmente. Nell'ultima missiva mi ha riferito che la vostra famiglia inizia a sentire veramente la vostra mancanza, in particolar modo il principe consorte Revarn. Vostro padre sembra un po' giù di morale, Altezza.»

Tristan deglutì, avvertendo un gran nodo allo stomaco. «Gli avete detto, per caso, che...?»

Hume esitò. «Re Caliban, che ho dovuto per forza mettere al corrente del vostro precario stato di salute... lui ha cercato di scoraggiarmi dal riferire ciò anche ai vostri famigliari, ma mi sentivo con la coscienza fin troppo sporca, Altezza, e alla fine ho deciso di fare la cosa giusta. Non temete, ho aspettato un po' prima di avvertire la regina e suo marito e sanno che vi state riprendendo con successo. Appena ve la sentirete, potrete anche scrivere loro per rassicurarli.»

Pyranel sorrise, approvando la saggezza dimostrata da Gideon. «Signor Hume, voi siete davvero un brav'uomo» sentenziò. «E presto, molto presto, mi rimetterò in contatto con i miei genitori. Vi ringrazio per non averli messi troppo in agitazione e per aver atteso il momento più propizio per riferire loro la verità.» Terminò con un ultimo sorso di tè, poi posò la tazzina sul rispettivo piatto. «Mandate a chiamare qualcuno, per favore. Desidero vestirmi e sgranchirmi un po' le gambe. Non posso rimanere tutto il giorno in camera, convalescenza o meno.»

Hume sorrise, approvando la sua decisione. «Vi rammento, però, di non uscire dal castello. Prendere freddo, anche solo per pochi istanti, potrebbe farvi avere una ricaduta. Per favore, Altezza, cercate di... di pensare un po' anche a voi stesso. Ve lo chiedo non in qualità di vostro consigliere, ma di vostro amico.»

Il giovane si sporse e strinse un braccio all'uomo. «Apprezzo le vostre premure, signor Hume. State tranquillo, avrò riguardo anche della mia salute e oggi gironzolerò per il castello, troverò qualcosa da fare. Se doveste incontrarlo prima di me, al suo ritorno, dite ad Angor che desidero parlargli. Se dovesse rifiutare o dire di avere chissà quale altro impegno, insistete. Se dovesse ancora rifiutare, ditegli pure che simili bizze si sposano ben poco con un uomo della sua età, a meno che non vi sia in atto un vero e proprio rincretinimento di natura patologica.»

Gideon spalancò la bocca e boccheggiò.«Altezza!»

«Diteglielo e basta, per favore. Non stiamo giocando, qui, e il vostro principe sa molto bene che ignorarci a vicenda potrà solo ritorcersi contro la sua delicata situazione. Alzare la cresta e arruffare le penne come un gallo non gli serve a niente con il sottoscritto.» Tristan sventolò una mano. «Su, Hume, andate!»

L'ambasciatore di Krygan deglutì, decisamente poco convinto, e si decise a fare come gli era stato detto. «Certo, Altezza. Vado subito.»

*** * ***

Adriana Wertrand era una donna dalle maniere raffinate, proprio come Achilles, suo fratello. Dirigeva ogni singola azione e ogni movimento della servitù, come ci si aspettava dal suo ruolo, ma in modo zelante, con una certa passione che non guastava affatto.

Tristan aveva già avuto modo di aver a che fare con lei, dato che era quasi sempre Adriana ad aiutarlo ad abbigliarsi, e alcune volte gli era capitato di incrociarla affiancata dal figlioletto, un delizioso bambino di sette anni di nome Magnus.

Benché più volte Tristan avesse ripetuto ad Adriana che non c'era alcun male nell'esuberanza del ragazzino il quale, spesso, dimenticava di aver a che fare con un principe e trattava il giovane Pyranel vagamente alla stregua di un fratello maggiore, la donna sempre guardava con rimprovero il figlioletto e lo riprendeva non appena lo sentiva rivolgersi al diciottenne senza le consuete cerimonie.

Nei primi tempi della sua permanenza a Palazzo dei Gigli, Tristan aveva considerato Magnus forse una delle poche consolazioni presenti in quel tetro e silenzioso castello, specialmente se si considerava il comportamento iniziale di Angor che solo con l'andare delle settimane era migliorato.

Forse era perché sentiva la mancanza dei suoi veri fratelli e della sua famiglia, ma a sua volta vedeva quel demonietto come un fratellino o simili. A volte aveva persino detto ad Adriana di farlo stare con lui ed Angor a tavola. A suo parere era importante che un bambino non venisse privato di nulla, innocenti vizi compresi. quell'abitudine l'aveva acquisita dopo che una mattina Magnus aveva seguito la madre nella sala da pranzo, dato che era stata convocata da Angor, e Tristan aveva visto il ragazzino occhieggiare con autentica gola la loro colazione. Da allora, dunque, si era detto che non avrebbe più permesso a una cosa del genere di ripetersi.

Magnus gli aveva ricordato fin troppo gli abitanti di Alerath più giovani, indifesi e affamati che durante la guerra aveva spesso visto fare la fame per strada e non c'era bisogno di dire che quei ricordi lo avessero per molto tempo perseguitato e fatto sentire anche in colpa nell'avere fin troppo cibo in tavola che sapeva non avrebbe mai mangiato fino all'ultimo boccone.

Se poteva condividere con altri ciò che possedeva, lo faceva di buon grado e senza voler nulla in cambio, perché era giusto così, perché chiunque avrebbe forse dovuto agire in quel modo.

Sollevò gli occhi e li distolse dallo specchio, dopo aver finito di acconciare i capelli nella treccia che tanto amava portare. Era piuttosto comune, tra l'altro, nel suo Paese d'origine.

Guardò Adriana, una donna dagli zigomi un po' pronunciati e dall'eleganza innata. «Adriana, posso... posso farvi una domanda? Sentitevi libera di non rispondere, se non ve la sentite o pensate che non siano affari miei.»

La donna giunse le mani sul grembo e fece un cenno. «Chiedete pure, vostra Altezza.»

Invano Tristan le aveva chiesto di chiamarlo per nome. Odiava essere definito nell'altro modo che lo privava della sua identità, in un certo senso. Di ‟vostra Altezza" era pieno il mondo, ma di Tristan Pyranel ve n'era uno solo. Il ragazzo si fece coraggio: «Non posso non domandarmi... come dire... dove sia andato a finire il padre di vostro figlio. Cosa gli è capitato, se posso chiedere?»

Adriana deglutì e scosse appena la testa. «Non... non ve n'è mai stato alcuno. Non uno che abbia voluto saperne della sorte mia e di Magnus, almeno. Sono grata a sua Altezza per non avermi cacciata ed essere stato forse fin troppo comprensivo con me. Il re voleva farlo, ma il principe di Krygan si è opposto e mi ha chiaramente fatto capire che per lui non rappresentava un problema continuare a farmi lavorare qui, anche se con un figlio a carico.» Fece una pausa. «All'epoca avevo cercato di celare a tutti quanti il mio stato fin dove avevo potuto, ma quando divenne evidente e innegabile, una cameriera riferì al re quel che sospettava. Re Caliban era giunto in visita pochi giorni prima e mi mandò a chiamare. Come già ho detto, il principe Angor si intromise quando mi vide sul punto di abbandonare per sempre il palazzo. Mi disse di restare dov'ero e fronteggiò suo padre. Per me fu una sorpresa. Voglio dire... era cambiato dopo essere stato maledetto, era diventato più gentile con noi della servitù e insofferente e scontroso nei confronti del re, ma non credevo possibile che potesse addirittura schierarsi contro di lui per una semplice capo cameriera. Mi resi conto che era davvero cambiato e da allora lo rispetto per l'uomo che è diventato, anche se in seguito a un fatto orribile. Mi permise di rimanere, di avere un compenso che potesse consentirmi di mandare a scuola il mio bambino e dargli una decorosa esistenza. Ricordo che piansi quando tornò da me e mi disse che potevo rimanere e che avrebbe sistemato per bene chiunque si fosse azzardato a gettar fango addosso a me e a mio figlio. Gli lessi negli occhi che era quasi una questione personale per lui, anche se di questo non ne sono certa e mai mi sono azzardata a chiederglielo direttamente.»  
Per la prima volta Adriana sembrava essersi aperta con Tristan e aver abbandonato la normale rigidità del suo ruolo. Si asciugò il viso con discrezione e sorrise. «Sua Altezza potrà non essere stato un bravo principe in passato, ma per quanto mi riguarda è diventato un uomo perbene e corretto. Per questo quando ci riunì tutti nella sala del trono e ci disse che eravamo liberi, che potevamo andarcene e vivere la nostra vita, io rimasi. Non solo perché questo castello è in fin dei conti la mia casa, ma anche perché mi sarei sentita un'ingrata e mi faceva male il cuore al pensiero di abbandonarlo a se stesso come tanti altri invece decisero di fare. Mio fratello lo ha visto nascere e gli è affezionato sin da quando il principe era un bambino e lui un maestro della casa appena elevatosi come tale, quindi... anche questo mi convinse a restare.»

Tristan si era quasi commosso al racconto di Adriana, specie vedendo così tanto sentimento nei suoi occhi cerulei. Sorrise. «So bene cosa significa non poter abbandonare il fianco di un fratello.»

La donna rispose al sorriso. «Siete stato molto forte e coraggioso a venire fin qui, vostra Altezza. Lo pensiamo tutti e... sappiate che avete l'appoggio dei pochi membri della servitù rimasti. In passato abbiamo avuto pochi ospiti e non tutti si sono mostrati altrettanto gentili e a modo con noi.»

Pyranel, incuriosito, inclinò la testa. «Vi riferite alle tre fanciulle venute qui per tentare di spezzare il sortilegio?»

Adriana esitò, poi annuì. «Sì, signore. Cielo! La principessa Dorabella era graziosa e non ci diede mai alcun problema, ma la principessa Marna...! Dèi benedetti! Credo non andasse a genio persino allo stesso principe Angor. Lei fu la prima fanciulla che re Caliban convinse a rimanere qui per un po' di tempo, ma alla fine fu evidente a tutti noi che mirava solo al potere che avrebbe acquisito alla quasi certa morte di sua Altezza.»

Tristan alzò gli occhi al cielo. Bisognava essere un bel po' insensibili per pensare a cose del genere, anziché alla condizione pericolosa di Angor.

«E la terza dama?» incalzò. «La figlia del mercante, intendo.»

Adriana agitò una mano. «Ammetto che in lei confidavamo tutti quanti. Era diversa, meno viziata e vezzosa, pratica nei modi, benché mai irrispettosa. Aveva un grande cuore, non lo nascondo, e spezzò quello del principe di Krygan quando lei gli disse che da parte sua vi era al massimo solo una punta di vago affetto e che in realtà era innamorata di un abitante del villaggio dal quale proveniva, proprio quello vicino a questa foresta. Speravamo tanto che fosse lei la donna capace di spezzare l'incantesimo e rendere anche felice il principe, ma ci sbagliavamo.»

Tristan sospirò amareggiato. «Lei come si chiamava?»

«Isobelle, ma ripeteva sempre ad Angor di chiamarla con il nomignolo che tutti i suoi conoscenti usavano: Belle. Ora, come dicevo, è sposata e una mia amica del villaggio mi ha di recente detto che è diventata madre di una splendida bambina. Pare che lei e il marito, Maximus, abbiano scelto di chiamarla Elinor. Lui non lo conosco, se non per via della sua fama di cacciatore esperto. A Krygan è diventato famoso per aver sistemato per le feste uno dei mostri più tristemente noti che qui chiamiamo il Grande Lupo Cattivo. Maximus ha salvato una fanciulla e sua nonna da quella creatura e la voce si è sparsa in fretta.»

Il principe di Alerath sbatté le palpebre. «Il Grande Lupo Cattivo? Ma che razza di nome è?» esclamò schietto.

Adriana sorrise con un velo di amarezza. «So che il nome sembra quasi degno di una storia fatta apposta per spaventare al massimo i più piccoli, Altezza, ma credetemi quando vi dico che è, anzi era, feroce e molto pericoloso. Per anni e anni ha continuato a terrorizzare Krygan.»

«Perciò ora è morto?»

«Non si sa con certezza. Non era un lupo nel vero senso della parola, mi capite? Aveva il potere di trasformarsi in tale animale, ma conservava anche in quello stato una coscienza da uomo, pur disinibita e spregiudicata. Era questo a renderlo temuto. Sappiamo che Maximus gli ha dato una bella lezione, ma non se fino a tal punto bella da liberare per sempre il regno dal suo giogo. Sono ormai due anni che non si fa vivo, perciò... direi di sì, probabilmente è morto.»

Tristan, per quanto assurdo, non si sentì felice all'idea che il Grande Lupo Cattivo fosse sparito per sempre. Non poteva non pensare ad Angor e alla sua maledizione e chiedersi se forse, quella creatura, proprio come Valdemar fosse stata condannata da qualcuno a ridursi in quello stato e compiere orrende azioni. Era sempre quello, d'altronde, il rischio del lottare contro i mostri: non si poteva sapere per certo se di fronte si avesse un autentico essere malvagio che aveva scelto di esser tale oppure, come nel caso del principe di Krygan, non avesse avuto ampie alternative.

Oberon una volta gli aveva detto che sembrava avere una predilezione autentica per le bestie feroci, quelle che pochi altri erano capaci di amare e di trovare interessanti, persino belle.

A Tristan piacevano ad esempio i rettili che invece il resto della sua famiglia preferiva non avere più di tanto vicino. Li trovava affascinanti e un po' di ispirazione perché molti di loro sapevano essere meticolosi e pazienti, precisi e scattanti, letali.

Con un rettile nessuno si permetteva di scherzare, specialmente se si aveva a che fare con un serpente o un coccodrillo. Sapevano farsi rispettare dagli altri animali, ecco cosa lo attraeva.

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da qualcuno che bussò alla porta e poi la aprì. Il primo a fiondarsi nella stanza, malgrado i rimproveri di Adriana, fu Magnus. Il ragazzino superò la madre con uno slancio e come una scheggia raggiunse Tristan, il quale si era appena alzato in piedi e, con un sorriso affettuoso, scompigliò i capelli castani del bambino. «Oh, ciao anche a te!»

«Magnus, quante volte ti devo ripetere che non sta bene comportarsi così con un principe?» proseguì la capo cameriera, posando le mani sui fianchi e guardando con serietà il figlioletto.

Lui sbuffò. «Oh, mamma!»

Adriana si ammorbidì e sorrise a Tristan. «Se non altro sappiamo che un giorno, Altezza, sarete un bravo padre.»

Il ragazzo diventò di un leggero sottotono color papavero sulle guance. «N-Non nego di voler diventarlo, un giorno» ammise, bloccandosi subito quando scorse sull'uscio della porta il principe di Krygan. Schiarì la voce e disse a Magnus e ad Adriana che doveva restare da solo con Angor.

Il bambino ci mise un po' a convincersi e, borbottando come una pentola, seguì di malavoglia la donna fuori dalla stanza.

Tristan lanciò un'occhiata alla finestra e alla stanza parzialmente immersa nell'ombra. «È quasi l'imbrunire, ormai. So che d'inverno il buio cala molto prima del consueto, ma sicuramente vi sarete reso conto di esser tornato tardi» disse, cercando di non suonare accusatorio.

Angor guardò altrove, poi: «Il mio cavallo si è fatto male sulla via del ritorno. Ho cercato di curarlo come potevo e poi, tornato qui, l'ho ceduto alle cure della servitù. Non sapevo che ora ci fosse il coprifuoco persino per me che ormai sono bello che cresciuto! A quanto pare dovrò aggiornarmi!»

Il ragazzo, infastidito da quell'atteggiamento, lo raggiunse e gli si parò davanti. «Vi sembra questo il modo di comportarvi? Nemmeno vi avessi preso a pugni in faccia e a calci nel deretano!»

L'uomo sorrise in maniera palesemente forzata. «Scusate se mi servirà un po' di tempo per digerire l'accaduto di ieri notte. Se volete bastonarmi per aver in realtà ferito il vostro orgoglio in qualche modo, allora è un altro paio di maniche.»

Tristan pensò che uno schiaffo avrebbe fatto molto meno male. Cos'era tutto quel gelo improvviso? Quell'indisponenza?

Assalito da un impeto rabbioso e ferito, replicò: «Avanti, ditelo pure! Ditelo che se solo le circostanze non vi costringessero a tenermi qui fino a nuovo ordine di vostro padre, mi avreste già sbattuto fuori da qui e solo perché ho osato respingervi! Dev'essere difficile per un principe mandare giù che esiste qualcuno disposto a resistere alle lusinghe e alle vuote promesse! Mi domando, a questo punto, cosa vi abbia spinto a non ignorare la mia volontà e a prendervi quel che volevate da me! Non è ciò che fate voi di Krygan, dopotutto? Non è quello che ha fatto vostro padre alla mia famiglia e al mio popolo?»

Aveva una voglia folle e irrefrenabile di prenderlo a schiaffi e... accidenti, era a tanto così dal farlo sul serio!

Angor fece un inchino volutamente di scherno. «Oh, vi chiedo scusa! Sapete com'è, però: non è bello farmi dire dal signor Hume che soffro di rincretinimento patologico davanti a un bambino di sette anni. La prossima volta che dovrò farmi insultare così, provvederò subito a farvi recapitare un mazzo di fiori, anche se la parte lesa sono io.»

Tristan restrinse lo sguardo. «Ve lo ha detto davvero?»

«Beh, all'inizio ha cercato di edulcorare, ma quando gli ho detto di riferirmi tutto quanto così come era stato concepito, ecco che sono stato definito un cretino. Da parte vostra mi sarei almeno aspettato di ricevere un insulto del genere e immeritato, se non altro, direttamente tramite la vostra voce e non quella dell'ambasciatore di Krygan. Hume stava per morire d'imbarazzo e ho dovuto farlo persino sedere o mi sveniva nell'ingresso del castello!» Fu Angor ad avvicinarsi. Non era intimidatorio, in realtà sembrava solo deluso o arrabbiato, anzi entrambe le cose. «Imparate a prendervi le responsabilità di ciò che dite e a chi lo dite, Tristan, altrimenti farete la mia stessa fine. Volete darmi dell'idiota? Padrone di farlo, certo, ma con la vostra bocca, non quella di un'altra persona. E che ci crediate o meno, e a questo punto poco me ne interessa: non sono come mio padre e non ho mai forzato nessuno ad accogliermi per forza nel proprio abbraccio. Se mi ritenete capace di una cosa così ripugnante e mostruosa, allora significa che mi avete mentito per settimane su tutto quanto. Vuol dire che la gentilezza, le buone maniere, le belle parole, le _civetterie_ , erano solo apparenza. Non sono responsabile dell'operato di mio padre e del suo esercito ad Alerath né delle disgrazie della vostra famiglia assoggettata al volere di un autentico tiranno. Mi state solo prendendo come capro espiatorio perché è molto più semplice prendersela con il cucciolo, anziché attaccare direttamente il leone. Dico bene?»

Tristan sostenne il suo sguardo caparbiamente, ma dentro ardeva di una mistura che aveva il sapore dell'umiliazione, della rabbia, della vergogna e dell'odio autentico per quella lingua lunga che si ritrovava.

Angor lo squadrò gelido. «State sereno, Tristan. Non vi sfiorerei neppure con un dito, non dopo una così amabile sequela di insulti. A quanto pare mio padre su una cosa aveva ragione: siete solo un ragazzino che ancora deve crescere un bel po'.»  
Il ragazzo trattenne il fiato e sussultò a quelle parole che forse avevano fatto più male di tutto il resto. «È questo che pensate di me? Allora siamo due bugiardi, _Altezza_ » replicò istintivo, di nuovo rimproverando poi a se stesso la mancanza di quel mirabolante dono qual era il limite.

Angor fece spallucce. «Siete libero di pensare quel che volete. Non mi tange l'opinione di chi ha già una stima così scarsa nei miei confronti.» Fece per andare, ma alla fine si fermò sulla soglia della porta che aveva già socchiuso. Si voltò, un indice sollevato a mezz'aria. «Oh, giusto! Per quanto riguarda il rimandarvi indietro dalla vostra famiglia, ho un appunto da fare: sì, lo farei seduta stante, ma solo perché sono a conoscenza dei dettagli del vostro accordo con mio padre e ho pietà dei vostri genitori che sono costretti a sapervi lontano e possibilmente in pericolo. Vi rispedirei dritto ad Alerath perché so quanto è orribile essere separati dai propri famigliari e non augurerei a nessuno di provare cosa provo tutt'ora io. Se non ho ancora fatto niente, è perché non voglio scatenare un'altra guerra che ha giù ucciso in abbondanza persone d'ogni estrazione sociale per motivi che ancor oggi non mi sono ben chiari.» Con lui si poteva tirare la corda, ma c'erano cose con le quali era sempre meglio non scherzare né da prendere troppo alla leggera. «Adesso me ne vado. Non vi tedierò oltre con la mia presenza»

Tristan si asciugò in fretta una guancia e riuscì a non farsi notare. «Vi rivedrò stasera?»

«È già sera, se non sbaglio.»

«Sapete cosa intendo dire. Mi lascerete di nuovo da solo, proprio come ieri?»

Angor, il quale aveva aperto la porta nel frattempo, si bloccò. «La vostra presenza non è esplicitamente richiesta e non siete costretto a scendere a cena. Intratterrò da solo mio fratello e la sua fidanzata, non temete.»

«Pensavo che certi discorsi vi togliessero il respiro.»

Angor strinse le labbra. «Buona serata.» Non aggiunse altro e abbandonò la stanza.

Tristan resse a stento al desiderio di seguirlo e rifilargli un pugno dritto sul naso.


	14. XII. L'Albero di Rymne

Chiuse la finestra e rimase di fronte ad essa per osservare l'aggraziata e immacolata colomba allontanarsi in volo con un messaggio legato alla zampa e indirizzato, per una volta, a suo fratello Oberon.

Aveva bisogno di un parere diverso da quello dei genitori, un parere privo di pregiudizi dovuti alla famiglia cui apparteneva Angor. Oberon era il solo ad aver mantenuto un atteggiamento neutrale in quella faccenda e dunque, al momento, il miglior consigliere per una questione così delicata, personale e decisamente adatta a lui.

Erano trascorsi due giorni da quando aveva discusso, anzi litigato, con Angor che, a conti fatti, aveva iniziato semplicemente a evitarlo o a ridurre al minimo sindacale le loro conversazioni e interazioni. Non si era mai mostrato freddo e distaccato come in quelle intollerabili quarantotto ore seguenti a un malinteso che si era trasformato in una valanga di risposte glaciali e indifferenza gratuita.

Tristan sapeva di aver esagerato, specialmente convincendo Hume a riferire cose ben poco carine ad Angor, ma davvero poteva essere biasimato fino in fondo? Sul serio la colpa doveva assumersela solamente lui? 

Certo, essere respinti non era bello. Non gli era mai capitato, ma era sicuro che fosse orribile, tuttavia tutto aveva un limite e Angor si stava comportando peggio di un bambino che aveva preso una sculacciata e si era per ripicca inorgoglito.

Con Prospero e Seraphina si comportava in modo normale, specialmente con la futura cognata, ma appena Tristan arrivava ecco che trovava sempre una scusa per andarsene ed evitare di parlargli, cosa che poi, puntualmente, faceva calare sul resto dei presenti un silenzio colmo di imbarazzo e tensione.

A nulla era servito il tentativo del fratello minore di Angor di smussare la stizza di quest'ultimo. 

In poche parole: Angor trattava il principe di Alerath come avrebbe potuto trattare uno spettro, forse addirittura peggio.

La convalescenza, già di per sé tediosa, stava divenendo una tortura. Non poteva neppure uscire e fare quattro passi nei boschi per schiarirsi la mente.

Sospirò, andò al letto e vi si lasciò cadere seduto. I suoi pensieri, i quali andavano sempre più ristagnando nella mente come l'acqua torbida di una palude, furono bruscamente interrotti dal suono di nocche aggraziate contro la porta.

Il cuore di Tristan, come al solito, mancò inizialmente un battito. Ogni volta che qualcuno bussava, sperava sempre che si trattasse di Angor, ma veniva puntualmente smentito e restava deluso non appena si rendeva conto che non era stato lui a recarsi nella torre per fargli visita.

_Non è lui. So riconoscere il suo modo di bussare._

«Avanti» disse, cercando di non far tremare la voce.

Sollevò lo sguardo e vide entrare Seraphina, con la quale aveva tutto sommato stretto un legame gradevole e di piacevole complicità. Gli era piaciuta sin da subito perché era una ragazza umile, seppur dotata di grazia e fascino innati.

Fece per alzarsi, ma lei gli fece cenno di restare giù e si avvicinò. «Non serve la riverenza, lo sapete» disse pacata. «Non vi chiedo neppure il motivo dell'amarezza che vi leggo negli occhi. Mi dispiace che voi e Angor, al momento, stiate attraversando un periodo burrascoso.»

Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle. «Siamo due persone egualmente testarde e dal carattere mutevole. È già tanto che non abbiamo iniziato a scagliarci addosso a vicenda una pioggia di fulmini e saette, credetemi.»

Seaphine sorrise debolmente. «Non credo potreste mai arrivare a tanto.»

«Se lo dite voi...!»

La principessa dai capelli fulvi esitò. «Sapete... quando non siete presente... lui sembra sempre pensieroso e rattristato. Pare con la testa perennemente altrove. Posso chiedervi cos'è accaduto per portare a ignorarvi a vicenda a questa maniera, specie vedendo come in realtà questa situazione faccia soffrire entrambi?»

Tristan la guardò di sottecchi. Sembrava davvero un bambino con l'espressione che aveva al momento. «Non so come dirvelo senza sembrare infantile e meschino.»

«Dubito potrei mai pensare una cosa simile di voi, Tristan» lo rassicurò Seraphine. Un po' gli ricordava sua madre, anche se molto più giovane e diversa nell'aspetto esteriore. Entrambe erano brave ad ascoltare gli altri, abili nel consolare il prossimo e a far sentire chiunque importante. «Parlatemi a cuore aperto. Non abbiate paura di confidarvi.»

Il giovane principe impiegò qualche istante prima di farsi coraggio e raccontare della conversazione avuta con Angor, premurandosi di non tralasciare neppure un dettaglio.

«A sua discolpa devo ammettere di aver per primo tirato la corda con lui in più di un'occasione, a volte senza rendermene del tutto conto. Col senno di poi riconosco di aver desiderato di suscitare una specie di interesse, una reazione.» Sospirò. «La verità è che vostro cognato mi piace, Seraphine. Mi piace da impazzire e questo l'ho capito solo dopo che ha smesso di parlarmi e ha iniziato a evitarmi, a fare come se non esistessi. È solo che... a-avevo paura. Ho paura, anzi. Non mi aspettavo che da parte sua ci fosse dell'autentica attrazione. Ho ricordato le parole di mia madre, le sue tante raccomandazioni, la reale identità di Angor e... n-non lo so, sono andato un po' fuori di testa e ho deciso su due piedi di respingerlo. Neanche io so come mi sento in sua presenza. Mi piace, questo sì, ma non so fino a che punto e non ho la più pallida idea di come arrivare in fondo all'arcano. Vorrei solo riuscire a trovare il modo giusto per scusarmi con lui e poter tornare a essere amici come prima, uniti come eravamo prima di quella notte.»

Era come se prima di quella maledetta notte i loro spiriti, le loro anime, fossero stati affini, legati luno all'altro da un filamento invisibile. Mentre aveva ascoltato la confessione di Angor, la sua voce tentare di palesare ciò che provava, aveva sentito per un attimo il cuore di quell'uomo battere vicino al suo. Lo aveva sentito e forse era stato questo a spaventarlo davvero.

Era stato tutto improvviso e scioccante, soverchiante e intenso.

Non se l'era aspettato e come tutti coloro che si erano ritrovati a dover incassare un colpo imprevisto da parte del reciproco sfidante, aveva avuto paura, agito senza riflettere e parlato senza criterio, dando anche sfogo alla rabbia e alla frustrazione indirizzate in realtà solo e soltanto verso re Caliban e la sua crudeltà.

Angor ci aveva visto giusto, lo aveva smascherato quando aveva fatto notare a Tristan che quest'ultimo se l'era presa con lui solo perché non aveva potuto prendersela con Caliban, il vero bersaglio.

Quell'uomo non aveva responsabilità alcuna per l'operato orribile del padre. La sua unica colpa era avere nelle vene il sangue dei Valdemar, di una famiglia che sin dalla prima generazione aveva più volte dato prova di operare con sanguinaria decisione e con ben poca pietà nei confronti del prossimo.

Prospero gli aveva rivelato che la famiglia di cui facevano parte lui e Angor aveva una storia fosca e macchiata di sangue, nonché di magia oscura. Pareva che proprio Angor, alla fine, fosse stato quello a ereditare il pesante fardello di poteri magici di ambigua natura, il bagaglio meno piacevole dei Valdemar.

Che re Caliban avesse in realtà allontanato il figlio anche per la paura che la sua natura bestiale avesse risvegliato nel principe di Krygan capacità non del tutto benigne? Ma come poteva essere? Angor era un brav'uomo, al di là di quel che poteva esserci stato alcune notti prima. Tristan proprio non riusciva a immaginarlo come un mago dai poteri oscuri, i quali erano famosi sin dai tempi remoti per aver corrotto quasi sempre chi ne era provvisto.

Eppure lui sentiva, sapeva che Angor non era così. Non era cattivo, mai lo sarebbe potuto diventare.

La cattiveria in sé per sé era più un mito, una leggenda, che una realtà appurata. Esistevano solo le persone sole, disperate o incomprese, quelle che per qualche ragione avevano rinunciato a fare del bene e avevano scelto di operare spinte dall'egoismo, dalla sete di potere o di rivalsa, e deciso di perseguire i loro scopi senza curarsi di quante vite potevano venir rovinate per sempre da una pessima decisione.

Tristan guardò altrove e posò distrattamente gli occhi violetti sul lavoro di ricamo lasciato incompiuto per favorire invece il messaggio destinato a Oberon.

Gli era stato insegnato anche a fare quello e per anni era stato un passatempo piacevole che sempre l'aveva aiutato a riflettere, eppure ultimamente continuava a disfare quel che aveva fatto e a ricominciare tutto daccapo, senza mai giungere a una decente conclusione.

«Non mi sentivo pronto ad accogliere sentimenti così ardenti nei miei confronti. Nessuno si era mai dichiarato a me. Non avrei neppure l'età adatta per incoraggiare eventuali tentativi di corteggiamento. Forse Angor ha ragione a dire che in verità solo un ragazzino che deve ancora crescere. Vorrei poter rimangiarmi tutto quello che gli ho detto, ma solo gli dèi sono capaci di riavvolgere il tempo.»

Seraphine riprese parola: «Nemmeno io ero pronta, quando ho capito che Prospero per me non era solo un amico, ma qualcosa di molto più speciale. Confesso che quando l'ho visto partire, l'ultima volta, pensavo che non sarebbe mai tornato a prendermi. A volte i principi come lui e persino i re tendono a non mantenere le promesse che fanno, ma Prospero si è rivelato esser diverso. Talmente ero presa da lui da non dare importanza al fatto che non eravamo sposati e ho scelto di concedermi completamente a lui. Era quello giusto, lo sentivo, e ora stiamo per diventare marito e moglie, presto avremo un figlio. Se non avessi avuto il coraggio di aprirmi con lui, di rischiare di andare incontro all'ira della donna che mi ha cresciuta e forse di commettere uno sbaglio, ora non sarei qui». Fece una pausa. «C'è solo un modo per capire fin dove si spinge quello che sentite per Angor». 

«Quale?» incalzò Tristan.

Lei sorrise dolcemente. «Lasciare che tutto fluisca e si sviluppi, permettere al cambiamento di assestarsi e di compiersi, seguirlo e non andare contro la corrente. Un po' alla volta. È come quando si cerca di far crescere una pianta, sapete? Ci vuole tempo, ci vuole pazienza e occorre anche molta dedizione, ma se il risultato di tutto ciò è poi un albero ricolmo di stupendi fiori, direi che la fatica valga decisamente la pena.»

Il ragazzo deglutì a fatica. Si sentiva irrequieto, insolitamente smanioso e senza una ragione precisa. Aveva bisogno di alzarsi e di camminare, ma voleva anche restare seduto dove si trovava.

«Cosa faccio, allora?»

Seraphine gli strinse con gentilezza una spalla. «Per prima cosa, dovreste andare da lui e parlargli. Fatelo, anche se vi ignora e fa finta che voi non siate lì, perché sono sicura che se anche lo facesse, vi ascolterebbe lo stesso. Non può far finta per sempre che voi non ci siate, d'altronde, no?» Gli prese le mani e lo fece alzare. «Mi è stato riferito che si trova nel giardino d'inverno. In questi due giorni quasi sempre sta lì a curare le piante e i fiori o a rimuginare. Recarvi direttamente lì vi farebbe sembrare troppo disperato. Vi suggerisco di usare Achilles come tramite e di fargli recapitare un vostro invito affinché vi raggiunga in un luogo prestabilito.»

* * *

Prospero si chiuse le massicce porte di cristallo alle spalle. Rimase fermo a osservare il fratello che fissava l'alto e alquanto massiccio albero proprio al centro del giardino d'inverno. Regnava sull'erba e tutti i fiori che lo circondavano come una montagna sulle colline e i villaggi circostanti. Le sue foglie erano molto chiare, leggermente lucide, sembravano d'argento; il tronco era talmente scuro da sembrare nero e i frutti erano immacolati, bianchi, nella forma ricordavano molto delle mele dalle foglie e il picciolo dorati.

«Mi avevano accennato a quella meraviglia, ma non ci ho mai creduto, almeno finché non ho visto coi miei occhi un autentico Albero di Rymne cresciuto e curato da mio fratello in persona.» Abbozzò un sorriso e si avvicinò. «Ricordi cosa ci raccontava la balia quando eravamo bambini?»

Angor non si voltò. Si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte e recuperò la camicia che si era tolto per evitare di sporcarsi più del dovuto, nonché per aggirare il di dover stare con i vestiti fradici di sudore e fatica addosso. «No, ma immagino che sarai tu a rievocarlo per me.»

«Che questo nome fu dato all'albero in onore proprio di Rymne Valdemar, il primo membro della dinastia. Da secoli tra i Valdemar si vocifera che con quegli stupendi frutti fosse solito avvelenare i propri nemici a cena: i candidi pomi venivano usati per produrre del sidro velenoso che poi, per mantenere le apparenze, veniva imbottigliato e conservato nelle regie cantine. Restava seduto a capotavola e con calma raggelante osservava le sue vittime consumare la bevanda poco a poco, infine soffocare e sprofondare in un sonno mortale a fine pasto. Alla sua morte lasciò scritta una lunga confessione che venne poi resa pubblica da un suo discendente che ripudiava le azioni del nostro avo. Da allora Rymne ottenne il soprannome di ‟Re Assassino". Io ed Hermia ci spaventavamo sempre quando udivamo questo macabro aneddoto, tu invece non davi segno d'aver paura. A volte sembravi esserne quasi affascinato. Non mi stupisce che alla fine tu...»  
«Non è per questo che ho deciso di piantare uno di questi alberi qui» lo interruppe Angor, mentre si risistemava i vestiti e si abbottonava a metà la camicia infilata di nuovo nei pantaloni. «Onestamente non mi va di dirti perché l'ho fatto. Ad alta voce sembrerebbe stupido e infantile.»

«Va bene, allora non dirmelo» concesse tranquillamente Prospero, poi sospirò. «Per quanto intendi mandare avanti questa situazione? Giusto per saperlo, sai!»

«Quale situazione? Di che parli?»

«Lo sai molto bene. Non fingerti sciocco quando non lo sei affatto.» Il minore gli giunse accanto e incrociò le braccia. «Non ti sembra di essertela presa un po' troppo? E poi sappiamo tutti e due che non ti è saltata la mosca al naso per cosa Tristan ha mandato a dirti tramite Hume, ma perché sei stato respinto. In realtà non sono neanche sicuro che sia accaduto questo.»

Gli occhi cerulei e penetranti del maggiore gli saettarono addosso proprio come due folgori che di colpo avevano deciso di balenare nel cielo in tempesta. «Perciò ora sarei anche un bugiardo? È questo che stai dicendo?»

«No, Angor. Sei semplicemente inesperto, proprio come lui. Non sei abituato a queste cose e ti sei subito fatto un'idea sbagliata della sua reazione. È normale che sia rimasto di sasso! Quel ragazzo è vissuto sin dalla nascita fra le mura del palazzo in cui è venuto al mondo. Ha conosciuto solo la guerra che ha tenuto per anni sua madre lontana da lui e sotto il proprio giogo Alerath, senza contare che fino a prova contraria è nostro padre ad aver massacrato i suoi connazionali. Non sa niente di cose come l'amore o l'attrazione fisica e tu non sei da meno. È ovvio che abbiate combinato un pasticcio. Non poteva andare altrimenti, fidati!»

Non si lasciò intimidire quando vide il fratello ridurre gli occhi a due irritate fessure. «Arriva al punto, Prospero, o inizierò a pensare che ci godi a rinfacciarmi gli eventi degli ultimi due giorni.»

«Sono ben altre le circostanze in cui godo, se devo esser onesto» lo rimbeccò beffardo l'altro principe. Angor, ovviamente, non colse l'impudico riferimento. «Preferisco non indagare.»

«Il punto, fratello mio, è che non puoi biasimare né Tristan né te stesso. A mio parere dovresti andare da lui e dirgli di mettere una pietra sopra quanto accaduto. Avete davanti a voi un sacco di mesi di convivenza e non mi pare il caso di affrontarla a suon di occhiatacce e ripicche. Non ne vedo il motivo. Non vi siete capiti e lui ha inteso che volevi semplicemente portartelo a letto come una specie di trofeo senza valore.»

Vide la coda di Angor saettare da un lato all'altro e le sue orecchie da felino schiacciarsi ai lati del cranio e far tintinnare gli orecchini turchesi, l'espressione farsi ancor meno paziente. «Perciò dovrei andare io da lui, presentarmi come quello che ha fatto la parte del villano e prendermi tutta la colpa?»

«Lo vedi? Sei un testone, proprio come lo eri a quindici anni. Non ascolti, Angor, è questo il tuo unico, vero problema.»

«Perché, ora che sto facendo?»

«Stai andando allegramente per la tua strada, come sempre ami fare. Ti ho detto che devi affrontare Tristan e parlare di quel che è successo, di risolvere insieme a lui la situazione e passare oltre, non di passare per il cattivo di turno.» Prospero si passò una mano sul viso. «Senti, scusa se sarò diretto, ma se proprio hai delle necessità da soddisfare, per il momento ti consiglio di rivolgere altrove le tue focose attenzioni oppure... beh, di far fronte a questo problema in maniere alternative e... Oh, perdinci! Devo proprio spiegarti tutto?»

Angor storse le labbra e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ho capito benissimo! So cosa intendi, non sono mica nato ieri! E sai bene qual è il vero problema! Sai che nessuno si sognerebbe di stare con me anche solo per un'ora, non con l'aspetto che mi ritrovo!»

Davvero Prospero pensava che non ci avesse mai riflettuto? Che non avesse mai sofferto per la mancanza di approcci che qualsiasi altro uomo, alla sua età, poteva avere senza troppi problemi? Credeva fosse facile combattere con quegli impulsi a volte del tutto involontari e accidentali, dettati dalle regole della natura e le sue relative esigenze?  
Non osava più negare che Tristan lo attraesse anche in quel preciso senso, sarebbe stato un ipocrita, ma a cosa serviva essere onesti con se stessi e con gli altri, quando poi non portava a niente? Non era diverso dal torturarsi.

Sospirò stremato. «Ho solo baciato una persona, anzi due, e il bello è che in uno dei casi nemmeno mi era piaciuto. Lo feci perché...», si arrestò, vergognandosi a dover ammettere una cosa che per tanti anni aveva scelto di non affrontare né di ricordare.

Prospero si accigliò. «Perché...?» Osservò il fratello maggiore camminare avanti e indietro nervosamente. Angor si fermò. «La verità è che... sono sempre stato così. Insomma... sin da quando ho compreso cosa volesse dire esser attratti da qualcuno, ho sempre saputo di provare maggiore attrazione per i maschi come me. Non ho fatto altro che nascondermi, che rifiutare questa parte del mio essere e solo perché nostro padre ha sempre avuto delle idee precise sul conto di certe cose. Mi sono detto che mi sarebbe passata col tempo, che ero io a essere in errore, ma ora... ora so che non posso più essere ciò che non sono.»   
Fece un respiro profondo. Odiava parlare di come si sentiva perché non sapeva mai quali parole usare, temeva sempre di sbagliare o di non farsi comprendere fino in fondo.   
«Le volte in cui ho cercato di spezzare la maledizione non sono mai andate a buon fine perché non mi sentivo attratto da quelle donne fino in fondo, non nel modo in cui un uomo dovrebbe sentirsi catturato dal fascino femminile. Mi piaceva parlare con loro, avere un rapporto di amicizia, ma niente più di questo. Quando alla fine ho compreso, ho scelto di arrendermi. È per questo che dissi a Belle che poteva tornare dalla sua famiglia e vivere la sua vita. Sapevo che con me non sarebbe mai stata realmente felice e che mai avrei potuto darle le attenzioni che meritava.» Emise una risata che sembrava tanto quella di uno che rideva per non piangere e che era stanco di versare lacrime inutilmente. «È davvero un bene che non diventerò mai re. La stirpe dei Valdemar, con me, si sarebbe estinta in ogni caso, perché sono incapace di fare quello che un marito di solito fa con sua moglie. Baciai quella ragazza, anni fa, perché volevo togliermi dalla testa un'altra persona, estirpare quei pensieri che mi terrorizzavano e mi facevano sentire anormale.»

Prospero era senza parole di fronte a quella confessione.

«Ricordi Edogar, Prospero?»

«Uhm, sì. Il figlio del duca di Pomerlan. Ricordo che tu e lui vi frequentavate molto, da ragazzini. Suo padre era uno dei migliori consiglieri del re, un uomo stimato e rispettabile.»

«Io ed Edogar smettemmo di trascorrere il tempo assieme e di essere amici quando fui io, un pomeriggio, a baciarlo. Ricordo ancora la scena: eravamo tutti e due seduti, mezzi distesi anzi, nei giardini del castello. A breve sarebbe giunto il tramonto e il momento di salutarci. Sentivo di non voler vederlo andarsene di nuovo, pur sapendo che il giorno seguente lo avrei rivisto.»

Non aveva mai dimenticato Edogar, quel ragazzo di sedici anni che in realtà, alto e ben piazzato com'era, sarebbe potuto passare all'epoca per un diciottenne. Si erano conosciuti da piccoli e grazie a Edogar spesso Angor era riuscito a frenarsi e a non esagerare mai troppo con il pessimo carattere che in passato aveva mostrato.

Non ricordava bene cosa lo avesse spinto ad agire, sapeva solo di essersi sporto, di aver afferrato i folti capelli scuri del suo unico migliore amico e di averlo baciato sulle labbra. C'era stato un breve attimo di smarrimento e di resistenza, poi si era reso conto che Edogar aveva ricambiato il bacio ed era stato allora che lui, spaventato da quel che aveva fatto, dal pensiero di essere in un certo senso sbagliato e anormale, dalla possibile reazione di suo padre nel caso in cui la cosa fosse trapelata fino a raggiungere le sue orecchie, si era ritratto ed era corso via come una scheggia.

Non aveva più voluto parlare con Edogar né frequentarlo, neppure per scusarsi, e da quel che in seguito gli era stato detto, il giovane erede del duca di Pomerlan si era arruolato nell'esercito durante la guerra contro Alerath e non era più tornato a casa, morendo al fronte a soli vent'anni.

Il duca aveva abbandonato Krygan ed era andato a vivere lontano, distrutto dal dolore per la perdita del figlio e la futura disfatta della casata.

«Povero Edogar» mormorò il principe più anziano. «Morì senza sapere che mi odiavo per averlo trattato male, anche se era stata colpa mia. Mi odierò sempre per averlo ignorato mentre mi seguiva e mi implorava di fermarmi e di aspettarlo. Forse, se lo avessi fatto, le cose sarebbero andate molto diversamente.»  
Non pensava di essere stato innamorato di Edogar, ma di sicuro si era sentito attratto da lui e in sintonia con la sua persona. Per quanto fossero stati sin da subito di spiriti differenti, persino opposti, proprio per quello erano riusciti ad andare d'accordo. Edogar in vita era stato un ragazzo buono e di saldi principi morali, forse il solo che non aveva mai avuto paura di dare un freno a lui e parlargli chiaramente quando si era trovato a un passo dal superare ogni limite.  
«Sono stato crudele con lui più che con chiunque altro.»

Iniziava a capire cosa era stato ad accendere sul serio in lui l'interesse per Tristan: la vaga somiglianza con il carattere di Edogar. La sua stessa caparbietà e capacità di fronteggiarlo senza curarsi di avere a che fare con un principe dal pessimo carattere e appartenente a una casata famosa per il temperamento bollente e audace.

Prospero gli pose una mano sulla spalla. «Allora non commettere di nuovo lo stesso errore. Parla con Tristan, cerca di fare chiarezza con lui e di essere paziente. La pazienza è l'arma più forte che esista, sai?»

«Come faccio a essere paziente, se ogni volta che lo guardo ho sempre l'impulso di baciarlo e stringerlo fra le mie braccia?» chiese Angor, disperato. «E mi sento in colpa, come se non bastasse! Mi sento in colpa perché è appena un ragazzo ed è ancora innocente e...», sbuffò e preso dallo sconforto e dal nervoso, assestò un calcio al tavolo di pietra sul quale vi erano sparpagliati alcuni utensili da giardiniere. «Sto impazzendo! Va bene?»

Il minore dei Valdemar lo squadrò pensieroso. «Posso capire che non è facile, ma devi fare uno sforzo. Tristan ha bisogno di tempo. Lo hai detto anche tu: è un ragazzo e per giunta non sa niente di certe cose, non sa come gestire una relazione che vada oltre l'amicizia o la famiglia. È come imparare a danzare, Angor, e al momento sei tu a saperne di più, per quanto le tue conoscenze in primo luogo non siano granché estese. Se ti darà una possibilità, allora dovrai insegnargli i passi di questa danza e condurre tu il ritmo, sperando che lui scelga di seguirti. Porta pazienza, il resto verrà da sé.»

Entrambi smisero di parlare quando videro una figura avvicinarsi e infine entrare nel giardino al chiuso. 

«Achilles, che succede?» chiese Angor, cercando di non suonare scocciato.

«Vostra Altezza, il principe di Alerath mi ha detto di riferirvi che desidera parlare con voi. Visto che non è ancora del tutto in forze, preferisce siate voi a raggiungerlo. Mi ha detto anche di sottolineare che è alquanto urgente.»

Il più grande dei Valdemar annuì. «Va bene. Dove si trova?»

«In biblioteca.»

«Digli che sarò lì fra poco. Il tempo di cambiarmi d'abito e darmi una ripulita. Non vorrei passare per il giardiniere, conciato così.»

Il maestro della casa si congedò e Prospero sorrise di sbieco. «Devo ammettere che Seraphina è davvero brava nel parlare con gli altri e riportarli alla ragione.»

«Prego?»

«Beh, diciamo che io e lei ci siamo messi d'accordo per parlare con te e Tristan e spronarvi a smetterla con queste sceneggiate infantili. Abbiamo un debole per le strategie.»

Il maggiore dei Valdemar si incupì. «Avrei dovuto immaginarlo» borbottò fra sé. «Date le circostanze, sarei un vero villano ad arrabbiarmi o a prendermela. Avete compiuto entrambi una buona azione e vi siete dimostrati più intelligenti del sottoscritto. Perciò... uhm... grazie, a tutti e due.»

Prospero gli sorrise affettuoso e gli pose le mani sulle spalle. «Non preoccuparti di nostro padre. So che forse ora il tuo orgoglio virile ne risentirà, ma ci sono io a guardarti le spalle e a proteggerti da lui e da Krygan al completo, se necessario. Sono dalla tua parte, Angor. Lo sarò per sempre, in questa e nell'altra vita.»

Angor mandò alle ortiche ogni stralcio di dignità e di precetto paterno, avvicinò a sé il fratello minore e lo strinse forte fra le braccia. «Razza di delinquente» mormorò con voce rotta. «Uscirtene con questi discorsi senza prima avvertirmi!»

Il minore rise, ma era una risata rotta dal pianto.

Non si erano mai abbracciati in quel modo. Più che altro era stato Angor, tanti anni prima, a non essersi comportato mai come un vero fratello maggiore.

«Sei un brav'uomo, Prospero. Spero che tu riesca a trovare la tua strada, che tu scelga di diventare re o meno.»

Prospero si limitò a ricambiare ancora una volta il suo abbraccio, poi si scostò. «Ora vai a renderti presentabile, su! Non far attendere il povero Tristan!»

* * *

Si chiuse le porte della biblioteca alle spalle e dopo aver spaziato brevemente in giro con lo sguardo, vide Tristan seduto alla scrivania e immerso nella lettura di un volume che Angor scoprì essere il medesimo in cui avevano trovato informazioni circa la Sciagura Rossa. Sembrava davvero concentrato, come se si fosse dimenticato del loro appuntamento, per così definire l'incontro.

Il principe di Krygan esitò, infine schiarì educatamente la voce. Appena ebbe attirato l'attenzione del ragazzo, chiese: «Volevate parlarmi?»

Pyranel lo squadrò, poi si decise a chiudere il libro. Annuì. «Sì, esatto. Spero di non avervi disturbato, qualunque attività stavate svolgendo.»

Angor scosse la testa. «Non stavo facendo nulla di particolare.» Voleva sul serio appianare le divergenze fra lui e Tristan, e il primo passo per farlo era rivolgerglisi con un minimo di educazione e non mostrare risentimento né indolenza. E poi, in tutta franchezza, iniziava davvero a sentire la mancanza del loro rapporto fino a giorni prima stato sì e no perfetto. Si avvicinò e pose entrambe le mani sulla scrivania. «Sentite, Tristan, io...»  
«No, vi prego, lasciate che prima sia io a parlare» lo interruppe subito il ragazzo, alzandosi e aggirando il mobile per pararglisi di fronte. «È chiaro che tutti e due ci siamo comportati in modo infantile e ingiusto l'uno nei confronti dell'altro. Né io né voi abbiamo scuse valide per esserci fatti prender la mano dalla collera e dall'orgoglio. Io, almeno, non ho giustificazioni che possano reggere, perciò...», sospirò. «Vi chiedo perdono, Angor. Vi chiedo perdono con tutto il cuore. Non ho mostrato la sensibilità che un argomento come quello affrontato da voi un paio di sere fa avrebbe meritato. Sono... sono stato capriccioso, io stesso vi ho più volte punzecchiato senza ritegno, solo per poi fare la parte dell'innocente piombato per caso in quella situazione. Non avrei dovuto dire quelle cose. Magari... magari è come dite voi: sono solo un ragazzino presuntuoso che crede di saperne tante, quando invece non so niente di niente e ho ancora molta strada da fare.»

Di nuovo Angor fece per prender parola, ma ancora una volta Tristan lo fermò con un gesto della mano, solo per poi torturarsi le dita e sentirsi pervadere da un violento calore su tutto il viso.

«L-La verità è c-che... v-voi mi piacete, Angor. Non so ancora se vi amo o se si tratta di semplice e giovanile infatuazione, m-ma è innegabile che avete un ascendente su di me tutt'altro che dettato dalla semplice amicizia e dalla complicità germogliate fra di noi nelle ultime settimane. V-Vi chiedo solo di essere paziente con me, di darmi il tempo necessario a comprendere questi sentimenti per me così estranei e nuovi, sentimenti che... p-per certi versi ritengo spaventevoli. Mi turbano e confondono. Quel che sto tentando di dirvi, è che accetto ciò che provate per me e vi chiedo di cercare di avvolgere anche attorno a me il manto della passione che ho visto in voi due sere addietro. Vi chiedo di provare a farmi capire cosa si prova, di... di corteggiarmi, se vogliamo metterla in questi termini. È innegabile che siate un uomo che merita d'esser amato, perciò... aiutatemi ad amarvi. È ciò che desidero fare, ma mi servirà il vostro aiuto. È un gioco che non conosco, ne ignoro le regole, e anche se so che voi siete il primo a non saperne più di tanto, confido che la vostra età più avanzata della mia possa offrirvi un margine di vantaggio e di lungimiranza.»

Tristan si arrischiò a guardare in faccia il suo interlocutore e lo vide sì e no imbambolato, preso alla sprovvista e incapace di proferir parola. 

_Dèi benedetti, gli è preso un colpo o cosa?_

Fece un passo avanti. «Angor?» incalzò, richiamandolo. «V-Vi prego, dite qualcosa, non guardatemi in quel modo e basta.»

Iniziava quasi a sentirsi stupido o a credere di aver di nuovo sbagliato in maniera clamorosa.

Angor finalmente parve riprendersi e si appoggiò con una mano e il fianco alla scrivania. Sentiva le gambe tremargli, malferme come quelle di un cerbiatto appena nato. «U-Un attimo...» disse lentamente, gli occhi azzurri che piano piano tornavano a spaziare sul viso del ragazzo. «S-State dicendo che voi... v-voi accettate la mia corte? A-Avete detto che vi piaccio?»  
Gli sembrava quasi troppo bello per esser vero. La paura che fosse solo un sogno era tanta, così tanta da farlo star male.

 _Questo ragazzo mi vuole morto_ , pensò disperato.

Tristan annuì, torturandosi nel frattempo le maniche della casacca attillata color rosso scuro.

«Spero di non avervi fatto arrabbiare fino al punto da farvi rinnegare i vostri sentimenti per me» ammise. Un attimo dopo trattenne il fiato nel rendersi conto che Angor lo stava abbracciando, come se lo avesse reso la persona più felice del mondo e il merito fosse esclusivamente suo. Il suo cuore accelerò come un puledro che dal trotto era passato a uno sfrenato e ribelle galoppo. Lo sentiva correre così forte dentro la gabbia d'ossa, da fargli credere che di lì a poco sarebbe schizzato fuori da essa e andato chissà dove. Quel folle!

Non era solo il gesto ad aver causato tale reazione, ma anche la stessa vicinanza di Valdemar, il calore del suo corpo percepibile attraverso le barriere degli abiti di entrambi. Non era come essere abbracciato da uno dei suoi fratelli, dai suoi genitori o da un amico. Nessun abbraccio gli aveva mai tolto il fiato e annebbiato la ragione prima di quel giorno, di quel momento che sapeva avrebbe conservato nei ricordi per tutta la durata della propria vita.

Era un attimo importante, irripetibile. 

Esitò un poco prima di porre entrambe le mani sulla parte bassa della schiena di Angor e avvicinarlo a sé di rimando, ricambiare la stretta e abbandonare la fronte proprio sopra il cuore del principe di Krygan, lo stesso cuore che sentiva battere all'impazzata come il suo.

Sapeva che non sarebbero più potuti retrocedere né tornare sui loro passi, ma per quel che lo riguardava, gli stava bene così.

Forse perse completamente la ragione quando si scostò, afferrò il colletto della casacca di Angor, fece chinare quest'ultimo in avanti e unì le loro labbra con inesperta decisione, quella di chi stava agendo senza voler fermarsi a pensare, pur non sapendo cosa fare o come.

In un modo contorto fu grato quando scoprì che il principe di Krygan, a differenza sua, almeno in quello pareva avere più esperienza. Gli fu chiaro quando lo baciò a sua volta e, facendolo, lo fece sentire improvvisamente malfermo sulle gambe, con la mente annebbiata e incapace di formulare pensieri sensati. Riusciva solo a pensare che quello era il suo primo bacio, che Angor lo stava baciando e che finalmente il mondo pareva aver acquisito un po' di senso, aver iniziato a girare per il verso giusto.

Con le braccia risalì fino al collo di Angor, le allacciò dietro di esso e si sollevò sulle punte, si avvicinò. Gli sfuggì un sospiro che parve quasi un lamento deliziato e quando Valdemar reclamò una seconda volta le sue labbra, il ragazzo le dischiuse e fu allora che il bacio divenne più intenso, tanto da farlo fremere. Divenne umido, un assaporarsi incerto, un po' maldestro e piuttosto istintivo. Gli piacque il suono delle loro bocche che avevano finalmente iniziato a interagire con armonia, come se fosse stata la cosa più facile e automatica del mondo. Gli piacque percepire le mani del principe di Krygan cingergli i fianchi, la sua mole spingerlo piano contro la scrivania. 

Quando Angor si ritrasse lentamente e interruppe quel contatto per Tristan decisamente esaltante, le loro fronti si scontrarono piano. Avevano il respiro corto e tremavano entrambi, nemmeno avessero percorso mille miglia sotto un sole cocente e impietoso.

Il giovane Pyranel, in particolare, si sentiva inebriato da un'euforia che mai aveva provato prima di quel momento, prima di essere baciato, e Angor...cielo! Non gli era mai parso più attraente!

Malgrado l'aspetto ancora in parte ferino e nonostante lui stesso avesse detto di voler andarci piano, dopo quanto accaduto provava già nostalgia delle labbra di Valdemar, del sapore di esse, così di nuovo pretese un bacio. Era come se dopo averne ricevuti ben due, ormai fosse assetato e affamato solo di essi, dimentico del cibo, del vino o della stessa aria che aleggiava nei suoi polmoni.

Di nuovo gli sfuggì un lamento e poi fece un'altra cosa. Una volta l'aveva vista fare a Oberon quando l'anno prima, un giorno, l'aveva sorpreso nella sala della musica assieme al suo amante, Gerald. Ricordava che poi suo fratello si era arrabbiato un bel po' e non gli aveva parlato per almeno una settimana, anche se a volte gli era quasi parso più imbarazzato che furioso.

Scivolò sopra il mobile e dischiuse le gambe, facendo scivolare la punta delle dita sul viso di Angor, sui suoi zigomi affilati e avvenenti.

Fu allora che Valdemar, inaspettatamente, si ritrasse. Mantenne un minimo di contatto fisico con lui solo tramite le mani posate sulle ginocchia del giovane Pyranel. Aveva il respiro irregolare, anche se tentava di mascherarlo, e sembrava inquieto. Rifuggiva gli occhi violetti del ragazzo.

Tristan, confuso, chiese: «Qualcosa non va?»

Forse aveva osato troppo? Aveva sbagliato?

Angor deglutì e scosse la testa. «N-No, n-niente» biascicò. Non si era aspettato una mossa audace come quella, non da parte di Tristan, e il peggio era che in un primo momento si era trovato a un passo da...

Accidenti, neanche lui sapeva cosa avrebbe voluto fare, ma sapeva che sicuramente sarebbe finito per andare oltre, molto oltre. Decisamente troppo.

Fece un respiro profondo e forzò un lieve sorriso. «A volte mi spiazzate, sapete?» ammise.

Tristan piegò le labbra in un piccolo sorriso colpevole. «Perdonatemi. Non era nei miei piani spingervi a baciarmi. È stato... uhm... istintivo, credo. Volevo che lo faceste.» Scese dalla scrivania. «Non sono mai stato baciato prima d'oggi, ma so che è stato il miglior primo bacio che avrei mai potuto desiderare.»

Intanto cercava di tenere a freno la mente, di non spaziare nel futuro, in un avvenire che sapeva non ci sarebbe mai stato per loro. Forse sarebbe riuscito sul serio a innamorarsi di Angor, magari già lo amava in parte, del tutto in modo inconsapevole, ma poi cosa sarebbe successo? Avrebbe avuto seguito ciò che era appena sbocciato fra di loro?

Ne dubitava, considerando la presenza di re Caliban e la mentalità cui era ben ligio.

_Ho quasi paura a innamorarvi di voi. Se succederà, poi... poi lui vi porterà via da me._

I desideri nel cassetto di Angor non avevano alcuna importanza di fronte alle doti crudelmente persuasive del re di Krygan. Caliban era abbastanza astuto e subdolo da poter indurre suo figlio, in qualche maniera, a tornare a essere il principe ereditario ed essere un giorno incoronato come il nuovo sovrano del regno.

Sentendosi sull'orlo delle lacrime, si sforzò di tenere gli occhi fissi sul pavimento.

Angor, benché lusingato dalle sue parole, si accorse che qualcosa non andava. Si piegò in avanti per cercare lo sguardo del ragazzo. «Tristan, che cosa avete?» chiese.

Il principe di Alerath aprì e richiuse la bocca almeno un paio di volte. Voleva spiegare come si sentiva, ma non ci riusciva. «Sapete cosa succederà se io... se io finirò per innamorarmi di voi in modo incondizionato?» disse flebilmente. «Non parlo del sortilegio. Parlo di cosa avverrà dopo, Angor. I-Io so che lui... lui farà di tutto per portarvi via da me. F-Forse per questo due giorni fa vi ho respinto. Magari era questa la vera ragione e al solo pensarci mi sento uno sporco egoista. Ero pronto a negarvi la salvezza pur di boicottare i piani di vostro padre.»

Valdemar gli scostò i capelli dal viso e lo guardò negli occhi. I suoi sembravano più limpidi del solito e in essi pareva aver cominciato ad ardere una specie di silenzioso coraggio, di determinazione.

«Non dovete preoccuparvi di mio padre. Non gli permetterò di metter becco nelle faccende mie e vostre. Le cose non andranno come vuole lui, non stavolta. Se temete per l'incolumità della vostra famiglia e del vostro popolo, allora sappiate che in caso salti in mente al re di fare qualche pazzia, io combatterò al vostro fianco, di tutti voi.»

Tristan sorrise sardonico. «Caliban a quel punto vi ucciderebbe. Non sembra il tipo di uomo propenso a tollerare una cosa del genere da parte della sua prole e io non voglio essere la causa della vostra rovina.»

Sapeva che in fin dei conti era ancora presto per parlare del futuro, eppure una parte di lui voleva quasi prepararsi in anticipo al peggio, alla prospettiva di dover lasciare andare Angor per il bene della sua incolumità. Non voleva procurargli guai con il padre né costringerlo a sfidare una persona come Caliban e la sua pazienza già di solito in bilico.

Sospirò. «Vi chiedo solo questo: di compiere sempre e comunque scelte in virtù del vostro benessere, prima di quello di chiunque altro.»

Angor incrociò le braccia. «Il più delle volte non è possibile scegliere solo per il proprio bene, Tristan. Non sempre ciò che è bene per noi, lo è anche per coloro che abbiamo accanto.»

«Ma voi...»

Il principe di Krygan proseguì, zittendo subito l'altro: «Io so solo di non ritenermi adatto a governare né di voler esser schiavo della volontà di mio padre. In ogni caso sceglierei comunque di rinunciare al mio diritto sul trono. Come potete vedere, Tristan, non potreste essere in nessun modo la mia rovina».

Pyranel si decise a parlare chiaramente: «Ciò che io e voi abbiamo fatto poco fa, Angor, tra la vostra gente viene punito con la prigione o persino la condanna a morte. Non sono un ingenuo e ho avuto tempo a sufficienza per ampliare le mie conoscenze su Krygan e le sue leggi. Se ora io andassi da mia madre e mio padre e dicessi loro di provare qualcosa per voi, sarebbero solo felici per me, al massimo ci sarebbe del riserbo per via della mia giovane età. Voi verreste accolto a braccia aperte nella mia famiglia, i miei genitori diverrebbero i vostri, i miei fratelli vostri fratelli. Potete dire che accadrebbe la stessa cosa a Krygan?»

Angor ammutolì.

«È esattamente quello che stavo cercando di farvi intendere. Se mi recassi al cospetto di vostro padre, un giorno, proclamando addirittura di amarvi e di volervi al mio fianco, re Caliban mi farebbe gettare nelle segrete del castello e torturare o mi farebbe impiccare davanti a tutto il regno. Nel peggiore dei casi voi verreste messo a penzolare da una corda accanto a me.»

Fu allora che lo assalì il timore che il signor Hume, prima o poi, forse nello scrivere i futuri rapporti sull'andamento della situazione si sarebbe fatto sfuggire qualcosa con il re di compromettente.

Gideon non gli sembrava uno di quelli che erano d'accordo con la visione poco permissiva di Krygan, ma a volte la buona fede era più dannosa di qualsiasi altra cosa. Rendeva gli uomini ciechi e vulnerabile chi aveva affidato loro un segreto.

Come poteva Tristan non essere tormentato dal timore che tutto sarebbe potuto finire davvero molto male?

Non vi erano certezze, quella era l'amara verità, e senza rendersene conto, per la prima volta in vita sua, Tristan desiderò la scomparsa dalla faccia della Terra di una persona. La scomparsa di re Caliban e della sua subdola cattiveria. Fu un pensiero fugace, dettato dalla rabbia e dal suo giovanile ardore, e subito dopo si sentì in colpa, ma non fino in fondo.

Non lo disse ad Angor. Come avrebbe potuto farlo, senza apparire ai suoi occhi crudele, persino malvagio?

«Uhm... Tristan? So che stavamo parlando di una faccenda molto seria, ma...»

Guardò Angor e lo vide tenere entrambe le mani a mezz'aria, in modo che entrambi potessero osservarle: sembravano tornate a un aspetto del tutto umano, fatta eccezione per le unghie che presentavano ancora una perfetta, lucida e uniforme tonalità color onice.

Era chiaro che la trasformazione di nuovo avesse fatto un passo indietro, sempre più verso la forma completamente umana del principe di Krygan.

«Perché sono così?» chiese spaesato Angor, riferendosi alle unghie.

Tristan non lo sapeva. «Forse è una caratteristica permanente» osò ipotizzare. Si avvicinò e sfiorò con le dita i lunghi capelli del principe più anziano. «D'altronde anche la vostra chioma non è tornata quella di prima.» Era corvina, dotata di sottili venature turchesi qui e là. «Credo che ormai sarà questo il vostro aspetto. Per rassicurarvi, mi permetto di dire che vi dona molto.» Gli sorrise, volendo fargli capire che diceva la verità.

Valdemar piegò gli angoli della bocca verso l'altro. «È solo che non so spiegarmelo.»

«Ci sono casi in cui le maledizioni e i sortilegi, specialmente quelli così potenti, lasciano tracce indelebili e visibili» replicò Tristan. «Forse dipende anche dal fatto che siete cambiato molto da quando eravate un quindicenne sbraitante e cocciuto!»

Angor a quel punto sorrise di sbieco, gli occhi che scintillavano furbeschi. «Cocciuto lo sono ancora, mi pare.»

«Oh, sì! Siete praticamente un vecchio mulo!»

«Non così vecchio, suvvia!»

«Decrepito» insisté Pyranel, le palpebre socchiuse a mo' di giocosa sfida.

«Se io sono decrepito, voi allora siete un lattante. Dovrebbero ancora conciarvi con le fasce da neonato, a parer mio!»

Tristan spalancò la bocca, fingendosi scandalizzato. Gli menò un indice dritto in faccia. «Rimangiatevi tutto, seduta stante!» ordinò, anche se faticava a rimanere serio e a non scoppiare a ridere.

Angor sghignazzò e gli diede un paio di colpetti sul capo, neanche fosse stato un bambino di cinque anni. «Spiacente, non ho appetito.»

Il ragazzo gli allontanò la mano. «Peccato, perché avevo da parte un ceffone farcito!»

Valdemar non ce la fece più e rise di gusto. «Questa era buona!»

«E fortuna che non avevate appetito!»

Il principe di Krygan schiarì la voce e cercò di recuperare un po' di calma. «Ad ogni modo, tornando all'argomento di prima...»

«Non pensiamoci» lo fermò Tristan, quasi implorante. «Sarà quel che sarà. Per una volta non voglio pensare al futuro. Vi prego, godiamoci il presente, ciò che è appena germogliato dove all'inizio credevamo che nulla sarebbe fiorito. A che serve pensare all'avvenire, se neppure sappiamo che aspetto avrà?»

Angor lo scrutò per un po' in totale e rigoroso silenzio, come se i suoi occhi fossero capace di spaziare fin dentro l'anima del giovane Tristan. Si sedé sopra la scrivania e incrociò le braccia. Un angolo della sua bocca sottile e ben disegnata si curvò verso l'alto.

«Sapete, all'inizio, quando vi ho incontrato per la prima volta... mi siete quasi sembrato una di quelle divinità che allo stesso tempo sembrano vicine e lontane. Avevate così tanta sicurezza, mancanza di timore nei confronti del futuro e anche del presente, da farmi credere che non foste un mortale come tutti quanti noi. Adesso, invece... proprio come qualche sera fa... siete fragile, appartenete a questo mondo e alle sue mille contraddizioni che tanto lo rendono meraviglioso e crudele. Devo ammetterlo, Tristan: vi preferisco così. Quando riesco a vedere la vostra anima scintillarvi negli occhi, palesarsi a me.» Sollevò una mano e la tese verso di lui. «Venite qui.»

Tristan esitò, poi pose le dita sopra quelle di Angor, facendole intrecciare mentre si avvicinava.

«Durante i primi giorni di convivenza, voi mi avete detto una cosa: siamo noi a determinare la natura della nostra sorte e del futuro che ci attende. Siamo noi a scegliere l'andamento della nostra vita. Io... Io non vedevo alcuna via d'uscita, prima di conoscervi, ma adesso riesco a intravederla. Vi prego, dunque, di non abbattervi né di vedere tutto nero. Per quanto mi riguarda, Krygan può restare a crogiolarsi nella sua arretratezza. Se... Se le cose fra noi dovessero andare bene, non vedo perché non potremmo realizzare il vostro sogno insieme. Non siete l'unico a non conoscere affatto il mondo e a desiderare di vedere qualcosa di diverso, di conoscere persone nuove.»

Tristan trattenne il fiato. «V-Voi davvero verreste via con me?» chiese stupito. Doveva ammetterlo: sembrava quasi troppo bello per esser vero.

Angor lo guardò negli occhi e sorrise. Una lieve curva che raddolcì i tratti del suo viso così affilati e severi. Com'erano belli e intensi i suoi occhi, quando sorrideva!

«Assolutamente.»


End file.
